Gigolô
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO;Bella podia ser uma romancista famosa, mas nunca foi nada além de um fracasso com relação a sexo e amor em sua vida pessoal. Ainda virgem aos vinte e seis anos e cada vez mais frustrada com sua inexperiência, ela decide resolver o assunto com suas próprias mãos e contrata um talentoso e sexy acompanhante para cuidar de sua inconveniente virgindade.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan é uma escritora muito famosa. Ela tem vinte e seis anos e ainda é virgem, no entanto não porque está se guardando para o príncipe encantado, mas porque passou grande parte da sua vida apaixonada pelo melhor amigo, que só queria amizade mesmo.

Agora que finalmente caiu na real e se desiludiu, Isabella resolveu se livrar da virgindade, afinal uma autora de romances eróticos precisa conhecer sobre o que escreve. Querendo resolver isso de forma rápida e discreta, ela contrata um profissional, e é assim que ela acaba conhecendo um cara maravilhoso.

Edward é lindo, sexy e careca. Sim. Careca. Esse é o primeiro livro que leio em que o cara é careca, e não porque quer, mas devido a algo hereditário que o deixou com o couro cabeludo lisinho. Edward é um profissional do sexo, um garoto de programa de trinta e poucos anos, que entrou na profissão por motivos bem mais profundos do que por necessidade financeira. Sua relação com as clientes é estritamente profissional, como um negócio mesmo, onde ele está ali apenas para servi-la e fazer o que ela deseja. Então se sua cliente quer sexo, ele lhe fornece; se quer apenas conversar, ela escolhe o assunto.

A relação de Isabella e Edward começa de maneira bem profissional. Ela escolhe o que quer e ele faz. Mas ao contrário de suas outras clientes, Isabella quis mais do que apenas sexo, quis que Edward não fosse um boneco para se controlar, quis que ele agisse de forma natural, sendo ele mesmo.

Nos primeiros encontros apenas houve conversa e toque. Com o passar dos dias, Isabella finalmente se sentiu pronta para o grande passo e recebeu todo o prazer possível. E o que era para ser apenas alguns encontros, acabou se tornando algo rotineiro. Isabella não conseguia parar de ter Edward em sua vida e, por mais que não demostrasse, ele também não conseguia parar de vê-la.

É de forma profissional que começa a relação dos dois, mas como ela irá continuar? Será que uma escritora famosa e um garoto de programa terão a chance de ficarem juntos?

Já li outros livros com garotos de programa, porém foram romances em que os casais se conheciam em uma noite - ou final de semana - e o amor surgia rapidamente. Além disso, os caras agiam como se estivesse em uma relação comum e não como um contratado para satisfazer sua cliente do jeito que ela quisesse, ou seja, a mulher é que comanda a noite.

Neste, a relação do casal surge de uma forma estritamente profissional, onde Edward não faz nada que não seja da ordem/desejo de Isabella. Se sua cliente não quer que ele tenha um orgasmo, então ele não terá. Deu para perceber, no começo da história, um relacionamento mecânico, como se fosse um trabalho mesmo. Achei isso bem bacana, pois não floreou os primeiros encontros de Isabella e Edward.

Claro que no decorrer da história vai surgindo um amor entre os protagonistas que é, aliás, lindo, pois os dois combinam demais. Edward também é uma delícia de pessoa e muito inteligente.

_**GOSTOU?**_

_**ELA PODE COMEÇAR A SER POSTADA NO DOMINGO.**_

_**É SÓ DEIXAR O SEU "" GOSTEI "".**_

_**CONFIRA A OUTRA TBM, A MAIS COMENTADA VOLTA NO DOMINGO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi!**

**KKKKKKKKKK Diz-se que "Água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura"**

**Furei 'Cheivinha'. KKKKKKKKKKK Você quase me mata de rir garota. KKKKKK **

**Irei postar a duas meninas, mas infelizmente só poderei atualizar uma por dia, assim um dia será Gigolô e no outro Vizinhos. Combinado?**

**Mudei a capa da fic por uma do meu Mozão quase careca. Para provar que ele é lindo e gostoso, até sem cabelo.**

**Vamos a estória?**_** Lembre-se, Edward é um profissional, por isso neste primeiro cap. é tudo meio mecânico. No próximo já começa a **_

_**melhorar. E como melhora.**_

**_Boa leitura_**

Isabella Swan sentou-se em um lotado café no centro de Seattle, mexeu seu mocha de caramelo e tentou fingir que não estava nervosa.

Mas ela estava nervosa, tão nervosa que literalmente saltou quando seu celular vibrou dentro da bolsa. Atrapalhou-se ao puxá-lo para fora e deu uma risadinha boba de alívio quando ouviu Alice no outro lado da linha.

— Ele ainda não chegou? — Alice perguntou.

— Não, eu lhe falei. Ele só deve aparecer às três horas, ainda tenho quinze minutos.

— Achei que ele talvez aparecesse mais cedo.

— Então por que ligou?

— Porque estou morrendo aqui! Você tem que me ligar assim que acabarem.

Isabella riu, relaxando um pouco o rosto, era característico de Alice ser impertinente e impaciente.

— Eu vou, já lhe disse. Para quem mais eu poderia ligar?

— Definitivamente não para qualquer um de seus outros conhecidos. Eu não posso acreditar que você está realmente fazendo isso. Vai começar a ver o que é diversão.

Isabella se moveu inquieta em seu assento e tentou não soar áspera.

— Você chama isso de diversão?

— Bem, você vai pagar a ele um monte de dinheiro. Com certeza é melhor que seja divertido para você.

Para sua mortificação infinita, Isabella corou e sentiu seu rosto queimar, mesmo sentada sozinha na mesa de um café lotado. Ela murmurou algo incoerente e Alice gargalhou.

— O que foi isso?

— Oh, cale-se. Já estou envergonhada o suficiente, ainda não tenho certeza se vou conseguir passar por isso.

— Bem, definitivamente não vai passar se ele emitir quaisquer vibrações assustadoras. Escute Isabella, à menor pontada de estranheza, você sai daí. — A voz da prima havia se alterado. Ela estava falando sério agora.

— Eu sei disso. Tenho vinte e seis anos de idade e não sou tola. Tenho um bom sensor para homens, mas não consigo imaginar que ele possa ser assustador. Quero dizer, você tem cerca de quatorze referências dele, não é?

— Dezesseis — Alice corrigiu. — O homem deve ser um Deus. Eu nunca ouvi tantos elogios, algumas dessas mulheres eram harpias frígidas de meia-idade, mas com esse cara elas começaram...

Isabella limpou a garganta e sentiu aqueles tremores nervosos na barriga novamente.

— Hum, sim. Então isso significa que ele é bom, e se vou mesmo fazer isso quero ter certeza de que é com o cara certo.

— Você parece nervosa.

— É claro que estou nervosa! — Isabella explodiu, quando sua ansiedade começou a aumentar.

A voz de Alice mudou novamente.

— Isabella, você não tem que fazer isso, sabe. Não há absolutamente nada de estranho ou anormal com relação a você.

— Eu sei disso, mas estou doente por ainda ser... — Isabella baixou a voz de modo que os outros clientes não pudessem ouvi-la. — Por ainda ser virgem. Isso é ridículo, estou cansada de esperar por um homem que vire minha cabeça e que depois seja tranquilo com esse detalhe inconveniente.

- Isabella ...

— Nós temos brigado cada vez mais por causa disso, Alice — Isabella interrompeu. — Temos que discutir tudo novamente?

Isabella havia passado pela escola e faculdade sem fazer sexo, principalmente porque foi inutilmente apaixonada por seu melhor amigo – um jogador de futebol doce e adorável – por todos esses anos. Mas ele nunca se interessara por ela nesse sentido. Assim como nenhum dos caras, remotamente atraentes, que encontrou desde então.

Ela teve encontros, claro, mas nunca havia chegado tão longe ao ponto de irem para um quarto. Nos anos seguintes, mesmo após ter percebido que seu amigo não era o homem certo para ela, acabou amadurecendo gradualmente, mais e mais consciente de sua inexperiência sexual. E isso só piorou quando ficou mais velha e todo mundo achou que ela tinha uma vida social típica. Mas exatamente pelo fato de ser tão autoconsciente, continuou empurrando os homens para longe. Ela se sentia presa em um ciclo implacável e não sabia como se libertar.

— Fiquei pensando sobre isso por meses. O que me impediu de ficar perto de qualquer um, mesmo dos poucos homens que pareciam ligeiramente interessados.

Isabella balançou a cabeça e tomou outro gole de seu café.

— Além disso, a ironia do destino está se tornando amargamente dolorosa. Estou louvando à Deusa do Romance pelas notáveis cenas de amor que escrevo. E ainda não tenho nenhuma experiência.

Pela milésima vez, Isabella se perguntou como se tornara romancista de tantos best-sellers, quando, no amor, havia sido um completo fracasso.

— Bem, é bastante notável o quanto suas cenas de sexo são quentes — Alice se aventurou, uma nota de riso na voz.

Isabella deu uma pequena bufada.

— Qualquer um pode escrever cenas de sexo boas. Tudo o que precisa é de alguns conhecimentos básicos de anatomia, o vocabulário certo e algum material de leitura bom e criativo, experiência não tem nada a ver com isso.

Alice cacarejou novamente na outra extremidade da linha.

— De qualquer forma — disse Isabella, notando um homem particularmente atraente entrar no café, sozinho. — É melhor eu desligar, ele estará aqui em cinco minutos.

— Ligue-me imediatamente depois. Imediatamente! Você me ouviu?

Depois de tranquilizar a prima de que não perderia tempo em relatar o infame encontro, Isabella voltou a guardar seu telefone na bolsa. Ela percebeu que o homem atraente que vira entrar tinha ido diretamente para o balcão sem olhar ao redor como se estivesse procurando alguém.

Ela se curvou um pouco no encosto da cadeira. Teria sido bom se ele fosse o homem com quem havia combinado de se encontrar, mesmo com a cabeça absurdamente careca, ele era um dos homens mais bonitos que já vira. Lindo, charmoso e gostoso. Sim, delicioso.

Isabella olhou ao redor da loja para ter certeza de que nenhum outro homem solitário estava olhando para ela. Não vendo ninguém, virou-se para observar discretamente o careca de novo.

Ele era muito jovem para ser tão completamente sem cabelo, trinta e poucos anos, no máximo. Talvez tenha raspado a cabeça. Seu corpo, alto e magro, moldava-se com poder e graça à calça preta e camisa cinza que pareciam caras. Um empresário, talvez, embora não carregasse uma maleta. Havia algo nele que a atraía – além de sua aparência física. Seus braços estavam cruzados e os olhos percorriam o ambiente preguiçosamente enquanto esperava pelo café. Sua expressão era friamente confiante.

Ele parecia experiente, ela percebeu. Como se tivesse vivido uma vida plena e complexa antes mesmo de chegar aos 35 anos. Ela se perguntou como seria se casar com tal tipo de homem – ter o peso daquela experiência na mesa da cozinha todas as manhãs e em sua cama todas as noites.

Ela decidiu que o herói de seu próximo romance seria carregado desse tipo de experiência profunda.

E ele seria completamente careca. Com certeza.

Olhando para o relógio, ela percebeu que se passaram apenas alguns minutos das três horas. Certamente esse cara não se atrasaria para o encontro com um cliente em potencial.

Ela estava olhando para a entrada com a expressão meio irritada quando uma voz a tirou de sua impaciência.

- Isabella.

Ela virou a cabeça e inexplicavelmente viu o homem careca ao lado de sua mesa com um copo de café. Ela piscou para ele, perguntando-se vagamente se ele notara que ela estivera olhando disfarçadamente para ele.

— Você é Isabella?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio.

O homem sorriu, um sorriso polido e sensual que acendeu até mesmo seus olhos verde-acinzentados. Ele estendeu a mão para ela numa saudação.

— Eu sou Edward.

Isabella ficou olhando para ele, boquiaberta.

Ela era, normalmente, uma pessoa amigável, extrovertida, que lidava naturalmente com situações sociais, mas estava insegura sobre aquela reunião. O choque de ver que o homem que ela admirara aleatoriamente era o mesmo que lhe fora especialmente indicado, a deixou sem palavras e completamente desequilibrada.

As sobrancelhas elegantes de Edward ergueram-se ligeiramente.

— Edward Masen. Nós combinamos de nos encontrar, certo?

Ele é lindo. Perfeito. Maravilhoso. Um sonho.

— Sim — disse afinal, se recompondo. Ela se levantou e apertou a mão estendida. Seu aperto era mais quente do que ela esperava. Ele parecia tão controlado e cortês que ela imaginou que sua mão teria uma temperatura mais baixa. — Desculpe. É bom conhecê-lo.

Ele acenou com a cabeça educadamente e sorriu de novo.

— Você quer conversar aqui?

Isabella olhou nervosamente para a outra cadeira em sua mesa. Ela definitivamente queria se encontrar com ele onde houvesse muitas pessoas, mas o tipo de conversa que teriam não precisava de dezenas de orelhas ao redor.

— Nós poderíamos caminhar no parque — sugeriu ele com delicadeza. — Ainda é um lugar público, mas não tão cheio.

Isabella concordou e pegou sua bolsa e o mocha. Ela fizera questão de não "vestir-se" para este encontro, de modo que estava usando seu jeans favorito e uma jaqueta vintage verde-escuro de veludo amassado, que combinava com seus olhos. Seu cabelo castanho, que ficava na altura dos ombros, estava puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e não usava maquiagem, exceto rímel e gloss. Ela instintivamente sabia que vestir-se para um encontro a deixaria ainda mais nervosa.

Ao atravessarem a rua, Isabella perguntou ao seu acompanhante:

— Então, que tipo de nome é Edward?

Ela queria ter uma conversa casual e estava realmente curiosa, desde que Alice colocou esse nome na frente dela como um candidato adequado.

A boca de Edward inclinou-se para um lado.

—Era o nome de meu avô. Ele foi um homem extraordinário. Meu pai quis homenageá-lo

— Então, é o seu verdadeiro nome?

Parecia uma questão pessoal, neste contexto, mas ela sempre foi muito curiosa.

— Edward sim, mas meu sobrenome foi alterado. — Ele deu uma risada seca que ela achou extremamente atraente. — Para proteger os inocentes.

Ela riu silenciosamente, instintivamente agraciada pela agudeza. Sua resposta foi muito inteligente – ele permaneceu ambíguo quanto a quem, na questão, era o inocente.

— Eu suponho que seu pai deve ser especialmente orgulhoso de você, então — ela disse com ironia, e soube – assim que as palavras saíram – que o comentário fora muito presunçoso para um primeiro contato. Ela mordeu o lábio e sentiu uma pontada de culpa e vergonha.

Para seu alívio, Edward não parecia ofendido. Ele apenas olhou ao longe e murmurou:

— Oh, ele está bem orgulhoso.

A nota de amargura mostrou a Isabella algo sobre os sentimentos desse homem para com seu pai. Havia toda uma história por trás, um mistério a desvendar.

Mas não era de seu interesse e não tinha nada a ver com o que fazia no momento. Agarrou-se novamente ao propósito daquela reunião, e sentiu uma nova onda de autoconsciência.

Que diabos ela estava fazendo ali?

Edward sentou-se ao seu lado no banco e tomou um gole de café, sua expressão se tornando profissional novamente.

— Eu sempre encontro com clientes em potencial para garantir que estamos na mesma página, antes de agendar um compromisso.

Isabella assentiu, desviando o olhar para as mãos em seu colo.

— Você tem alguma dúvida sobre os valores? Sua amiga explicou para você que estará pagando por uma noite inteira? — Edward perguntou. — Esse é o preço base. Não aceito nada menor do que o combinado.

Ela olhou para ele, franzindo a testa. Ele não tinha um site, como alguns acompanhantes, em vez disso, contava com referências pessoais. Mas Alice deu detalhes, começando pelos comentários das mulheres com quem falou e que foram bastante claras. Ela era uma mulher adulta e inteligente. Não uma idiota.

— Sim, eu sou capaz de entender os serviços que oferece e o que cobra por eles — disse ela, seu tom um pouco impertinente.

A boca dele se contraiu, tão levemente que ela quase não percebeu.

— Ótimo. Eu só queria deixar claro que está pagando por toda a noite, usando ou não. Não cobro por hora.

Por alguma razão, seu tom seco a fez querer rir novamente. Ela sufocou, no entanto, para o caso de ele confundir com escárnio.

- Entendido.

— Nós podemos fazer o que quiser durante a noite. Eu posso lhe servir de acompanhante, desempenhar algum papel, caso deseje, ou lhe fazer companhia em geral. Se você estiver interessada em qualquer coisa sexual vai custar mais.

Isabella não podia acreditar que estava sentada ali, no meio de um parque, no centro de Seattle, tendo uma conversa dessas. Suas bochechas queimaram involuntariamente, mas ela não estava tão mortificada como esperava. Edward era tão profissional que ajudou Isabella a sentir-se assim também.

— Eu pensei que tinha deixado meus interesses claros quando nos falamos ao telefone — disse ela.

Edward assentiu.

— É claro. Mas os preços são diferentes para oral em você, oral em mim e relação sexual completa.

Uma questão que a havia incomodado por alguns dias a levou a perguntar:

— Quem iria pagar tanto dinheiro para que você tivesse um boquete?

Mais uma vez viu uma leve contração em sua boca. Ela não tinha certeza se isso significava alguma coisa – sua expressão era geralmente tão calma e estoica. Mas descobriu que sua boca estremecia ocasionalmente; a coisa mais interessante sobre ele até agora.

— As mulheres têm desejos diferentes quando fazem uso de meus serviços. Algumas acham que dar é mais emocionante do que receber. Outras querem as coisas de forma simples e prática.

Isabella pensou por um momento. Era algo que ela nunca havia considerado antes.

Edward pigarreou, trazendo sua atenção de volta para ele.

— Talvez você possa me dar um pouco de informação sobre seus anseios para este compromisso.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Certo. Bem, eu certamente não pagaria tanto dinheiro só por um encontro. — Ela respirou profundamente, convocou toda sua força e coragem e disse: — Eu quero ter sexo.

— Sim, mas o que deseja durante o sexo? Você está procurando um comportamento em particular ou alguma emoção? Você só quer aliviar a tensão? Obter algo que não consegue ter com outros parceiros? Eu não estou tentando saber suas motivações pessoais, mas preciso de um pouco de direção se queremos fazer deste arranjo um sucesso.

— Certo. — Ela se mexeu no banco. Disse a si mesma que estaria pagando a este homem um monte de dinheiro dali a alguns dias e não havia nada do que se envergonhar. E ele, certamente, já encontrou um monte de coisas estranhas em sua linha de trabalho. — Eu quero ter sexo, porque eu nunca tive. Ainda.

Para seu alívio infinito, Edward nem sequer pestanejou.

— Sei. E você tem todos os detalhes específicos de como vai querer que isso aconteça? Uma fantasia particular?

— Sem Fantasia. Eu só quero acabar com isso. — Quando ela percebeu como deve ter soado, lhe lançou um olhar triste. — Isso saiu pior do que eu queria. Eu gostaria que fosse bom, é claro. Tão bom quanto possível, mas veja bem, não tenho quaisquer expectativas irrealistas, nada romântico ou qualquer coisa assim.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, juntando as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse refletindo.

— Você tem experiência oral?

Ela balançou a cabeça soltando um longo suspiro. Parecia ter ido do constrangimento para um estado inquietante de renúncia.

— Não. Nada realmente. Eu tive alguns encontros, mas eles não foram muito bons e eu realmente não consegui aprofundar a noite. Eu nem mesmo consigo me fazer gozar direito.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar afiado para verificar sua expressão, mas ainda assim, ele não mostrou sinais de surpresa.

— Nesse caso, pode ser uma boa ideia começar com sexo oral. Há uma melhor chance de que alcance o orgasmo dessa maneira.

Apesar da situação bizarra, Isabella não pode deixar de bufar ligeiramente.

— Eu suponho que isso nada tenha a ver com o fato desse serviço ser mais caro do que a relação sexual, não é?

Desta vez, não havia dúvidas quanto à leve contração de seus lábios. Seus olhos brilharam brevemente com diversão.

— É só uma sugestão.

— Por que é mais caro? — Ela deixou escapar, sua curiosidade mais uma vez tomando conta.

— É mais íntimo — ele murmurou, pela primeira vez, desviando o olhar. — De minha parte.

Isabella franziu a testa enquanto ponderava sobre aquilo. Quando percebeu que ele estava à espera de uma resposta à sua sugestão, ela se voltou para o tema em questão.

— Bem, provavelmente você está certo sobre começar com sexo oral — disse e acrescentou sombriamente: — Eu gostaria de ter um bom orgasmo pelo menos uma vez na minha vida. — O dinheiro não era problema para ela. Depois de quatro romances mais vendidos em três anos, ela tinha mais do que o suficiente.

— Nós vamos fazer o melhor que pudermos — disse Edward com naturalidade. — Sexta-feira ainda está bom para você?

- Sim.

— A noite começa às sete horas e vai até a meia-noite, a menos que outros acordos tenham sido feitos com antecedência. Você não quer fazer nada antes? Jantar talvez?

Para Isabella, isso soava absurdo. Ela não estava tentando fazer-se acreditar que seria um encontro de verdade. Não tinha ilusões sobre o que estava prestes a fazer, tentar romantizar só deixaria as coisas mais confusas. Mas porque estava começando a sentir-se realmente nervosa novamente? Ela brincou para quebrar a tensão:

— Suponho que eu teria que pagar o jantar também.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ela riu.

— Certo. Eu sei. Desculpe. Isso estava em sua acessível lista de preços e condições. De qualquer maneira eu não quero perder tempo fazendo nada antes.

— Podemos nos encontrar em sua casa ou em um hotel.

— Um hotel. Posso lhe enviar os detalhes amanhã, depois que tiver feito a reserva.

— Excelente. — Edward levantou-se e lhe ofertou, mais uma vez, o sorriso polido e sensual que ele dominava perfeitamente. — Se você tiver qualquer outra pergunta ou alguma preocupação, sinta-se livre para enviar um e-mail, ou ligar-me.

Isabella levantou-se também. Ela teve que olhar para cima, a fim de encontrar seus olhos.

— Sim. Tudo bem.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão e ela a apertou. Novamente, estava surpreendentemente quente.

— Vejo você na sexta-feira às sete.

— Certo. Ótimo. Estou contando os minutos.

Quando ele começou a se afastar ela ficou observando sua figura magra de costas retas e com um bumbum bem moldado na calça bem cortada.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Eu acho.

Na sexta-feira Isabella chegou em seu quarto, num hotel de luxo em Seattle, às seis horas da tarde. Quis chegar cedo o suficiente para relaxar e se preparar antes de Edward chegar.

Ela pensou em mudar de opinião sobre este encontro cerca de 20 vezes nos últimos três dias. Mas nunca havia feito as coisas da maneira convencional, e estava determinada a ir em frente com isso. Não importava que essa não fosse a maneira tradicional – ou mesmo o melhor jeito para uma mulher perder a virgindade.

Fazia sentido para ela. E iria fazê-lo desta forma.

Depois de colocar em cima da mesa um envelope contendo um maço de dinheiro, devidamente contado, ela tomou um banho de meia hora na banheira de hidromassagem, certificando-se de raspar as pernas com cuidado, garantindo que estaria apresentável para o sexo. Mesmo não tendo necessidade de impressionar Edward ou de tentar atraí-lo, ela não queria embaraçar-se com excesso de pelos. O banho ajudou a relaxá-la, assim como a segunda taça do vinho branco que havia pedido ao serviço de quarto. Ela tinha desligado o telefone celular assim que chegou, sabendo que as chamadas que Alice certamente faria, só a deixariam mais nervosa neste momento do processo.

Ela não tinha certeza do que devia usar. Sentiria-se estúpida em lingerie sexy, mas suas roupas de rua não pareciam apropriadas. Então trouxe seu pijama favorito – blusa e calça fluída em macia caxemira cor de lavanda. Era o que tinha de melhor para se apresentar, além de ser confortável e a favorecer.

No momento estava vestindo um robe comprido, para que não se sentisse tão tola quando Edward chegasse.

Ela passou um pouco de loção com aroma de morango – sua preferida. Penteou os cabelos. Escovou os dentes. Decidiu ficar sem maquiagem.

Então pegou sua taça de vinho meio bebida e sentou-se rigidamente em uma cadeira perto da janela. Recontou o dinheiro.

Esperava não ficar doente.

Antes que pudesse trabalhar os nervos, verdadeiramente debilitados, houve uma batida na porta. Edward. Cinco minutos adiantado.

— Boa noite — disse ele com o mesmo sorriso educado e sensual que lhe endereçara antes. Estava vestido de preto e cinza de novo – esta noite era um suéter fino cinza carvão com um casaco preto brilhante por cima.

— Oi. Boa noite, obrigada por vir. Entre. — Ela encolheu-se percebendo como soou estúpida, mas obrigou-se a avançar, mesmo com todo o desconforto. Afinal, era uma transação comercial, e ela estava pagando muito por esta noite. Não tinha porque se preocupar se parecia estúpida ou se Edward sabia como estava nervosa, aquele negócio era seu e ela estava no controle ali.

Entretanto, correu de volta à sua taça de vinho.

Edward olhou em torno do quarto quando entrou, evidentemente, notando a cama king size com edredom branco, as linhas limpas do sofá e o grande centro de entretenimento contra a parede. Quando virou-se para ela e a viu tomando um longo gole do vinho, perguntou:

— Quanto disso você já tomou?

Foi uma maneira inesperada para começar este encontro, mas ele realmente deixou Isabella mais confortável. Ela sorriu secamente.

— Esta é apenas minha segunda taça, não queria ficar embriagada, mas achei que um zumbido suave pudesse ajudar.

Ele acenou com outro sorriso, desta vez um pouco menos ensaiado.

— Você quer uma taça? — ela perguntou, sentando-se na borda de uma das cadeiras ao lado da pequena mesa redonda.

— Obrigado. — Edward sentou-se na outra cadeira e colocou um estojo de couro preto que carregava no chão a seus pés.

Isabella olhou com curiosidade, quando entregou a Edward uma taça de vinho.

Percebendo seu olhar, ele abriu a maleta e tirou alguns DVDs.

— Como você não estava interessada em qualquer jogo, ou fantasia, ou algum papel em particular — ele explicou: — eu pensei que poderia ser útil trazer isso. — Ele deslizou-os sobre a mesa para que ela pudesse ver as capas. — São filmes eróticos voltados para o público feminino, acho que você não vai achá-los bregas ou vulgares, e quanto mais excitada você estiver, melhor esta noite vai ser. Esse tipo de coisa funciona para você?

— Eu não sei. Tudo o que eu já vi de pornografia tinha enormes peitos saltando da tela, espero que não seja a mesma coisa.

O canto da boca de Edward fez aquela atraente contração.

— Nada de enormes peitos saltando. Por que não tentamos um desses, se você não tiver outras ideias, claro.

Isabella assentiu, ridiculamente aliviada por não ter que ficar imediatamente nua e abrir as pernas. Ela pegou seu vinho e foi sentar-se no sofá enquanto Edward se encaminhava até o aparelho de DVD.

— Você prefere empresários ou trabalhadores braçais? — Edward perguntou, olhando-a sobre o ombro com fria cortesia.

— Empresários. — Ela enrolou as pernas para ficar mais confortável e, preguiçosamente, começou a imaginar como descreveria isso para Alice amanhã de manhã. Foi certamente melhor do que fingir estar em um encontro romântico com Edward antes de ter sexo, mas ainda assim... assistir pornô com um acompanhante era, definitivamente, uma experiência atípica.

Edward colocou o DVD e se dirigiu a ela:

— O filme dura pouco menos de duas horas, podemos assisti-lo todo e ainda ter tempo de sobra para o que vem depois. Mas deixe-me saber se não estiver funcionando, e se você decidir que quer seguir em frente antes que o filme acabe, é só me dizer também.

Isabella assentiu, engolindo um grande gole de vinho. Ela não podia imaginar-se tão sobrecarregada de desejo ao ponto de querer saltar para cima dele e ir para a cama no meio de um filme erótico. Seu corpo sempre reagiu da maneira que deveria, quando exposto a estímulos sexuais – principalmente nas partes mais picantes de romances bem escritos – mas nunca sentiu tamanha urgência em sua excitação física.

Ela havia lido milhares de cenas de amor, algumas eram quentes e outras risíveis. Depois de ler uma variedade delas na faculdade, ela jurou que poderia escrever melhor, mesmo sem qualquer experiência na vida real. Com isso na cabeça, ela escreveu uma cena de sexo, só para se divertir. Então escreveu um romance para esta cena, não era um romance muito bom, ela tentou e não conseguiu publicá-lo, mas foi um começo. Depois, ainda na faculdade, ela escreveu mais dois romances inéditos, mas somente um ano depois que ela se formou, enquanto trabalhava como editora de texto em um jornal local, foi que fez reais progressos. Ela conheceu um agente literário que se interessou em ler o quarto e melhor romance que Isabella havia escrito até então. O livro acabou tornando-se um best-seller da indústria editorial. Assim como os três romances que se seguiram.

Às vezes, quando Isabella escrevia suas próprias cenas de amor, ficava excitada. Estava emocionalmente envolvida com seus personagens e respondia fisicamente ao prazer que descrevia.

Mais uma inexplicável ironia na vida dela.

Quando o filme começou a correr, Isabella olhou para Edward, que havia tirado o casaco e se sentado novamente na cadeira ao lado da mesa.

— Está tudo bem por ai? — ela perguntou. — Você precisa de alguma coisa? Pode sentar no sofá, é mais confortável do que a cadeira.

Edward disse que não precisava de nada, mas foi sentar-se no outro lado do sofá, ele curvou-se um pouco para a frente, esticando suas longas pernas.

— Quantas vezes você já viu esse filme? — Isabella perguntou, dando-lhe um olhar de soslaio.

— Não pergunte.

Ela riu, sentindo-se mais descontraída do que esperava. Porém, endureceu um pouco quando o filme pulou para uma cena de amor com pessoas ofegantes e nuas. Foi diferente de qualquer pedaço de pornografia que já tinha visto antes. Uma história real logo se desenvolveu, e os atores e o diretor eram bons.

E o sexo... O sexo era muito quente.

Menos de meia hora de filme depois, Isabella estava excitada; a essa altura ela estava realmente gostando desse tipo de filme e pensou que quanto mais excitada ficasse, melhor. Em certo ponto, Edward olhou para ela e perguntou se ela estava gostando do filme ou se eles deveriam tentar outra coisa. Ela lhe disse que o filme era bom, embora estivesse tentada a fazê-lo calar-se pois estava interrompendo uma cena particularmente boa.

Eles continuaram a assistir ao filme em silêncio. Isabella foi absorvida principalmente pelo enredo e estava satisfeita e aliviada pelas respostas de seu corpo às atividades eróticas na tela. Ocasionalmente, percebia o olhar de Edward sobre ela – como se ele a estivesse avaliando. No entanto, toda vez que ela se virava para verificar, seus olhos estavam focados na televisão. Eventualmente, ela disse a si mesma que estava imaginando coisas devido ao seu nervosismo e à consciência do que ocorria em seu corpo. Então, colocou-o para fora de sua mente.

Quando o filme terminou, ela estava extremamente ligada. Seu corpo parecia inquieto e ela estava molhada e quente entre as pernas.

— Como você se sente? — Edward perguntou, estreitando os olhos para examinar seu rosto depois de ter desligado o DVD.

— Tudo bem — disse ela, com a voz um pouco rouca. — Acho que podemos, ir em frente e, uh, começar.

— Você está excitada? — Suas bochechas aqueceram.

— Sim — ela admitiu.

Ele inclinou-se e pegou o estojo. Depois de guardar os DVDs, ele puxou um pacote que Isabella não reconheceu. Ela levantou-se e tirou o roupão, então se aproximou para espiar o que ele fazia.

Edward se virou, seus olhos verificando automaticamente seu corpo em uma blusa de caxemira e calças de pijama, mas seu olhar não se demorou. Ele entregou um pacote fechado à Isabella.

— Protetores bucais — explicou. — Para o sexo oral. Eu não faço qualquer tipo de sexo desprotegido.

— É claro. Eu não estaria usando seus serviços se fosse de outra forma. — Ela nunca havia visto uma protetor bucal antes, então estudou o pacote com interesse, uma distração para qualquer tipo de prazer que viria a seguir.

— Entre os que achei, este é o que tem melhor qualidade. É muito fino e a textura é boa, ainda vai ser muito agradável para você.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Muito presunçoso sobre suas habilidades, não é?

Ele fez um breve som abafado, como se tivesse sufocado uma risada de surpresa. Então colocou um tubo de lubrificante, dois pacotes de protetores e um par de preservativos sobre o criado-mudo.

— Eu acho que nós vamos ter que esperar para ver se eu sou presunçoso ou simplesmente realista.

Sua resposta seca a fez rir um pouco, e foi se juntar a ele ao lado da cama. Quando olhou de seu sexy e belo homem para a grande cama coberta com um edredom macio, seu riso mudou para um murmúrio nervoso.

— Você está no controle aqui — Edward disse, segurando seu olhar com uma expressão fria. — Faremos o que você quiser fazer. Eu posso agir como você quiser. Diga-me o que quer.

— Eu não quero que você finja ser romântico ou quente para mim ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu quero que seja... real. Quero dizer, sem fingir que estamos fazendo algo diferente do que realmente estamos.

— Entendido. Eu posso fazer isso. Você prefere que eu fique com minhas roupas ou as tire? — Edward falou suavemente, parecendo não notar sua ansiedade.

Ela pensou por um momento, mas sabia que a visão de seu, sem dúvida, lindo corpo nu, seria o fim de sua coragem.

— Fique com elas.

— E você?

Ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito, de repente, consciente da forma como seus seios fartos ficaram delineados sob a blusa que usava e em como seus mamilos estavam visivelmente tensos de excitação.

— Vou mantê-las por enquanto — disse ela. — Até que...

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Luzes?

- Rode.

— Existe alguma coisa que você gostaria? Alguma pergunta ou pedidos?

- Hum.

Ele esperou pacientemente, avaliando-a com um olhar estranhamente calmo. Quando ela não conseguia dizer nada, ele perguntou em voz baixa:

— O que eu posso fazer para deixá-la menos nervosa?

Apesar do objetivo prático da questão, ela se sentiu um pouco melhor. Como se ele fosse humano e não apenas uma suave máquina de sexo.

— Eu não sei o que estou fazendo — ela conseguiu dizer. — Obviamente. E você obviamente sabe. Mas uma das coisas que me atrapalhou quando tentei chegar mais longe do que beijar um cara, foi a consciência de não saber o que fazer. Quer dizer, eu sei da logística e do jeito que deveria ser, mas tenho certeza de que a

prática é muito diferente daquilo que é descrito nos livros, e eu fico presa à forma como me sinto, então não consigo ir em frente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, como se entendesse o que estava dizendo, apesar de ela achar que suas palavras soavam um pouco tolas.

— Seria bom — ela acrescentou: — se você pudesse, tipo, me dar algumas direções.

Seus olhos se estreitaram pensativamente.

— Não estou dizendo para ser algum tipo de idiota dominante. Apenas que me guie um pouco. — Suas bochechas estavam em chamas e ela olhou para ele através de cílios semicerrados. Não havia sinais em seu rosto que ele pensasse que ela era uma aberração ou uma idiota. — Se isso não o fizer se sentir desconfortável.

Ele piscou. Embora ela não pudesse imaginar o que teria o surpreendido em seu último comentário.

— É claro — disse ele, depois de um momento. — Isso faz sentido, eu vou fazer o que puder. Por que você não vai para a cama?

Enquanto Isabella puxava o lençol e o edredom de plumas, Edward desligou as luzes do teto e tirou os sapatos e meias. Então ela se estendeu sobre a cama, respirando profundamente e forçando-se a relaxar.

Ela sorriu para Edward quando ele se sentou na beira da cama ao lado dela. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e essa foi a última imagem clara que teve de seu rosto antes dele desligar a luz de cabeceira.

Na sala escura, Isabella sentiu-se menos exposta e covarde. Ela estava começando a pensar que isso não seria tão ruim – que não havia trabalhado à toa – quando a forma de Edward, de repente, apareceu sobre ela, a silhueta escura de sua cabeça diretamente acima da dela.

Ela o empurrou violentamente, esperava que ele fosse muito menor.

— O que você está fazendo? — ela engasgou.

Ele cresceu ainda mais.

— Eu estava querendo começar com algumas preliminares, se estiver tudo bem. Elas vão tornar as coisas mais tranquilas.

— Ah. Okay. Parece bom. — Ela respirou de forma um pouco irregular e ficou debaixo dele, dizendo a si mesma que era uma mulher inteligente e madura, que estava no controle deste encontro. Ela não tinha porque estar nervosa.

Quando seu rosto abaixou em direção ao dela, ela colocou a mão para detê-lo.

— Você vai me beijar?

— Eu ia — disse ele, apoiando-se sobre ela em seus braços. Assim como a mão, todo o seu corpo estava quente, quente demais, para a elegante e indolente pessoa que ele era. — Minhas clientes normalmente gostam de ser beijadas.

— Ah. Bem, eu não tenho certeza se quero. É que me parece tão... Eu não sei. Não parece legal. Parece que estou tirando vantagem de você ou algo assim.

Houve uma pausa perceptível antes dele falar:

— Isabella, você está me pagando para isso.

— Eu sei. — Ela se encolheu um pouco. — Mas eu me sinto estranha, prefiro que não me beije.

— É claro. Mas você quer dizer beijar na boca, eu presumo. Posso te beijar em outros lugares, como parte das preliminares?

— Sim. Em outra parte está bem. — Ela realmente queria estar menos nervosa e poder desfrutar da natureza bizarra desta conversa.

Edward começou a beijar sua garganta levemente. Ela inclinou a cabeça para lhe dar melhor acesso, o toque leve e tão gostoso a surpreendeu. Então, antes que ela percebesse, ele estava acariciando seu corpo sobre a caxemira, a palma da mão alisando seus quadris, barriga e seios.

Ela tinha ficado muito excitada alguns minutos atrás, e só havia sido brevemente distraída. Assim, seu corpo respondeu facilmente àquelas carícias. Foi um alívio. Ela ainda estava respirando irregularmente, mas começou a soltar os músculos tensos.

— Respire profundamente algumas vezes — Edward murmurou, sua boca seguindo a trilha ao longo da clavícula.

Isabella estava prestes a se aborrecer com sua prepotência quando se lembrou de que ele estava apenas fazendo o que ela havia pedido. Então, seguiu suas instruções, tomou uma longa respiração, sem pressa de soltar o ar. Depois de mais algumas, sua respiração desacelerou e começou a nivelar.

— Posso levantar? — Edward perguntou, os dedos sobre a borda de sua pequena blusa.

- Sim.

Ele afastou a blusa para expor seus seios, embora estivesse muito escuro no quarto para vê-los claramente. Em seguida, ele abaixou a boca para capturar um mamilo.

Isabella deu um pequeno gemido quando ele o sugou habilmente e sentiu puxões correspondentes entre as pernas. Ela se mexeu debaixo dele.

— Deixe-me saber o que você gosta — disse ele, tirando a boca de seu seio por alguns instantes. — Eu não posso agradar você de outra forma.

— Ah. Eu gosto do que você está fazendo. O que devo fazer com meus braços? — Parecia que seus braços estavam no caminho e ela não conseguia descobrir onde colocá-los.

— Agarrar a cabeceira é uma boa solução — disse ele, a nota irônica em sua voz era reconfortante e familiar. — Ou você é bem-vinda para tocar-me se quiser, só, por favor, não arranhe minha cabeça.

Ela tentou a cabeceira e meio que gostou da posição, pois levantava seus seios e não deixava que eles caíssem, estranhamente, para os lados. Se agarrou ainda mais à madeira quando Edward chupou seu mamilo enquanto acariciava os seios com as mãos.

Isabella se arqueou involuntariamente com o prazer que vibrou daquele toque e foi se unindo à sua excitação crescente. Percebendo que estava ofegante, novamente, ela tentou diminuir o ritmo das respirações.

— Está funcionando para você, Isabella?

— Sim — admitiu ela com a voz rouca, arqueando-se novamente quando ele apertou seus mamilos entre os dedos. — É uma sensação muito boa.

Edward continuou as carícias, beijando e acariciando seus seios, e às vezes indo para a garganta ou para seu estômago.

Agora, ele tocava os seios com as mãos e sua boca beijava a barriga quando as mãos de Isabella voaram para a cabeça dele. Certificando-se de não usar as unhas, ela acariciou a pele firme de seu couro cabeludo calvo, maravilhada com a suavidade que sentiu, com as pequenas ondulações e cumes que seu crânio apresentavam. Ele raspou a cabeça antes de vir ou ele era naturalmente careca? Ela não sentia o menor

indício de crescimento. As sensações suaves em seus dedos intensificaram as outras sensações crescentes em seu corpo.

Quando ela inconscientemente começou a empurrar a cabeça de Edward, instintivamente querendo que ele fosse mais para baixo, ele levantou-se.

— Pronta? — ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para o criado-mudo afim de pegar protetor e lubrificante.

— Sim. — Seu nervosismo foi atenuado pelo desejo físico, e ela começou a tirar a calça de seu pijama.

Edward ajudou a deslizá-la para fora de seus pés juntamente com a calcinha e, em seguida, sentou-se entre suas coxas. Sua excitação era quente, molhada, e dolorosa e ele a fez querer contorcer os quadris. Mas a logística havia lhe dado tempo para ficar nervosa novamente e ela ficou tensa.

Isabella sentiu uma das mãos Edward em sua barriga, acariciando-a suavemente.

— Você pode relaxar aqui?

Ela tentou fazer o que ele disse e soltar os músculos de seu estômago, mas não conseguia controlar.

Ele continuou acariciando-a.

— Tente respirar de novo.

Ela tomou quatro respirações profundas antes de conseguir relaxar a barriga.

As mãos dele agora acariciaram suas coxas.

— Agora aqui. — Novamente ele massageou seus músculos tensos enquanto ela respirava até ser capaz de amenizar a tensão. Quando ela se soltou, ele abriu-lhe ainda mais as pernas.

Ela ouviu-o rasgar um pacote e depois esguichar algum lubrificante.

— Vou passar lubrificante na parte posterior da proteção. Ele vai tornar tudo mais agradável para você — ele explicou. — Mas eu acho que vou usar minha mão primeiro, se estiver tudo bem para você.

- Sim.

Ela continuou se concentrando na respiração até que sentiu os dedos dele separando suas dobras e depois acariciando lentamente ao longo da carne. O toque era quente e liso – tão quente que ela engasgou.

— Os lubrificantes aquecem — disse ele, aparentemente notando a reação dela e lendo-a corretamente. — Isso vai tornar mais agradável.

- Está bem.

Ela voltou a agarrar a cabeceira da cama, precisando de alguma coisa para fazer com as mãos, quando ele escorregou, suavemente, um dedo e depois dois para dentro de seu canal. Ela agarrou-lhe as mãos e seus músculos internos apertaram os dedos de Edward.

— É muito incômodo?

— Hum. Eu acho que está tudo bem. — Não doeu e não foi desconfortável. Na verdade, como ele massageou suavemente suas paredes internas, a sensação de aquecimento e a hábil estimulação causaram ondas de prazer.

— Eu vou usar minha boca agora — explicou Edward, sua voz calma e confiante na sala escura era absurdamente reconfortante. Ela não podia ver mais dele do que uma silhueta escura e o tênue brilho de sua pele, além da luz verde do relógio digital ao lado da cama. — Se eu fizer qualquer coisa que você não goste ou que faz você se sentir desconfortável, diga-me imediatamente. Eu estou supondo que você quer fazer o que estamos fazendo até que me diga o contrário. — Ele deslizou seus dedos para fora de seu canal. — Para começar, eu vou testar para ver o que você gosta, por isso, se algo parecer particularmente bom, ajuda se você me disser.

— Tudo bem.

Ela sentiu-o se ajustar mais para baixo – pelo farfalhar do colchão – e ouviu o que deve ter sido a proteção sendo aberta. Então ela suspirou alto quando sentiu algo macio e liso tocando-a intimamente.

— Posso começar? — A voz dele veio de entre suas pernas.

— Sim. — Ela apertou as mãos em torno da borda da cabeceira com tanta força que os nós dos dedos devem ter esbranquecido. Mas conseguiu não apertar os músculos de sua região pélvica.

Assim que ele começou, ela relaxou um pouco. Foi estranho, mas não era desconfortável ou terrivelmente embaraçoso. Ele devia estar utilizando a língua, porque sentiu um leve alisar em sua carne e, em seguida, uma breve agitação em seu clitóris.

— Isso é bom — ela engasgou, quando sentiu uma rápida onda de prazer.

Ele brincou com seu clitóris por alguns momentos, até ela se sentir tão bem, que seus músculos começaram a contrair involuntariamente. Então, ele lambeu sua entrada e por vários minutos, experimentou diversas técnicas e o efeito geral foi muito bom. Isabella ficou bastante excitada, e logo sua excitação havia se tornado uma urgência que ela nunca havia experimentado antes.

Ela salientou cada movimento de língua que havia particularmente gostado – a agitação circular apenas na entrada, a pressão repentina de seus lábios em uma de suas dobras, a cintilação ou sucção em seu clitóris. Enquanto progrediam, ele deixou de lado as técnicas que ela apreciou menos e se focou nas que mais a exitaram.

Com o prazer físico intensificado, ela inclinou as pernas involuntariamente para que pudesse apoiar os pés no colchão, e agarrou a cabeceira da cama tão desesperadamente que seus dedos estavam doloridos. Ele estava gastando mais e mais tempo em seu clitóris. E quando deu uma série de sucções rígidas, a coluna de Isabella arqueou-se para fora do colchão.

Ela arquejou desesperadamente, suas inspirações instáveis, rápidas e altas em contraste com o ambiente tranquilo. Ela sabia que algo estava para acontecer. A tensão contorcia sua barriga e ela sentia como se estivesse prestes a se romper.

Então Edward retirou a boca, fazendo com que ela soltasse um miado decepcionado.

— Sinto muito — disse ele, limpando a garganta quando sua voz saiu um pouco rouca. — Posso fazer uma sugestão?

— É claro. Eu lhe disse antes que queria algumas direções. Eu pensei que estava prestes a gozar.

— Eu acho que estava. Mas você está tão rígida que parte do prazer vai ser engolido pela tensão. Vai ser melhor para você, se conseguir relaxar um pouco mais.

Ela gemeu e esfregou o rosto com uma das mãos.

— Como é que eu vou relaxar quando tudo começa a ficar tão bom e você só sabe que alguma coisa... — Ela parou sem jeito, não tinha certeza de como descrever isso. Em um de seus livros, ela usou a frase "ardente e sem fôlego de expectativa" mas mesmo então, não chegou a capturar a sensação.

— Seu impulso será permanecer tensa, mas se você lutar contra ele, vai poder aproveitar mais o orgasmo. Eu vou usar meus dedos de novo e minha boca ao mesmo tempo. Por que você não tenta a respiração de novo?

Isabella agarrou a cabeceira da cama mais uma vez. Mas sua ironia profunda a levou a resmungar:

— Você é obsecado por essa maldita respiração, não é?

Ela ouviu um som breve e abafado, mas não podia ver seu rosto, a fim de interpretá-lo. E quando sentiu os dedos dele, lisos pelo lubrificante e seus por próprios fluidos, penetrá-la novamente, ela se esqueceu de perguntar sobre o som.

Apesar de suas palavras, ela fez como Edward sugeriu e começou a tomar respirações lentas e profundas. A pressão erótica voltou com uma velocidade surpreendente, e então, ele desceu a boca, mais uma vez, para sugar seu clitóris através da barreira de proteção.

— Continue respirando — ele murmurou mais perto de sua carne.

Assim que as sensações aumentaram, sua respiração voltou a ficar frenética e ofegante novamente. Mas agora ela se obrigou a inalar tão lentamente quanto pôde, indo contra o colchão e apoianda em seus pés. Então respirou fundo, sentindo uma súbita e intensa onda de prazer, assim como alguns de seus músculos mais relaxados.

De repente, com a compreensão do propósito da respiração, ela se concentrou ainda mais, permitindo que as sensações que Edward ministrava, se tornassem mais e mais crescentes. Ela respirou fundo várias vezes e em cada exalar o prazer aumentava.

— Bom — Edward murmurou, esfregando seu clitóris com algo que não eram seus lábios. Seus dedos mantinham um ritmo constante, acariciando sua passagem molhada. — Isso é perfeito. Respire mais uma vez.

Isabella respirou e sentiu toda a tensão carnal em seu ponto de ruptura.

Ela suspirou e a tensão finalmente rompeu.

Não foi um alvoroço – o orgasmo dos romance que faz a terra tremer. Ela não gritou em êxtase ou sentiu, onda após onda, uma experiência de felicidade sem fim. Seus olhos estavam borrados e as costas arqueadas, mas ela não fez nenhum barulho, exceto alguns grossos e irregulares suspiros.

Mas foi muito bom – muito melhor do que qualquer orgasmo que ela havia tido antes –, o prazer pulsando e, subitamente, liberando a pressão. Edward manteve os dedos se movimentando contra as contrações do seu canal, e ela, vagamente, o ouviu murmurar:

— Bom. Deixe vir, só isso. Isso é bom.

Quando ela caiu de volta para o colchão, deixando os braços amolecerem para os lados, ficou surpresa pela forma como se sentiu imediatamente relaxada. Ela também se sentiu um pouco envergonhada e excessivamente quente.

— Você precisa de alguns minutos antes de passar para a relação sexual? — Edward perguntou, endireitando-se. Sua voz soava um pouco diferente, mais grossa ou algo assim – mas ela não pôde definir o humor que motivou a ligeira alteração.

— Sim — ela disse, ainda ofegante de seu orgasmo e com um pouco de medo da ideia de ter relações sexuais imediatamente. — Obrigada.

— Eu posso te segurar, se você quiser — Edward ofereceu. Quando ela apenas olhou fixamente para o contorno escuro de seu rosto, ele acrescentou: — Muitas das minhas clientes gostam disso depois.

— Ah. — Assim que processou seus sentimentos, ela percebeu que seria bom ser abraçada. Mas por alguém que realmente se importasse. — Não. Tudo bem, obrigada. Não quero fingir nada, não estou tentando enganar a mim mesma.

— Entendido. — Ele se levantou da cama. — Eu vou jogar isso fora e me limpar um pouco, volto em seguida, se estiver tudo bem.

— Sim, tudo bem.

Ele acendeu a luz do banheiro quando entrou. Ela ouviu a água correndo na pia. Percebendo que estava deitada meio nua, ela vasculhou ao redor até encontrar a calcinha e a calça de pijama, puxando-os para si.

Ao voltar, Edward deixou a luz acesa, o que iluminou o suficiente para ela vê-lo mais claramente quando ele ficou lado da cama. Ao seu olhar interrogativo, ela admitiu:

— Não acho que estou pronta para o resto ainda.

— Você gostaria de mais vinho? — Ele perguntou, sorrindo o seu sorriso sensual.

Se agarrando a essa sugestão, que podia fornecer-lhe uma maneira de superar sua repentina vergonha, ela disse:

— Sim, por favor. — Ela estendeu a mão para ligar a luz ao lado da cama para Edward poder ver mais claramente quando vertesse a bebida. — Fique à vontade também — acrescentou. — Se quiser.

Ela notou que ele andou de forma um pouco tensa quando voltou para entregar-lhe o vinho.

— Você é muito bom nisso — disse ela, sorrindo para ele com real valorização. Apesar de seu desconforto emocional no momento, ela estava profundamente aliviada ao saber que era capaz de ter um orgasmo assim. Edward e seu profissionalismo realmente haviam feito com que, todo o processo, fosse o mais fácil e agradável possível. — O sexo oral, quer dizer, não o vinho. Obrigada.

— De nada — disse ele suavemente. Havia um ligeiro brilho de suor em seu rosto, e ela se perguntou o quanto de esforço lhe custara. O processo todo deve ter levado quase 45 minutos, já que agora eram quase dez horas.

Quando ele andou alguns passos para se servir de um pouco de vinho, ela estudou-o cuidadosamente. Suas roupas estavam enrugadas, mas os tecidos caros e a boa alfaiataria podiam sobreviver bem, até mesmo para esse tipo de atividade. Mas ele definitivamente tinha perdido a graça que ela havia admirado antes. Seus ombros pareciam um pouco tensos.

Ao ver seu perfil, de pé, contra a extensão das janelas, Isabella de repente percebeu o que era. O corte elegante e urbano de sua calça deixava pouco à imaginação, e ela podia ver, muito claramente, a saliência que havia na frente.

Ele ficou excitado.

Isabella piscou e desviou o olhar rapidamente, o rosto queimando com a percepção. Fazia sentido, supôs. Ele estivera envolvido em uma atividade íntima. E talvez tivesse algum tipo de programação mental que o preparava para o coito. Não era assim com todas mulheres a quem dava prazer? Ele tinha que estar ereto, a fim de fazer esta parte de seu trabalho.

Isso, provavelmente, não tinha nada a ver com ela.

Mas ainda assim... Saber que seu desejo o havia deixado fisicamente excitado a deixou com uma sensação estranha.

Pela primeira vez, ela foi capaz de segurar a língua rebelde. Não mencionou, sequer, a piada sarcástica que lhe veio à mente.

Edward sentou-se em uma das cadeiras próximas à mesa e ambos beberam seu vinho em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Foi um bom orgasmo — disse ela, finalmente, querendo falar e moldar as primeiras palavras que lhe vieram à mente.

Levantando as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, Edward disse:

— Bom.

— Quer dizer, minhas expectativas eram muito baixas. Eu sabia que não ia ser como uma cena de amor quente de um livro, mas ainda assim foi muito bom. Eu gostei.

— Eu estou contente. — Para sua surpresa, ela viu a pequena contração no canto de sua boca. Por alguma razão ridícula, ela sentia como se estivesse cumprimentando um velho amigo.

— Você não acha que eu sou estranha ou anormal, não é? — Ela perguntou: — Digo, por ter passado tanto tempo sem ter um orgasmo decente?

Edward balançou a cabeça e respondeu com sobriedade:

— Nem um pouco. É mais comum do que você pensa. Algumas mulheres são tímidas demais para ter um orgasmo e outras apenas têm experiências com homens que não sabem como agradá-las. Com todo o erotismo da atual cultura popular, muitas mulheres criam expectativas irreais sobre o que o sexo deveria ser. Então, quando suas experiências reais não coincidem com as fantasias de ficção, acabam achando que algo está errado com elas, mas a realidade é que isso não acontece magicamente, e uma infinidade de homens não sabe como agradar o corpo de uma mulher – mesmo que realmente queiram. Você iria se surpreender com a quantidade de mulheres que vem a mim por essa razão.

Isabella pensou sobre isso e decidiu que era muito reconfortante. Não saber que muitas mulheres estavam insatisfeitas, mas que ela não era a única mulher que, de alguma forma, havia vivido tanto tempo sem o êxtase de um verdadeiro orgasmo.

— Você deveria dar lições — disse ela, por fim, erguendo a cabeça e surpreendendo-o estudando-a de perto. — Ensine os homens a fazerem um trabalho melhor.

Pela primeira vez, ouviu-o rir. Foi uma risada baixa e breve, e um pouco amarga.

— Eu vou considerar isso.

— Talvez um seminário ou workshop — acrescentou ela, sentindo uma espécie de prazer em ter conseguido divertir um homem tão imperturbável. — Ou melhor ainda um Webinário. Transmitido internacionalmente.

Isso lhe rendeu uma risada ainda maior.

Sua risada se desvaneceu quando ele terminou seu vinho e olhou para o relógio.

— Se você quer passar para a relação sexual, talvez devêssemos começar. Precisamos de tempo para tentar coisas diferentes, se necessário.

Isabella engoliu em seco e olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama, ela havia acabado de se sentir relaxada com as realizações da noite. E o pensamento de ter sexo agora fez seu estômago apertar doentiamente.

Ela percebeu que havia feito tudo o que estava emocionalmente pronta para fazer no momento. Conhecia-se bem o suficiente para saber que se tentasse ter relações agora iria perder sua determinação e força erótica, e estaria muito assustada e desconfortável para desfrutar de qualquer coisa.

Como se lesse sua mente, Edward disse suavemente:

— Se não acha que está pronta para esta noite, podemos agendar outro compromisso com foco na relação sexual, então.

Isabella exalou com alívio intenso. Era exatamente o que ela queria fazer. E o alívio misturado com seu agudo senso de ironia a fizeram exclamar:

— Ha! Que forma sorrateira de vender uma segunda noite. Você deveria ter sido um homem de negócios.

Quando ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, ela mordeu o lábio.

— Desculpe — ela murmurou. — Eu sei que você é um homem de negócios. Eu só quis dizer em alguma grande corporação multinacional. Mas eu não quis dizer... Sinto muito.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Isabella, você não tem que se desculpar.

Apesar de sua calma afirmação, ela se sentiu como uma idiota.

— Eu não tive a intenção de soar como se você não fosse um profissional. E acho que uma segunda noite seria a melhor ideia.

— Nós vamos organizá-la em seguida. — Edward se levantou. — Você quer fazer alguma coisa esta noite? Nós ainda temos uma hora e meia.

Já que o sexo estava fora de questão, ela não tinha certeza do que faria com ele por tanto tempo. Algumas mulheres contratavam acompanhantes simplesmente como companhia, mas para Isabella isso era muito estranho e pouco natural. Ela tinha amigos. Tudo o que precisava era de sexo.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Então se lembrou de sua condição física.

— Oh — ela começou, se retesando na cama: — Mas você... Quer dizer, se você precisa... — Ela acenou com a mão para sua virilha e, mais uma vez, corou profundamente ao se lembrar de que não deveria demonstrar saber que ele estava excitado.

Edward encontrou seus olhos de maneira uniforme.

— Eu estou bem, Isabella. Não é nada para você se preocupar.

— Ah. — Ela odiava a ideia de mandá-lo embora quando ainda estava de pé. — Você pode, uh, tomar um banho ou algo assim, se quiser.

— Obrigado. Eu poderia fazer isso. — Ele hesitou, como se não tivesse certeza se ela realmente queria que ele usasse o chuveiro agora ou não.

— Pode ir em frente. Eu não vou querer qualquer outra coisa esta noite.

Ela se deitou de forma mais confortável quando Edward fechou a porta do banheiro. Ouviu o funcionamento do chuveiro e imaginou que ele iria cuidar de sua ereção sob o jato d'água. Então se lembrou da pilha de dinheiro no envelope sobre a mesa. Levantou-se e contou novamente, tirando o valor que havia incluído para a relação sexual, colocando-o de volta na bolsa.

Ela estava na cama novamente quando Edward ressurgiu, parecendo, suave relaxado, e compostamente vestido mais uma vez. Para sua surpresa, ele não pegou o dinheiro e correu. Em vez disso, sentou-se e inclinou-se um pouco, apertando as mãos.

— Você tem alguma dúvida em que eu possa ajudá-la? Outras preocupações?

Ela pensou por um momento, levando a oferta a sério. Quantas vezes ela teria o benefício de um perito?

— Você tem alguma sugestão para eu conseguir gozar de forma mais eficaz?

Edward franziu a testa, mas ela podia dizer que era porque ele estava refletindo sobre a questão.

— O que você já tentou?

— Só a minha mão. Esfregando, principalmente. Eu posso chegar lá, mas nunca é tão bom. Hoje eu percebi que estava fazendo errado.

Ele deu-lhe algumas sugestões detalhadas sobre técnicas, como um manual de auto estimulação. Em seguida, acrescentou:

— Você devia ter um vibrador. — Vendo sua expressão, ele deu um meio sorriso. — Eles não são tão cafonas ou embaraçosos como você pensa. Eu posso trazer-lhe um bom, se quiser.

— Obrigada — disse ela, sorrindo com surpresa pela oferta. Ela já considerara essa opção – até encontrou sites discretos através dos quais poderia comprar um –, mas realmente não tinha certeza de que iria usá-lo. — Com quanto tempo de antecedência você está reservado?

— Normalmente, no mínimo, três semanas. Além disso, depende do dia.

— Três semanas? — Ela estava esperando se encontrar com ele de novo muito mais cedo do que isso.

Obviamente percebendo a decepção em sua voz, Edward inclinou o canto da boca.

— Eu ocasionalmente tenho cancelamentos. Posso lhe avisar, caso contrário, acho que a minha primeira noite disponível é numa quarta-feira daqui a duas semanas.

Isabella pensou rapidamente e não conseguiu se lembrar de nada que tivesse marcado para a noite em questão. Achou que era melhor reservar o dia, enquanto podia, já que, obviamente, Edward era uma mercadoria quente.

— Eu acho que daria certo, vamos agendar então. — Sentindo uma pontada de curiosidade, ela perguntou: — Você trabalha todas as noites?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Eu mantenho alguns dias para mim mesmo.

Obrigando-se a sair da cama ela caminhou até a mesa. Deu o dinheiro para ele sem encontrar seus olhos e falou:

— Deve ser a quantidade certa para hoje à noite.

Ele não contou. Apenas guardou-o no bolso e pegou o casaco.

— Obrigada por esta noite — disse ela.

— Não há de quê. Vejo você no dia 28.

— Estou ansiosa por isso — disse ela ao vê-lo se dirigir à porta – magro, ereto, e infinitamente cosmopolita. Calmo e competente. Um empresário de excelência com um negócio muito particular. Ela se perguntou por que ele era careca. E também como ele havia chegado a esta linha de trabalho, para começar. Perguntou- se o que havia acontecendo entre ele e o pai.

Ela não fizera tudo o que tinha intenção de fazer esta noite. Não tinha tido relações sexuais. Mas tivera um bom orgasmo, o que foi um excelente progresso. Ela estava bastante satisfeita consigo mesma.

Quando Edward fechou a porta atrás de si, ela percebeu que talvez estivesse, realmente, ansiosa pelo próximo compromisso.

Duas semanas se passaram, já era quarta-feira, e Isabella havia trabalhado desde então, com certa quantidade de excitação.

Depois de um estranho constrangimento, imediatamente após sua primeira sessão com Edward, Isabella concluiu que o encontro foi um verdadeiro sucesso. Ela não estava à procura de uma fantasia. Estava apenas procurando uma maneira de se livrar de sua virgindade, de modo que foi fácil e descomplicado. Edward era talentoso, eficiente, atencioso, e muito atraente. E seu profissionalismo fez o primeiro encontro ser exatamente o que ela estava procurando.

Ela não podia imaginar nada que pudesse fazer da segunda sessão um problema. Ela provavelmente seguiria o mesmo caminho, só que com a relação sexual, em vez de sexo oral. Pelo fato de ter tido uma impressão tão boa de sua primeira sessão com Edward, ela começou a antecipar a segunda.

Ainda estava nervosa. Mas, com o passar dos dias, sua excitação tornou-se mais forte do que o medo.

Então, Isabella chegou ao hotel às seis horas na quarta-feira programada. Ela seguiu a mesma rotina de antes: tomou banho, fez a depilação, aplicou uma loção, contou o dinheiro, bebeu vinho, e se sentou em uma cadeira esperando por Edward. Sua barriga estava trêmula de nervoso.

Mas ela tinha certeza de que não ia ficar doente.

Havia sido uma virgem por 26 anos. E passou muitos desses anos ansiosa para deixar de ser uma.

E agora, finalmente, ia acontecer.

Quando Edward bateu à porta, ela caminhou até lá para deixá-lo entrar, sem o mais leve impulso de se esconder no banheiro.

Esta noite, ele usava calças pretas, camisa preta, e um caro sapatos de couro preto. Ele sorriu para ela, exatamente como ela esperava. Educado, sensual... Infinitamente prático.

— Olá — ela disse, alegremente, levando-o ao quarto. — Você parece calmo e furtivo esta noite.

Edward piscou e olhou para si mesmo.

- Furtivo?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão que refletia a dele e entregou- lhe uma taça de vinho.

— Tudo preto. Você tem que se esconder nas sombras muitas vezes?

— Não se eu puder evitar.

Seu tom seco em combinação com a contração atraente da sua boca fizeram Isabella bufar. Quando ele pôs sua maleta de couro na cadeira, ela se moveu para ficar ao lado dele.

— Que guloseimas que você trouxe hoje?

A primeira coisa que ele tirou de lá foi um vibrador grande e rosa, ainda em sua embalagem original. Ele o ofereceu a ela.

- Como prometido.

Com os lábios separados, ela aceitou o vibrador e olhou para ele.

— Obrigada. Foi legal de sua parte trazê-lo para mim.

— Podemos usá-lo, esta noite, se você quiser. — Seus olhos pousaram no rosto dela, como se estivesse verificando sua expressão. — Ele poderá ajudar nas preliminares e eu posso mostrar-lhe algumas maneiras de usá-lo. — Quando ela apenas olhou para ele, ele acrescentou: — Mas só se não a fizer sentir desconfortável.

Receber aulas de como usar um vibrador de um acompanhante a deixava um pouco desconfortável, mas agiu como se fosse uma ideia prática.

— Não. Isso seria ótimo, um pouco estranho, mas tudo bem.

— Por que é estranho?

Ela estreitou os olhos.

— Você ensinou a outras mulheres como usar vibradores?

— É claro.

— Ah. — Um pouco surpreendida com a resposta prosaica, ela concluiu: — Acho que não é estranho, afinal.

Edward sorriu e enfiou a mão na caixa, tirando um DVD.

— Este foi o melhor que pude encontrar, se quisermos começar com erotismo novamente esta noite. Filmes eróticos orientados para o público femininos são poucos e distantes entre si. Esta é uma série de curta metragens, por isso cada um tem apenas meia hora. Isso nos deixaria mais tempo, o que pode ser inteligente se quisermos praticar com o vibrador antes de passar para a relação sexual em si.

Assentindo distraidamente, Isabella estudou a capa do DVD.

— Este é tão bom quanto o da outra semana?

— Não é bem assim. É feito para mulheres e não é de mau gosto, mas as histórias não são tão bem escritas. Foi o melhor que pude encontrar com empresários mandões. Trabalhadores braçais tendem a ser mais populares, pintores, carpinteiros, limpadores de piscina, você sabe.

Isabella zombou levemente daquele fato inexplicável. Depois, pensou sobre as implicações do que ele disse.

— Você procurou esse DVD especialmente para mim?

— Sim. Eu pensei que seria melhor ter um filme curto para esta noite, mas não tenho nada na minha coleção que iria funcionar.

Olhando para sua expressão, suave e refinada, Isabella tentou imaginar Edward procurando pelas prateleiras ou catálogos on-line para encontrar DVDs eróticos.

— Isso foi muito legal de sua parte. Obrigada.

Edward deu de ombros levemente.

— Não é nenhum problema. Eu sempre posso usá-los novamente mais tarde.

— Exatamente o quão grande é a sua coleção de filmes eróticos? — A boca de Isabella vacilou com diversão quando imaginou um quarto secreto cheio de apetrechos sensuais e DVDs, no indubitavelmente, sexy, calmo e harmonioso apartamento de Edward.

Ele riu brevemente – com mesma nota fraca de amargura que havia ouvido em sua risada na última vez.

— Grande o bastante para fazer o meu trabalho.

Ele se moveu para colocar o DVD no leitor e perguntou por sobre o ombro:

— Hoje à noite, você quer fazer as coisas do modo que fizemos da última vez?

Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas quando se sentou no sofá.

— Eu quero ter sexo dessa vez. Relação sexual.

Uma minúscula contração no lábio.

— Sim. Eu quis dizer em termos de comportamento, você quer continuar com a mesma atitude ou talvez se aventurar com alguma fantasia?

— Ah. Eu entendo. — Isabella riu quando pensou em como o interpretara mal. Foi muito legal da parte dele não rir em voz alta. — Não, eu gosto de como fizemos da última vez. Não finja nada.

— Entendido. — Ele colocou o aparelho para funcionar e foi se sentar ao lado dela no sofá.

Edward estava certo sobre o filme. Não era tão bom quanto o da última vez, mas era bem-feito e bastante sexy. Além disso, o curto tempo havia cumprido sua missão, Isabella ficou muito excitada.

— Nós podemos ver outro, se precisar — Edward ofereceu.

— Não. Eu estou bem.

Edward se levantou, tirou o filme e foi até a mesa. Ele tirou algumas baterias do bolso de seu casaco em seguida removeu o vibrador da embalagem. Isabella observou- o deslizar as pilhas no pequeno tubo, e não podia deixar de admirar suas pernas longas e firmes, a bunda bem delineada. Ela ponderou quantas vezes por semana ele malhava para esculpir seu impressionante corpo.

Então, se perguntou como ele deveria ser sem roupa.

Quando Edward foi até o banheiro para lavar o vibrador, Isabella se moveu para a cama. Ela afastou o edredom e lençóis e depois sentou-se na beira do colchão. Então tirou o cinto do robe que usava – o mesmo que usara da última vez. Sob ele, no entanto, estava usando uma camisa na mesma caxemira macia de seu conjunto de pijama favorito. Ela pensou que seria inteligente usar algo que só precisaria ser empurrado para cima na hora do sexo, além disso, as linhas graciosas e a pequena gravata sob os seios a fizeram sentir-se meio sexy.

Não era o tipo de lingerie atrevida. Era sexy para ela, no entanto, e hoje ela queria lançar mão de todo o sexy que pudesse conseguir.

Antes de Edward se juntar a ela, ele apagou as luzes do teto.

— Está tudo bem, se deixar a luz do banheiro acesa? Ainda vai ficar muito escuro, mas ter um pouco de luz pode ajudar na hora de trabalharmos com o vibrador.

— Claro. — Ela gostou da profunda escuridão da última vez, mas não estava disposta a discutir com o que era, obviamente, o bom senso.

Edward pegou o tubo de lubrificante e um par de preservativos em seu estojo antes de voltar para a cama.

— Você quer se deitar? — Ele perguntou, colocando o vibrador e outras coisas sobre a mesa de cabeceira e desligando o abajur.

Com um longo suspiro, Isabella puxou as pernas e reclinou-se na cama. Ela estava indo tão bem – havia se focado na antecipação ao invés da ansiedade –, mas agora estava começando a ficar nervosa. Ela ainda estava excitada, mas não tanto a ponto de não pensar sobre o que estava para acontecer.

— Você quer que eu continue com minhas roupas esta noite? — Edward estava, escuro e ameaçador, ao lado da cama.

Como se sentia mais corajosa esta noite, ela respondeu:

— Ah, não. Acho que não, você pode tirá-las.

Edward começou a desabotoar sua camisa. Seu movimento era lento, quase hipnotizante, gradualmente revelando o tórax nu. Quando a tirou de dentro da calça, deixou-a deslizar com facilidade e sem pressa para o chão. Seu peito era tonificado e masculino, ela podia ver o contorno dos musculos de seu abdômen e ombros, mesmo na penumbra da sala.

Ele deslizou seu cinto para fora dos laços vagarosamente. Movia-se de forma natural, não ostensivamente, mas Isabella de repente percebeu que ele estava dando a ela um pequeno show.

Foi eficaz, enquanto o observava seus músculos íntimos apertaram com emoção e nervosismo e sua barriga contraía, mas ela também se sentiu um pouco divertida e teve que apertar os lábios para sufocar uma risada.

Quem teria pensado que Isabella Swan algum dia estaria na posição de receber tal strip-tease de um homem elegante e careca?

Ela não deve ter escondido sua reação muito bem porque Edward parou no meio da descompactação. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

— Há algo de errado?

— Oh, não — disse ela, mantendo os olhos arregalados e tentando não olhar para baixo, para o que se revelava quando a calça se abriu. — Tudo está bem. Você está fazendo um excelente trabalho.

Edward estreitou os olhos, um pouco desconfiado, antes de deixar a calça cair no chão, revelando boxers de seda preta e um par de pernas finas.

— Boxers? — Isabella perguntou, trabalhando a onda de admiração visceral com a visão de seu corpo perfeito. — Eu queria saber o que você usava.

Edward tirou o relógio e respondeu:

— Eu não sei o que você prefere. Mas já que é americana, pensei que boxers seriam uma aposta melhor.

Isabella piscou para ele.

— O que você quer dizer?

— As mulheres americanas tendem a preferir homens usando boxers. Se você fosse estrangeira, eu teria usado cueca. Obviamente, uma vez que sei a preferência de uma mulher, eu faço de acordo.

— As mulheres americanas preferem boxers?

— Eu só tenho minha própria avaliação informal para passar, mas, sim, eu diria que três quartos delas preferem. Eu tento prestar atenção.

— Uau — Isabella respirava. — Isso é o que eu chamo de atenção aos detalhes.

Edward lhe deu um meio sorriso.

— É parte do meu trabalho. — Suas mãos permaneceram no cós da cueca. — Eu devo?

Isabella engoliu em seco, dividida entre o nervosismo e o interesse carnal. A seda era fina e escorregadia, e ela podia ver através do tecido, que ele já estava semiereto.

— Por que você não espera um pouco? — Ela finalmente decidiu.

Edward assentiu e foi sentar-se na beirada da cama.

— Como da última vez? Algumas preliminares sem beijo na boca?

Ela fugiu mais para o meio da cama para lhe dar espaço.

— Sim. Obrigada.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar estranho antes de se posicionar ao lado dela. Em seguida, pairou sobre ela. Como da última vez, ele começou com alguns beijos na lateral do pescoço, mas depois começou a roçar os lábios ao longo da linha de sua mandíbula.

Isabella respirou. Logo sua respiração se tornou mais nítida quando ele arrastou a boca para baixo pousando-a no pulso em sua garganta. Ela sentiu os dentes dele em sua pele, muito delicadamente.

Sem qualquer pensamento consciente, suas mãos envolveram a cabeça dele, irresistivelmente atraídas para o couro cabeludo liso. Mais uma vez, não havia sinais de cerdas.

O quarto estava em silêncio, exceto pelo farfalhar das roupas de cama e pela respiração acelerada de Isabella. Ele estava quente sobre ela, gerando calor que ela podia sentir, mesmo quando não a estava tocando, e empurrando sua camisa lentamente para cima, afim de descobrir seu corpo para ele.

Edward tomou seu tempo acariciando o corpo de Isabella, beijando os seios, estimulando pontos que a fizeram ofegar ou contorcer-se, pontos que ela nunca imaginara antes. Desta vez, ela estava muito distraída com as sensações para apontar as coisas de que mais gostava, mas encontrou-as de qualquer maneira. De repente, Isabella estava corada e se contorcendo descaradamente com a necessidade de fricção.

A boca de Edward estava em sua lateral, num ponto sensível logo acima do quadril. Ele mordiscou e vibrou a língua contra sua pele. Ao mesmo tempo, tocava a parte de trás de seu joelho numa massagem suave e, ocasionalmente, apertando um de seus mamilos com a outra mão.

— Edward — ela finalmente falou, asperamente. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, ela continuou: — Podemos... podemos tentar o vibrador?

Balançando a cabeça sem dizer uma palavra, ele estendeu a mão para pegar o lubrificante no criado-mudo. Ele ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas abertas e esguichou lubrificante em sua mão. Ela podia ver tudo muito mais claramente esta noite por causa da luz do banheiro.

— Eu vou usar minha mão primeiro, como da última vez — Edward explicou.

Isabella deu um aceno de cabeça e, em seguida, olhou para ele, hipnotizada por seu desejo físico e pela visão do homem praticamente nu tocando sua virilha. Edward acariciou-a abertamente e não perdeu tempo em deslizar dois dedos em seu canal molhado e pulsante. Ela arqueou o pescoço e abriu os lábios ante a sensação da penetração.

Ritmicamente, Edward a fodeu com os dedos por alguns minutos, fazendo-a contorcer-se de prazer e agarrar a cabeceira da cama. Ele parecia estar estirando-a, empurrando contra suas paredes internas. Mas evitou tocar seu clitóris, que era onde ela realmente queria.

Finalmente, ela conseguiu soltar:

— Se você esfregar meu clitóris, eu acho que consigo gozar.

— Eu sei — disse Edward em voz baixa. — Mas quando você goza, sua vagina fica mais estreita. Isso pode tornar a relação mais difícil. Eu sei que todo mundo diz que no orgasmo você relaxa, no entanto, fica muito mais apertada. Você não precisa ficar ainda mais apertada. Eu sugiro esperar, mas posso fazer o que você preferir.

Fazia sentido. Ela certamente não queria tornar a relação mais desconfortável do que haveria que ser, mas a lógica não ajudava a aliviar a urgência de seu corpo que agora se contorcia.

— O vibrador? — Ela solicitou.

Edward pegou o vibrador e o untou com lubrificante.

— Você vê como ele é curvo? — Ele limpou a voz antes de continuar: — É feito para chegar facilmente ao ponto G.

Gentilmente, Edward inseriu o dispositivo fino e rosa em seu canal e ela sentiu a pressão em sua parede superior. Ele empurrou-o lentamente, e o vibrador moveu- se com facilidade devido ao lubrificante e à sua própria umidade.

— Você sente o seu ponto G? Lá em cima?

Ela sentiu um formigamento na pressão do vibrador.

— Sim. — Apesar de sua intensa excitação, sentiu curiosidade. — Eu pensei, à partir da forma como ele é descrito em cenas de amor, que tocar no ponto G causava um choque enorme de prazer.

Edward balançou a cabeça, ainda bombeando o vibrador lentamente dentro dela.

— Isso pode acontecer, mas é um efeito cumulativo. A maioria das mulheres precisa ser despertada antes de poder sentir algo tão forte. Então é preciso alguma construção antes, para que se possa obter as melhores sensações.

O bombeamento continuou, e ela começou a sentir o prazeroso formigamento se intensificar.

— Você quer tentar — ele perguntou —, para ter certeza de que pode encontrá-lo por si mesma?

Isabella estendeu a mão entre as pernas para tocar o vibrador, então deslizou-o para dentro e para fora como Edward havia feito. Foi um pouco embaraçoso, mas suas lições não teriam nenhum valor se ela não pudesse encontrar prazer por conta própria. Ela inclinou-o até que sentiu seu ponto G novamente e abriu os lábios devido ao estímulo renovado.

— Bom? — Edward perguntou, seus olhos se movendo de seu rosto para o dispositivo que a penetrava intimamente; estava extremamente molhado e começou a fazer um lânguido e embaraçoso som de sucção quando ela o reposicionou.

- Sim.

Ela deixou Edward assumir o vibrador de novo, e engasgou quando ele o ligou. As sensações se tornaram tão intensas e tão rapidamente, que ela se arqueou e agarrou os lençóis.

— Muito? — ele questionou. Ela não podia ver seus olhos, na sala escura. Assim, não foi possível ler sua expressão.

Ela cerrou os dedos nos lençóis.

— Muito, muito bom.

Ele manteve o vibrador bombeando e pulsando contra seu ponto G até que o corpo de Isabella se contraiu brutalmente e ela ofegou alta e freneticamente.

Em seguida, ele o puxou para fora.

— Desculpe. É melhor eu parar agora ou vai gozar. Você deve ser capaz de obter um orgasmo muito bom assim. Se não puder chegar lá só com ele, tente esfregar seu clitóris ao mesmo tempo.

Isabella assentiu em reconhecimento a este conselho. Suas bochechas brilhavam, e ela podia sentir-se transpirar. Sua excitação era uma dor latejante entre as pernas.

— Eu realmente preciso gozar — admitiu ela, a tentação de colocar sua própria mão entre as pernas era enorme.

— Você está pronta para a relação sexual?

- Sim. Por favor.

Edward devolveu o vibrador ao criado-mudo quando saiu da cama. Ela viu quando ele deslizou sua boxer de seda para baixo. Sua ereção saltou livre e balançou algumas vezes. Ele era grande, pelo menos, tanto quanto Isabella podia perceber. Mesmo na baixa luz, ela podia ver que seu eixo tinha uma cor um pouco mais profunda do que o resto de seu corpo.

Quando ele pegou um pacote de preservativos, uma onda de ansiedade apertou sua garganta. Para se distrair, Isabella perguntou:

— O que acontece se você não ficar ereto?

Edward lançou-lhe outro olhar estranho.

— Não se preocupe. Eu ficarei.

Isabella bufou.

— Eu posso ver isso. É muito impressionante, aliás, mas eu estava pensando no geral. Quero dizer, obviamente, você não fica atraído por todas as suas clientes e pode, às vezes, achá-las muito pouco atraentes. Você tem algum tipo de preparação mental para se certificar de que estará pronto para o trabalho?

Houve uma pausa enquanto Edward rolava um preservativo sobre o pênis.

— Sim — disse ele, por fim. — Eu tenho. Quando as pessoas dizem que o cérebro é o órgão sexual mais importante, não estão inventando. Com alguma prática, você pode pensar em excitação.

Isabella considerou a resposta enquanto Edward alisava seu pênis com uma boa quantidade de lubrificante. Um estranho impulso a levou a fazer uma piada:

— Mas você não tem que fazer quaisquer acrobacias mentais para deixá-lo duro para mim, não é?

Seus lábios se contraíram.

— Claro que não.

Ela lutou contra um sorriso e perguntou:

— Você diz isso para todas as meninas, não é?

— O que você acha? — Ele realmente sorriu para ela. Não foi um sorriso amplo e sim semi-irônico, mas Isabella amou como ele mudou todo o seu rosto. — Está pronta?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente, engolindo quando ele voltou para a cama e sentou-se entre suas pernas. Ele era grande. E ela tentou não imaginar como ele conseguiria se encaixar.

— Acho que é melhor começar com o missionário — disse ele, apoiando-se em cima dela. — Há uma boa razão para o velho ser o favorito.

— Parece bom — Isabella sentiu ondas de calor, que pareciam irradiar de seu corpo.

— A pressão vai ser desconfortável no início. Não há como evitar, mas você está muito excitada, de modo que será mais fácil. O desconforto vai ficar muito melhor uma vez que eu estiver todo dentro de você, tente respirar durante o processo e não se contraia – faça exatamente como estava fazendo da última vez. Se estiver muito ruim, me diga e eu vou tirar.

— Tudo bem. — Mais uma vez sentiu que seus braços estavam no meio do caminho. Acabou colocando as mãos nos ombros de Edward. — Eu estou pronta — disse ela, respirando profundamente e forçou seus músculos pélvicos a relaxarem.

Ela sentiu a ponta do pênis cutucando sua entrada. Em seguida, cerca de dois centímetros de penetração. Não foi ruim e ela respirou fundo outra vez. À medida em que ela relaxava, ele entrava mais alguns centímetros. Mais pressão agora.

— Tudo bem?

— Sim — ela suspirou. Os dedos pressionados contra seus ombros.

O olhos de Edward nunca deixaram seu rosto, mesmo quando se afastou um pouco e se reajustou.

— Tome três respirações bem profundas, quando você deixar escapar a respiração pela terceira vez, eu entrarei mais profundamente.

Ela assentiu, jogando a cabeça para trás e para frente sobre o travesseiro por um momento, enquanto lutava contra algumas reações instintivas. Em seguida, se concentrou na respiração como Edward havia sugerido.

Em sua terceira e longa expiração, ela sentiu um aumento significativo na pressão. O deslizar em seu canal se tornou mais cuidadoso, e em um ponto ele se afastou e se arrumou antes de empurrar dentro dela novamente. O desconforto foi momentaneamente tão intenso que ela sufocou um miado de dor.

Ela ouviu a respiração de Edward acima dela, mas ele ainda mantinha seu pênis envolto no seu corpo.

— Tudo bem?

Isabella assentiu em silêncio. O pior da dor já estava aliviando, mas o desconforto permaneceu. Ela se sentia muito cheia, muito apertada, muito tudo.

— Só me diga quando estiver pronta. — Sua voz estava um pouco rouca, o que era incomum o suficiente para fazê-la olhar para ele. Sua expressão, no entanto, era neutra. Profissional sempre.

Ela ficou só respirando por um minuto ou dois, mexendo-se um pouco embaixo dele, e tentando se ajustar ao seu tamanho. Finalmente, ela disse:

— Tudo bem. Eu acho que estou bem. Obrigada por ser tão paciente.

Edward olhou para ela, as sobrancelhas se unindo um pouco.

— Você pode levar o tempo que precisar.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, alguns fios de cabelo que se aderindo ao rosto quente.

— Eu me sinto bastante decente, você vai me ajudar, não é? Mostre-me como fazer isso.

Com um pequeno sorriso, ele disse:

— O que você quiser.

Então tirou o pênis até a metade, em seguida, jogou seus quadris para frente, num impulso experimental.

— Tudo bem?

— Sim. — Ela se sentiu excessivamente estimulada, e seu nervosismo quase foi embora. No lugar dele, uma onda de excitação a percorreu. Ela estava fazendo isso. Estava fazendo sexo.

Edward começou a se mover num ritmo lento e suave, seu pau deslizando dentro dela de uma forma cada vez mais prazerosa.

— Você pode mover os quadris — disse ele depois de um minuto. — Veja se consegue seguir meu ritmo.

Ela fez como ele instruiu, ainda agarrada aos seus ombros. Isso fez o atrito dentro dela parecer ainda melhor.

— Como está se sentindo? — Edward perguntou. Era difícil ver através do quarto escuro, mas ela pensou que ele parecia estar transpirando um pouco.

— É bom — ela admitiu. — Ainda um pouco desconfortável, mas nada demais.

— Vamos ver se podemos fazê-la gozar. Eu vou tocar seu clitóris, tudo bem?

Edward ajustou a posição, se projetando com a ajuda dos joelhos.

— Sim, isso é bom. — Sua emoção aumentou ainda mais, agora que o pior já tinha passado, e a excitação que sentira anteriormente estava se construindo de novo. Ela queria gozar, realmente queria gozar. — Podemos ir um pouco mais rápido? — ela perguntou, começando a ficar sem fôlego novamente.

— É claro.

Edward ajustou seu peso sobre os joelhos, usando um braço esticado para pairar acima dela. Ele acelerou o ritmo, sua pélvis bombeamento rapidamente contra a dela. Em seguida, recolocou sua mão livre no local onde seus corpos se juntavam.

Isabella suspirou de prazer quando sentiu uma pressão firme em seu clitóris.

— Tente manter-se em movimento comigo — Edward disse quando ela começou a contorcer-se descaradamente em resposta.

Ela ajustou o movimento, certificando-se de conhecer cada uma de suas sensações. O impulso erótico dentro dela agora aumentava rapidamente. Seu corpo ficou tenso e sua respiração se desintegrava em incursões urgentes.

A cabeça de Edward tremeu um pouco, os olhos tinham uma expressão cortante, mas sua voz era baixa e suave quando ele murmurou:

— É isso mesmo. Bom, você está ficando mais apertada, mas lembre-se de não apertar demais. Você vai se divertir mais se relaxar.

Isabella não queria relaxar. Ela queria arrancar aquela pressão e finalmente deixar- se ir. Seu corpo começou a tremer, ondas de calor e frio caiam sobre ela. Os impulsos rítmicos de Edward e a pressão hábil sobre seu clitóris a levavam a uma urgência erótica. Os únicos sons que fazia eram tragadas grossas de ar, mas seus dedos cravaram nos ombros fortes de Edward.

— Você está quase lá, Isabella. — A voz era abafada, como se viesse de algum lugar distante. — Tente respirar.

Ela puxou o ar, em seguida exalou lentamente. Seu corpo saltou desesperadamente, suas pernas se dobraram e os pés se plantaram no colchão.

— Quase lá — Edward murmurou. — Só mais uma respiração.

Ele estava certo. No exalar seguinte, toda a sua tensão se quebrou em ondas de prazer. A boca de Isabella se abriu em um grito silencioso enquanto seu corpo tentava se curvar para trás.

De repente sentiu o pau de Edward muito mais grosso e duro dentro dela. Então ele diminuiu o ritmo à medida em que os espasmos dela arrefeciam. Ele penetrou seu canal apertado um pouco mais, até parar de se mover completamente quando o corpo de Isabella começou a relaxar.

Uma risadinha lhe escapou.

Atônita, ela tentou morder o lábio para não parecer boba, mas outra onda de riso apareceu sem aviso. Ela tirou a mão do ombro de Edward para que pudesse apertá-la contra a boca, enquanto continuava rindo.

Foi uma coisa absolutamente absurda de se fazer, mas ela foi invadida por uma vertiginosa onda alívio, orgulho e realização. Ela finalmente havia feito sexo e tinha sido bom. E ainda conseguiu gozar.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se arquearam.

— Desculpe — ela pediu, conseguindo manter-se sob controle. Havia mais desconforto entre as pernas agora que o prazer crescente havia desaparecido, e seu pênis ainda a preenchia.

— Isso é uma coisa boa? — Edward perguntou, os olhos examinando seu rosto.

— Sim — ela admitiu. — É bom. Foi muito bom. Obrigada. — Antes que Edward pudesse responder, ela acrescentou: — Você não vai gozar?

— Só se você quiser que eu goze.

— Ah. Por que eu não iria querer que você gozasse?

— Algumas de minhas clientes não gostam e algumas delas querem adiar isso por tanto tempo quanto possível. As mulheres, muitas vezes, são capazes de chegar ao clímax mais de uma vez. Se você quiser, podemos tentar...

Isabella fez uma careta.

— Acho que eu já estou muito sensível. Não há necessidade de brincar com minha sorte. Por que você não goza agora?

— Isso pode levar alguns minutos — disse ele, seus olhos a esquadrinhando estranhamente.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Tudo bem. Assim posso praticar um pouco mais.

— Diga se eu estiver indo muito forte — Edward mudou de posição, colocando ambos os braços para baixo e se ajeitando. — Ou, se você mudar de ideia.

Com Edward construído um novo ritmo, rápido e um pouco mais difícil de acompanhar do que antes, Isabella tentou imaginar que tipo de puta, egoísta e insensível seria capaz de pagar um homem para transar com ela, chegar ao orgasmo e deixá-lo sem. Como se ele não fosse nada, só uma ferramenta como um vibrador e mais nada.

Então ela percebeu que era exatamente assim que, há séculos, muitos homens usavam as mulheres, como objetos concebidos apenas para o prazer masculino. Isabella sabia por que grande parte dessas mulheres acabava na prostituição – as pesquisas mostravam que a mulher havia sofrido algum tipo de abuso ou vitimização.

Isabella se questionou, com um estranho aperto no peito, se com os homens era diferentes ou se Edward havia sido física ou emocionalmente comprometido, de alguma forma, no passado.

— Tudo bem? — Edward perguntou, a voz grossa, em meio a um impulso.

Percebendo que deixara sua mente vagar num momento inoportuno, ela piscou para ele.

— Sim. Desculpe. Tudo bem. Continue.

Ele hesitou, então ela começou a mover seus quadris, tentando chegar ao ritmo anterior. Isto pareceu convencê-lo, por que começou a empurrar novamente. Desta vez ela o observou, fascinada pela tensão em seu rosto, o olhar focado em seus olhos verde-acinzentados, enquanto ele olhava para ela.

Eles se moviam bem juntos, pensou ela e fez seu melhor para sincronizar o balanço da pélvis com a dele. Ela já podia sentir uma ardência em seu canal, mas não era ruim. Edward estava facilitando muito para ela.

— Devo fazer mais alguma coisa? — Ela perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco sem fôlego novamente. Ela sabia que não ia gozar, mas havia algo emocionante em observar a tensão cada vez mais crescente no rosto e corpo do Edward.

— Você é boa — ele murmurou. — Você é boa.

Ela estava agarrada aos seus ombros, quando sentiu uma cócega muito forte em seu pulso. Virando o rosto, ela viu um de seus cabelos castanhos enrolados na mão. Ela a apertou, inconscientemente, em resposta à cócega e mexeu os dedos, tentando retirar o cabelo.

— Isso é bom — ele grunhiu, sacudindo a cabeça para o lado abruptamente. — Você pode continuar fazendo isso.

Isabella piscou uma vez, mantendo sua expressão em branco. Ela não podia imaginar como, ao agitar levemente a pequena mão em seu ombro, o havia agradado. Talvez os homens realmente fossem diferentes das mulheres, ele havia feito um trabalho notável ao satisfazê-la, então, se ele gostava que ela fizesse isso, ela faria. Então começou a a dar leves tapinhas com os dedos ao longo de seu ombro, como havia feito antes.

Edward piscou uma vez, quase exatamente como ela havia feito. Então, ele fez um som sufocado na garganta. Em seguida, outro.

Ela ofegou em choque e perplexidade, quando seu corpo desabou de repente em cima dela. Seus cotovelos haviam se dobrado e, abruptamente, ele estava muito mais perto do que antes. O rosto estava enterrado em seu pescoço, e ele fez mais desses sons abafados enquanto seu corpo tremia contra o dela.

Nada, nem mesmo o orgasmo dela, havia parecido tão bom quanto este colapso – inexplicável e desinibido – de seu corpo tremendo contra o dela. Seus quadris se sacudiram com alguns empurrões desajeitados, sem prática; quando ele xingou, sentiu o hálito quente contra sua pele.

Por um momento, atordoada, ela pensou que sua manobra com o dedo mindinho havia tirado seu controle. Mas levou apenas alguns segundos para ela processar o que estava acontecendo.

Ele estava rindo. Estava tentando desesperadamente se esconder e abafar o riso, mas ele, definitivamente, estava rindo.

— O que é tão engraçado? — Ela exigiu.

— Nada. — Com moderação impressionante, ele se sustentou nos braços, tirando o peso de cima dela. — Eu sinto muito. Nada foi engraçado. — Apenas os olhos e os lábios, levemente brilhantes, desmentiam a afirmação.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

— Você estava rindo de mim.

— Eu não estava rindo — disse ele, os olhos arregalados e boca relaxada, agora. — Às vezes, não importa o quanto eu tente me controlar, algo é tão bom que eu...

Isabella soltou um palavrão indignado e o interrompeu:

— Que monte de porcaria! Eu sei o que é rir quando ouço. — Então, de repente, ela percebeu por que ele estava mentindo. Rir, acidentalmente, de um cliente durante o sexo, deve ser um cenário de pesadelo para ele. Independente de qualquer coisa, seu trabalho é agradá-la. Com isso em mente sua voz se amaciou quando disse: — Eu não vou ficar brava. Sério. Mas se fiz algo estúpido, gostaria de saber o que foi.

Edward soltou um suspiro, e sua boca deu mais um puxão.

— Eu estava rindo, mas não de você. Você não fez nada estúpido. Foi minha culpa, meus sentidos não estavam claros. Quando eu disse para continuar fazendo aquilo, eu não me referia à sua mão. Você tinha acabado de contrair as paredes da sua vagina, e com isso, meu pênis. Era isso que eu queria que continuasse a fazer.

Isabella processou suas palavras.

— Oh, agora eu entendo. — Ela engasgou com uma risada. — Não admira que você tenha perdido o controle. — Quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais engraçado ficava. Ela riu suavemente, então ofegou: — E eu pensei que você era um maluco que gostava de um tapinha no ombro para se excitar.

Edward havia conseguido se controlar totalmente agora, mas quando ela riu, ele sorriu junto.

— Desculpe por isso.

— Não, não peça desculpas — disse ela. — Eu lhe disse que não quero fingir. Você quer continuar, ou perdeu seu ímpeto? — Ele ainda estava muito duro dentro dela, mas a interrupção deve tê-lo distraído.

— Isso é com você.

— Eu disse que gostaria que você gozasse, se você achar que pode.

— Eu posso. Estou quase lá.

Logicamente, ela teve dificuldade em acreditar nele, pois rir de sua tolice certamente o tinha desligado um pouco. Mas quando ele voltou a empurrar e ela tentou acompanhar com os quadris e apertar os músculos internos ao redor de seu pênis, ele claramente não estava tão controlado como estivera antes. Seus traços

estavam ligeiramente contorcidos e sua respiração tornou-se mais áspera. Seus impulsos ficaram mais rápidos, e logo, um pouco irregulares.

Ela definitivamente ia ficar dolorida depois, mas havia algo estranhamente agradável, estranhamente atraente, em ter um homem quente e duro, focado e prestes a perder-se entre suas pernas.

Por mais bobo que parecesse, ela não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco orgulhosa de si mesma.

Edward colocou sua cabeça para o lado e congelou de repente, a tensão transformando seu rosto. Ele tomou algumas respirações irregulares e a penetrou algumas vezes mais.

Ele se retirou antes que ela pudesse processar completamente as alterações de seu corpo – o amolecimento dos músculos e o relaxar da tensão. Então, cuidadosamente, deslizou o preservativo para fora de seu pênis, e o movimento fez um nítido som de sucção que contraiu suas doloridas paredes internas.

— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou, rolando para colocar as pernas para fora da cama. Seus olhos a examinaram atentamente.

— Sim — ela disse honestamente. — Um pouco dolorida, mas foi muito bom. Obrigada.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu vou cuidar disso aqui, se estiver tudo bem.

À sua afirmação, ele pegou o vibrador e entrou no banheiro para dispor do preservativo. Ela ouviu a água na pia e percebeu que ele estava limpando o vibrador enquanto estava lá.

Isabella puxou a blusa para baixo e esticou as pernas rígidas. Então deu uma risadinha particular sobre o sucesso da perda de sua virgindade.

Ela sabia que teria sido melhor se ela tivesse uma ligação emocional com o parceiro. Sabia que havia algo faltando ao fazê-lo daquela maneira. Tinha sido bom, mas ela sabia que não era uma mentira quando diziam que o sexo era melhor com alguém que você amava. Ela escrevia romances, afinal. Por mais tolos que alguns deles sejam, os escritores de romance, ao menos, compreendiam a importância do amor.

Ela tinha feito isso em seus próprios termos, e o peso da ansiedade que sempre fora parte de seus pensamentos sobre sexo, havia se dissipado completamente agora.

Edward voltou para o quarto com uma toalha molhada, que usou para limpar delicadamente entre suas pernas. Quando ela agradeceu-lhe ele levou a toalha para o banheiro, e ela o convidou para voltar à cama.

Ela o teria até meia-noite e tinha toda a intenção de tirar proveito desse tempo. Ele se estendeu na cama, rolando de lado e apoiando a cabeça em um braço dobrado. Ele estava completamente nu, exibindo as linhas longas e onduladas dos músculos do poderoso corpo para seu deleite.

Isabella olhou para ele com admiração por alguns minutos até perceber que ele estava posando para ela. Como sempre, o ato foi muito sutil e sofisticado – nada bruto ou berrante sobre isso. Mas ele sabia o que estava fazendo. As mulheres devem olhar de soslaio para ele o tempo todo

Porque ela queria conversar com ele e não se distrair, inclinou-se, pegou a cueca do chão, e a jogou para ele.

— Você tem perguntas para mim? — ele indagou, vestindo a cueca. — Acha que foi tudo bem?

— Sim. Foi muito bom. Muito obrigada por ter sido cuidadoso e tão paciente. Eu não posso imaginar como poderia ter sido melhor.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram quando estudou seu rosto.

— Você quer me perguntar algo.

Queria. Uma pergunta, tola e irritante que estava bem no fundo de sua mente.

— Pergunte-me.

Então Isabella a soltou:

— Você acha que eu vou ser boa nisso algum dia? Quer dizer, parece que eu consigo estragar tudo, tire por aquela coisa estúpida com a mão. Se eu não terei você para me guiar em cada passo, você acha que eu vou conseguir ser boa nisso?

Para seu alívio, Edward não descartou a questão. Ele fez uma pausa, enquanto considerava a resposta, e então seus olhos encontraram os dela sobriamente.

— Eu penso que nada disso reflete suas capacidades sexuais. Você estava nervosa no início. E mesmo quando conseguiu relaxar, continuou um pouco tímida. — Ele a fitou seriamente, como se averiguando sua reação. Talvez para ter certeza de que não a ofendeu. — Quando as pessoas são muito tímidas, elas tendem a cair em um papel definido, algo que vai fazê-las sentir-se seguras. Você assumiu o papel de aluna, talvez por isso tenha mantido quase todos os seus

desejos em segundo plano. Mas, uma vez que esta fase tiver passado, vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela soltou um suspiro, estranhamente confortada por sua resposta pragmática. Ele não havia sido lisonjeiro com ela ou tentado iludi-la para fazê-la acreditar que era uma espécie de deusa do sexo. Ele deu a ela sua opinião sincera.

Esfregando a barriga distraidamente, ponderou suas palavras. Ela pensou sobre eles por um longo tempo e finalmente disse:

— Sabe, eu acho que você está certo sobre essa coisa de timidez. Eu nunca pensei sobre isso antes, mas é o que as pessoas fazem. Como você ficou tão inteligente?

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Meu trabalho me proporciona uma grande variedade de experiências com a natureza humana.

Ela bufou.

— É, eu acho que sim. — Ainda pensando nos comentários de Edward, ela juntou mais algumas peças em sua mente e externou: — Sabe, acho que, intuitivamente, talvez eu soubesse sobre esse negócio de timidez mesmo antes você mencionar. Em um dos meus livros, havia uma heroína que se sentia realmente embaraçada por causa de sua aparência. Ela sempre agia... — Isabella interrompeu-se, percebendo uma distinta expressão de curiosidade no rosto do Edward.

Por alguns motivos óbvios, ela não estava planejando contar a Edward sobre sua identidade alternativa como escritora. Ela era cautelosa e usava um pseudônimo exatamente para manter sua vida pessoal privada – especialmente de algo como isto.

— Você é escritora? — questionou. Ele apareceu genuinamente interessado.

— Sim — admitiu ela, pensando que estava tudo bem, desde que ele não soubesse seu pseudônimo. — Eu escrevo romances. Romances! — Ela riu. — Muito engraçado, não é?

— Eu não sei. Não acho que é preciso ter uma vasta experiência com sexo para se escrever uma cena de amor em um romance.

— Hei — disse ela, se eriçando para defender seu gênero. — Não seja sarcástico sobre romances. Alguns deles são tolos, mas existem romances tolos em todos os gêneros.

— Eu não estou denegrindo os romances — assegurou a ela com um meio sorriso. — Já li um monte deles. A maioria das mulheres que me procura quer ter suas fantasias românticas realizadas. É emocional, tanto quanto sexual para elas. Romances são uma das melhores expressões dessas fantasias românticas.

— Uau — ela suspirou, olhando-o com espanto e deleite. — Você realmente faz sua pesquisa.

Ele deu de ombros.

— É claro.

Irresistivelmente compelida, ela perguntou:

— Então, quem é o seu romancista favorito?

Edward pensou por um momento. Então fez uma careta.

— Eu acho que vai soar clichê, já que esta é favorita de todo mundo também. Mas Bella Mary é, provavelmente, a melhor que eu já li. Ela dá a seus personagens uma humanidade que os impulsiona para além da média. Além disso, ela tem um grande senso de humor.

Com esforço, Isabella manteve seu rosto perfeitamente suave. Bella Mary era seu pseudônimo e ela estava extremamente emocionada pelos casuais elogios que Edward acabava de fazer à sua escrita. Ele obviamente não sabia que estava falando sobre ela. Parecia calmo e reflexivo.

O que significava que ele realmente achava aquilo.

— Eu gosto dela também, é claro — disse Isabella. — Mas nem todos podem escrever best-sellers. Alguns, o resto de nós, são muito bons também.

Edward River.

— Se você me der alguns títulos, vou ficar feliz em ler seus livros. Talvez eu já os tenha.

— Eu duvido. Mas de quem mais você gosta?

Edward contou a ela sobre alguns dos escritores de romance que ele gostava e Isabella passou um fabuloso tempo interrogando e discutindo com ele sobre suas opiniões à respeito de seus temas favoritos. Antes que ela percebesse, olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 23:45.

Ela engasgou.

— Uau. É quase meia-noite.

Edward também olhou, e ela podia jurar que viu um leve flash de surpresa em seu rosto também.

— Você não quer fazer mais nada nesses últimos 15 minutos?

— Não. Eu definitivamente tive tudo o que podia aguentar para esta noite. Você pode tomar um banho, se quiser.

Edward agradeceu. Em seguida, pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro. Isabella puxou as cobertas sobre si, sentia um pouco de frio agora.

Quando retornou, Edward estava completamente vestido e caracteristicamente calmo e civilizado novamente, ele pegou o lubrificante, preservativos extras e o DVD e os devolveu ao seu estojo.

Isabella se levantou e juntou-se a ele na mesa.

— Obrigada novamente. Quero dizer, não posso imaginar qualquer outra pessoa tornando isso mais fácil para mim, como você fez.

— Não há de quê. Espero que tenha se sentido plenamente satisfeita.

— Definitivamente. Você vai ter outra referência brilhante, se alguém me perguntar sobre você.

Ele lançou-lhe um rápido sorriso e ela entregou-lhe o envelope de dinheiro. Quando colocou o dinheiro no bolso, ele disse:

— Você sempre pode agendar outro compromisso. Há muito mais coisas que podemos fazer.

— Não, obrigada — disse ela suavemente, abafando sua vontade de rir devido à excelente habilidade dele nos negócios. — Eu só queria fazer isso. Estou bem agora.

— Tudo bem. Apenas avise-me se mudar de ideia.

Ela caminhou até a porta, onde eles se olharam por um minuto. Em seguida, Isabella fez sua última pergunta.

— Com quantas virgens você já fez sexo?

Edward desviou o olhar, e ela podia dizer que ele estava tentando compor a melhor resposta.

— A verdade — disse ela. — Não minta, com muitas?

Ele soltou um suspiro e encontrou seus olhos.

— Apenas uma. Você foi a minha primeira.

— Ah. — Ela engoliu, meio sem jeito. — Você foi o meu primeiro também.

Eles se despediram, então. Ao observá-lo atravessar o corredor, Isabella reconheceu que ele, provavelmente, era uma das pessoas mais fascinantes que ela já conhecera.

E muito, muito bom de cama.

Ela fez o que queria fazer. Não era mais virgem. E agora poderia abordar o resto de sua vida sem o peso que a havia incomodando por anos.

Pedir para Alice pesquisar acompanhantes masculinos para ela havia sido uma excelente ideia.

Na semana seguinte, Isabella enviou um e-mail a Edward perguntando se ele poderia agendar outro compromisso.

Ele respondeu na hora, dizendo que tivera um cancelamento para a quinta- feira seguinte.

Ela decidiu que poderia muito bem desfrutar um pouco mais de sua experiência, já que ele estava disponível.

Naquele fim de semana, Isabella saiu e comprou lingeries novas.

Ela não tinha muita lingerie, geralmente dormia com tops e calças de pijama. Isabella realmente gostava da blusa de caxemira, mas ela estava desgastada por causa de sua segunda sessão com Edward, e pensou que seria sábio comprar algumas peças mais parecidas com roupas de noite.

Não que ela estivesse pensando em impressionar ou atrair Edward, mas sentir- se bonita e sexy faria a noite mais agradável para ela. Se ia fazer isso, estava determinada a que fosse bom.

Então no sábado, ela e Alice, fizeram uma grande expedição no Shopping, entrando em boutiques e lojas de departamento de lingerie e se focando nos modelos simples, elegantes e não abertamente sexies.

Alice, é claro, achava toda aquela situação hilária. Ela não podia acreditar que sua virginal prima havia agendado compromissos múltiplos com um acompanhante. Isabella foi obrigada a tolerar uma quantidade significativa de chacotas sobre sua decisão de estender os serviços de Edward.

Isabella levou tudo com naturalidade. Estava meio embaraçada, mas sabia que não valia a pena ficar tensa por causa disso. O escárnio de Alice escondia um afeto genuíno e Isabella pensou que sua prima, provavelmente, estivesse satisfeita por Isabella ter começado a superar seu grilo sobre o sexo – mesmo que tivesse sido dessa forma atípica.

A empreitada resultou em várias compras, sendo que uma delas Isabella colocou quando saiu do banho na quinta-feira seguinte: uma camisola em cetim cinza- prateado com um lindo laço preto nas alças e rendas sobrepondo o corpete estilo princesa. Ela quase atingia os joelhos e não era particularmente reveladora, mas Isabella sentiu-se bonita e elegante quando olhou-se no espelho.

Ela escovou o cabelo, aplicou sua loção favorita e amarrou o robe de cetim cinza que fazia conjunto. Em seguida, contou o dinheiro enquanto esperava por Edward.

Ela tinha antecipado esta noite por vários dias e mais intensamente nas últimas horas. Tinha certeza de que hoje à noite não precisaria da ajuda de um DVD para entrar no clima.

Edward apareceu cinco minutos mais cedo de novo, vestido com um terno cinza e camisa preta sem gravata. Quando ela abriu a porta, os olhos dele percorreram-na desde o recém escovado cabelo até os pés descalços. Então sua boca lentamente se levantou em um sorriso.

Aquele mesmo sorriso polido e sensual que ele obviamente utilizava como uma técnica padrão.

Por alguma razão, Isabella percebeu que odiava aquele sorriso. Ela sentiu uma vontade irresistível de tirá-lo de seu rosto.

Em vez disso, perguntou sem rodeios:

— Você nunca usa nada, além de preto e cinza?

Edward piscou e o sorriso vacilou.

— Desculpe-me?

— Toda vez que eu vejo você, está vestido de preto e cinza. Eu queria saber se você possui alguma coisa em outra cor.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente e seus olhos pousaram em sua própria roupa. Preta e cinza.

Isabella fungou desdenhosamente quando se afastou para deixá-lo entrar

— Não estou dizendo que há algo errado em preto e cinza. Só estava pensando.

— Estava?

Confusa por sua expressão levemente divertida, ela se perguntou o que ele estava querendo dizer. Então, decidiu ficar apenas com prazer de ter se livrado daquele sorriso irritantemente falso.

— Você teve uma boa semana? — Ela perguntou, seguindo-o para o quarto.

Edward colocou o estojo em cima da mesa, como de costume, e se virou para olhá-la.

— Foi normal. Você?

— Muito boa. — Agora, ela estava dividida entre a diversão irônica da natureza branda daquela conversa fiada que estavam tendo e o reconhecimento de que, considerando o contexto de sua relação, eles simplesmente nunca conseguiriam ter qualquer conversa menos superficial

Os lábios dele se contraíram quando ele abriu seu estojo.

— Você tentou o vibrador?

— Sim — disse ela, sorrindo quando se lembrou de seus progressos. — É ótimo. Muito obrigada por trazê-lo para mim.

— Sem problemas?

— Não. Quer dizer, uma vez que entrei no clima, consegui fazer um trabalho muito bom.

Ela estava tão animada sobre o vibrador que tinha tentado usá-lo todos os dias. Mas descobriu que ainda tinha problemas em atingir o orgasmo, se não estivesse realmente excitada. Concluindo que não havia nenhuma razão para gozar se não estava excitada, ela determinou que ele era um sucesso.

— Ótimo. — Ele tirou um DVD, um tubo de lubrificante, e um par de preservativos de seu estojo. — Então, em termos de parâmetros para esta noite...

Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Parâmetros?

— Você quer continuar como temos feito? Eu sei que originalmente você tinha planejado simplesmente fazer sexo pela primeira vez. Sua escolha em continuar com meus serviços significa que você gostaria de tentar algo diferente? Ficaria feliz em ajudá-la a realizar alguma fantasia. A maioria das clientes que vêm a mim regularmente, preferem que eu desempenhe um papel mais sedutor e romântico.

Um pensamento aleatório passou por sua mente, e ela se perguntou se ele preferia representar papéis, fingir algo que não era, atuar como alguém diferente de si mesmo quando estava com suas clientes.

Mas não era isso que ela queria, pois faria a coisa toda meio falsa, boba e de certa forma, desprezível. Então, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Eu prefiro da forma como temos feito, se estiver tudo bem. Sem fingir, nem nada assim.

— É claro — Edward disse suavemente. — Vamos assistir a mais um dos curta- metragens?

Isabella abriu a boca para dizer que não precisava, mas logo foi atingida por uma inesperada onda de vergonha e timidez. Não havia nenhuma boa razão para isso, mas ela ficou subitamente mortificada com a ideia de admitir que estava pronta para pular na cama imediatamente. Então, apenas sorriu, acenou com a cabeça, e foi sentar-se no sofá.

Eles não iriam transar por cinco horas inteiras, de qualquer maneira. Essa ainda era sua segunda vez.

O segundo dos curtas eróticos foi realmente melhor do que o primeiro, e Isabella estava extremamente ligada, quando ele terminou 30 minutos depois. Enquanto Edward foi desligá-lo, ela se levantou e tirou o robe.

Ela achou que estava bem e que tinha todo o direito de vestir o que quisesse, quando estava pagando um monte de dinheiro pela experiência. Porém, sentiu uma onda de acanhamento quando Edward virou-se e a viu em sua camisola de renda.

Não houve nenhuma expressão evidente em seus olhos verde-acinzentados. Ela realmente esperava que ele não achasse que ela parecia boba.

Sem perda de tempo, foi retirar as cobertas e se deitar. Edward levou os preservativos e lubrificantes para a mesa de cabeceira e apagou todas as luzes, exceto a do banheiro.

Ela viu quando ele se despiu, sem palavras, e desta vez ela não estava, remotamente, tentada a rir.

Ele foi para a cama e ela soltou um suspiro quando ele abaixou o rosto em direção ao dela. Por um momento, ela tinha certeza de que ele iria beijá-la, mas então, ele traçou uma linha ao longo de sua mandíbula com os lábios.

Nas preliminares ele foi tão lento, atencioso e delicioso quanto tinha sido antes. Isabella ofegava e se contorcia debaixo dele, e, ocasionalmente, teve que engolir alguns gemidos indefinidos.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, requintada e torturante, Isabella finalmente não podia mais esperar. Suas mãos espalmavam sua cabeça calva, e ela teve que lutar para não cavar as unhas na pele lisa. Uma das mãos de Edward segurou seu seio, alternando entre apertar e fazer círculos contra o mamilo e a outra havia deslizou por uma de suas pernas para que ele pudesse chegar à sola de seu pé. Ele estava lhe dando a massagem mais deliciosa que ela já teve na vida. O que, quando combinada com a boca se movendo habilmente entre seu seio e barriga, levou Isabella a uma agonizante urgência erótica.

Ela não conseguia se lembrar de já ter estado tão excitada antes. Edward não mostrou sinais de que pretendia diminuir ou parar.

Parte dela ficou maravilhada por já não estar mais envergonhada ou constrangida. A lingerie elegante foi colocada descaradamente acima dos seios. Seu corpo estava torcido em uma posição indigna, a coluna arqueava e os quadris balançavam desenfreadamente. Suas mãos agarravam avidamente a cabeça de Edward, empurrando-lhe a boca com mais firmeza contra sua pele e uma de suas pernas estava dobrada de forma que o joelho ficasse pressionado contra o próprio ombro. A posição esticada da virilha e a excitação latejante a deixavam encharcada e exposta ao ar frio do quarto. Ela não estava fazendo qualquer barulho, mas mesmo sua respiração frenética soava sem vergonha e muito ansiosa.

Mas ela não estava embaraçada. Nem mesmo quando finalmente suspirou e falou:

— Chega. Por favor, Edward. Eu preciso que você me foda, por favor!

Ele endireitou-se imediatamente, liberando o mamilo que estava chupando com um som suave.

Quando rolou o preservativo em sua ereção, dura e lubrificada, ele murmurou:

— Eu acho melhor tentar missionário novamente desta vez. Ainda é provável que você esteja muito apertada.

Isabella só balançou a cabeça em silêncio e jogou a cabeça no travesseiro, quase não sendo capaz de aquietar o corpo enquanto esperava.

Então, finalmente, Edward instalou-se entre suas pernas, abrindo-lhe as coxas e alinhando o pênis em sua entrada. Ele não usou os dedos para testar sua prontidão. Já devia saber que ela estava quente, molhada, excitada.

— Respire algumas vezes para mim — disse Edward, preparando-se e observando seu rosto.

Isabella fez o que ele disse, e em seu terceiro exalar ela sentiu o grande pau de Edward sendo empurrado contra ela, esticando seu canal e se afundando lentamente dentro dela.

Não doeu tanto desta vez, mas o desconforto ainda estava lá. Ela arqueou-se dramaticamente e fechou as mãos no lençol.

— Está tudo bem? — Edward perguntou, a voz um pouco grossa, mantendo-se perfeitamente imóvel.

Ela conseguiu olhar para ele, notando que em sua pele havia um tênue brilho de transpiração.

— Sim. Só me dê um minuto.

Ele esperou pacientemente até que ela relaxou e tomou fôlego novamente. Então, ela se agarrou a seus ombros como havia feito na última vez.

- Está bem.

— Você vai querer que eu goze novamente esta noite? — Edward perguntou antes de começar a se mover.

Isabella apenas olhou para ele, tão excitada, que teve dificuldade para entender o propósito da pergunta.

— É mais fácil se eu souber de antemão, para não levar tanto tempo depois que você tiver gozado. Mas sou mais do que capaz de retardar isso — Edward, explicou — se você quiser que eu fique duro, para o caso de querer gozar várias vezes e...

— Oh — ela o interrompeu. Mais uma vez, achou a ideia um pouco perturbadora. — Não. Acho que não. É apenas a minha segunda vez e eu não quero que você me force demais tentando me dar orgasmos múltiplos. Goze como na última vez, se estiver tudo bem.

— Tudo bem.

Ele a ajudou a ajustar as pernas, dobrando-as para ambos os lados de seus quadris. Em seguida, ele se apoiou nos braços, se endireitou e começou a investir.

Ela se concentrou em mover os quadris no ritmo dos dele e até se lembrou de, ocasionalmente, apertar seus músculos internos em torno de seu pênis. Desta vez, eles não falaram, e os únicos sons na sala eram de sua respiração acelerada e os guinchos rítmicos da cama.

Por alguma razão, o ranger da cama – o audível som daquele encontro carnal – deu-lhe tolos choques de orgulho e prazer.

Depois de alguns minutos, o pulso de Isabella começou a acelerar e ela se sentiu sobrecarregada e acalorada. Seu balanço constante sob Edward tornou-se mais urgente e desajeitado e a profunda excitação começou a se apertar em um nó delicioso.

Os olhos de Edward estavam focados e ilegíveis, mas ela percebeu que suas feições começaram a ficar um pouco tensas. Essa pequena resposta física fez Isabella se contrair ainda mais em torno de seu pênis.

Ele resmungou quando ela o fez e deixou sua cabeça cair de um lado. Seu impulso era firme e acelerado, mas nunca vacilou. Ela, inconscientemente, moveu as mãos até sua bunda, e podia sentir os músculos firmes contraindo e relaxando a cada investida dos quadris.

Ela começou a tremer com a pressão erótica cada vez mais firme em seu centro. Ela se contorcia debaixo dele, desesperada para finalmente se libertar.

— Você está prestes a gozar, Isabella. — Edward murmurou com a voz rouca. — Tente não contrair-se assim.

Ela deu um suave e mínimo soluço enquanto seu corpo se retorcia.

— Eu não consigo. Ajude-me.

Ele apoiou seu peso em uma das mãos, e ajustou as pernas de novo, elevando- se ainda mais. Então se afastou o suficiente para colocar a mão livre entre seus corpos para que pudesse encontrar e massagear o clitóris dela.

Seu orgasmo se rompeu na primeira pressão do polegar. Seu grito de prazer e alívio não era mais que uma exalação rouca, mas todo o seu corpo tremeu e estremeceu debaixo dele enquanto os espasmos a atravessavam.

Edward desacelerou seus impulsos, penetrando-a deliciosamente em meio às suas contrações até que seu corpo havia envolvido pelo prazer. Então ele perguntou:

— Você está pronta para eu gozar também?

— Sim — ela suspirou e corou satisfeita por seu poderoso clímax. — Sim.

Isabella sentiu seu canal incrivelmente apertado enquanto ele bombeava num ritmo rápido e irregular. Ela comprimiu a vagina em torno do pênis dele o melhor que pôde e cravou os dedos em seus ombros.

Não demorou muito tempo para ele gozar desta vez, e ela viu como a tensão deixou seu rosto e uma explosão de prazer se acendeu em seus olhos. Ele soltou um som abafado e depois um pesado exalar como se seu corpo finalmente relaxasse.

O corpo de Edward parecia deliciosamente quente e suave depois do orgasmo. Isabella podia sentir debaixo de suas mãos e entre as pernas. Ela teve apenas alguns segundos para apreciá-lo, no entanto, porque ele se retirou dela quase que imediatamente.

Quando ele se levantou para descartar o preservativo, ela puxou sua camisola agora enrugada. Sentiu-se meio estranha. Quente, relaxada e contente consigo mesma, mas ao mesmo tempo, querendo mais. Ela estava um pouco dolorida, mas não tanto quanto da última vez. Em uma hora mais ou menos, ela até poderia estar preparada para outra rodada.

Passava pouco das nove horas. Eles tinham muito tempo antes de meia-noite.

Quando Edward retornou, vestiu sua boxer de seda e se esticou ao lado dela, obviamente, percebendo que ela não havia acabado com ele ainda.

Ele virou a cabeça e sorriu para ela. Não era um sorriso largo ou desinibido, mas foi muito melhor do que o que usara antes.

— Como foi?

— Bom — ela admitiu. — Muito bom. O melhor até agora e eu não precisei de todas as instruções detalhadas, de forma que deve ser um progresso.

— Como você se sente?

— Nada mal, apenas um pouco dolorida. Mas acho que talvez mais tarde, nós poderíamos... — Ela parou, irritada consigo mesma pelo afluxo de timidez que sentiu por sua óbvia ânsia de fazer sexo com ele novamente.

— Temos tempo de sobra.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Depois de um tempo, Isabella virou a cabeça para olhar para Edward ao lado dela.

Esta noite, ela não podia dizer se ele estava posando ou não. Ele estava deitado de costas, com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça. Seu corpo estava relaxado, mas sua posição destacava os músculos dos seus braços e abdômen.

Ela deixou os olhos vagarem por seu peito, pela barriga tensa, e em seguida, pelas longas pernas e pés descalços. Quando os olhos se voltaram para sua cabeça careca, ela sentiu a pergunta familiar incitá-la impiedosamente.

Como se tivesse de alguma forma sido capaz de perceber a diferença entre um olhar malicioso e uma curiosidade intensa, ele olhou para ela.

— O que foi?

— Eu tenho certeza de que perguntam isso o tempo todo, mas eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber.

Sua boca curvou-se ligeiramente.

— A falta de cabelo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, envergonhada.

— Eu não consigo nem dizer se você raspa a cabeça ou não. Nunca senti qualquer fio.

— Eu não raspo. Comecei a ficar careca quando tinha 17 anos. Aos 23 estava completamente sem cabelo. É uma coisa hereditária. Veio da família de minha mãe.

Isabella estava estranhamente silenciosa, observando seu rosto, tentando descobrir se era um assunto delicado para ele.

Finalmente, ela perguntou:

— Não havia nenhum tratamento que você pudesse ter feito? — Ele parecia calmo e natural, assim, ela esperava que não estivesse sendo imperdoavelmente rude.

Não que isso, necessariamente, a tivesse impedido.

— Sim, havia tratamentos médicos e remédios. Eu fui... encorajado a experimentá-los. — O breve vacilar em sua resposta surpreendeu-a já que nunca o havia escutado tropeçar nas palavras antes.

— Você não quis experimentá-los?

Ele hesitou e encontrou os olhos dela, e algo em sua expressão deve tê-lo encorajado a continuar.

— Não. Meu pai queria que eu fizesse alguma coisa, mas eu não estava disposto a fazer o que ele queria.

— Uma coisa de adolescente rebelde?

Edward deu um leve encolher de ombros.

— Talvez. Há uma longa história e não é bonita. Talvez tenha sido apenas uma forma de me rebelar, mas minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito jovem e a perda de cabelo veio de sua família, por isso parecia importante que eu...

Quando ele não terminou, Isabella disse baixinho:

— Que você a afirmasse em sua memória dessa maneira?

— É. Meu pai não foi sempre gentil com ela. — Ele lançou um rápido olhar para ela, como se não tivesse tido a intenção de dizer tudo aquilo.

Ela não falou por um minuto, não querendo soar tão intrometida a ponto de fazê-lo se fechar. Então continuou:

— Ele ficou louco com isso? Sobre você não fazer o tratamento como ele queria?

— Sim — Edward admitiu suavemente, seus olhos se direcionando para o teto. — Ele ficou louco. Esse foi o ponto de partida.

Havia algo ali. Algo que Isabella queria desesperadamente saber. Uma história. Havia profundas sombras em Edward, e ela estava morrendo de vontade de desvendá-las, fazer uma inquisição completa – a despeito do olhar resguardado dele e da leve tensão em seu rosto.

Mas ela havia crescido muito desde que fora uma criança e deixava escapar qualquer pergunta que vinha à sua mente. Agora, ocasionalmente, conseguia manter a boca fechada.

Então ela não o pressionou, percebendo que poderia incomodá-lo ou ferir seus sentimentos. Em vez disso, apenas disse:

— Eu tenho certeza que você sabe que é absolutamente exuberante e a calvície só faz você parecer mais fascinante, então, eu acho que você tomou a decisão certa.

A expressão de Edward relaxou e ele virou-se para ela com um ligeiro tremor em seus lábios.

— Eu aprecio a sua afirmação, mas onde você estava quando eu tinha dezessete anos e todas as crianças diziam que eu era uma aberração?

Ela riu suavemente à sua pergunta seca e respondeu na mesma moeda.

— Eu estava, provavelmente, pulando corda, você não acha? Eu tenho 26 anos.

Seu sorriso se alargou brevemente.

— É. Pode ser. Eu provavelmente não teria levado muito em conta a admiração de uma criança de 10 anos de idade. Além disso, quando adolescente, você provavelmente era louca por algum atleta, com uma cabeça cheia de cabelos.

Para absoluto aborrecimento de Isabella, ela corou.

Rindo, Edward disse:

— Foi o que pensei.

Ela fez uma careta para ele, mas respondeu de boa vontade.

— Eu era apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo – que, definitivamente, era um grande atleta. Ele, é claro, nunca pensou em mim assim, mas eu fiquei apaixonada por ele durante todo o ensino médio e faculdade.

— Isso é muito tempo para se estar apaixonada por alguém que não te amava de volta.

— Sim — disse ela com um suspiro. — Às vezes você se agarra a algo – simples assim.

Edward encontrou seus olhos.

— Na minha experiência, raramente é simples assim.

Isabella ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, pensando sobre isso. Pensando em sua ânsia desesperada por seu amigo. Tantos anos de sua vida.

Não é à toa que tinha sido um fracasso no amor.

Eventualmente, ela deixou as perguntas e inseguranças se dissolverem em suas memórias e se virou para olhar para Edward. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e ela não sabia se ele estava cochilando ou só dando a ela um pouco de privacidade para seus pensamentos.

Olhando para a sua cabeça lisa agora, ela o achou infinitamente atraente, e pensou sobre como ele deve ter se sentido aos 17.

— Você deve ter sido tão solitário — ela deixou escapar.

Os olhos de Edward se abriram e ele se virou para ela com um movimento de surpresa.

- Como?

— Quando adolescente — explicou ela, sentindo-se tola por sua falta de cuidado. — Eu estava pensando que você deve ter sido tão solitário. As crianças podem ser cruéis sobre coisas desse tipo.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu cresci acostumado a não ter qualquer cabelo.

— É claro. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza de que isso tem sido uma vantagem em sua profissão, uma vez que o faz tão diferente e interessante. Mas eu me referi a você como adolescente. Mesmo tendo tido suas razões para não fazer nada à respeito, essa etapa deve ter sido... difícil.

Edward engoliu em seco e deu outro encolher de ombros.

Obviamente, isso não era algo sobre o que ele gostava de falar. Então Isabella mudou de assunto, dizendo:

— Eu posso sentir?

Ele piscou para ela.

— Sua cabeça. — Ela acenou na direção de seu couro cabeludo, de repente, desejando não ter perguntado. — Está tudo bem se não quiser que eu...

— É claro que pode — disse Edward. Ele se ajeitou de modo que sua cabeça ficasse ao alcance dos braços dela.

Então, gentilmente, quase delicadamente, ela acariciou a cabeça lisa com as pontas dos dedos. Era realmente delicioso sentir a pele esticada sobre as curvas ondulantes e cumes de seu crânio.

Isabella soltou um suspiro enquanto acariciava, e, ridiculamente, sentiu seu próprio corpo reagir.

Ela realmente não estava mais tão dolorida.

Quando roçou um ponto na lateral de seu crânio, ela ouviu a respiração Edward dar um ligeiro engate. Tendo sido ou não em resposta ao seu toque, o som feito fez seus músculos internos se apertarem de emoção

Inconscientemente, as mãos percorriam sua cabeça e pescoço, até, gentilmente acariciarem seu peito. Edward ficou imóvel e perfeitamente em silêncio enquanto ela esfregava as superfícies lisas. Em seguida, as mãos desceram sobre os músculos ondulantes de seu abdômen plano.

Ela sentiu as sensações sob a ponta dos dedos o que aprofundou sua excitação cada vez mais crescente.

Depois de alguns minutos, durante os quais sua respiração acelerou de forma audível, Edward murmurou:

— De novo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Havia notado algum progresso em sua cueca, mas não sabia se era de seu toque ou por causa da coisa mental que ele fazia para se preparar.

— Está tudo bem se nós tentarmos outra posição desta vez?

— É claro. A escolha é sempre sua.

Sentindo-se muito corajosa, ela passou a perna sobre os quadris dele e o montou.

— Tipo assim?

- Claro.

Edward levantou as mãos e acariciou a parte superior de seu corpo sobre a camisola de cetim, seu toque hábil provocando as terminações nervosas e receptores de prazer e fazendo com que Isabella jogasse a cabeça para trás por um momento. Em seguida, ele puxou seus ombros para baixo para que pudesse tomar um de seus seios na boca através do tecido fino, acariciando o mamilo duro com a língua.

Ele sugou e beijou seu seio por alguns minutos enquanto as mãos deslizavam sob a camisola para acariciar suas costas, coxas e nádegas.

Ela pensou que estar por cima a faria sentir-se mais no controle, mas se sentia impotente e dominada pela poderosa sensação de estar deitada sobre ele, e respirou ardente e pesadamente contra o travesseiro.

Ela engasgou quando sentiu uma de suas mãos sobre a carne quente e inchada entre suas coxas. Em seguida, ele beliscou seu mamilo super sensibilizado e deslizou dois dedos em seu canal molhado.

Ela mordeu o travesseiro quando um choque de prazer intenso a atravessou.

— Você gosta disso? — Edward perguntou, a voz soando, mais uma vez, um pouco rouca. Sua boca ainda estava contra um seio, e as vibrações viajaram através do tecido úmido para estimulá-la ainda mais.

— Mm-hm — ela gemeu, sua voz abafada pelo travesseiro. — Mm-hm. — Ela teve que se segurar para não se esfregar na barriga dele, já que seu clitóris estava recebendo algum estímulo indireto e delicioso de seu torso. Ela conseguiu virar a cabeça e suspirar. — Mais.

Edward beliscou seu mamilo novamente e começou a bombear os dedos dentro dela. Ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro grosso, novamente, desesperadamente feliz por Edward estar deitado longe o suficiente para o travesseiro estar ao seu alcance. Então deixou sua boca e dedos a levarem em direção ao seu clímax.

Ela ofegava e gemia baixinho contra o travesseiro, mas depois de alguns minutos de urgência cada vez maior, ela virou a cabeça e implorou:

— Edward, por favor, me faça gozar.

— Eu vou — ele murmurou, o ritmo de seus dedos acelerando ainda mais. Ele girou o mamilo com a língua com habilidade agonizante, e acrescentou: — Você está perto agora. Eu posso sentir.

Então, por alguma razão, suas palavras fizeram Isabella querer choramingar, por isso escondeu o rosto no travesseiro novamente. Seus dedos estavam ondulando contra o ponto G, a pressão aplicada era muito estável, exatamente onde precisava sentir. Ele não havia tocado seu clitóris ainda, e a pequena porção de carne estava pulsando e inchada.

O corpo de Isabella estava tenso. De repente, ela percebeu que ia gozar sem qualquer estimulação clitoriana. Ela estremeceu desesperadamente. Então sentiu os dentes Edward sobre a carne macia de seu seio – e gozou, mordendo o travesseiro e tentando descaradamente montar os dedos dele para aumentar as sensações.

Quando seu corpo se suavizou, ela foi capaz de reunir energia suficiente para erguê-lo.

— Uau.

O rosto de Edward estava ligeiramente corado, provavelmente porque ela o estava quase sufocando, ao empurrar os seios contra seu rosto.

— Eu vou estar muito apertada agora? — ela perguntou, correndo por seu corpo até estar sentada sobre suas coxas. Ela podia ver que ele estava totalmente ereto sob o tecido fino da cueca.

— Acho que você vai ficar bem.

Ela desceu a cueca enquanto Edward estendia a mão para pegar o pacote de preservativo e lubrificante da mesa de cabeceira. Então ela esperou enquanto ele rolava o preservativo e alisava seu pau com lubrificante.

— Tudo bem — Edward disse, segurando o pênis ereto com uma mão. — Você ainda quer fazer desta maneira? — Ela balançou a cabeça, hipnotizada pela visão de sua ereção à espera. — Levante-se e nós vamos nos alinhar. É preciso um pouco de prática.

Isabella ficou de joelhos e deslizou para a frente até que estava acima de seu pênis. Então abaixou-se lentamente e, com a ajuda de Edward foi se alinhando, até deslizar sua buceta sobre a sua ereção.

Estava apertado, e levou um minuto para se ajustar e recuperar o fôlego. Então Edward a ajudou a montá-lo, mantendo as mãos em seus quadris e guiando seus movimentos.

Ela balançou sobre ele, tentando construir um ritmo agradável e estável, da maneira que Edward sempre fazia quando estava por cima. Ela não tinha certeza se estava fazendo muito bem, mas finalmente encontrou um ângulo e velocidade que pareciam trazer mais prazer.

Isabella estava feliz por ainda estar usando a camisola, mesmo que o tecido estivesse enrugado e molhado nos seios da boca de Edward. Ela sentiu seus olhos sobre ela, examinando seu corpo e movimento com a provável intenção de lhe dar os melhores conselhos sobre como melhorar sua técnica. Mas as mãos se mantinham firmes em seus quadris, e seu rosto estava cada vez mais úmido de suor.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Edward moveu uma das mãos sob o tecido da camisola até encontrar seu clitóris. Quando começou a massageá-lo, a cabeça de Isabella caiu para trás e ela arqueou a coluna.

— Lá vai você — Edward murmurou. — Consegue gozar de novo?

— Sim — disse ela em uma respiração pesada, sentindo como se seus olhos fossem rolar para trás devido ao sentimento cru da penetração de seu pênis naquele ângulo e à massagem firme em seu clitóris.

Ela o montou até que que seu orgasmo veio, em seguida, seu corpo saltou e sacudiu em resposta aos espasmos de liberação. Ela continuou se movendo sobre ele, mesmo depois de ter gozado, porque Edward ainda não havia chegado lá.

— Você gozou? — Edward perguntou com voz rouca.

Ela piscou.

— Sim. Você não percebeu?

— Pensei que sim. Mas você está sempre tão tranquila. — Ele virou a cabeça para o lado enquanto seus músculos internos o apertaram involuntariamente. — Devo?

— Sim. Isso é tudo com que posso lidar esta noite. Goze agora.

Corou, saciada e ridiculamente orgulhosa de si mesma, ela olhou para ele e intensificou seu movimento, tentando apertá-lo o melhor que pôde, apesar da dor que ela já podia sentir.

Edward começou a mover-se embaixo dela – não de forma dura ou áspera, apenas movimentos ascendentes com seus quadris. Em menos de um minuto, suas costas arquearam um pouco e o rosto se transformou devido ao clímax.

Completamente esgotada, Isabella caiu em cima dele ao sentir os pulsar de sua libertação. Seu corpo estava quente embaixo dela, e ele estava começando a amolecer deliciosamente. Ela suspirou e agarrou-se a ele, completamente inconsciente.

— Deixe-me levantar por um minuto para que eu possa cuidar do preservativo. — Edward disse. — Então posso te abraçar, se você quiser.

Isabella saiu imediatamente, estremecendo quando se separou de seu pênis. Ela puxou as cobertas para se proteger do frio do quarto, mas balançou a cabeça quando Edward voltou e deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

— Não. Eu não quero qualquer carinho falso. Eu agradeço, no entanto.

- De nada.

— Eu não sabia que meu corpo era capaz de se sentir dessa forma — admitiu ela, feliz por ainda estar acalorada para que ele não a visse corar ainda mais com a lembrança de sua ânsia sem vergonha.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Você pode se surpreender com o que o seu corpo é capaz de sentir.

Isso a fez corar ainda mais. Mas, mantendo sua coragem, ela brincou:

— Nós vamos ter que testar essa teoria da próxima vez.

Ele riu quando guardou lubrificante e DVD em seu estojo.

— Então você quer agendar outro compromisso?

— Definitivamente. Quando você tem vaga?

Edward pegou um smartphone para verificar sua agenda.

— Minha primeira é daqui a duas semanas a partir de amanhã.

— Está ótimo. Me agende. — Ela não conseguia se lembrar de sua própria agenda, mas percebeu que não havia nada importante o suficiente para fazê-la cancelar o encaixe mais próximo que ele tinha.

— Você pode reservar com antecedência, se quiser. — Edward ofereceu. — Se desejar manter compromissos regulares.

Era exatamente isso o que ela queria fazer, mas não tinha certeza se estava emocionalmente pronta para agendar encontros semanais ou bissemanais com um acompanhante. Isso significaria sucumbir a este estilo de vida, o que ainda a fazia se sentir um pouco estranha.

Pelo menos desta maneira, ela poderia decidir sobre o próximo compromisso em uma base ocasional. E poderia mudar de ideia a qualquer momento sem seriamente incomodar o Edward.

— Eu vou manter isso em mente — disse ela, sorrindo zombeteiramente. — Mas por que não estou surpresa de você ter me sugerido isso?

Ele piscou e seu rosto ficou estranhamente quieto.

— O que você quer dizer?

Um pouco surpresa com a reação dele, ela explicou:

— Só que você é um ótimo homem negócios, sempre tentando expandir o seu negócio.

Edward relaxou.

- Claro.

— Você pode tomar um banho de novo, se quiser.

Ele agradeceu, pegou sua roupa, e depois foi para o banheiro. Isabella estendeu- se na cama enquanto ele tomava banho, pensando que, realmente, iria dormir bem esta noite. Ela havia passado a noite no quarto do hotel na última vez em que Edward a deixou, e ela decidiu fazer isso novamente esta noite. Depois de três orgasmos, ela estava se sentindo incrivelmente relaxada e não havia nada como dormir até tarde em um luxuoso quarto de hotel.

Quando Edward voltou completamente vestido, ela se levantou e foi se juntar a ele, perto da mesa.

— Obrigada — ela disse, dando-lhe o envelope com o dinheiro. — Eu quero dizer exatamente isso. Obrigada por toda sua ajuda.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas para o envelope, e discretamente o enfiou no bolso.

Sua expressão não deixava dúvidas. Ela havia pago por sua ajuda, não tinha nada que agradecer.

Isabella suspirou, embora não estivesse realmente surpresa ou decepcionada. Eles estavam bem mais amigáveis e descontraídos agora, mas não era como se fossem amigos. Isabella pagou-lhe por seu tempo e atenção, mas sua interação seria sempre profissional.

Uma pequena parte da mente de Isabella disse a ela que era exatamente por isso que tinha sido capaz de se sentir confortável com ele.

Enquanto caminhava com Edward para a porta, ela perguntou ao acaso:

— Se recusar os tratamentos de cabelo foi uma coisa de rebelião adolescente, você já pensou em fazer algo sobre isso agora?

Edward franziu a testa.

— Eu pensei que havia dito que gostava.

— Eu gosto. Só estava pensando.

Ele pareceu pensar por um minuto. Em seguida, disse:

— Eu ainda não tenho nenhum desejo de conceder os desejos de meu pai — respondeu e abriu a porta.

Isabella tinha mais perguntas do que antes, mas Edward estava saindo e ela não foi capaz de perguntar. Ele era um homem fascinante, com sombrias camadas que estavam apenas implorando para serem descobertas e ainda possuia uma sugestão tentadora de humanidade sob a suave superfície de máquina de sexo.

Da próxima vez, Isabella iria forçar ainda mais. Começar a descobrir mais de sua história e o que o fazia vibrar.

Ela colocou a cabeça para fora da porta e disse:

— Tenha uma boa noite.

— Você também. — Edward respondeu. — Eu te vejo em duas semanas à partir de amanhã.

— Eu estarei esperando.

_**Lembre-se, Edward é um profissional, por isso neste primeiro cap. é tudo meio mecânico. No próximo já começa a**_

_**melhorar. E como melhora.**_

_**Beijos e até amanha.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oi!**_

_**Apreciem o capítulo sem moderação.**_

_**boa leitura.**_

Isabella lambuzou as pernas com sua loção preferida, antes de colocar um robe sobre o vestido de seda chinesa de profundos tons vermelhos e dourados que ela havia comprado em Hong Kong na semana anterior.

Ela retirou um envelope de dinheiro de sua bolsa e colocou-o sobre a mesa no quarto do hotel, então, ouviu o zumbido de seu telefone celular.

Olhando para o identificador de chamadas, ela atendeu e disse:

— Oi Alice.

— Ei você! Então está finalmente de volta, não é? Não se foi para sempre.

Isabella havia ligado para a prima tão logo o avião pousou naquela tarde e deixado uma mensagem dizendo que tinha chegado com segurança.

— Eu só fui por um mês. Não para sempre.

— Bem, pareceu como uma eternidade para mim. Eu acho que você passou tanto tempo pesquisando lugares exóticos que não sentiu nenhuma falta de mim.

Isabella riu. Ela passou quatro semanas em Hong Kong fazendo pesquisa para seu novo livro e participando de uma conferência internacional de ficção, onde ministrou um workshop sobre como escrever romance. A viagem tinha sido boa e ela ficou feliz por ter ido.

Mas se sentiu como se tivesse ido para sempre.

— Então você virá hoje à noite? Eu tenho cerveja e podemos pedir pizza.

— Nós vamos ter que fazer isso amanhã — disse Isabella, voltando para o banheiro para passar uma escova no cabelo.

— Por quê? O que você está fazendo hoje?

Isabella corou um pouco quando olhou para sua imagem no espelho do banheiro. Seu cabelo estava brilhante, caindo em grandes ondas ao redor de seus ombros. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e sua pele lisa intensificava as cores vibrantes da seda e seus olhos estavam cintilando de emoção.

Ela estava tão impaciente que se sentia contorcer, e ainda faltavam 15 minutos para as sete.

— Eu tenho planos para esta noite — disse ela vagamente, sabendo que sua evasão nunca iria funcionar.

Após uma breve pausa, Alice exclamou:

— Você está indo vê-lo esta noite, não é?

— Alice — Isabella começou, transformando a palavra em um aviso.

Alice, é claro, ignorou.

— Você está! Assim que você aterrisou em Seattle, você correu para os braços dele!

— Eu não corri para os braços dele — Isabella disse, um pouco irritada com as insinuações de sua prima, uma vez que ela sabia de toda a sua interação com Edward. — Nós apenas havíamos agendado um compromisso para esta noite.

— Uma hora depois de pousar?

— Duas horas — Isabella corrigiu. — E apenas deu certo desta maneira.

— Você continua insistindo que essa coisa não é séria, mas diga-me a verdade. Você não está tendo devaneios inspirados em Uma Linda Mulher, não é?

— Não! Claro que não. Dê-me um pouco de crédito, eu não sou tola. Eu gosto dele e gosto do sexo. E vou lhe pagar por seus serviços, não estou fingindo que é algo romântico. Não é como se estivéssemos juntos. É totalmente profissional.

— Tudo bem. Acho que acredito em você, e achei essa coisa toda bem legal e divertida no início, mas fico preocupada de vez em quando. Você não o está usando como uma muleta, não é?

— Claro que não. — Isabella suspirou. Ela sabia que a prima realmente se importava com ela e que Alice não conseguia entender sua relação com Edward só de ouvir sobre ela de segunda mão. — Estou buscando relacionamentos reais. De verdade, eu lhe disse que conheci alguém?

— O quê! — Alice exigiu. — Quem? Quando? Onde?

Isabella riu, contente com a distração e por ter feito essa bomba cair sobre Alice com o máximo impacto.

— Me interrogando como uma repórter verdade. Eu o conheci na conferência, ele é de Seattle também. É um advogado que virou escritor, você nunca vai adivinhar quem ele é.

Alice hesitou por um momento, obviamente procurando em sua mente todas as possibilidades.

— Como seria incrível se fosse aquele gostoso do Jacob Black. Eu o vi em um programa matinal mês passado, ele usava uma deliciosa calça jeans desbotada, uau!

Isabella sorriu contra seu telefone.

— É esse mesmo, ele estava usando calças de brim quando o conheci.

Alice gritou em emocionado deleite.

— Eu vou ter que lhe dizer os detalhes amanhã, embora ache que ele está interessado. Nós conversamos muito e já marcamos um almoço para a próxima semana, ele também me perguntou se no próximo sábado eu iria com ele a uma festa beneficente do museu. Já tem algum tempo que não fico animada com alguém.

— Eu estou morrendo por mais informações, mas vou tentar me conter até amanhã, só me diga uma coisa. Se você tem este homem quente e viril esperando, por que está correndo para foder com seu gigolô?

Isabella encolheu-se, então, deu de ombros na sala vazia.

— É meio constrangedor, mas eu tenho feito sexo com Edward toda semana, nos últimos três meses. Contudo, estive fora por um mês, acho que é uma espécie de hábito.

— Eu entendo — Alice riu: — Você está com tesão!

Depois de uma resposta adequadamente sarcástica, Isabella desligou. Porém, sabia que Alice estava certa.

Ela estava com tesão, mais excitada do que já esteve em sua vida. Ela tinha levado seu vibrador para Hong Kong e teve que fazer uso dele quase todos os dias. Não havia sido plenamente satisfatório no entanto, havia ficado na cama mais noites do que gostaria de admitir, fantasiando sobre o que faria com Edward quando voltasse para Seattle.

A verdade era que ela correu de volta para se encontrar com ele novamente, não tinha certeza se podia esperar outra noite.

Isabella havia antecipado tanto aquela noite que já estava molhada, apesar de sua conversa com Alice tê-la distraído. Ela se sentou na cadeira e olhou para o relógio, que lhe mostrou que ainda faltavam nove minutos para Edward chegar.

Depois, houve uma batida inesperada na porta. Edward chegou milagrosamente, maravilhosamente, mais cedo.

Isabella voou para a porta e a abriu.

Edward parou em a frente ela – magro, polido e bonito em uma camisa azul e calças pretas sob medida. Ele parecia tão delicioso que ela queria lambê-lo.

Ele sorriu, parecendo genuinamente satisfeito ao vê-la.

— Como foi a viagem?

— Não há tempo para isso. — Isabella puxou-o para o quarto e empurrou-o para a cama, se atrapalhando com os botões de sua camisa. Poucos minutos depois, ele estava nu e seu bonito vestido de seda chinesa, estava vergonhosamente puxado acima de seus seios já prontos para Edward abrir a boca e tomar sua carne nua.

Isabella agarrou sua cabeça, empurrando sua boca contra o mamilo sensibilizado com mais firmeza. Ela não conseguia parar de puxá-lo, tentando trazê-lo o mais próximo possível, senti-lo tanto quanto pudesse. Suas coxas se separaram e suas pernas o rodearam, ela se contorceu para que pudesse esfregar seu clitóris dolorido contra a barriga firma.

Para seu alívio, Edward não foi tão delicado como de costume. Sua boca estava dura e faminta, e suas mãos a buscavam exigentes; os anos de experiência devem ter aperfeiçoado seus instintos fazendo-o capaz de mudar de humor quando quisesse, porque aquela urgência ardente era exatamente o que ela precisava, exatamente o que ela sentia.

Ela se contorcia e o arranhava enquanto ele explorava seu desejo mais profundo, até que ela não podia mais aguentar.

— Chega, Edward — ela engasgou. — Eu preciso que você me foda agora.

Ele não hesitou. Mal levantando o rosto de seu seio, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou um preservativo e o lubrificante do criado-mudo. Então finalmente se levantou.

Seu rosto estava um pouco corado e sua pele úmida de suor quando rolou o preservativo e o lubrificou.

Isabella praticamente gritou de impaciência até que ele abriu-lhe as pernas e acariciou-a com os dedos. Sem prelúdio, ele afundou dois dedos em seu canal, massageando o ponto G.

Ela fez um estranho ruído gutural – quase como um ronronar – e arqueou sua coluna sobre o colchão. Quando ele tirou os dedos de dentro dela, ela tentou se concentrar o suficiente para decidir que posição queria usar hoje. Eles estavam experimentando e agora ela tinha várias posições em seu repertório, mas não conseguiu fazer sua mente funcionar através daquela névoa ardente para entender o porquê de solicitar Edward esta noite.

Em vez de esperar por sua liderança, ele murmurou:

— Por que você não se vira?

Ela fez o que ele sugeriu automaticamente, seu corpo tenso de emoção. Os dedos dele permaneceram dentro dela, enquanto ficava de barriga para baixo e a sensação da penetração, enquanto ela mudava de posição, foi deliciosa e lasciva.

Edward ajustou a mão para se acomodar à nova posição e ela quase gemeu de prazer quando ele a fodeu ainda mais com os dedos. Inconscientemente, ela levantou a bunda para lhe dar melhor acesso, então sentiu sua mão livre acariciando e apertando a carne macia dos quadris e nádegas.

— Oh, Deus! Edward! — ela suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sentindo o clímax se avolumando dentro dela. — Eu preciso tanto gozar.

Ele fez um som estranho – um grunhido ou algo assim. Então retirou os dedos de seu canal molhado. Antes que ela pudesse reclamar sobre a perda dessa penetração, foi invadida por seu pau.

Ele deslizou para dentro dela com um golpe suave e firme, e ela reprimiu um grito de prazer ao senti-lo apertado e tentador dentro dela.

Ela conseguiu olhar por cima do ombro para Edward. Ele estava abrindo suas coxas e segurando sua bunda alto o suficiente para permitir seu acesso, mas a parte superior do corpo de Isabella estava sobre a cama e ela se sentia impotente e profundamente sexy ao mesmo tempo.

Ela agarrou os lencóis e puxou um travesseiro para que pudesse enterrar o rosto assim que sentisse necessidade de gritar.

Quando ele começou a investir, sua presença quente, dura e poderosa acima dela, teve certeza de que precisaria do travesseiro. A pressão do orgasmo já estava no ponto de ruptura e seu corpo se retorcia e tremia sob os golpes rígidos e firmes.

— Oh, Deus — ela murmurou, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro com a tensão se quebrando em um forte clímax. Ela sufocou seu grito de libertação que saiu como um miado abafado. Os tremores de seu orgasmo sacudiram todo o seu corpo e ela ouviu Edward fazer um som gutural quando seus pulsantes músculos internos apertaram brutalmente ao redor de seu pênis.

Ele continuou penetrando, porém ela foi capaz de virar a cabeça e puxar o ar quando as sensações finalmente se estabilizaram.

— Mais — ela rosnou, empunhando as mãos nos lençóis e se preparando para mais prazer. — Por favor, mais.

Ele não disse nada. Ele não teve que dizer nem uma palavra desde que a pediu para ficar de barriga para baixo. Mas ela podia senti-lo intensamente em suas costas. Algum tipo de intensa vibração irradiava dele e batia nela como que instigando a uma necessidade ainda maior.

Seu ritmo constante e os golpes do membro em seu canal apertado eram difíceis e quase primitivos, mas ela precisava de muito mais daquilo. Ela tentou bombear os quadris para encontrar o que ansiava, entretanto, sua posição permitia pouca liberdade de movimentos.

A pélvis dele batia contra a carne macia de seu traseiro a cada investida e o som sensual se misturava com o tremor da cama e suas respirações altas e desesperadas.

Então, ele passou um braço ao redor de seus quadris até que a mão encontrou sua carne íntima e inchada. Ele friccionou seu clitóris de forma urgente, quase desajeitada, e o estímulo adicional causou a Isabella um engasgar com novas ondas de prazer.

Ela gozou de novo. Desta vez, não estava preparada por isso gemeu e choramingou quando atingiu o êxtase, não encontrando coordenação para esconder o rosto no travesseiro. Quando contorceu o rosto e soluçou em seu segundo orgasmo, ela ouviu Edward fazer um som áspero, sem palavras, por trás dela.

O ritmo dele ficou subitamente áspero e irregular e os quadris batiam contra sua bunda impiedosamente. Ele continuou estimulando seu clitóris, e seu corpo ficou preso nas sensações conflitantes entre a foda e a massagem.

Ela se agitou e estremeceu quando a tensão tomou conta dela novamente. Os impulsos de Edward eram agressivos e urgentes e ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele e ouvir o som quase frenético de sua respiração ofegante.

— Oh, Deus — ela engasgou, arqueando a coluna e elevando a cabeça involuntariamente para fora da cama. — Vou gozar de novo.

Sem aviso, Edward estava bem atrás dela, em cima dela, em suas costas. Antes que ela soubesse o que significava, ela sentiu dentes em sua pele quando ele mordeu seu ombro.

Ela gritou alto – contra o travesseiro para abafar o som – e gozou forte. Quando seu corpo convulsionou e os espasmos de prazer acabaram, ela estava consciente da pelve de Edward golpeando contra seu traseiro. Os abafados sons guturais que ele fez quando chegou ao clímax foram afogados por seu próprio grito de libertação.

Ela caiu para frente, quando finalmente gozou, seu corpo mole, suado, quente e deliciosamente saciado. Ela sentiu o peso de Edward em suas costas, sua respiração quente contra o pescoço e ombro. Por um momento, sentiu-se maravilhada – como se ele estivesse tão satisfeito quanto ela estava.

— Uau — ela resmungou. — Uau.

Ele resmungou.

— Uau. Isso foi... uau.

Ele resmungou novamente.

— Isso foi... foi incrível, Edward. — Ela nunca havia gozado tão forte em seus encontros anteriores com Edward. Ela nunca havia gozado tão forte em sua vida.

Então, ela sentiu Edward tirar seu peso de cima dela e em seguida, puxar o pênis de seu canal ainda apertado. Ele tropeçou até o banheiro para cuidar do preservativo e ela ouviu a água correr. Ele ficou fora por muito mais tempo do que o normal e ela começou a se perguntar se havia algo de errado com ele.

Ele não parecia muito consigo mesmo hoje, ela percebeu. Não falou muito e não tinha sido tão lento e atento como normalmente.

Talvez estivesse tendo um dia ruim. Ele parecia estar no sexo, mas ela achou que ele poderia não estar se sentindo como o mentor paciente e cuidadoso das outras noites. Além disso, ela estimulou a ambos com urgência esta noite.

Ela esperava que ele não estivesse chateado com alguma coisa. Odiaria ter tido esse momento maravilhoso se ele estivesse preocupado com outra coisa.

Quando ele finalmente voltou, estendeu a mão para pegar a cueca, como de costume, antes de se estender na cama ao lado dela.

Ela estudou seu rosto, mas ele não revelava nada além de sua típica compostura tranquila.

— Você está bem?

Ele piscou, claramente surpreso com a pergunta.

— É claro. Você?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso torto.

— Eu estou muito bem.

— O sexo foi bom? — Ele perguntou, seus olhos afiados e atentos, como se estivesse procurando algo em sua expressão.

Agora Isabella estava incrivelmente confusa.

— Hum, sim. Você não sentiu falta disso? Tudo foi muito além da realidade.

Seu rosto relaxou um pouco.

— E você... você gozou o suficiente?

Isabella franziu a testa. Certamente ele não estava tão distraído que sequer tinha prestando atenção à maneira como ela gostou do sexo e seus orgasmos múltiplos. Ela sabia que a relação deles era profissional, mas não gostaria da ideia de seu foco estar em outro lugar. Na verdade, isso a incomodaria muito.

— Sim. Três vezes é muito bom, isso não é suficiente para o seu ego?

Edward relaxou ainda mais sua expressão. Até sorriu para ela.

— Meu ego está ótimo. Obrigado.

Ele parecia mais natural agora, então ela esperava que tivesse sido apenas uma distração temporária. Ela certamente não queria Edward desmaiando sobre ela como um herói trágico de romance, mas odiava a ideia de que ele estivesse passando por movimentos vazios com ela, eles não estavam apaixonados, não eram nem mesmo amigos, mas se davam muito bem e ela esperava que talvez ele pudesse desfrutar de um pouco de sexo com ela.

— Então, como foi a viagem? — Perguntou ele, virando-se de lado do jeito que ele sempre fazia quando eles conversavam entre as rodadas de sexo.

Mais confortável agora que haviam caído em sua rotina normal, ela falou com ele por um tempo. Disse a ele sobre sua pesquisa em Hong Kong. Parte dela sabia que precisava tomar cuidado ou ele descobriria quem ela era quando seu próximo livro fosse lançado. Ainda assim, ela não podia deixar de compartilhar algumas das histórias engraçadas e petiscos interessantes que ela descobriu.

Enquanto conversavam, ela percebeu que não tinha sentido falta apenas do sexo. Tinha sentido falta de suas conversas. De suas irônicas e inteligentes perspectivas, e de seu discreto humor seco.

Quando ela perguntou a ele sobre seu mês, ele não lhe deu nenhum detalhe. Ele nunca o fazia, mas citou alguns livros que havia lido e uma viagem que havia feito a Martha's Vineyard. Ela assumiu que a viagem foi parte de um trabalho, mas evitou pedir informações sobre isso. Ela realmente não queria saber quem o havia contratado para a viagem de fim de semana ou o que fizeram juntos.

— O que você achou desta última posição? — Edward perguntou, depois de terem caído em silêncio amistoso após uma longa conversa.

— Boa, obviamente. — Isabella inclinando-lhe um sorriso irônico. — Ela é a favorita dos homens?

— A entrada traseira normalmente é.

— Eu acho que dá a um homem um entusiasmo estilo homem das cavernas.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Eu imagino que sim.

Genuinamente curiosa, perguntou:

— Você já teve esse entusiasmo homem das cavernas?

Ele estava olhando para o teto agora e, com a pergunta, soltou uma risada ligeiramente amarga.

— Não acho que há muito de homem das cavernas em mim.

Isabella franziu o cenho, se perguntando o que isso significava. Considerando se ele havia crescido tão cosmopolita, culto e cínico como apresentava sua superfície – sem possuir uma essência, paixões inatas ou uma causa.

O pensamento a deixou um pouco triste.

Ela nunca falou muito sobre seu passado, além do pouco que havia dito sobre seus pais e da perda de seu cabelo. Várias coisas que ele disse insinuava que ele tinha nascido rico. Ela sabia que ele havia feito faculdade e até mesmo pós- graduação. E sabia também que foi o amargo relacionamento com o pai que o empurrara para essa profissão.

Ela não sabia se suas escolhas de vida foram atos de vingança ou desespero. Talvez fosse ambos.

— Eu tenho certeza que você pode agir como homem das cavernas muito bem — disse ela casualmente, percebendo que seus olhos estavam descansando sobre ela e não querendo que ele soubesse o que ela estava pensando.

— Claro que posso. Está interessada em quê?

Ela zombou dele.

— Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que eu não quero fingir nada com você?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Só perguntando.

— Eu sei o que você pode fazer, e faz muito bem. Então, o que você não faz com suas clientes? — Isabella inquiriu aleatoriamente, nem sabia o que impeliu essa questão.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, ele perguntou:

— Procurando expandir seu repertório?

Isabella riu.

— Não. Estou muito feliz com o que temos. Estava apenas curiosa, existem coisas que você se recusa a fazer como parte de seus serviços?

— É claro.

— O que seriam elas? — Quando Edward hesitou, ela acrescentou: — Pode ser bom saber, para que eu não peça nenhuma delas.

— Duvido que isso venha a acontecer. Eu sou muito bom em avaliar as pessoas, você não se encaixa em qualquer uma das coisa que não faço. — Ele falou facilmente, naturalmente e parecia relaxado e lindo estendido sobre a cama vestindo apenas uma boxer de seda.

Isabella se perguntou se estava ou não desconfortável dele conhecer tanto de seu íntimo – ou pelo menos, tanto quanto ele acreditava conhecer.

— Então você realmente não vai me dizer?

— Eu não atendo homens — ele começou.

Isabella piscou. Não era o que ela esperava que ele começasse.

— Eles vem a mim — ele explicou, seu olhar vazio. — Não tanto agora, já que só trabalho através de referências. Mas eu costumava ter um monte de pedidos. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — É apenas uma preferência pessoal. Eu só trabalho com mulheres.

Isabella assentiu, de alguma forma satisfeita em ter algo assim sobre ele, embora tenha reconhecido que sua satisfação era irracional.

— O que mais?

— Eu não faço sexo a três, até permito que um terceiro assista, mas não que participe.

— Por que não? E se ambas forem mulheres?

O lábio Edward deu um puxão quase imperceptível. O primeiro desta noite. Ter visto isso a deixou feliz.

— Honestamente, um trio dá muito trabalho, é muito difícil se concentrar o suficiente em duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Eu invisto um monte de pensamento e concentração em cada trabalho e não posso trabalhar de forma tão eficaz se minha atenção está dividida entre duas mulheres.

— Interessante. — Ela estava começando a se sentir um pouco estranha agora. Ela não pode evitar se perguntou quanto trabalho e foco Edward precisou para fazer seu trabalho com ela. Ela esqueceu a preocupação tola e instou: — O que mais?

— Não faço sexo anal.

— Por que não?

— Por uma série de razões. Requer um monte de tempo e esforço para tornar o ato confortável, e é mais bem feito com um nível de confiança que não existe entre mim e um cliente. Eu forneço romance e a logística do anal tende a estragar o clima. Além disso, é muito problemático com o preservativo.

— É mesmo?

Edward assentiu e soltou um suspiro.

— A possibilidade de estourar é muito maior com anal. Nem mesmo o preço mais alto que eu poderia cobrar faz valer a pena o risco.

Isabella não precisou pedir que ele continuasse. Ele mesmo prosseguiu:

— Eu não faço S&M. Não há uma demanda alta para isso – com minhas clientes, pelo menos –, esse não é um dos meus talentos. Eu me recuso a fazer qualquer coisa que cause algum potencial dano físico. Nada de chicotadas, açoitamento, bondage significativa, inviabilização de vias aéreas.

Isabella o olhou. Ele não olhava para ela, mas seu rosto estava perfeitamente sóbrio.

— Não vale a pena o risco para mim — explicou. — Obviamente, eu seria o mais cuidadoso possível, mas não posso garantir que não haveria acidentes ou golpes de sorte. Como eu disse, não há grande procura de qualquer maneira com minhas clientes. Elas estão procurando por fantasias românticas, em sua maioria. Então, eu não faço nada além de amarrações com seda por um período de tempo limitado e uns tapas ocasionais.

— Huh — disse ela, refletindo sobre o que ele lhe disse. Ela honestamente teve visões dele realizando todos os tipos de atos desprezíveis de depravação e não tinha certeza do que fazer com a explicação calma e racional de suas escolhas profissionais.

— Você está decepcionada com minhas maneiras convencionais? — ele perguntou, com outro tremor nos lábios.

Ela riu.

— Não ria de mim. Eu nunca pensei sobre isso antes. E não o culpo por ser tão cuidadoso quanto possível. Você está feliz em ser capaz de escolher apenas o que é confortável para si mesmo.

— Sim. Nisso, eu sei que tenho sorte.

Uma suavidade entremeou no humor de ambos com o seu comentário, e os pôs em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Então, ela perguntou:

— Alguma de suas clientes já se apaixonou por você?

Seu rosto ficou estranhamente quieto.

— Por que você pergunta?

— Não sei. Eu só queria saber. Você é um homem muito atraente, e realmente bom de cama. E costuma representar um papel romântico, se eu entendi corretamente. Deve ser difícil para algumas de suas clientes separar a fantasia da realidade. É por isso que eu prefiro assim. — Ela apontou entre seus corpos para provar seu ponto. — Mantém as coisas claras.

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente, não encontrando seus olhos.

— Sim. Algumas de minhas clientes têm se apaixonado por mim, ou pelo menos se apaixonado pela fantasia que eu lhes ofereço.

— O que você faz?

— Nada, a não ser que se aproximem de mim fora de nossos encontros profissionais. Se elas fizerem isso, eu já não faço negócios com elas.

— Você já foi perseguido por clientes que se recusaram a terminar as coisas?

— Sim. Duas vezes.

Isabella respirou, embora ela pudesse ver como isso pode acontecer.

— O que você fez?

— A família da primeira mulher interveio e conseguiu ajuda psicológica. A segunda mulher foi presa quando tentou me matar.

Ofegante, novamente, ela endireitou-se na cama.

— Ela tentou matá-lo?

Edward assentiu, mas seu rosto estava fechado, então ela não o forçou a continuar o resto da história. Às vezes, ao longo dos últimos meses, ela o tinha forçado muito e Edward havia se fechado e já não era genuíno com ela pelo resto da noite. Ela teve cuidado agora.

— Você já foi preso? — Perguntou ela, propositadamente mudando de assunto.

— Não.

Isabella olhou para ele, seu olhar duvidoso.

— Eu sou extremamente cuidadoso — explicou. — E agora só trabalho através de referências. Além disso, faço minha pesquisa sobre todas as novas clientes, antes de discutir termos de qualquer espécie. — Quando Isabella concordou, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente. — Algo mais para esta pequena inquisição?

— Desculpe — disse ela, sorrindo tristemente. — Eu sou apenas curiosa e não sei nada sobre esse assunto.

— Você realmente não precisa saber tudo a fundo para os nossos encontros serem bem sucedidos.

— Bem — disse Isabella, elevando o queixo por causa do seu tom altivo e frio. — Eu quero saber.

Os lábios de Edward se contraíram.

Ela fez uma careta para ele, embora não estivesse realmente irritada com sua diversão óbvia. Ele realmente era irresistível quando reprimia o sorriso assim, e apenas ocasionalmente, mostrava-lhe o sorriso sensual e polido que ela desprezava.

Seus olhos foram para seu peito nu, demorando-se sobre os músculos tensos de seu ventre. Sua cueca estava bem baixa em seus quadris magros e ela achou o cós estranhamente tentador.

Aleatoriamente, ela se perguntou o que ele faria se ela puxasse sua cueca para baixo sem aviso. Ela foi atingida por um impulso irresistível de fazê-lo.

Mas resistiu. Tal gesto parecia muito presunçoso e íntimo para a natureza de seu relacionamento. Não era como se eles fossem um casal em que tal ato brincalhão e de provocação seria natural.

Quando seus olhos se voltaram para o rosto dele, ela pegou seu olhar sobre seu próprio corpo e rosto. Ele estivera olhando de soslaio para ela do jeito que ela havia olhando para ele? Seus olhos se ajustaram rapidamente, concentrando-se em seu rosto com um sorriso casual, mas ela se sentia estranhamente acanhada e olhou para si mesma. Seu bonito vestido de seda estava enrugado e desarrumado. Seus seios estavam cobertos mas o vestido justo não lhes dava apoio, como um sutiã daria. Sua barriga estava em ordem, mas seus quadris e bunda tinham mais curvas do que ela gostaria.

Era bom pensar que ele a estava admirando com deslumbramento, mas ela não estava totalmente convencida.

Todas estas reflexões foram lhe dando ideias definidas, no entanto. Ela rolou os olhos para o relógio e ficou aliviada ao ver que não eram 10 horas ainda.

Eles tinham um monte de tempo. Ela já teve três orgasmos incríveis esta noite e teria este homem lindo e talentoso à sua disposição por mais duas horas. Havia muito tempo para mais.

Ela sorriu para ele, sentindo-se extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma.

Edward riu.

— Por que de repente eu me sinto como um pedaço de carne?

Isabella também riu e espontaneamente rolou para cima dele, amando a sensação de seu corpo, duro e magro debaixo dela. Ambos estavam sorrindo agora, e seus olhares se encontraram e permaneceram.

Algo quente encheu seu peito quando eles sorriram um para o outro e ela inclinou-se, inconscientemente, antes de parar com um suspiro.

Ela não estava totalmente certa, mas pensou que poderia tê-lo beijado. Sem ter qualquer intenção de o fazer.

Era inevitável, supôs. As linhas em um relacionamento como o deles eram obrigatoriamente um pouco imprecisas. No geral, ela estava fazendo um bom trabalho mantendo as coisas em perspectiva. Um novo acordo não era o fim do mundo, de modo que ela não deixaria isso incomodá-la.

Mas seu coração estava batendo dolorosamente quando olhou para Edward. Seus lábios se separaram um pouco e a expressão nos olhos azul-acinzentados foi de quente e profunda para um pouco confusa.

Distraída pela memória do que ele dissera um minuto antes, ela franziu a testa e perguntou:

— Eu não vou realmente fazê-lo sentir-se como um pedaço de carne, vou? — Ela ainda sofria, ocasionalmente, de culpa por tomar parte na prostituição, mesmo em um contexto como este, e ela realmente não queria individualizar Edward mais do que sua profissão poderia fazer.

As sobrancelhas dele se juntaram e o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios.

— Não, você não.

— Bom — Ela só levou um minuto para recuperar seu brilhante humor e excitação. Então sorriu para ele novamente e acariciou seu peito com as palmas das mãos. Ela montou seus quadris e passou alguns minutos a explorar seu corpo e tentar descobrir que tipo de carícias dariam mais prazer a um homem.

Apesar do número de vezes que ela e Edward tiveram sexo, ela geralmente tinha recebido mais do que dado.

Depois de alguns minutos de afagos e carinhos – e alguns beijos experimentais em seu peito e abdômen – ela podia sentir Edward tenso embaixo dela. Os músculos de sua barriga e coxas estavam visivelmente retesados, ela sentiu uma emoção estranha por ter a capacidade de causar tal resposta em um homem frio e composto como Edward.

Ele a estava deixando fazer isso, e não estava nem perto de perder o controle. Mas ainda assim...

Ela podia ver a crescente ereção sob o tecido liso da boxer – definitivamente, estava mexendo com ele.

A menos que ele estivesse apenas fazendo sua coisa mental e tentando afirmar sua autoconfiança.

Ela franziu o cenho para esse pensamento, mas enquanto suas mãos tocavam- no na cintura com uma pergunta silenciosa e ele acenou com a cabeça em silêncio, ela teve dificuldade em acreditar que tudo era uma encenação. Ele estava suando de novo e seu corpo estava visivelmente tenso. Quando ela gentilmente puxou a cueca, seu pênis estava quase totalmente ereto.

— Posso? — Ela perguntou, limpando a garganta quando sua voz se quebrou. Ela nunca o havia acariciava intimamente antes. E sempre se perguntava se isso estava ou não fora dos limites, a menos que pagasse um boquete.

Ele acenou com a cabeça novamente, havia algo silencioso e intenso em seu olhar. Seus olhos estavam focados no rosto dela, mas eles desceram para onde estavam suas mãos, ao redor de sua ereção.

Ele tomou uma respiração afiada quando ela sentiu e apertou firmemente seu eixo quente. O pênis endureceu ainda mais sob seu toque.

Suas respostas sutis a foram decompondo com uma velocidade notável, ela se mexeu um pouco, desconfortavelmente excitada, apesar do sexo que tivera não havia muito tempo.

Ela acariciou e explorou seu eixo e bolas por vários minutos, até que estava quase se contorcendo de excitação e Edward estava tendo problemas ali deitado. Ele continuou se ajustando ao toque, movendo os quadris ou os braços. Seu corpo havia se apertado como um punho, mas ele não tinha falado nada e não se afastou.

— Pronta? — ele perguntou quando ela soltou as mãos, deixando seu pênis descansar em seu baixo ventre. Sua voz era grossa.

— Sim.

Ele sentou-se e a posicionou de costas.

— Preliminares? — ele perguntou, suavemente empurrando a seda chinesa escorregadia até descobrir suas coxas e quadris.

Ela balançou a cabeça contra o travesseiro.

— Isso foi o suficiente para mim. Você pode transar comigo agora.

Ele olhou para ela por um minuto, e ela não conseguiu entender a intensidade de sua expressão. Então, ele pegou outro preservativo e o lubrificante e ela não deixou a questão distraí-la do que era mais urgente.

— Você quer tentar uma nova posição? — ele perguntou, com a voz mais natural do que quando perguntara sobre as preliminares.

— Claro. O que você tem em mente? — Ele nunca a guiou a uma posição desconfortável ou degradante. No início ela ficou um pouco envergonhada, mas eventualmente, sempre gostava de cada nova posição.

Ele ficou de joelhos entre suas pernas, as coxas dela se separaram ainda mais, então, ele ergueu seus quadris levemente, e deslizou lentamente dentro dela.

Ela sentiu-o profundamente nesta posição, e suas pernas estavam um pouco soltas e desajeitadas, penduradas em cada lado de seu belo corpo. Ela estava feliz por ainda estar usando seu vestido, porque parecia que o excesso de carne exibido na barriga não seria atraente. A penetração foi muito boa, embora ela gostasse quando podia ver claramente o corpo e a expressão de Edward.

Ela respirou fundo e relaxou como Edward havia lhe ensinado e ela sentiu o prazer em espiral em seu primeiro impulso.

Ele começou devagar, tomando seu tempo. Ela tentou se mover com ele, apesar dele ter mais controle sobre sua pélvis do que ela. Após vários minutos agradáveis, ela finalmente sentiu um clímax crescente no seu centro. Sua movimentaçao cresceu um pouco e ela esticou os braços e empunhou os dedos dele.

— Como é que está? — Edward perguntou, sua voz grossa novamente.

— Bom — ela murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça um pouco. — Vou gozar.

Seu ritmo acelerou nesse momento e seus quadris trabalharam incessantemente entre suas coxas. Sua expressão era tensa, quase rígida e seus olhos nunca deixaram o rosto dela.

O prazer cresceu e Isabella tornou os movimentos mais desajeitados e frenéticos, as mãos se agarraram desesperadamente à cabeceira da cama, a cabeça e os quadris se moveram inquietos. Depois de mais alguns minutos, ela gozou com um gemido abafado e um arquear dramático de suas costas.

Edward sugou uma respiração audível com o apertar de seus músculos internos em seu pênis, mas seu ritmo não vacilou. Ele continuou investindo através das

contrações, continuando mesmo depois que seu corpo havia suavizado, então ele moveu a mão para o local onde seus corpos se juntavam para que ele pudesse friccionar seu clitóris.

À medida que os minutos passavam e ele a fodia num ritmo constante e agradável, o corpo de Isabella se manteve respondendo com entusiasmo e sem vergonha. Ela gozou de novo e então novamente e então novamente. Ela tinha vontade de gritar depois de um tempo, mas engoliu cada grito de libertação.

Eventualmente, seu corpo estava encharcado de suor e doendo de exaustão, mas ela ainda queria mais. Ela estava dominada por um desejo profundo por Edward, por seu corpo e pelo prazer que ele lhe dava. Ele não mostrou sinais de vacilar ou perder seu controle, estava suando demais – fluxos de suor escorriam pelas laterais de seu rosto e no meio do peito. Ele ainda estava firme como um punho.

Mas seus olhos estavam inabaláveis, fixos em seu rosto, e o movimento de seus quadris era incessante.

— Oh, Deus — ela engasgou após o quarto orgasmo. Seu corpo se contorcia desesperadamente, mas ele segurou seus quadris firmemente com uma mão forte. — Você está me matando.

— Está demais? — ele murmurou, as palavras pareciam estar presas em sua garganta. Ele ainda estava massageando seu clitóris e o pedaço de carne estava tão sensível agora que era quase doloroso.

— Não. Quero gozar de novo. — O corpo dela estava começando a tremer com outro clímax surgindo em resposta ao estímulo. — Mais rápido. Por favor.

Edward intensificou seu empurrão e o prazer abriu caminho. Ela fez involuntários sons quando gozou mais uma vez, mesmo tendo tentado morder o lábio para contê-los.

Com um irritado murmúrio ofegante, Edward mudou as posições, de repente, inclinando-se e apoiando os braços de cada lado dela. A mudança mudou o ângulo da penetração, e o clitóris Isabella foi finalmente libertado, mas agora tudo o que podia sentir era Edward acima dela – o calor de seu corpo trêmulo a sobrecarregando e a afogando.

Ele geralmente parecia tão frio e contido. Como poderia gerar tanto calor?

Ele ainda estava se segurando, mas ela queria que ele se soltasse.

— Goze agora — ela disse fracamente, seus braços agarrando-lhe o pescoço.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, talvez num aceno, talvez apenas uma contração de seu pescoço. Sua boca era tão apertada agora que seus lábios estavam brancos e o suor de seu corpo se espalhava sobre o dela. Ele caiu de ritmo, bombeando duro e rápido.

Ela pensou que iria apenas desfrutar o orgasmo dele, mas a agitação de seus corpos e a forma como o seu pau a penetrava levou-a ao clímax mais uma vez.

— Oh, Deus — ela suspirou, arranhando seu pescoço e ombros. Ela não podia parar, mesmo sabendo que estava deixando arranhões em sua pele.

Ele resmungou e ela percebeu que era uma pergunta.

— Gozando de novo. — Seu corpo apertou-se e ela tentou respirar como ele a ensinou. Ela não conseguia, sequer, tomar uma respiração completa.

Ela conseguiu envolver as pernas em torno dele, apertando-o com os braços e as pernas. Seu orgasmo estava muito, muito próximo e o corpo de Edward, quente e urgente parecia delicioso contra a dela.

Ela gritou sem fôlego, quando a tensão quebrou-se em seu interiore Edward se deixou ir ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto ela se deixava levar pelas ondas de prazer, estava consciente de Edward liberando um som alto e gutural em seu ouvido. Seus quadris se sacudiram e seu corpo parecia pulsar quando seu próprio clímax o atravessou.

Ela caiu de costas na cama com Edward em cima dela. Ela estava encharcada de suor, e instável de fadiga, e sobrecarga de sensações. Seus olhos, garganta e pulmões estavam queimados e ela se sentia dolorida pela fricção de seu pênis e alongamento dos músculos de seu estômago.

Sua carne íntima parecia inchada e ainda pulsava com um prazer dolorido.

— Oh, Deus — ela engasgou. Então acariciou a pele do pescoço ombros e costas de Edward, onde havia arranhado. — Oh Deus.

Edward grunhiu, respirando fundo e muito rápidamente contra a curva de seu pescoço.

— Oh Deus, isso foi bom — disse ela. Seu corpo ainda estava irradiando calor, mas havia suavizado deliciosamente com o extravasamento de tanta tensão. Quando ele não respondeu, ela acrescentou: — Você está bem?

— Sim. — Ele ajeitou os braços, levantando de cima dela. Em seguida, segurou o preservativo no lugar quando tirou seu pênis com um som de lambida. — Eu já volto.

Mais uma vez, ele foi para banheiro para eliminar o preservativo. E mais uma vez, ela ouviu a água corrente e pensou que ele permaneceu lá mais que o normal.

Quando ele finalmente voltou, não foi para a cama. Ela estava um pouco desapontada, uma vez que ainda tinha mais de meia hora com ele. Não que ainda pudesse ter sexo hoje à noite, mas eles sempre tiveram suas conversas depois.

Ela conhecia Edward o suficiente para saber que ele estava pronto para sair. Não que ele tenha dito isso, ela o pagava até a meia-noite, mas entendeu a pergunta em seus olhos quando ele ficou olhando para ela.

Ela estava, na verdade, um pouco magoada. Eles tinham feito sexo e foi incrível, mas agora ele não podia esperar para se livrar dela.

Talvez ele estivesse cansado, talvez tenha tido um dia ruim. Ela gostava e respeitava-o demais para fazê-lo ficar só porque ela, tecnicamente, tinha mais meia hora de tempo comprado.

Com um sorriso, ela disse:

— Você pode tomar um banho, se quiser. Eu tive tudo o que posso aguentar por esta noite.

Ele agradeceu e retirou-se para o banheiro com suas roupas.

Isabella suspirou e disse a si mesma para ser razoável, não havia nenhuma razão para ficar com seus sentimentos feridos. Este era um negócio para ele, enquanto estivesse convencida de que ele gostara do sexo, não havia nenhuma razão para ele ficar depois só porque ela queria refletir sobre o quão bom havia sido.

No momento em que ele saiu de novo, fresco, composto e totalmente vestido, ela se sentiu bem novamente. Teve duas rodadas de sexo incrível e orgasmos bastante poderosos. Ela definitivamente precisava de um banho para se refrescar e lavar-se, mas depois disso, ela seria capaz de apreciar seus climax e ter muito tempo para uma noite de sono em uma cama confortável.

E amanhã era sábado, ela poderia se instalar novamente em casa e sair com Alice.

Além disso, ela tinha um almoço na quarta-feira e outro encontro no próximo sábado com um homem bonito e elegível. A arrecadação de fundos deveria ser divertida com um monte de ricos, pessoas importantes com quem se misturar e se divertir. Ela teria que ir às compras com Alice para encontrar um vestido novo e sexy. Jacob Black era realmente lindo; com toda a prática e experiência que havia

tido recentemente, ela não seria tímida ou teria medo de sexo, então, finalmente existia potencial para levar um homem a sério.

Ela não tinha nada para reclamar.

Quando saiu da cama, tropeçou, em choque, pela dor aguda entre as pernas.

— Tudo bem? — Edward perguntou, olhando-a com preocupação.

— Claro — ela admitiu. — Nós tivemos um monte de sexo esta noite.

Ele riu, e ela ficou aliviada ao ver que ele parecia relaxado novamente.

— Tivemos sim.

— Foi muito bom — disse ela, entregando o envelope de dinheiro para ele. — Eu não sei o que deu em mim.

Seu olhar era cuidadoso e atento, embora ele ainda sorrisse quando colocou o dinheiro no bolso sem contar.

— O que quer dizer?

— Quer dizer, eu era... era como um animal. — Ela corou enquanto pensava sobre sua falta de vergonha. — Espero que eu não ter arranhado muito você.

— Não arranhou. — Um canto de sua boca se contorceu. — Eu acho que o animal se adaptou bem.

Seu comentário foi inteligente e irreverente, mas a fez corar novamente. Desta vez de prazer.

— Então, nos vemos em uma semana a partir de segunda-feira?

— Sim — ele disse quando arrumou seu estojo. — Eu já agendei.

— Ótimo. Eu estarei esperando. — Ela caminhou até a porta e encostou-se nela quando ele saiu do quarto. — Tenha uma boa semana.

— Você também.

Isabella assistiu Edward caminhar pelo corredor em direção ao elevador, e teve que se perguntar pelo que estava mais ansiosa: seu primeiro encontro com um homem elegível com quem ela poderia ter um futuro ou seu próximo compromisso com Edward?

— Eu estou dizendo a você — insistiu Isabella, tentando bravamente não rir, e assim, acabar derramando seu champanhe. — Ele não estava olhando disfarçadamente para o meu decote.

Jacob Black – magro, moreno, sexy e vigoroso com seu jeans desbotado e muito bronzeado – deu-lhe um sorriso jovial.

— Negue tudo o que quiser, eu sei onde os olhos dele demoraram e não foi em seu colar. Ele se animou ainda mais quando eu lhe disse que você escrevia romances sensuais sob um pseudônimo.

Isabella, inconsciente, moveu a mão para seu pingente de jade numa corrente de ouro que ela havia combinado com seu vestido de noite verde profundo.

— Jacob , ele tem cerca de cem anos de idade! É o presidente do conselho do museu!

— Até mesmo prestigiados museus têm em suas placas homens pervertidos — Jacob murmurou, movendo o braço em volta de sua cintura enquanto caminhavam para fora do elegante salão de baile, onde as pessoas ricas e bem-vestidas estavam agrupadas, e indo para o grande corredor que levava às salas que exibiam as obras de arte que estavam sendo apresentadas hoje à noite. — Ele definitivamente estava olhando sorrateiramente para seu decote e, já que você escolheu usar esse vestido, não posso ficar surpreendido.

Fungando com desdém, Isabella deu-lhe um olhar zombeteiro. Ela e Jacob tinham ido almoçar a alguns dias e se divertiram muito. Até agora o encontro para a arrecadação de fundos do museu tinha sido um sucesso também, Jacob era inteligente, engraçado e bonito e ela gostava de seu jeito decisivo e humor rápido. Ela até gostava de seus livros.

— Este vestido mostra apenas uma quantidade perfeitamente respeitável de diversão.

Os olhos de Jacob demoraram deliberadamente no vinco profundo e na sombra do decote de seu vestido. Mesmo não sendo tão revelador, era o vestido mais sexy que ela já possuiu. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas escuras e falou pausadamente:

— É.

Ela riu e fez uma parada no meio do corredor, próximo a um enorme espelho cercado por uma elaborada moldura dourada. Uma rápida olhada no espelho mostrou-lhe que ela parecia bastante agradável esta noite, com o cabelo puxado para cima e um pouco mais maquiada do que normalmente; ela torceu o pescoço um pouco para ter certeza de que não havia mais qualquer marca no lugar onde Edward havia mordido na semana anterior.

Ela estava um pouco surpresa por Edward não ter pedido permissão antes de mordê-la, mas ela não tinha, realmente, se preocupado com a contusão. Ainda evocava lembranças muito agradáveis, no entanto, estava contente por a marca ter desaparecido a tempo para esta noite.

Ela lançou um olhar provocante sobre Jacob .

— Obviamente, os idosos presidentes de conselho de museus, não possuem direitos exclusivos para os olhares pervertidos.

Jacob deu um passo para mais perto dela.

— Quem exatamente você tem em mente?

Sentindo-se emocionada por sua óbvia atração, Isabella deu um passo para trás.

— Eu tinha em mente um certo jovem e presunçoso advogado, que adquiriu recentemente, uma insígnia de escritor.

Com uma risada baixa, Jacob a empurrou suavemente contra a parede do corredor. A maioria dos convidados ainda estavam no salão de baile, onde o discurso de boas vindas tinha acabado de ser feito.

— Culpado da acusação — ele disse em uma voz rouca.

Então pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou.

Isabella não tinha muita experiência, mas suspeitava que Jacob era um beijador muito bom. Sua boca se moveu com facilidade e confiança contra a dela quando ele suavemente lambeu a linha de seus lábios.

Ele a beijara muito brevemente após seu almoço na quarta-feira, mas este beijo estava, rapidamente, se tornando algo mais. Ela se abriu para ele, inconscientemente e colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, enquanto ele pressionou a linha dura de seu corpo contra o dela.

Eles se beijaram por mais tempo e mais profundamente do que provavelmente era sábio no meio de um salão em um museu abafado onde estava havendo uma arrecadação de fundos. Mesmo não sentindo qualquer desejo sexual urgente, Isabella estava nervosa e sem fôlego quando ouviu vozes do outro lado do corredor e se afastou.

Um homem mais velho e uma mulher passeavam pelo salão, dando ao casal corado, e ainda entrelaçado contra a parede, um olhar muito desaprovador.

Isabella sufocou uma risadinha e compartilhou um olhar de culpa com Jacob , que ainda tinha uma mão em sua cintura e a outra na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Então seus olhos se desviaram para o salão de baile, novamente, para ver quem mais os tinha visto ela naquela posição tão vergonhosa.

Sua risadinha teve uma morte súbita.

Edward estava mais ou menos na metade do corredor, congelado no lugar, olhando para ela com uma intensidade que lhe tirou o fôlego. Ele levava duas taças de champanhe nas mãos, mas seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto dela.

Isabella também congelou, desorientada, como se um choque a tivesse atravessado. Ela tinha feito um bom trabalho em compartimentar suas sessões com Edward – permitindo que um não tivesse nada a ver com o resto da vida do outro, desfrutando-as com uma indulgência inofensiva.

Mas as barreiras entre suas interações com ele e o resto de sua vida haviam sido abrupta e ferozmente arrancadas.

Ela estava em um encontro com Jacob . Um bom encontro. Algo que ela não experimentava há um longo tempo e tinha fodido com Edward exatamente há uma semana atrás, em um luxuoso quarto de hotel. Transou com ele duas vezes, ele a fez gozar uma e outra vez. E ela havia lhe pagado no final da noite.

E os dois homens estavam agora no mesmo corredor.

Suas bochechas queimaram tão furiosamente que ela sabia que sua pele havia inflamado. Ela ficou inquieta até que Jacob deixou os braços cairem e deu um passo para trás. Ele estava olhando para Edward com curiosidade.

— Um amigo seu?

Isabella não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que dizer.

Ela foi salva de responder à pergunta pela chegada da mulher que deveria ser o encontro de Edward naquela noite. Isabella havia encontrado Sarah Jacoby algumas vezes no passado. Elas não eram amigas, mas haviam feito alguns trabalhos juntas em Nova York para uma instituição de caridade que arrecadou dinheiro para programas de alfabetização locais.

Sarah estava em seus trinta e poucos anos e recentemente havia se divorciado de um magnata de Nova York. Ela devia estar visitando Seattle neste fim de semana.

E obviamente encontrou uma maneira indolor de obter um encontro para a arrecadação de fundos.

— Michael — disse Sarah, correndo para pegar as mãos de Edward. — Desculpe. Fui parada por Amelia Bernard. — Ela olhou em direção a Isabella e Jacob . — Isabella! Que bom ver você de novo. Eu a tinha visto antes no salão, mas não pude dizer oi.

Isabella se preparou, pegou a mão de Jacob e levou-o até o outro casal.

— Oi, Sarah. Ficou entediada com Nova York?

Sarah deu um piscada. Ela era da altura de Isabella, mas cerca de vinte quilos mais pesada e 10 anos mais velha. Ela não era feia, com cabelos escuros e encaracolados e um rosto angelical.

— Na verdade, apenas tentando irritar o ex, mantendo a posição no tabuleiro do museu que ele mexeu os pauzinhos para eu conseguir. Ele pensou que eu iria apenas escapulir após o divórcio. Homem tolo. Este é a meu acompanhante, Michael Blakely.

Isabella apertou a mão do homem que conhecia como Edward Masen. Ela supôs que ele provavelmente usou o nome que sua companheira queria que ele usasse ao acompanhá-la em um evento social.

— Isabella Swan e este é Jacob Black.

Embora Edward tivesse sido, obviamente, tomado de surpresa ao vê-la hoje à noite, tinha recuperado a compostura notável. Sua expressão era fria e neutra enquanto apertava a mão de Jacob e conversava alguma coisa inócua.

Isabella estava aliviada por sua voz estar natural e amigável, embora estivesse horrivelmente distraída pelo braço de Edward, que se mantinha em torno da cintura de Sarah, seus dedos, ocasionalmente, a acariciando.

Finalmente, Sarah disse:

— Eu acho que deverímos ir conferir algumas das obras de arte. — Ela sorriu embriagada para Edward. — Você vai ter que explicá-las para mim, eu estou com medo.

— Eu ficarei feliz em fazer isso — ele murmurou, seus olhos descansando em seu rosto, de tal forma que Isabella poderia jurar que ele estava apaixonado pela mulher. Em seguida, uma voz que ela mal podia ouvir, acrescentou a Sarah. — Embora nenhuma peça de arte na parede possa ser tão intensa quanto você.

Isabella quase engasgou.

Ele estava fazendo seu trabalho. Desempenhando um papel, era nisso que implicava os seus serviços. Servir de par romântico, fazer uma mulher se sentir como se fosse a pessoa mais importante no mundo, terminando, ou não, a noite com sexo.

Ela conseguiu balbuciar uma despedida para Sarah e Edward. Sabia que era isso o que Edward fazia. Ele era um garoto de programa que, entre outras coisas, fodia mulheres por dinheiro. Ela não era sua única cliente, ele tinha uma agenda muito ocupada.

Só que saber era diferente de ver.

— Ex-namorado? — Jacob perguntou, estudando seu rosto.

Isabella não podia dizer-lhe a verdade – não em um segundo encontro –, então aceitou isto como a mais fácil desculpa por sua reação.

— É, algo assim.

— Talvez você me fale sobre ele algum dia — Jacob murmurou, deslizando a mão ao redor da cintura dela enquanto caminhavam mais lentamente em direção às galerias.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.

— Eu não sou cego, sabe — explicou ele, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. — Dava para cortar a intensidade entre vocês dois com uma faca, mas não há pressa. Nós temos muito tempo.

Seu sorriso para ele foi genuíno – feito de alívio e carinho. Que grande cara ele era.

— Talvez eu te diga algum dia.

Ela pensou que havia superado o pior dos obstáculos de seu encontro acidental com Edward, mas teve que ficar vendo ele e Sarah pelo resto da noite. Edward sempre parecia estar sussurrando intimamente em seu ouvido ou acariciando suas costas ou discretamente segurando sua mão.

Porém, a verdade foi avaliada por Isabella de forma muito irracional. Seus encontros com Edward foram isolados e fechados para o resto do mundo. Eles tinham sido especiais para ela, não porque ela pensasse que compartilhavam um romance ou uma conexão emocional real, mas porque ela havia aprendido muito sobre si mesma e sobre a natureza humana a partir de suas interações com ele. Além disso, ela simplesmente gostou.

E vê-lo fazendo seu trabalho com outra mulher fez a coisa toda parecer... de mau gosto.

Talvez fosse.

Dois dias depois, Isabella chegou ao familiar quarto de hotel um pouco mais tarde do que o normal. Ela tinha o tempo suficiente apenas para tomar banho, fazer a depilação, aplicar loção e se vestir antes das sete horas.

Ela considerou seriamente o cancelamento. Durante todo o dia de ontem ela havia começado a compor um e-mail de desculpas para Edward dizendo que não mais precisava de seus serviços. Ela só não tinha certeza se poderia continuar com aquilo, depois de ter levado um tapa na cara da realidade na noite de sábado.

Além disso, Jacob a chamou pra sair de novo. Obviamente, estava no início – casuais, sem exclusividade –, mas ela sentiu que havia algum potencial, e pagar por sexo por fora não seria a melhor maneira de começar um relacionamento.

Isabella havia finalmente decidido manter seu compromisso com Edward, principalmente porque se sentiu mal por recuar no último minuto. Ela realmente gostava de Edward e se sentiu meio cruel em dispensá-lo por e-mail, depois de terem tido uma relação profissional tão longa. Ela daria uma chance, se as coisas fossem estranhas ou desconfortáveis, ela simplesmente não iria agendar outro encontro.

Faltava apenas colocar o cardigã de caxemira de tão poucos fios que era quase transparente, sobre a camisola de seda azul escuro, quando ouviu a batida na porta.

Quando ela a abriu com um sorriso de saudação, foi recebida com uma visão que foi como um chute no estômago.

Edward estava parado – frio e lindo como sempre, todo de preto. Em seu rosto um sorriso ensaiado. Educado, sensual e tão falso que ela queria riscá-lo de sua pele.

Definitivamente não era um começo propício.

— Oi — disse ela, dando um passo para o lado para deixá-lo entrar no quarto.

Edward murmurou uma saudação e ela o seguiu até a mesa onde ele sempre deixava seu estojo. O envelope onipresente do dinheiro estava deitado sobre a mesa, como de costume.

Sentindo que estava sendo mais difícil do que havia achado desde os primeiros encontros, Isabella sentou-se em uma cadeira. Imaginando que eles poderiam jogar em campo aberto, ela disse:

— Então, foi meio estranho, hein?

Edward sentou-se na outra cadeira e arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela friamente. Ela não era uma grande fã de expressões.

— Nos vermos no sábado — disse ela em resposta à sua pergunta silenciosa. — Não foi estranho?

— Sinto muito se a fez sentir desconfortável. Você lidou com tudo muito bem.

O queixo Isabella caiu um pouco quando olhou para Edward. Ela não achou que o desconforto tinha sido só do lado dela. Ele definitivamente estava agindo de forma insuportável hoje, esse não seu estado normal.

— Você não achou um pouco estranho também?

Os olhos de Edward eram enfadonhos e não revelavam nada.

— Não. Não de verdade. Mas eu já tenho anos de experiência neste caso. Posso entender por que foi difícil para você, na verdade, eu fiquei imaginando se você cancelaria nosso compromisso hoje à noite.

Ela engoliu em seco, sabendo o quão perto esteve de fazer exatamente isso. Era um pouco irritante saber que seu encontro no museu não chegou a incomodar Edward. Ela sabia que o havia surpreendido. Pelo menos sua expressão tinha revelado isso, mas aparentemente não era o que havia acontecido.

Ela estava determinada a não fingir nada, a não adicionar qualquer outra camada de artificialidade a seu relacionamento com Edward, então falou:

— Eu pensei sobre isso. Muito. Pareceu-me um pouco... Eu não sei, teria feito eu me sentir uma merda.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando um pouco divertido, ainda que não fosse de uma forma calorosa.

— Por que você se sentiria uma merda? Por eu perder uma cliente?

Ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente, Edward não estava sendo muito legal e estava distante esta noite. Se ele tivesse sido ele mesmo, poderiam ter concluído isso com menos constrangimento.

— Não. Quero dizer, não realmente, mas já estamos fazendo isso há algum tempo agora e parecia rude cancelar seus serviços por e-mail. — Ela olhou para as mãos. — Eu não sei.

— Você deseja cancelar meus serviços agora? Cara a cara?

— Eu não sei. Acho que não. Eu não sei. — Cansada de se sentir como uma tola, ela ergueu os olhos e fez uma careta para ele. — Você não tem que ser arrogante sobre isso, sabia. Não é tão estranho assim. Eu me sinto mal quando tenho que encontrar um novo cabeleireiro.

Edward encontrou seus olhos de maneira uniforme.

— Eu acredito em você, mas se você tem alguém em casa que pode fazer seu cabelo satisfatoriamente, não tem nenhuma razão para pagar um profissional.

Isabella sentiu um pequeno lampejo de diversão com a maneira como ele estendeu a analogia, mas entendeu o que ele estava dizendo.

— É. Eu acho que sim, mas esse não é o meu caso. Ainda não, pelo menos.

— Então você ainda não teve oportunidade de praticar sua nova experiência? — Apesar da questão, suave e indireta, pela primeira vez ela viu algo que não era frieza em seus olhos. — Eu havia assumido que sim, pelo que vi.

— Foi um primeiro encontro — explicou ela. — O segundo encontro, na verdade. Obviamente, se as coisas se tornarem mais sérias, eu vou ter que... interromper nossos compromissos.

— É claro.

— Não é nada pessoal. Você sabe o quanto eu respeito você e sua... seus talentos. É só que...

— Não há necessidade de uma explicação, Isabella. Temos um acordo de negócios, que pode ser rescindido a qualquer tempo. Eu não esperava que você se tornasse uma cliente de longo prazo de qualquer maneira.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo-se estranhamente insultada por suas palavras impessoais.

— O que significa isso?

— Não foi um insulto. Eu só quis dizer que, é claro, que você gostaria de passar para um relacionamento permanente com um homem que poderia amar.

Suas palavras eram verdadeiras. Ela queria um relacionamento saudável, se comprometer com um homem que ela amasse e que a amava. Mas algo sobre a maneira como Edward fez o comentário causou uma torção em sua barriga.

— Ah. Sim.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um minuto, sentado perfeitamente imóvel em sua cadeira. Em seguida, ele limpou a garganta.

— Você deseja prosseguir com o nosso compromisso hoje à noite?

Ela olhou para ele, perguntando o que havia acontecido, por que ele havia se transformado neste estranho, subjetivo, em vez do Edward que ela havia conhecido nos últimos meses. Ele nunca tinha sido emocional, aberto ou vulnerável, mas ele parecia real. De uma forma que não era esta noite.

— Bem — ele solicitou, erguendo as sobrancelhas novamente. — Eu imaginei que você não estava de bom humor, mas talvez meus encantos sejam simplesmente irresistíveis demais.

Então, ele sorriu para ela. Aquele sorriso que ela não poderia suportar.

— O que há de errado com você? — Ela rosnou, quase trincando os dentes de frustração.

Edward piscou, o sorriso desaparecendo de repente.

— Desculpe-me?

— Por que você está agindo desta forma esta noite? Tão falso.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando, Isabella. Nós estávamos tendo uma conversa. Obviamente, quando converso, eu me comporto de maneira diferente de quando forneço outro serviço

— Não me venha com essa. Não é isso que eu estou falando, você não está agindo como você mesmo. Você está todo frio e... e impessoal.

— Eu sou eu. Este sou eu. — Ele encontrou seus olhos, com um olhar que era quase um desafio.

— Não, não é. Quer dizer, você não foi assim comigo antes e eu não gosto disso. — Ela levantou o queixo e olhou para ele, desejando que ele tivesse explodido e ficado bravo com ela como uma pessoa normal.

— Minhas desculpas. — Ele se levantou e pegou o estojo. — Nesse caso, eu vou...

Isabella também se levantou com um suspiro.

— Eu não disse que você deve ir, eu só queria que agisse como você de novo.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e começou a andar em direção a porta, ainda perfeitamente educado, perfeitamente legal.

— Obviamente, não é mais isso que você quer, eu acho que é melhor pararmos. Desejo-lhe o melhor.

E então o sacana ultrapassou a porta.

Isabella estava esperando algum tipo de argumento – desde que, pelo menos, Edward fosse genuíno. Ela certamente não esperava que ele fosse embora.

De repente, ela percebeu que não queria que ele saísse. Ela não estava pronta para que isso acabasse ainda. Então foi atrás dele, alcançando-o extamente quando ele entrou no elevador, ela o agarrou antes das portas se fecharem.

— Por que está indo embora? — Ela exigiu, olhando para ele acaloradamente. — Você está agindo como um idiota, nós estávamos tendo uma conversa. Não há nenhuma razão para você fugir de mim.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente.

— A conversa não estava indo a lugar nenhum, eu entendo que você tenha se sentido desconfortável em ver-me quando estava com seu namorado na noite de sábado. É perfeitamente natural e você não precisa sentir qualquer culpa sobre a interrupção dos meus serviços.

— Ele não é meu namorado — ela retrucou, começando com a mais irrelevante de suas objeções. — E esse não é o ponto. Você não está agindo como você mesmo, isso era tudo o que eu queria.

— Isabella, você está presumindo demais. — Ele não estava olhando para ela agora, então apertou o botão para o andar térreo e ficou olhando os números acenderem quando o elevador começou a descer. Sua voz ainda estava controlada, mas sua mandíbula e ombros estavam tensos. — Nós nunca tivemos uma relação pessoal.

— Eu não estou dizendo que tivemos! — Sua voz era alta e ela desejava que ele apenas ficasse com raiva, mostrasse alguma emoção real em vez da máscara impessoal que colocou. — Eu sei que foi profissional, mas eu pensei que... nós trabalhamos bem juntos e eu disse que não queria fingir nada, então pensei que você fosse... bem, ser você mesmo quando conversamos.

— Você presume demais. — Seus olhos nunca deixaram os números iluminados, mas ela notou que sua mão estava apertada em torno do estojo.

— Pare de dizer isso — ela exclamou. O hotel foi construído nos anos quarenta, e o elevador era um dos mais antigo com um trilho de bronze grosso correndo pelo meio das paredes e uma parada de emergência que não requeria uma chave. Com medo de que o elevador chegasse ao térreo antes que pudessem terminar esta conversa, Isabella apertou o botão de parada de emergência, aliviada quando nenhum alarme disparou. — Eu não estou presumindo isso. Eu não estou imaginando coisas. Eu sei como você normalmente age comigo e eu sei que não é como está agindo agora. O que há de errado com você? Eu o ofendi de alguma forma?

— Você não me ofendeu. — Ele olhou o botão de emergência, mas ela se plantou na frente dele para impedi-lo de iniciar o elevador de novo.

— Bem, então por que você está agindo como louco? — Ela exigiu.

— Eu não sou louco. — Sua expressão ainda era controlado, mas um pequeno músculo estava se mexendo de um lado de sua mandíbula e sua voz soou um pouco impaciente. — Isabella você pode, por favor, sair do caminho?

— Não. — Ela estava começando a entender agora. Ele estava louco, esta frieza devia ser algum tipo de cobertura instintiva para mascarar seus sentimentos reais. Ela não tinha ideia de por que ele ficaria bravo com ela, no entanto, a ideia realmente a incomodava. — Se eu o ofendi de alguma forma, eu gostaria de saber porque. Eu nunca quis, eu sempre tentei... ser boa.

Finalmente, ele encontrou os olhos dela novamente.

— Isabella, você não tem que ser agradável. Você me paga pelos meus serviços.

Ela quase cuspiu de indignação.

— Que diabos significa isso? É claro, eu tenho que ser boa. Você é um ser humano, não é? Que porra o seu pai fez com você para fazê-lo pensar que não merece ser tratado com dignidade e humanidade?

Ela realmente não tivera intenção de expressar essa última questão. Seus sentimentos voláteis e a confusão levaram a melhor sobre ela, mas ela tinha falado. Quase cuspiu no rosto dele.

Ele finalmente quebrou o controle de ferro que estava usando para dominar seus sentimentos.

Ele se voltou para ela de forma abrupta, com um passo à frente, pressionou-a contra a parede com sua presença intensa ao invés da força.

— Isabella — ele começou, sua voz grossa e baixa. Ele plantou uma mão na parede ao lado de sua cabeça. — Eu te fodo, você me paga, essa é a nossa disposição. Isso não lhe dá o direito de invadir minha privacidade, exigir ver o "verdadeiro eu" ou se intrometer nas motivações que eu poderia ter para fazer o que eu faço.

Ela engoliu em seco. Nunca o tinha visto assim antes, seus olhos azul- acinzentados estavam presos aos dela. Ele estava quase pulsando com algum tipo de emoção intensa e a força daquilo a deixou trêmula e desossada.

— Eu não quis dizer... — Ela teve que começar de novo quando sua voz falhou. — Eu não quis dizer que queria que você se abrisse comigo. Eu só não quero que você a aja de forma tão dura e fria. Você está louco comigo e eu não sei por quê.

— Eu não sou louco — disse ele de novo, apesar de todo o seu corpo desmentir suas palavras. Ele estava tão tenso que praticamente tremia. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas, e seus olhos já estavam em chamas.

Absurdamente, Isabella sentiu seu corpo reagir. Ela sabia que era totalmente inadequado. Eles estavam no meio de uma discussão muito bizarra e sexo devia ser a última coisa em sua mente, mas ele parecia tão intenso, quase apaixonado. Pela primeira vez, ele parecia estar expressando algo real – com sua linguagem corporal, se não com suas palavras.

Seus músculos internos contraíram e ela sentiu seus mamilos retesarem. Esperava que não fosse visível através da seda colante de sua camisola.

— Você está agindo como louco — ela retrucou. — Parece que quer arrancar minha cabeça.

— Isabella. — Sua voz era ainda mais grossa do que antes e ridiculamente a fez pensar em sexo. Ele inclinou o rosto na direção dela e o apertou contra seu ouvido. — Isabella, desiste disso. Se você quiser manter nosso compromisso, nós podemos voltar lá para cima. Mas meus pensamentos privados não são da sua conta.

Ela estremeceu. Ele nem a estava tocando, mas ela o sentia todo em sua pele. Ardente com calor e desejo, ela ainda conseguiu segurar o final do argumento.

— Eu disse que não quero que se abra comigo, mantenha seus pensamentos privados para si mesmo. Apenas me diga o que eu fiz pra você ficar louco.

— Pela quarta vez — Edward rosnou, ainda em seu ouvido. — Eu não sou louco.

Ela se mexeu inquieta contra a parede, morrendo por algum tipo de atrito com a pele dele. Ao se contorcer, acabou por encostar-se em Edward. Ela sentiu algo que a chocou tanto que sua boca abriu. Seu baixo ventre havia se encostado contra a frente das calças de Edward.

Ele estava duro.

Ele deve ter visto a reação dela. Devia saber que ela havia percebido que ele estava excitado. Ele não reconheceu, no entanto. Apenas se afastou o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos e perguntar com voz rouca:

— Diga-me por que você continuou a agendar compromissos comigo?

Ela estava muito confusa, sobrecarregada e instável demais para sequer começar a inventar uma mentira. Então, ela murmurou a verdade.

— Porque eu gosto de fazer sexo com você.

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se soubesse que ela diria isso.

— Então por que você continua fazendo isso mais complicado do que é?

Uma pergunta para casa. Isabella não tinha resposta para ele agora.

Sua mão ainda estava plantada ao lado da cabeça dela, prendendo-a contra a parede. Ele estava duro, excitado, tão excitado quanto ela.

Incapaz de se segurar por mais tempo, ela estendeu a mão e agarrou-o pelos quadris. Pressionou sua pélvis contra si. Esfregou-se contra a protuberância que sentia e quase gemeu com as sensações resultantes.

Então ela percebeu o quão descaradamente ela o tateou, quando estava claro que eles não estavam no meio de uma de suas sessões, e soltou suas mãos abruptamente com um suspiro.

— Desculpe!

Edward colocou o estojo, que ele segurou em uma das mãos o tempo todo, no chão. Em seguida, plantou sua segunda mão na parede do outro lado da cabeça dela.

— Isabella?

— Eu não deveria... — ela começou, as bochechas em chamas. — Quero dizer, se você não quiser manter o encontro desta noite, eu não deveria ter...

— Podemos manter o compromisso — ele murmurou, os olhos esquadrinhando seu rosto. — Você quer fazer isso aqui?

No elevador. Entre os andares 10 e 11 num caro e antiquado hotel de Seattle?

— Sim — ela respirou, arqueando-se contra a parede para que pudesse esfregar os mamilos doloridos contra o peito dele.

Sem outra palavra, ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, a boca mordiscando e beijando em um padrão urgente que ela não conseguiu acompanhar. Os braços a rodearam, pressionando o corpo com força contra o dela, então ele começou a dar pequenos golpes ritmados, roçando sua ereção contra o centro dela.

Ela sabia que ele estava realmente ligado, não poderia ter feito qualquer tipo de coisa mental para ele se preparar, já que havia assumido que não haveria sexo hoje.

Ele deve ter despertado por ela. Genuinamente excitado, por ela. Isabella. O conhecimento lhe enviou uma emoção selvagem para a espinha que intensificou as sensações de seu corpo.

Ela gemeu em seus braços, agarrando suas costas, tentando arrancar sua camisa de dentro da calça. Antes que ela pudesse ir muito longe, Edward havia se inclinado e abocanhado um seio e depois o outro através da seda de sua camisola.

Enquanto chupava o seio, uma das mãos mergulhadas em sua cintura deslizou para entre suas pernas. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir os longos dedos acariciando sua carne íntima.

Ele sentiria o quanto ela já estava molhada e excitada. Tão excitada quanto ele.

Sem esperar a permissão dela, Edward libertou sua mão de entre suas coxas e depois, com um único movimento, desceu sua calcinha de seda. Enquanto ele fazia isso, ela se atrapalhava com o cinto e o zíper da calça dele.

Eles estavam em um elevador público. Por um momento detido, mas ambos sabiam que não havia tempo para flertar.

Edward endireitou-se e largou-a tempo o suficiente apenas para puxar um pacote de preservativos de seu estojo. Uma vez que o colocou, segurou-a pelo traseiro com ambas as mãos e puxou-a, ela se apoiou no corrimão de bronze que atravessava as paredes do elevador.

Não havia muito apoio, mas Edward usou seu corpo para segurá-la no lugar. Ele abriu suas pernas e se afundou dentro dela, empurrando-a contra a parede em sua estocada inicial.

Pela primeira vez, ele não havia usado lubrificante. Não precisava de nenhum.

Isabella suspirou de prazer quando ele a penetrou, a substância plena de seu pênis enchendo-a completamente. Instintivamente, ela colocou as pernas em volta de sua cintura para manter-se mais segura e se agarrou desesperadamente a seus ombros.

— Rápido — disse ela em uma respiração ofegante, sacudindo a cabeça sem descanso contra a parede enquanto seu corpo gritava por atrito. — Forte. Por favor.

Ele começou a golpear, seu movimento limitado pela situação precária. Seus quadris bombeavam contra a carne, seu pênis se enterrando em sua passagem escorregadia com a velocidade urgente e força que ela precisava sentir.

— É muito bom — ela respirou, as palavras quase inaudíveis, apertando-lhe com seus músculos íntimos. — Tão bom — ela respirou de novo, em cada uma de suas investidas dentro dela.

Edward havia se curvado para enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço novamente. Ela sentiu sua respiração quente na pele. Seus lábios, língua e dentes. Ele moveu a boca ao longo de seu pescoço, ombro, até a mandíbula.

Sua boca estava tão perto da dela agora, que tudo o que precisaria era de uma ligeira inclinação no pescoço para que eles se beijassem.

Eles não se beijaram, no entanto. As estocadas de Edward ficaram mais curtas e rápidas e Isabella cavou os dedos na pele abaixo do colarinho dele. Sua posição não era totalmente confortável, mas tudo parecia tão incrivelmente bom. Ela não achava que gozaria, não havia estimulação suficiente no clitóris. Mas ela não se importava.

Algo sobre a intensidade de seu acoplamento a fez tão bem quanto qualquer orgasmo que ela já havia experimentado.

A pélvis de Edward investia contra ela e ele moveu o pescoço novamente, então, sua boca estava quase no ouvido dele. Suas bochechas estavam quase pressionadas juntas, a dele tão quente quanto a dela.

— Isabella — falou asperamente.

Ela não sabia se era uma pergunta ou uma expressão de prazer, assim respondeu instintivamente:

— É tão bom. Goze? — ela ofegou. — Eu quero que você goze.

A respiração dele acelerou ainda mais quando todo o seu corpo começou a tremer. Ela nunca havia experimentado nada parecido. Toda a angústia e tremor que ela havia tentando abafar antes parecia à beira de implodir em seus braços.

Seus olhos nublados e terminações nervosas zumbiam com prazer. Ela não estava trabalhando para qualquer clímax, mas a coisa toda parecia muito intensa.

Edward arqueou o pescoço para a frente novamente, levando a boca mais uma vez para a curva de seu pescoço. Ela gritou alto quando sentiu seus dentes morderem a carne delicada. Em seguida, todo o corpo dele pulsou de êxtase e ele continuou golpeando enquanto soltava um som gutural e prolongado.

Eles mantiveram a posição por alguns momentos enquanto seu corpo, lentamente, começava a amolecer. Isabella sentiu as pernas rígidas e os pés estavam perdendo a circulação, mas ela não queria desdobrar as pernas. Edward ainda não havia levantado a cabeça, ele só ofegava contra sua pele.

Nesta hora uma voz estridente soou no elevador, tranquila, sem aviso prévio.

— A parada de emergência foi puxada. Está tudo bem?

Isabella quase pulou em espanto e Edward, agora desperto, gentilmente se desvencilhou das pernas de Isabella e puxou seu pênis para fora dela, tomando cuidado com o preservativo. Quando foi colocada de volta no chão, ela começou a puxar a calcinha, e ele encontrou o botão de chamada e falou para o microfone:

— Está tudo bem.

Ele puxou o travão de emergência, e o elevador se movimentou. Eles saíram no nono andar para que não tivessem de enfrentar a segurança ou a manutenção ou quem quer que fosse que, provavelmente, estaria à espera do elevador no térreo. Em vez disso, eles tomaram o segundo elevador de volta para o quarto de Isabella.

Lá, eles se deitaram na cama e Edward atendeu Isabella com preliminares, lentas e vagarosas. Ele a levou ao clímax com a mão três vezes antes de colocar outra camisinha e a penetrar novamente.

Ele descansou a maior parte de seu peso sobre ela, então deslizou ligeiramente para cima e eles fizeram um movimento delicado, de balanço, que estimulava seu clitóris com a base de pênis dele. Após a urgência da foda no elevador, ambos poderiam ir devagar e Isabella encontrou a nova posição profundamente agradável.

Seus rostos estavam perto de novo, suas bochechas roçavam uma contra a outra e a textura mesclada de suas respirações era o único som além da agitação suave e rítmica da cama.

Mais uma vez, ela teve que dizer-lhe para gozar e ela gozou logo antes dele, liberando um gemido baixo enquanto seu orgasmo a atravessava.

Quando ele se levantou para cuidar do preservativo, ela puxou as cobertas, sentindo o frio de sua ausência.

Ela refletiu sobre como era estranho que ele sempre esperasse a permissão dela para gozar. Ele estava sempre tão no controle

Embora ele não tenha realmente se controlado no elevador essa noite.

Ela se mexeu inquieta debaixo das cobertas, sentindo uma torção estranha na barriga. O profissionalismo de seus encontros parecia mais tão confortável.

Edward voltou do banheiro vestindo a cueca e foi servir duas taças do vinho que havia encomendado ao serviço de quarto.

Ele entregou-lhe uma e, em seguida, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras para saborear o seu.

Ela perguntou se era significativo que ele não voltasse para a cama com ela.

— Eu nunca esperei fazer isso num elevador — disse ela, principalmente para ter algo a dizer.

Ele deu um meio sorriso. Não parecia mais tenso, parecia drenado. Um pouco pálido e realmente cansado quando disse:

— Tivemos sorte de não sermos pegos. Eu vou ter que verificar com a segurança para ver se eles gravaram.

Isabella engoliu em seco e cobriu a boca com uma mão.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou cuidar disso.

Ela não ficaria surpresa se ele tivesse algum tipo de contato em cada hotel importante em Seattle.

— Obrigada. — Ela fez uma pausa e então, encontrou coragem para perguntar: — Será que estamos... estamos bem?

Edward sorriu novamente. Não era o sorriso que ela desprezava, mas não era o irresistível espasmo de seus lábios também. Seu sorriso era leve e meio exausto.

— Sim. É claro.

— Eu não queria me intrometer em sua privacidade ou qualquer coisa — ela começou, lembrando o que ele disse no elevador. — Eu só...

— Não se preocupe com isso — disse ele de novo, com um gesto de desprezo. — Nós estamos bem.

Isso não fez Isabella se sentir exatamente bem. Havia uma tensão estranha no ar, que não existia antes. Ela não tinha certeza se estava vindo dela ou de Edward ou de ambos, mas sabia que não estava enganada sobre isso.

Procurando por algo casual para dizer, ela esfregou a mordida no pescoço com uma mão.

— Agora eu, provavelmente, vou ter um hematoma novamente — queixou-se, certificando-se de que era claro que ela estava brincando. Ela esticou o pescoço para ver em um dos espelhos. — Muito obrigada.

O canto da boca de Edward arqueou-se.

— Desculpe por isso.

Sua expressão aliviou um pouco o desconforto em seu peito. Então, ela sustentou o humor.

— Não se desculpe, estava muito quente. Eu não pensei que gostaria.

— Um pouco de dor pode intensificar o prazer — disse ele, com a voz que costumava usar ao dar-lhe conselhos ou instruções.

— Pode ser, no entanto, eu não tenho certeza se gostaria de muito mais do que isso — acrescentou ela, honestamente, remoendo memórias de suas próprias respostas físicas aos estímulos. Seguindo essa linha de pensamento, ela falou preguiçosamente: — Eu acho que algumas pessoas gostam. Você perde muitas clientes por fazer apenas a coisa romântica? — Ao seu olhar interrogatório, ela explicou: — O que falamos semana passada – sobre você não fazer S&M.

— Ah — ele disse com um brilho no olhar e balançou a cabeça. — Não. Eu não acho que tenha perdido qualquer coisa.

Aliviada por encontrar um assunto incomum – mas que parecia mais com sua interação normal – Isabella perseguiu:

— Então, não é tão popular?

— Depende do que você entende por popular. Há uma pequena porcentagem da população que gosta desse estilo de vida, e há toda uma indústria construída em torno dele. Em geral, aqueles que participam disso preferem se envolver na cultura como um todo, em vez de usar os serviços ocasionais de alguém como eu.

— Huh — Isabella pensou sobre isso por um minuto. — Se os últimos romances eróticos estão certos, a maioria das mulheres está entrando nessa.

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Mas isso é coisa de fantasias. A maioria das mulheres que leu sobre isso não conseguiria viver isso de verdade. Elas podem ligá-los à fantasias, mas não à vida real. Diga-me a verdade. O que você faria se eu te amarrasse, amordaçasse e chicoteasse?

Isabella pensou em todas as cenas de sexo quente que ela havia lido com tais atividades. Então honestamente examinou sua própria natureza. Ela riu.

— Mandaria prendê-lo por agressão.

Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

— Exatamente. Eu sei que estou generalizando e cada pessoa é única e tem suas próprias necessidades, desejos e forma de expressar seus sentimentos, mas na minha experiência, a maioria das mulheres ainda prefere ser realmente amada a fodida.

Por alguma razão, em suas últimas palavras – por mais práticas que fossem –, ela sentiu uma pontada de dor e reconhecimento atravessar seu coração.

Ela não sabia nada sobre o resto das mulheres em todo o mundo, mas para ela, pelo menos, suas palavras eram verdadeiras. Ela preferiria ter um homem a quem poderia amar e que realmente a amasse a ser apenas fodida, não importava o quão habilidoso fosse o homem que a estivesse fodendo.

Ela não se arrependia de suas sessões com Edward, mas finalmente teve que admitir a si mesma que não poderia durar para sempre. Já estava começando a se sentir um pouco estranha, como se não fosse tão impessoal e profissional como deveria ser.

Agora que tinha um potencial relacionamento com Jacob , ela realmente queria continuar essa coisa com Edward?

Quando ela olhou para a frente, viu que ele a estudava fixamente.

— Vamos definir outro compromisso? — questionou.

Bem no ponto, Isabella foi abatida com uma onda de confusão. Ela não tinha ideia do que queria fazer.

— Hum, eu não sei como está minha agenda. — Isso era verdade. Ela não sabia se Jacob iria convidá-la para sair novamente. — Por que eu não envio e-mail para que você saiba?

Edward assentiu, sem expressão no rosto.

— Pode ser.

Ele tomou banho e se vestiu depois disso, ela deu-lhe o dinheiro e o levou à porta como de costume. Seu adeus parecia ser mais definitivo do que de costume e Isabella não podia aguentar o jeito como ele se afastou dela, no corredor.

Ela se sentiu estranha, perturbada, chateada e um pouco triste.

Mas sabia que precisava enfrentar a realidade. Ela não poderia buscar um relacionamento sério e ao mesmo tempo foder com um gigolô, talvez alguns homens façam isso, mas ela não poderia. Ela não faria isso.

Se tivesse a opção, ela preferiria ter um homem para amar a pagar um homem para transar com ela.

Dali há dois dias, Isabella enviou um longo e-mail, desconexo e apologético a Edward, explicando que não iria mais precisar de seus serviços. Jacob a havia chamado pra sair de novo, e ela ia se concentrar naquele momento.

Edward enviou-lhe uma resposta breve e impessoal, dizendo que ele havia gostado de trabalhar com ela e para mantê-lo em mente para quaisquer referências.

E foi isso, a experiência inexplicável de Isabella com um acompanhante havia chegado ao fim.

Ela tinha outro encontro com Jacob na noite de sexta-feira, talvez assim ela pudesse olhar para a frente.

— Esta é para as não mais idiotas — Alice disse, levantando a garrafa meio bebida de cerveja em um brinde entusiasmado.

Ambas estavam largadas no chão encostadas no sofá da sala de estar de Isabella, uma caixa de pizza vazia entre eles.

— Aqui, aqui! — Isabella ecoou, tilintando sua garrafa contra a da prima.

Isabella estava em sua terceira cerveja. Estava apenas começando a ficar com um zumbido agradável, mas franziu a testa quando tomou outro gole.

— Ele era um idiota, não era?

— É claro — Alice disse, pegando o queijo caído no papelão gorduroso e colocando-o distraidamente na boca. — Não seja estúpida. Jacob Black pode ser um pouquinho quente, mas ele é um idiota de marca mundial e precisa fazer a barba.

— Certo. Quer dizer, nós só saímos cinco vezes. Não era como se eu fosse me segurar a ele indefinidamente, eu não sou uma vadia frígida.

— Claro que não. Ele é, claramente, o problemático aqui. E por falar em idiotas. Ele não conseguiu o que queria logo, então seguiu em frente, não vale a pena se preocupar.

— Eu sei — Isabella assentiu, acreditando firmemente nas palavras da prima. Mas sua carranca se aprofundou do mesmo jeito. — Eu ia fazer sexo com ele, eu realmente ia. Só não queria me apressar, não é como se o tivesse deixado na seca por meses ou algo assim.

— Ele é o idiota — disse Alice em total apoio, mesmo que isso significasse repetir-se por uma noite inteira. — Não você.

Isabella transformou a carranca em um sorriso de escárnio.

— Idiota — ela murmurou, imaginando o rosto moreno e forte de Jacob .

Há poucos dias, Jacob havia terminado abruptamente e de forma bastante rude para que ele pudesse foder uma modelo de 20 anos de idade. Já que ela e Jacob não haviam namorado por tempo suficiente para seu coração estar envolvido, foi só humilhante, frustrante e irritante.

Com um suspiro, ela disse

— Talvez ele pensasse que eu era uma provocadora.

— Isabella — Alice começou, uma ponta de advertência em sua voz.

— Eu sei. Eu não vou levá-lo adiante, mas na sexta-feira, nós meio que avançamos e depois eu o parei. Talvez ele tenha pensado...

— Eu não dou a mínima para o que ele pensou. Você não fez nada de errado, não tem que ceder só porque ele quer, e você tem todo o direito de parar o sexo em qualquer ponto, sempre que quiser e por qualquer motivo.

— Eu não mudei de ideia no meio do sexo. Nós só estávamos brincando um pouco no sofá, ainda vestidos e tudo mais, mas ele estava se animando e eu não estava. Tanto.

A expressão de Alice mudou quando largou a garrafa de cerveja vazia.

— Por que você não se animou com ele?

Isabella deu de ombros e tentou articular seus sentimentos um pouco caóticos.

— Eu não sei. Eu gostava dele – eu achava que sim. Mas quando fomos avançando, simplesmente não parecia certo.

— Porque não pareceria certo?

— Eu não sei. — Isabella corou um pouco quando se fez admitir: — Estava tudo indo bem, eu acho. Mas não estava tão bom quanto eu estou acostumada.

Alice bufou e abriu a boca para responder.

Isabella se adiantou.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Eu não sou uma idiota, e não estou esperando o mesmo nível de experiência que tive com um profissional, mas... eu não sei. Parecia que Jacob era uma espécie de egoísta sobre as coisas.

— Eu estava com medo disso — Alice disse com um suspiro. — A verdade é que, quando se trata de sexo, o egoísmo é bem típico nos caras.

— Ótimo. Infinitamente reconfortante.

— Eu não estou lhe dizendo que eles são todos uns idiotas. Só estou querendo dizer que é mais comum para eles se focarem no que eles querem na hora do sexo em vez de garantir que você obtenha o que deseja. — Alice balançou a cabeça e estalou a língua. — É um triste fato no mundo.

Isabella pensou sobre isso por um minuto. Então levantou a garrafa de cerveja.

— Este é para os idiotas egoístas na cama, que eles fiquem longe de nós.

Alice sorriu e brindou com sua garrafa vazia.

— Eu vou beber a isso ou beberia, se tivesse restado alguma cerveja.

— Eu tenho mais na geladeira. — Isabella se levantou para pegar um novo pack de 6 em sua geladeira, e quando voltou, ouviu um bing familiar que sinalizava que ela havia recebido um novo e-mail.

Ela correu e olhou para a tela de seu computador. Exalando de decepção quando viu um anúncio de Viagra com cada palavra escrita incorretamente.

Ela enviou a mensagem para seu lixo eletrônico e voltou à Alice com a cerveja.

— De quem você está esperando mensagem? — Alice perguntou. — Um cara novo?

— Não. Não há nenhuma cara novo. E não estou esperando nada.

Alice estreitou os olhos.

— Isabella?

Isabella fez uma careta para a prima, mas não houve tentativa de manter isso o segredo.

— Eu enviei um e-mail a Edward ontem para ver se ele agendaria um novo compromisso comigo.

— O quê? O quê? O quê?

Constrangida pela confissão e irritada pelo óbvio choque de Alice, Isabella fez cara feia de novo.

— Bem, por que não? Você acabou de me dizer que a maioria dos caras são idiotas egoístas. Então, por que eu não deveria tomar as medidas necessárias para ter certeza que terei boas experiências.

— Não há razão — Alice disse, erguendo as mãos em defesa ao tom veemente de Isabella. — Mas há caras bons lá fora, eles são apenas difíceis de encontrar.

— Eu sei. E, eventualmente, quero encontrar um, mas agora estou irritada e frustrada e não quero saber de namorar de novo ainda. Não existem caras que me interessam no momento. Dê-me uma razão de por que eu não deveria marcar uma nova sessão com Edward!

— Contanto que você não o esteja usando como uma muleta ou secretamente esperando por algum cenário do tipo Uma Linda Mulher.

— Alice! — Isabella retrucou: — Quer dar um tempo? Eu não sou uma idiota, só quero fazer as coisas da minha minha maneira por um tempo e esta é a minha maneira.

Alice estudou a expressão de Isabella sobriamente por um longo tempo, então balançou a cabeça, evidentemente satisfeita com o que viu.

— Tudo bem. Eu entendi. Mas eu acho que você está fazendo mais, porque está chateada.

Isabella estava chateada, com Jacob em particular e com os homens em geral, e se não estesse tão chateada, não teria tido coragem de voltar para Edward, depois da maneira como eles terminaram coisas.

Outro bing em seu computador alertou-a para um novo e-mail. Desta vez, quando Isabella foi verificar, viu o nome de Edward na coluna.

Ela suspirou profundamente alíviada quando viu sua resposta. Ela havia escrito a ele ontem num impulso aleatório, mas quando não recebeu resposta tão rapidamente como de costume, começou a ficar preocupada. Talvez ele estivesse cansado de aguentar seus caprichos. Ou, pior ainda, talvez estivesse ferido ou ofendido por ela ter dispensado seus serviços no mês passado.

Ela nunca quis ferir seus sentimentos. Em circunstâncias normais, não teria se preocupado, pois ele certamente ficaria contente de obter o retorno de um cliente. Mas as coisas haviam sido tão intensas em sua última sessão e ela ainda estava confusa sobre isso.

— Ele diz que está livre na segunda-feira.

— Esta segunda-feira? — Alice perguntou. — Eu pensei que ele estava sempre reservado com semanas de antecedência.

— Ele está. — As sobrancelhas de Isabella se juntaram quando voltou para o chão ao lado de Alice. Era muito estranho que ele tivesse uma noite disponível tão rapidamente. — Ele deve ter tido um cancelamento.

Quando abriu outra cerveja, planejando estar significativamente bêbada até o final da noite, Isabella sentiu um frio na barriga.

Ela estava animada em ver Edward novamente. Sentira sua falta mais do que esperava e sentira uma enorme vontade de dizer-lhe coisas e ouvir suas respostas, mas também estava nervosa.

Por um tempo, ela pensou que havia chegado a conhecer Edward muito bem, pensou que havia distinguido sua personalidade.

Seu último encontro lhe ensinou que havia profundezas em Edward onde ela nunca mergulhou, que havia verdades escondidas em sua alma que ela ainda não tinha nem começado a explorar.

E ela não tinha ideia do que esperar dele, na noite de segunda-feira.

Isabella colocou o conjunto de caxemira lavanda após o banho na segunda-feira, o mesmo que havia usado em seu primeiro compromisso com Edward há vários meses. A roupa era familiar, aconchegante e confortável.

Mas não aliviava o nervosismo em sua barriga.

Ela estava em sua segunda taça de vinho quando ouviu a batida na porta do quarto. Ela tomou três respirações profundas antes de abrir a porta, mas então, quando a abriu, sentiu um surto inesperado de calor com a visão de Edward ali, em pé. Como ele sempre fazia.

Esta noite, ele usava um terno cinza carvão e uma camisa preta sem gravata. Estava suave, bonito e sofisticado, e, para seu alívio infinito, não estava sorrindo aquele horrível sorriso falso.

Ele não estava sorrindo de jeito nenhum. Ele só olhou para ela com uma expressão de escrutínio interrogativo. Estava totalmente composto, no entanto. Seja qual for a profunda emoção que havia tomado conta dele na última vez em que se encontraram, agora estava totalmente controlado.

Isso foi muito reconfortante.

Isabella deu-lhe um sorriso tímido.

— Oi. Eu mudei de ideia.

O canto da boca de Edward deu um puxão minúsculo. Tão leve que ela quase não pode pegá-lo.

— Estou vendo.

Ela o deixou entrar e eles caminharam até a mesa redonda ao lado da janela.

— Espero que esteja tudo bem — disse Isabella empoleirando-se na borda de uma das cadeiras.

— Não é um problema para mim. — Os olhos azul-acinzentados ainda mapeavam seu rosto, como se estivesse tentando captar algo fora de sua expressão.

— Eu me sinto um pouco mal sobre isso. Indo e voltando desse jeito.

Edward balançou a cabeça, seus lábios dando outra contração.

— Você realmente acha que eu espero um compromisso de minhas clientes? É esse o sentido de usar meus serviços.

Ele parecia sincero. Não havia nenhum sinal de angústia em seus olhos ou expressão. Na verdade, ela pensou ter visto um brilho de diversão, isso era algo que nunca tinha esperado.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Você está rindo de mim?

— Claro que não.

— Estou muito sem graça — explicou ela —, minhas circunstâncias mudaram.

— Eu suponho que isso signifique que você terminou com seu namorado.

Isabella deu um pequeno fungar.

— Ele não era meu namorado, mas eu o teria deixado, com certeza.

Os olhos Edward se arregalaram.

— Ele terminou com você?

Ela não pode evitar sentir um tremor de prazer com o franco espanto em sua voz. Era bom que alguém a achasse capaz de agarrar um homem.

— Ele era um idiota.

— Claramente. Foi muito sábio de sua parte livrar-se dele tão rápido assim.

— Exatamente — disse Isabella com um aceno de cabeça decidido.

A boca de Edward se contraiu de novo. Assim como a de Isabella.

Simples assim, eles voltaram à sua interação confortável, sociável. Ela estivera terrivelmente amedrontada de que esta noite seria estranha ou desconfortável ou tensa e conflituosa como a conversa no elevador. Mas era como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles.

Contrariamente, uma pequena parte de Isabella sentiu falta da intensidade que exalava de Edward no último encontro no mês passado. Sentiu falta da urgência com que ele olhou para ela, a tocou, a pegou.

Mas isso era um absurdo. Esta sociabilidade descontraída era muito mais fácil de lidar e ela tinha certeza de que teria se acovardado se tivesse sido confrontada com qualquer urgência desconfortável ou angústia desconcertante esta noite.

Lembrando de suas maneiras, ela levantou-se e serviu Edward de uma taça de vinho. Ele aceitou com um agradecimento e sentou-se na cadeira.

— Eu não estava esperando que você tivesse uma abertura em sua agenda tão cedo — disse Isabella, interessada em sua disponibilidade e também querendo apenas manter uma conversa.

Edward hesitou quando tomou um gole de vinho. Então finalmente disse:

— Eu fiz alguns cortes.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram.

— Em suas clientes, você quer dizer? Por que isso?

Os lábios de Edward se apertaram e Isabella reconheceu a expressão fechada. Ela reconheceu muito bem.

Antes que ele pudesse enganá-la com algum tipo de bobagem, ela disse:

— Eu faço um monte de perguntas. Não consigo parar, eu sou assim, mas não fique todo tenso e fechado se eu perguntar algo que você não quer responder, apenas diga-me para calar a boca.

Para seu alívio, a expressão Edward relaxou.

— Entendido.

Ela não sabia por que, mas meio que gostava da ideia de Edward não estar vendo tantas clientes, como ele costumava. Ela se lembrava claramente do quanto a desagradou de vê-lo com Sarah na arrecadação de fundos.

— Suponho que ser acompanhante não seja uma linha de trabalho que você pense em seguir indefinidamente. Alguma vez já pensou em mudar de carreira?

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos descansando na cama.

— Às vezes.

Não era lá uma resposta e não lhe dizia tanto quanto ela queria saber, mas pelo menos ele não a havia dito para calar a boca. Ela queria pressioná-lo sobre este assunto, mas obrigou-se a parar. Em vez disso, foi para a cama com seu vinho e ficou deitada, fazendo-se confortável já que agora tinha certeza de que queria fazer sexo mais tarde.

Ela disse pausadamente:

— Você sabe o que devia ser? Um terapeuta sexual.

Obviamente pego de surpresa, Edward deu um bufo deselegante sobre a borda de sua taça de vinho.

— Desculpe-me?

— Um terapeuta sexual, basta pensar sobre como você foi bom em me ajudar. As pessoas fariam fila para ter sessões com você.

Por um momento, Isabella prendeu a respiração – insegura da reação de Edward. Poderia ter ido por um mal caminho. Mas então seus lábios se contraíram.

— Não seria uma espécie de ironia terrível essa escolha da carreira.

Ela sorriu.

— Ou você poderia seguir o que sugeri antes, fazer seminários e webinários com instruções sobre como os homens podem melhor agradar as mulheres. — Ao pensar em Jacob , sua expressão se transformou numa amarga carranca. — Eles definitivamente precisam de conselho.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Qualquer experiência particular decepcionante que gostaria de compartilhar?

— Cale a boca. — Embora tenha fixado sua carranca em Edward agora, por causa de seu sorriso presunçoso, ela não estava muito irritada com ele. Sentiu foi um desejo ridículo de rir. — Oh, eu já sei! Você deve escrever um livro.

Edward balançou a cabeça com diversão irônica.

— Se você está sugerindo que eu escreva novelas e romances...

— Não, não — ela o interrompeu. — Embora eu tenha certeza de que você provavelmente escreveria bons romances. Quero dizer que você deveria escrever um livro de não-ficção sobre tudo o que aprendeu sobre as mulheres. Seria um best-seller.

— As Confissões de um Garoto de Prograna?

Sua voz ainda era divertida, mas ela não gostou da nota de amargura que detectou.

— Não gosto disso. Suponho que sua ex-profissão poderia ser uma jogada de marketing, mas eu me referia mais a um livro de Como Fazer. Estou falando sério, você realmente deve escrever sobre toda a sabedoria e discernimento que tem sobre mulheres e relacionamentos.

— Sabedoria e discernimento? — um fraco ceticismo estava gravado em suas belas feições.

Isabella endireitou-se na cama, franzindo a testa para ele em aborrecimento.

— Como você pode ser tão presunçoso em um minuto e em seguida tão completamente alheio? Você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu já conheci e eu nunca conheci ninguém com o tipo de experiência com a natureza humana que você teve. Não estou dizendo que é uma bênção ou que não vem com um preço, mas você tem isso. Por que não usá-lo?

Seu olhar ainda era estranho. Quieto.

— Eu uso.

Ela fez um barulho frustrado na garganta.

— Eu quis dizer usá-lo para escrever um livro. Canalizar de uma maneira diferente, eu tenho um monte de contatos na indústria editorial. Quase posso garantir que poderia encontrar, pelo menos, alguns editores que estariam interessados em dar uma lida.

Edward apenas olhou para ela por um minuto inteiro, sua expressão tão agudamente observadora que Isabella queria se contorcer.

— Você está tentando me converter a sair da minha vida de depravação?

Isabella quase estalou. Ela não pensara que era isso o que estava fazendo. Tinha acabado de ter uma ideia e a externou – do jeito que sempre fazia.

— Que tipo de hipócrita eu seria se estivesse fazendo isso, dada a quantidade de dinheiro que paguei você para foder comigo? Eu espero que você não ache que eu estava julgando você. Eu não estava. — Ela olhou para sua taça de vinho, estranhamente tímida, de repente. — Você não acha que eu estava fazendo isso, não é?

— Isabella — Edward começou, sua voz guiando os olhos dela até o seu rosto. — Às vezes eu não tenho nenhuma ideia sobre o que pensar de você.

Ela não tinha certeza se havia sido elogiada ou insultada e deu-lhe um olhar frio.

— Bem, eu lhe garanto que o sentimento é mútuo.

Ela pensou que o lábio dele poderia ter dado uma de suas contrações deliciosas, mas ele ainda estava sentado na cadeira, muito longe da cama para ter certeza.

— Você estava realmente pensando em deixar o negócio? — Isabella perguntou por fim.

— Eu nunca disse isso. Você perguntou se eu pensava sobre isso e naturalmente eu penso sobre isso ocasionalmente.

— Você realmente acha essa linha de trabalho... satisfatória?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Eu sou bom no que faço. Faço um monte de dinheiro, posso definir meus próprios termos, sou bem sucedido.

Quando ele parou, Isabella solicitou:

— Bem sucedido em quê? — Não pela primeira vez, ela se perguntou se Edward estava feliz, se ele estava pelo menos perto de ser feliz com a vida que havia feito para si mesmo.

Ela realmente não queria julgá-lo – não sem saber nada sobre o que havia moldado suas escolhas –, mas ela não podia imaginar que ele tenha encontrado

uma vida genuinamente satisfatória permitindo que seu corpo e, até mesmo sua personalidade, fossem usados da maneira que estava sendo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e não respondeu.

— Foi difícil? — Isabella perguntou, deixando a questão se derramar agora que havia começado sobre o assunto que tivera muito medo de perguntar antes. — A primeira vez, eu quero dizer. Foi difícil quando você começou a servir de acompanhante?

Edward ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, enquanto olhava para um lugar vazio no ar. Então ele disse:

— Cale-se, Isabella.

Isabella bufou e deu um safanão de frustração na cama, mas ela não podia reclamar ou dizer qualquer coisa. Foi ela quem havia dito para Edward calá-la se ela se tornasse muito intrometida.

Observando-a, Edward riu e terminou seu vinho. Ele parecia muito mais à vontade agora do que da última vez que o havia visto. Ela se perguntou o que havia mudado, a que tipo de resoluções pessoais ele havia chegado. O que lhe permitiu estabilizar a tensão emocional que ela havia testemunhado antes.

Ela ainda não sabia o que toda aquela tensão emocional, no mês passado, havia mesmo significado.

Havia muitas coisas sobre Edward que ela não sabia e percebeu o quão profundamente odiava sua ignorância. A curiosidade que ela sempre sentiu sobre Edward havia, por alguma razão, se intensificado de forma necessária.

Mas Edward claramente não ia dizer a ela – nem mesmo a mais básica das respostas.

Ele apenas ficou lá, bebendo seu vinho e ainda rindo baixinho.

— Do que você está rindo? — Ela exigiu, decidindo que estava aborrecida com ele por desfrutar de sua frustração, e mesmo que levemente, ele estava.

— Nada, alguém já te disse não antes, quando você quis se meter em suas vidas?

— Sim, mas geralmente eu sou capaz de contornar isso. — Ela deu a Edward um olhar avaliador, tentando descobrir o que seria necessário para levá-lo a abrir seus segredos, sobre todas as coisas que ele se recusou a dizer a ela.

Edward apenas riu de novo, como se soubesse exatamente o que estava tramando e sabendo que ela não tinha a menor chance de sucesso.

Isabella deu um suspiro de indignação com sua diversão descarada à custa dela e impulsivamente atirou um travesseiro para ele.

Este bateu-lhe em cheio no peito com uma lufada suficiente.

Edward piscou para ela.

Satisfeita por tê-lo apanhado de surpresa, ela lançou outro travesseiro para ele. Este teve um destino ainda melhor, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto antes de baquear em seu colo.

Edward fez um som sem fôlego e deixou cair o travesseiro no chão junto ao primeiro.

— Uma brincadeira infantil, você não acha?

Em outro momento, seu tom seco poderia ter sufocado seus impulsos lúdicos, fazendo-a se sentir tola e jovem, mas ela sabia que ele armara sua voz para ser condescendente com o propósito de ajustar o campo de jogo a seu favor.

Ela ignorou seu comentário, estava ganhando essa partida e não tinha intenção de perder.

Havia seis travesseiros na cama. Ela jogou outro para ele, mais uma vez, direcionado ao seu rosto e ele fez um som abafado com o impacto.

Então, ele ficou de pé.

Sentindo um arrepio de emoção, Isabella pegou os outros três travesseiros em preparação.

Ela lançou outro quando ele avançou em direção à cama. Ele bateu em Edward com mais força do que nas outras tentativas, mas seu objetivo não era tão cuidadoso. O travesseiro atingiu sua virilha, fazendo-o grunhir.

Isabella não pôde conter uma risadinha enquanto se preparava para mais um ataque.

Para seu espanto, Edward pegou o míssil seguinte e deixou-o cair suavemente na pilha com os outros antes de chegar ao lado da cama.

Ele estava sorrindo agora. Um novo sorriso, um sorriso perigoso, quase predatório. Ela sentiu um arrepio de emoção ao longo de sua coluna vertebral e perdeu o fôlego.

Ela agarrou seu travesseiro, desesperadamente, enquanto resistia às tentativas de Edward de retirá-lo de suas mãos.

— É, sem dúvida, uma tola para começar uma batalha quando você não sabe a força total de seu adversário — Edward murmurou.

— Eu sei — insistiu Isabella, apressando-se de volta para cama um pouco antes de Edward deslizar ameaçadoramente sobre ela.

Em seguida, ele a traiu. A enganou totalmente. Ele agarrou seu tornozelo e passou os dedos levemente sobre a sola de seu pé descalço.

Seu instinto de cócegas foi disparado, ela gritou e puxou o pé.

Enquanto estava distraída, Edward suavemente puxou o travesseiro de sua mão.

— Hei! — Ela olhou afrontada quando Edward, acrescentou o travesseiro final em seu esconderijo por cima da mesa.

Agora, ele tinha todos os travesseiros. E ela não tinha nenhum.

— Isso foi um golpe baixo — ela disse entre dentes, avaliando sua posição e a distância até a pilha de travesseiros.

— Eu disse a você. Sem o pleno conhecimento do seu adversário, você invariavelmente perde a batalha. — Ele sorriu novamente aquele sorriso predatório que parecia quase mais natural para ele do que sua veia irônica. Até agora, ela nunca havia conhecido esse lado de Edward, não sabia sequer que existia. — Você não tem ideia do quão baixo eu posso ir para vencer um desafio.

Isabella só teve um momento para descobrir o que fazer.

— Você está certo. Bem jogado. — Ela sorriu para ele, usando seu sorriso largo e ensolarado na esperança de que ele abaixasse a guarda.

Ele não baixou, e, quando olhou para ela, ela viu uma breve expressão em seus olhos, que era apenas um pouco mais suave do que o habitual.

Então, ela agiu.

Estendeu a mão e agarrou sua virilha, ficando surpresa ao sentir que estava um pouco duro demais. Empurrando a distração para o lado, ela apertou-o ali – tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo verdadeiramente.

Quando ele grunhiu, ela deslizou por ele e correu para os travesseiros.

Ela quase chegou lá, mas sentiu um braço forte em torno de si, levantando-a até que foi atirada por sobre um ombros como um saco de batatas.

Ela uivou de indignação e agitou braços e pernas. Sem sucesso. Edward foi inflexível quando a jogou de costas no colchão sem a menor cerimônia.

Ofegante, corada e mais animada do que era perfeitamente razoável, Isabella disse à guisa de explicação:

— Você não é o único que abre mão de golpes baixos para ganhar.

— Evidentemente.

— Isso é o que você merece por me fazer cócegas. — Ela esticou o queixo para mostrar sua determinação e falta de vontade de ser intimidada por sua bravata.

Ele estava ao lado da cama e olhava para ela. Ele havia ficado mais tenso e a expressão fatal e perigosa estava ainda mais forte em seus olhos. Cada músculo do corpo de Isabella se apertou, enquanto ela esperava em expectativa.

Ela sabia que ele ia fazer alguma coisa. Mas não tinha ideia do que seria.

Em seguida, ele agiu.

Agarrou-lhe o tornozelo de novo e começou a fazer cócegas em seu pé. Isabella gritou e contorceu-se, mas não conseguia se libertar. Edward foi implacável, com suas mãos fortes e hábeis trabalhou sobre um pé e depois o outro. Então começou a subir pelas panturrilhas até os pontos sensíveis na parte de trás dos joelhos, empurrando sua calça de caxemira para cima.

Isabella se contorcia na cama, subjugada pelo riso ofegante e tormento implacável. Ela tentou resistir, tentou afastar-se e lutar contra suas mãos, mas Edward era tão bom em fazer cócegas quanto era em todo o resto. Ela estava indefesa, então suas suas mãos se moveram para fazer cócegas em sua barriga e laterais.

Ele estava inclinado sobre ela agora e Isabella estava praticamente gritando, tanto de prazer quanto de agonia. Suas pernas estavam penduradas para fora da cama, e ela tentou apoiar os pés no chão para ter alguma vantagem, mas Edward se ajustou para evitar sua estratégia, usando o peso de seu corpo para segurá-la no lugar.

Suas mãos se moveram para baixo da blusa para que ele pudesse fazer cócegas em sua pele nua. Isabella se contorceu e arqueou debaixo dele. Conseguiu suspirar:

— Oh Deus, Edward!, Oh Deus!

Edward estava quente e forte e notável acima dela e no borrão daquela névoa de risos induzidos, ela teve um vislumbre de uma expressão em seu rosto que estava entre belicosa e ardente.

Foi o calor em seus olhos, mais do que a agressividade, que mudou a natureza de suas sensações físicas. Ela não conseguia parar de se contorcer, de se balançar sob o peso de seu corpo magro e firme. Não conseguia parar de ofegar sufocando seu nome.

Mas o estímulo de alguma forma se transformou em algo imensamente delicioso e torturante, mas que não a fazia rir.

Ela arqueou sua coluna, descaradamente tentando esfregar os seios contra o peito dele. Seus braços voaram por cima de sua cabeça para que ela pudesse agarrar os lençóis da cama.

— Edward — ela suspirou, um choque de excitação profunda a atravessando.

Ele não perdeu tempo. Só subiu sua blusa ainda mais e se inclinou o suficiente para levar um de seus seios à boca.

Isabella gemeu quando ele sugou seu mamilo e as mãos começaram a acariciar as laterais de sua barriga, quadris e coxas, em vez de sustentar as cócegas.

Sua boca e as mãos eram muito melhores em seu corpo do que as de Jacob e não era só porque ele era mais habilidoso. Parecia natural sentir Edward em cima dela, sentir seus lábios no seio, suas mãos sobre a pele nua, acariciando partes secretas onde ninguém nunca havia tocado.

Suas pernas ainda pairavam sobre o lado de fora da cama, então ela tentou envolvê-las em torno do corpo de Edward. Ele estava vestindo roupas demais, mas ela não queria perder tempo tirando-as. Ela esfregou seu centro quente contra a protuberância que sentia nas calças Edward, apenas algumas camadas de tecido entre suas carnes.

— Edward — ela murmurou, jogando a cabeça para trás e para frente com um desejo que rapidamente a estava tirando o controle. — Camisinha. Agora.

Ele puxou a cabeça de seu seio e mirou uma de suas coxas. Então olhou para ela por um minuto, com os olhos estranhamente ardentes e desfocados. Em seguida, tirou sua calça de caxemira e afastou-se apenas o tempo suficiente para pegar um preservativo de seu estojo e abri-lo.

Ele se atrapalhou com a calça e cueca até que libertou seu pênis. Em seguida, rolou o preservativo e voltou para a posição em que estivera antes, apoiado sobre ela, metade para fora da cama.

Ela afastou as pernas para acomodá-lo, mas ele abriu ainda mais suas coxas antes de deslizar dois dedos em seu canal para verificar sua disponibilidade. Ela estava mais úmida do que pensava ser possível após tão poucas preliminares. Sua respiração engatou enquanto ele a fodia com os dedos por um minuto, afundando- os para tocar em seu ponto G.

— Edward — ela implorou, segurando na cama. — Por favor.

Ele ainda estava com a maioria de suas roupas; seu rosto corado e tenso encimando sua camisa e terno caros foi a coisa mais sensual que ela já tinha visto.

Um polegar encontrou seu clitóris e ele massageou até que os tremores de um orgasmo pulsavam através dela, fazendo-a gemer e estremecer.

Sugando o ar enquanto gozava, ela começou a agarrar a bunda Edward, tentando puxá-lo para si, faminta por mais. Ele ajustou o corpo para alinhar o pênis em sua entrada.

Então, com uma arremetida dos quadris, ele enterrou o pênis dentro dela.

Ela arqueou-se novamente quando foi penetrada. Estava apertada por quase um mês sem sexo.

— Porra — ele murmurou. Segurando-se nos braços com o rosto virado de lado.

Ela queria que ele olhasse para ela de novo. Queria ver a expressão de seus olhos.

— Tudo bem? — ela conseguiu perguntar.

Ele ajeitou o pescoço e abriu os olhos. Fez um som que poderia ter sido uma risada abafada.

— É. Você está pronta?

— Sim. — Quando ele deu o primeiro impulso, ela abriu os lábios e esticou o pescoço de prazer. — Ah, sim. — Ele investiu de novo e ela enterrou os dedos nos músculos duros de seu traseiro. — Ahhh.

Eles foderam assim, à meio caminho da cama, e Isabella adorou. Seu corpo ficou mais quente e mais urgente a cada golpe duro de Edward e sua respiração ofegante foi se transformado em soluços de prazer enquanto acompanhava balanço a cama.

Ela se atrapalhou em sua bunda e costas, tentando trazê-lo para ainda mais perto. Enrolou as pernas em torno de seus quadris e continuou tentando juntá-los mais para que ela pudesse sentir ainda mais dele. Metendo fundo e forte.

O corpo dele ficou extremamente quente e suado debaixo de suas roupas, e sua respiração irregular transformou-se em rítmicos sons guturais, quase como se fossem grunhidos, a cada vez que ele se introduzia dentro dela.

— Oh, Deus — ela engasgou. — Edward. — Seu corpo inteiro começou a tremer e ondas de calor a tomaram.

A velocidade das investidas se intensificou e ele estava tão tenso que ela podia ver os tendões expostos em seu pescoço.

— Vou gozar. Goze também. — Ela arranhou sua bunda, sabendo que o estava marcando, querendo marcá-lo. Em seguida, todo o seu corpo se arqueou e a boca se abriu num silencioso grito de prazer.

Suas paredes internas aumentaram o cerco ao redor do pênis Edward e ele caiu de ritmo também. Com uns grunhidos finais, ele investiu contra seu canal apertado. Logo, seu pau pulsava, seu corpo inteiro pulsava, quando ele chegou ao clímax com palavras sufocadas.

Sua respiração era rápida e superficial quando os cotovelos cederam e seu corpo entrou em colapso, brevemente, sobre o dela.

Ela se agarrou a ele pelos poucos momentos que permaneceu em cima dela, segurando-o com os braços e as pernas.

Então ele se ergueu com um gemido.

— Tenho que tirar o preservativo — ele murmurou, saindo dela antes de seu pênis estar plenamente amolecido.

Isabella estava dolorida e seus músculos pareciam excessivamente esticados, mas quando se ajeitou na cama e ficou debaixo das cobertas, sentindo-se ridiculamente satisfeita.

Edward estava certo sobre o que disse no elevador no mês passado. Por que ela deveria tentar complicar isso? Ela pagava a Edward um bom dinheiro e ele lhe dava um bom sexo. Eles se davam muito bem, e ela gostava de passar esse tempo com ele.

Seu único arrependimento foi que Edward havia vencido a luta de travesseiros.

Edward ficou no banheiro um pouco mais que o normal, mas não tanto como naquela noite em que ela voltou de Hong Kong.

Ela percebeu, quando ele voltou para o quarto, totalmente nu, que eles haviam parado de desligar as luzes em algum ponto não especificado ao longo dos últimos meses. Ela podia ver o corpo magro e nu de Edward claramente quando ele caminhou para a lateral da cama e se abaixou para pegar sua cueca.

Ele tinha ombros largos, abdômen firme, pernas longas e uma bunda linda. Sua bunda estava exposta para ela quando puxou a cueca, então ela teve uma excelente visão das bochechas firmes e flancos estreitos, e das furiosas marcas vermelhas de suas unhas cruzando a pele clara.

Ela abafou uma risadinha com esta evidência vívida de como o marcara e puxou lençol e edredom até as axilas. Ela não estava usando nada além de sua camisa de caxemira, e seu corpo não era tão perfeitamente cinzelado para a apreciação como o de Edward.

Edward deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo quando voltou para a cama e ficou debaixo das cobertas ao lado dela.

— O quê?

Ela não deve ter escondido o riso muito bem.

— Nada.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Por que você está rindo de mim?

— Eu não estou. Não de verdade, estava apenas olhando para os arranhões que fiz na sua bunda. Desculpe por isso.

Com um encolher de ombros, ele respondeu:

— Não é nada de mais.

— Eu não sabia que tinha te arranhado tanto. Eles não doem, não é?

— Não muito. Não se preocupe com isso, pelo menos não foi minha cabeça. — Sua boca se curvou num sorriso. — Além disso, você estava bastante entusiasmada.

Seu tom era leve e provocante, mas as bochechas de Isabella queimaram dolorosamente. Ela havia ficado entusiasmada. Mais do que entusiasmada, ela havia ficado quase frenética em sua necessidade de tê-lo dentro de si. Ela adorou a sensação na hora, mas agora estava envergonhada de sua ousadia, sua ansiedade quase infantil.

— Qual é o problema? — Edward perguntou, estudando seu rosto. Ele tentou encontrar seus olhos, mas ela evitou o olhar.

— Nada.

— Isabella. — A voz de Edward, tinha uma ponta de aviso, da mesma maneira que Alice sempre fazia quando Isabella estava sendo tola.

— Tudo bem — Isabella cedeu com uma carranca. — Eu só estou envergonhada.

— Por quê?

— Eu não sei. Não é racional. É que o mundo parece pensar que ser calmo e contido é o certo e eu nunca consegui ser assim, não importa o quanto eu tente. Eu fico muito animada com as coisas e esta coisa, o sexo, ainda é muito novo para mim e você fez soar como se eu... como se eu... — Ela parou, sem saber como articular seu desconforto.

— Como o quê? — Edward virou para o lado e a olhava com uma careta.

— Como se eu estivesse ansiosa demais ou algo assim. — O rubor em suas bochechas aprofundadou e ela não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele. Ela desejou nunca ter tocado nesse assunto ridículo. — Não importa, é apenas um sentimento estúpido. Eu sei que é bobagem.

— Sim — Edward disse lentamente. — É.

Ela engasgou e se voltou para encará-lo.

Ele apenas levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Certamente você sabe melhor do que eu que ser entusiástica na cama é uma coisa boa.

Quando ele colocou dessa maneira, seu embaraço soou muito bobo. Mas ainda assim...

— Não há necessidade de ser arrogante sobre isso — ela bufou.

Edward apenas riu e mudou de assunto.

— Então, você está praticando com seu vibrador?

Parecia uma transição perfeitamente natural para Isabella, então respondeu facilmente.

— Sim. Eu tenho feito muito bem, eu acho. Obrigada por isso, por tê-lo trazido para mim e me ajudando.

— Não por isso. — Edward esticou o corpo longo, como se estivesse tentando se fazer mais confortável. — Então, seu namorado foi uma decepção na cama?

Tendo pensado sobre isso, Isabella deveria ter notado que não havia uma transição real para esta pergunta. Mas ela estava se sentindo relaxada e satisfeita novamente e não viu nada de estranho nisso.

— Ele não era meu namorado. Nós não chegamos tão longe. — Ante o olhar perplexo de Edward, ela esclareceu: — Nunca tivemos o suficiente para ele ser meu namorado e, na verdade, nunca chegamos longe a ponto de ir para a cama.

— Entendo. Ele era um daqueles tipos "sexo desleixado no banco de trás de um carro"? — Edward perguntou, sua voz seca e provocante.

— Não! — O tom de Isabella ficou indignado, mas ela estava mais divertida do que qualquer outra coisa. — Nós nunca fizemos sexo. — Seu sorriso trêmulo desapareceu quando pensou em Jacob e em como ele a fazia se sentir. Ela sacudiu a cabeça pesarosamente. — Evidentemente, esse foi o problema.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Eu não quis fazer sexo logo com ele, então ele encontrou alguém mais jovem e disposta.

— O quê? — a voz de Edward não era alta, mas o espanto discreto em sua voz foi mais uma vez reconfortante.

— Então você acha que é muito ruim, não é? — Isabella perguntou, encontrando seus olhos intensamente. — Quer dizer, você não acha que é aceitável para um cara me tratar como lixo só porque eu não transei com ele no terceiro encontro, não é?

Por um momento a mandíbula de Edward ficou tensa e um pequeno músculo cintilou em seu rosto. Em seguida, seu rosto relaxou e ele a encarou sacudindo ligeiramente a cabeça.

— Parece que você escolheu um idiota para si.

Isabella riu, sentindo-se absurdamente melhor sobre isso, agora que Edward tinha, com naturalidade, condenado Jacob ao mesmo nível do inferno que ela e Alice.

— É exatamente isso o que eu digo.

Quando ela olhou para Edward, ela o pegou fazendo uma varredura em seu rosto num óbvio escrutinho.

— O quê? — exigiu.

— Você não tinha se apaixonado pelo idiota, tinha? — Seu tom era casual e despreocupado, e não totalmente de acordo com a urgente inspeção de seus olhos.

— Não. Não, não tinha. Quer dizer, eu me senti um lixo depois que ele me deixou. Mas eu estava mais humilhada. Eu realmente pensei que ele tinha potencial, então me senti estúpida e doeu. Eu sempre me senti... — Ela havia derramado as palavras sem pensar, mas parou quando percebeu o que estava prestes a dizer.

— Você sempre sentiu o quê?

Isabella fechou os olhos. Ela não tinha a intenção de se abrir sobre isso, mas se ouviu dizer as palavras de qualquer maneira.

— Sempre me senti a segunda melhor. Você sabe, sempre à sombra de alguém. Isso provavelmente tem muito a ver com o fato de eu ter ficado todo o ensino médio e universidade apaixonada por um cara que não me amava e essa coisa com Jacob tipo me fez sentir assim novamente. Como eu estava sendo idiota por esperar que um cara quente se apaixonasse por mim. — Sua voz falhou um pouco quando ela concluiu: — Acho que eu continuo esperando que alguém me escolha, me queira, sobre todas as outras mulheres que poderia ter.

O quarto de hotel estava em silêncio quando terminou, e ela disparou os olhos nervosos sobre a Edward. Sua expressão era calma, reflexiva, e isso fez Isabella queimar com vergonha novamente.

Que diabos ela estava pensando? Expondo suas entranhas assim.

Ele deve pensar que ela era uma menina, carente e tola.

Edward não falou imediatamente e Isabella não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Ela se contorcia sem parar, tentando falar algo para trazer de volta a familiaridade confortável que existiu mais cedo.

Ela estava à beira de voltar a tentar quando Edward finalmente falou:

— Havia uma mulher que era sócia do meu pai. Ela tinha cerca de dez anos a mais que eu, mas sempre se insinuou para mim desde que eu havia 18 anos.

Isabella piscou, desorientada no início, com a mudança de assunto. Edward estava deitado na cama ao lado dela, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça. Seus olhos estavam fixos no teto e não havia nenhum traço de emoção em seu rosto.

Ela percebeu que ele estava respondendo a sua pergunta de mais cedo, sobre seu primeiro trabalho como acompanhante. Talvez sua confissão vulnerável, tenha aberto a porta para ele também.

— Depois que meu pai e eu tivemos nossa briga 100.000,00, eu jurei que não tinha mais nada a ver com ele. E mantive a minha palavra. Estava trabalhando em um MBA, mas abandonei a escola e já não usava qualquer parte de seu dinheiro ou recursos. Então fiquei vadiando por quase um ano, vivendo com amigos e sem fazer nada construtivo, mas esta mulher continuou se insinuando. Mas eu não estava interessado. Ela não fazia o meu tipo e eu não gostava de suas ligações com o meu pai, então ela me ofereceu cinco mil dólares para ir a um encontro com ela.

Edward estava com a voz seca, suas feições tão calmas que eram quase estoicas.

— Eu aceitei – não tinha nenhum trabalho e nem dinheiro próprio. Eu a levei para jantar, em seguida para tomar um coquetel, então, de volta à sua casa, onde transei com ela. Eu vivi por um mês com essa única noite de trabalho.

O coração de Isabella, por algum motivo, estava correndo e ela não conseguia tomar uma respiração completa, mas manteve a voz natural, não querendo fazer uma grande coisa sobre o fato dele ter se aberto pela primeira vez.

— Seu pai sabe sobre isso?

— Oh, sim. Tenho acerteza de que ele soube. Parecia tão fácil para mim. Acompanhar mulheres, ganhar dinheiro fazendo isso. Esta mulher tinha um monte de amigas, então eu tenho referências desde o início. Aos poucos, fiz todo um negócio independente dela.

— Foi difícil? — Isabella perguntou, mantendo sua voz o mais leve possível. — Esta primeira vez?

— Não. — Edward desviou os olhos até encontrar os dela, embora só os tenha segurado por alguns segundos. — Realmente não foi. Eu estava com raiva e... e determinado. Não estou dizendo que não tenha sido difícil... em outras vezes. Mas a primeira vez que não foi. Nada. — Ele deu uma risada amarga. — Não demorou muito para o meu pai me negar completamente.

— Ele sabe que você ainda faz isso?

— Sim. Ele finge não reconhecer a minha existência, mas ele sabe.

Quando ela olhou para Edward sob a luz artificial do quarto, pensou por um momento que ele parecia incrivelmente jovem. O que era ridículo, ele era sete anos mais velho do que ela e já teve mais do que uma vida inteira de experiência.

Mas ele parecia jovem. Como um menino. Como um menino que ainda queria que seu pai o amasse.

Ela mexeu-se instintivamente, sem planejar ou pensar em suas ações. Apenas apoiou-se nos cotovelos e se inclinou na direção onde a cabeça de Edward descansava sobre um travesseiro.

Em seguida, seus lábios encontraram os dele. Pressionado contra eles um beijo suave e breve.

Tudo parecia perfeitamente natural, até a respiração Edward sair audível por sua garganta. Seu corpo estremeceu um pouco e ele olhou para ela com espanto, seus olhos azul-acinzentados amplos e confusos.

Isabella corou ardentemente e se afastou.

— O que está acontecendo? — Edward perguntou, sua voz um pouco ofegante.

Isabella sentiu falta de ar também.

— Eu não sei — ela admitiu timidamente. — Eu só... só senti vontade de beijar você. Sinto muito.

— Você não tem que se desculpar. — O choque de Edward havia passado e ele estava parecendo mais com ele, os olhos percorrendo o rosto dela com calma. — Eu lhe disse desde o início que poderia me beijar se quisesse. Eu só pensei que você não queria fingir.

— E não quero. Ainda não quero fingir nada, não sei por que fiz isso. — Isabella ainda estava encostada ao lado dele, olhando para ele, mas desejava nunca ter começado essa coisa toda. Ela estava nervosa, confusa e envergonhada, e não gostava de se sentir assim.

Os olhos de Edward nunca deixaram seu rosto.

— Nós nunca fizemos isso antes, então talvez você esteja apenas curiosa.

Não era verdade, mas era uma boa desculpa, assim Isabella não objetou.

— Sim.

— Você quer tentar beijar? — Edward perguntou. — Se não se sentir à vontade, não temos de fazer isso. A escolha é inteiramente sua.

Isabella olhou para seu rosto sóbrio, olhos profundos e lábios graciosamente curvados. Ela queria tentar, só para ver como era, mas estava tão nervosa de repente, ela não conseguia se mover.

— Isabella? — Edward solicitou. Ele não se moveu. Nem um músculo. Estava perfeitamente imóvel e observador. Esperando.

Seu corpo se moveu por vontade própria e ela foi para perto dele. Inclinou-se, sua boca ficando há apenas um sussurro de distância da de Edward. Seu coração estava batendo tão alto que ela podia ouvi-lo, senti-lo em sua cabeça, na ponta dos dedos, em seus lábios.

Não havia nenhuma razão racional para ela estar tão hesitante e ansiosa com um beijo, mas se sentiu congelada no lugar, respirando de forma instável e um pouco trêmula.

— Apenas tente, Isabella — Edward disse, sua voz um pouco grossa. Ela podia sentir-lhe a respiração na própria pele. — Beije-me.

_**Beijo grande a até Quarta.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voltei!**_

_**Cheiva meu anjo, ainda não é meia noite e espero que vc ainda esteja por ai para receber mais esse carinho**_

_**de aniversário. Desculpe por eu não ter postado mais cedo, mas é que estou de plantão hj, e tenho que esperar**_

_**as brechas. Beijo grande minha linda, bom finalzinho de niver. Saúde e Paz.**_

— _Você quer tentar beijar? — Edward perguntou. — Se não se sentir à vontade, não temos de fazer isso. A escolha é inteiramente sua. _

_Isabella olhou para seu rosto sóbrio, olhos profundos e lábios graciosamente curvados. Ela queria tentar, só para ver como era, mas estava tão nervosa de repente, ela não conseguia se mover. _

— _Isabella? — Edward solicitou. Ele não se moveu. Nem um músculo. Estava perfeitamente imóvel e observador. Esperando. _

_Seu corpo se moveu por vontade própria e ela foi para perto dele. Inclinou-se, sua boca ficando há apenas um sussurro de distância da de Edward. Seu coração estava batendo tão alto que ela podia ouvi-lo, senti-lo em sua cabeça, na ponta dos dedos, em seus lábios. _

_Não havia nenhuma razão racional para ela estar tão hesitante e ansiosa com um beijo, mas se sentiu congelada no lugar, respirando de forma instável e um pouco trêmula. _

— _Apenas tente, Isabella — Edward disse, sua voz um pouco grossa. Ela podia sentir-lhe a respiração na própria pele. — Beije-me. _

Então, de repente, o estava beijando. Ela não percebeu que havia fechado a distância entre suas bocas. Não lembrava de ter se movido, mas os lábios de Edward estavam, de repente, pressionados contra o dela.

Com um som abafado, agarrou sua cabeça careca, com uma das mãos. Emoção e excitação atravessaram-na quando sua boca se moveu ansiosamente contra a dela.

Ele deslizou sua língua contra a linha dos lábios dela em uma exploração interrogatória. Quando ela se abriu para ele, sua língua a invadiu, provocando e acariciando com fome e confiança.

Então Edward os empurrou contra a cama e ficou em cima dela. Uma das mãos segurou a parte de trás de sua cabeça, quando o beijo cresceu tornando-se mais profundo e intenso.

Isabella agarrou sua cabeça com as duas mãos, sentindo a pele firme de seu couro cabeludo com as pontas dos dedos. Todo o seu corpo tremia enquanto seus lábios e línguas dançavam e duelavam. Ele estava tão quente que parecia como se estivesse marcando-a – em seus lábios, em todo seu corpo.

Ela gemeu contra sua boca e expirou desesperadamente pelo nariz, até que ele finalmente se afastou e caiu de costas na cama ao lado dela.

Isabella ofegou acaloradamente – excitada, eufórica e aterrorizada.

— Como foi para você? — Edward perguntou. Ela estava feliz em saber que ele também parecia bastante ofegante e que sua voz estava um pouco rouca.

— Hum.

— Se soou falso ou artificial para você, não tem que fazê-lo. Você decide

— Hum.

— Às vezes é bom fazer algo diferente, mas podemos fazer o que você quiser.

— Hum.

Finalmente os olhos de Edward encontraram os dela.

— Bem? O que você achou?

Isabella engoliu em seco.

— Uau. Você é muito bom nisso.

Algo quase imperceptível se suavizou no rosto de Edward.

— Devemos tentar de novo?

Isabella seria uma tola, digna de pena, se não tentasse algo tão bom novamente. Por que diabos ela não o tinha beijado durante todo esse tempo?

Sentindo um desejo profundo e crescente, ela rolou de volta e agarrou sua cabeça mais uma vez. Em seguida, ela o beijou forte e profundamente.

Seus braços imediatamente a cercaram e ele ajudou a colocá-la posicinada em cima dele. Ela ficou esparramarda sobre seu corpo quente, e não parava de beijá-lo.

Desta vez, ela usou a língua de forma mais ativa, tentando combinar o movimento hábil ao seu. Ela acariciou seu couro cabeludo suavemente e sentiu uma aguda sacudida de prazer quando um gemido baixo saiu do fundo da garganta de Edward.

Enquanto eles se beijaram, as mãos dele estavam ocupadas; ele acariciou-lhe a espinha e depois suas coxas e parte inferior, onde acariciou e apalpou com intimidade – com posse.

Quebrando o beijo por um minuto para que pudesse recuperar o fôlego, ela deslizou uma de suas mãos para baixo através de seu peito e barriga até que pode sentir-lhe a ereção através de sua cueca. A seda era fina e escorregadia e ela apertou seu membro duro através do tecido.

Ela ouviu sua respiração entalar e imaginou ser uma coisa boa. Ainda não havia igualado sua própria respiração quando Edward tomou sua cabeça com ambas as mãos e puxou-a para outro beijo. Os dedos se enredaram em seus cabelos enquanto ele brincava com a língua instigando-a a abrir a boca mais uma vez. Ela continuou massageando seu pênis enquanto se beijavam, amando como parecia firme e substancial sob sua mão e como o corpo dele retesava a cada aperto.

Logo, ela se perdeu no abraço. Seu corpo fez o que queria fazer, que era se esfregar contra o dele e sugar-lhe a língua para dentro de sua boca. Ela sentiu suas mãos irem para baixo de sua camisa de caxemira. Ela pensou, vagamente, que ele estava tentando tirá-la, mas não sentiu-se livre o suficiente para deixá-lo fazer.

Eventualmente, ele desistiu e, em vez disso, levantou os quadris para que pudesse libertar seu pênis. Os lábios se separaram quando ele pegou um preservativo. Então, ele a ajudou a ficar em posição de montar sua pélvis e se afundou, embainhando sua ereção com seu calor úmido.

Ela começou a montá-lo da maneira que sabia, mas depois de alguns minutos, ele guiou a parte superior de seu corpo para baixo e exigiu outro beijo.

Ela não fez objeções. Não havia muita liberdade de movimentos nesta posição, mas ela não se importava. Ele estava cheio e duro dentro dela e o ligeiro atrito do balanço simultâneo foi delicioso. Ela conseguia estimular seu clitóris no osso pélvico dele e começou a gemer e bufar contra sua boca ao sentir a pressão de um orgasmo se desenvolvendo entre as pernas.

Sua cabeça estava girando. O mundo inteiro estava girando e parecia que Edward iria comê-la viva, engoli-la inteira.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado quando seu corpo pareceu à beira da ruptura. Ela gemeu e ofegou, torcendo seus quadris para obter mais estímulo na penetração de Edward contra suas paredes internas.

Então ela gozou, seu corpo se contorcendo desajeitadamente em cima do dele quando os espasmos de prazer a atravessaram.

Edward grunhiu contraindo os quadris em curtas incursões contra os dela, os dedos se enterrando na carne de seu traseiro.

— Isabella — ele murmurou, torcendo brevemente o rosto.

Quando ela desceu de seu orgasmo, percebeu o que ele estava pedindo.

— Goze também — disse ela com voz rouca. — Goze, Edward, goze.

Seus músculos íntimos estavam tensos e ficaram mais apertados com Edward investindo, golpeando embaixo dela.

Ela sentiu sua boca quente e úmida na curva do pescoço. Então, sentiu-lhe os dentes.

Ele mordeu mais forte quando chegou ao clímax, e Isabella gritou na súbita liberação, gozando de novo, inesperadamente, a partir da mistura de prazer e dor.

Seus corpos se contorceram e tremeram, se acalmando quando as ondas do orgasmo finalmente desapareceram.

Isabella estava quente e suada, assim como Edward. Ela arquejou-se desesperadamente contra seu pescoço, enquanto ele arquejava desesperadamente contra o dela.

Depois de um minuto, ele a afastou saindo de dentro dela, e se ergueu do jeito que sempre fazia. Quando seu pênis deslizou para fora do canal apertado, seu corpo resistiu. Suas paredes internas pareciam agarrar o pênis dele e ela sentiu uma sensação crua quando ele, finalmente, deslizou para fora.

Quando ele voltou, após descartar o preservativo, ela realmente queria que ele voltasse para a cama. Ele parecia quente, relaxado e saciado. Quase irresistível. Ela queria abraçá-lo um pouco. Para ser segurada, abraçada, acarinhada.

Ela não estava completamente delirante, no entanto. Esta era uma das consequências de fazer aquele tipo de sexo. Sem uma profunda conexão emocional, haveria sempre algo faltando. Ela achou que poderia reverter ao beijá-lo enquanto eles fodiam, sem perder seu senso de perspectiva, mas fingir um abraço depois era ir longe demais.

Então, lhe disse que poderia tomar um banho, se quisesse, e estava se sentindo mais como si mesma quando ele ressurgiu, composto e totalmente vestido, em seu terno cinza carvão.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira e encontrou seus olhos, enquanto ela descansava na cama.

— Então o que você achou? Achou anormal, como se estivesse fingindo?

Ela não esperava a pergunta, então não teve outra escolha senão, responder honestamente.

— Não. Eu não estava fingindo. Quero dizer, não pareceu falso. Eu gostei. Senti que era uma parte natural do sexo e que eu estava perdendo antes. Foi estranho para você?

— Claro que não. — Ele puxou seu smartphone para fora do estojo. — Você quer agendar alguns outros compromissos neste mês?

— É. Por que não? Quando você tem disponível?

— Quando você estava pensando?

Isabella piscou em confusão.

— Eu geralmente aproveito uma brecha. Quando é sua próxima lacuna?

— Eu tenho a sexta-feira disponível. — Edward foi clicando em seu smartphone, como se estivesse olhando seus compromissos.

— Esta sexta-feira? — Voz de Isabella guinchou um pouco. — Tão cedo? Você não está reservado?

O rosto de Edward pareceu estranho por um momento.

— Eu disse a você, fiz alguns cortes.

— Ah. Sim. Sexta-feira está bom e talvez na próxima semana. Eu vou estar em Québec no fim de semana depois disso, por isso vamos ter que nos programar em torno da viagem.

Eles agendaram mais algumas sessões e depois Edward levantou-se para sair. Isabella entregou-lhe o envelope de dinheiro que ele nem sequer olhou. Apenas deslizou em seu bolso.

Isabella vestiu sua calça de caxemira antes de acompanhá-lo até a porta. Sentiu-se um pouco tímida quando sorriu e disse adeus. Ela não sabia por que, de repente, se encontrava acanhada, mas sabia que tinha algo a ver com a maneira como ele olhou para ela, quando abriu a porta. Quase interrogativo, e estranhamente doce.

— Vejo você na sexta-feira — disse ele, detendo-se do lado de fora da porta.

Ela sorriu de novo, ainda ridiculamente tímida.

— É. Eu estarei esperando por você.

— Estou feliz por você ter mudado de ideia. Sobre seus compromissos comigo.

Algo suavizou em seu peito àquelas palavras um pouco nervosas. Talvez fosse o alívio que sentia. Ela estava tão feliz por ele parecer gostar de seus encontros com ela. Obviamente, isso não era algum tipo de romance predestinado, mas pelo menos, ela era um pouco mais para ele do que apenas um trabalho.

Ele parecia gostar dela o suficiente, e não se importava de fazer sexo com ela. Isabella sentiu como se tivesse feito uma grande façanha, dada a sua completa falta de experiência.

— Eu também.

Ela o viu caminhar pelo corredor até o elevador. Esguio, ereto, elegante,fino e lindo. Infinitamente experiente e, de alguma forma, ferido.

Ela iria vê-lo novamente na sexta-feira. Apenas quatro dias à partir de agora. E iria beijá-lo novamente.

Ela mal podia esperar.

.

Isabella não estava totalmente confortável.

Sua vagina estava em carne viva, suas costas pareciam feridas, os músculos de suas coxas e estômago doíam e seus pés estavam sem circulação.

E ela estava prestes a gozar. Novamente.

Um pouco antes da meia-noite de quinta-feira, Edward estava se arrumando para sair quando Isabella, inocentemente, comentou que só havia gozado quatro vezes naquela noite, quando na sexta-feira anterior, ele a havia feito gozar seis vezes. Era só provocação, já que estava perfeitamente satisfeita com as atividades da noite.

Mas Edward a pegou e colocou deitada de costas sobre a mesa, empurrou sua camisa para cima, abriu-lhe as pernas e levou-a ao clímax duas vezes com a mão.

Então, estava ereto novamente, rolou outro preservativo e entrou ela. Levantando-lhe as pernas, apoiou seus tornozelos nos ombros quando começou a investir. Era uma posição inteiramente indigna, com as pernas no ar e as mãos tateando ao redor da mesa à procura de algo suave onde se segurar. Sua coluna se feriu de ser empurrada para trás e para frente sobre a superfície dura durante o movimento vigoroso de Edward. O som de carne batendo e a sucção úmida eram vagamente embaraçosos, como foram os grunhidos suaves que ela fez com o aumento de seu tesão.

Ela realmente não deveria estar gostando muito.

Porém estava. Ela mordeu o lábio com força enquanto seus músculos tensionavam e os tremores do sétimo orgasmo da noite começaram a atravessar seu corpo. Ela sufocou seu grito de libertação e gozou como um som agudo e estridente.

E pediu para Edward gozar também quando as ondas de satisfação caíram sobre ela. Ela olhou para ele sem fôlego, enquanto seu rosto corado se contorcia com suas últimas estocadas dentro dela. Seus dedos estavam enterrados na carne da bunda dela e ele sufocou uma palavra gutural quando revirou os quadris lentamente, como se estivesse saboreando sua libertação.

Isabella teve que abafar uma risadinha quando ele a puxou e ajudou a sair da mesa. Ela agarrou-se à borda, as pernas quase incapazes de segurar seu peso. Não podia acreditar que havia acabado de fazer isso, depois que Edward já tinha tomado banho e arrumado sua maleta.

Quando ele foi ao banheiro para cuidar do preservativo, ela olhou para o relógio e piscou no momento.

— Eu ultrapassei 20 minutos — disse ela quando ele voltou para o quarto. — Sinto muito.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Os olhos de Edward a escaneavam, do cabelo bagunçado aos pés descalços, e ela viu seus lábios darem um pequeno puxão.

Sabendo exatamente o que essa expressão significava, ela estreitou os olhos.

— O que é tão engraçado?

— Eu não estava rindo.

— Sim, você estava.

Sua boca suavizou quando ele fechou o estojo novamente.

— Eu realmente não estava rindo. Eu estava pensando que você não olhou para a sua aparência.

Com um fungado, Isabella se olhou no espelho. Estava pior do que esperava, então manteve uma mão sobre a mesa de apoio. Ela tinha outro hematoma no pescoço e tinha certeza de que teria marcas de dedos na sua bunda e coxas. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ela estava coberta com um brilho de transpiração, além disso, seu cabelo estava um pouco úmido de todo o esforço que ela havia dispensado ao sexo hoje à noite, fazendo uma louca e descarada bagunça.

Com uma carranca para Edward, ela disse:

— A culpa é sua, então não tem motivos para rir. Se você tivesse cabelo, também pareceria caótico.

O sorriso que era apenas espasmos nas extremidades de sua boca se abriu completamente.

— Nenhum argumento aqui.

Olhando de novo para o relógio, Isabella sentiu uma pontada de preocupação.

— Eu sinto muito, foram vários minutos extra. Devo dar-lhe...

— Não — Edward interrompeu, um pouco bruscamente. — Não se preocupe com isso.

Ela engoliu em seco, com medo de tê-lo ofendido. Edward geralmente era de muito boa índole, mas ela estava aprendendo mais e mais que ele tinha uma alma sensível escondida debaixo de todas as camadas de fria sofisticação, e Isabella nem sempre sabia quando ou como poderia, acidentalmente, lhe machucar.

Ela deu um passo para longe da mesa para pegar o roupão, sentindo-se, de repente, excessivamente exposta em sua camisa de cetim, mas fez uma careta na primeira etapa quando um choque de dor atingiu-lhe entre as pernas.

— Ferida? — Edward perguntou, aproximando-se para colocar uma mão ao redor de sua cintura e, em seguida, ajudá-la a sentar-se numa cadeira. — Eu fui muito rude?

— Oh, não. Eu teria parado se não estivesse bom. — Tranquilizada por sua consideração, ela sorriu para ele. — Foi muito bom.

Edward puxou seu smartphone e começou a clicar.

— Próxima vez?

— É. Estamos certos em uma semana à partir de segunda-feira, certo?

— Você não quer nada antes?

Ela estava muito curiosa sobre o quanto ele conseguiu liberar sua programação recentemente, mas estava muito hesitante em perguntar por que, exatamente, ele estava cortando clientes. Toda vez que ela tentou sugerir o assunto, ele havia se fechado como uma ponte levadiça.

— Eu tenho a viagem para Québec.

Ele olhou para ela suavemente e ela sentiu um pequeno tremor de nervoso enquanto considerava uma possibilidade. Então, decidiu que não tinha nada a perder, e disse casualmente:

— Você já foi à Québec?

— Cidade de Québec? — À sua afirmação, ele continuou: — Não, não fui.

— Ah. Eu tenho que ir até lá para uma conferência, estou dando uma palestra na noite de sexta-feira e então, tenho que ir a um banquete na noite de sábado, mas tenho o sábado inteiro e mais o domingo para sair e fazer alguns passeios turísticos. — Ela quase fez a sugestão, mas depois se acovardou. Assim, concluiu sem

convicção: — Eu queria saber se você tinha alguma ideia sobre o que eu deveria ver, se já tivesse estado lá antes.

— Eu não estive lá — Edward repetiu. Ele ainda estava brincando com seu smartphone. Sem, realmente, olhar para ela. — Ouvi dizer que é uma grande cidade, está na minha lista de lugares para conhecer.

Ele parecia estar falando distraidamente, como se ele não estivesse realmente absorvido na conversa, mas deu uma grande oportunidade para que ela se armasse de coragem de novo.

— Eu imagino que você não queira... — as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta com uma onda de ansiedade e a realidade caiu sobre ela.

Ela não tinha ideia de por que estava nervosa sobre perguntar isso a ele. Havia pagado para ele fodê-la muitas vezes ao longo dos últimos seis meses, mas algo sobre essa possibilidade a fez sentir-se mais vulnerável do que seus agendamentos normais com Edward.

Os olhos de Edward se ergueram para o rosto dela.

— Você imaginou que eu não quisesse o quê?

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Venha comigo. — Agora que conseguiu dizer, apressou-se em concluir: — Quer dizer, eu sei que você trabalha nos fins de semana. Estava em sua lista de serviços, mas, provavelmente, seja um prazo muito curto – eu deveria ter planejado antes. Mas acabei pensando que poderia ser divertido. Digo, se você estiver disponível. Você provavelmente não está, não é grande coisa. Esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa.

— Que fim de semana é mesmo? — Edward perguntou. Ele estava clicando em seu smartphone novamente. Sua distração estava ficando um pouco chata – ela só podia imaginar os tipos de compromissos que estavam agendados para esta data –, mas pelo menos parecia estar levando sua sugestão a sério. — Eu tenho planos para os dias 10 e 11.

— Não — ela disse, sentindo um pouco de esperança. — É na próxima semana. Eu sei que o prazo é curto, por isso seria realmente bom se você...

— Eu não tenho quaisquer compromissos agendados nessas datas — Edward disse, abaixando seu smartphone. — Eu acho que poderia ir.

Isabella sentiu uma ridícula onda de prazer.

— Sério? Você tem certeza? Eu pagaria a passagem aérea, o hotel e tudo, como está em sua lista de preços; e eu sei que você tem a taxa de base para um fim de semana, então eu acho que nós poderíamos somar todo o sexo...

— Isabella — Edward a interrompeu novamente —, vamos descobrir isso lá.

Seus lábios estavam apertados firmemente. Ela deve tê-lo ofendido de novo, o que era um pouco estranho – já que sua companhia era uma mercadoria monetária –, mas este era o seu negócio e ela não tinha certeza de que outra forma abordá-lo. Era sempre melhor quando podiam resolver tudo silenciosamente, apenas passar o envelope no final da noite. Não sabia como eles poderiam fazer planos para o final de semana sem discutir o dinheiro antes.

Ela encolheu os ombros e esqueceu a questão. Apenas disse que enviaria um e-mail a ele com mais detalhes.

A despeito da ligeira estranheza, ela estava realmente animada sobre ele se juntar a ela na viagem. Ele seria uma boa companhia, e eles poderiam passear pela cidade juntos. Edward era tão inteligente, informado e espirituoso que ela tinha certeza de que ele seria um ótimo companheiro de passeios.

Além disso, eles poderiam ter um fim de semana inteiro de sexo.

Terrasse Dufferin estava lotado no final da manhã de sábado – Isabella e Edward estavam esmagados entre os turistas, artistas de rua e vendedores, enquanto caminhavam ao longo da avenida.

Eles se levantaram esta manhã para visitar os locais mais populares antes das multidões, mas agora estavam apenas passseando na Vieux Québec, a velha cidade, sem nenhum destino ou plano em particular.

O céu estava azul e sem nuvens, o sol quente e a brisa do rio fresca e revigorante. Isabella adorava a sensação dos paralelepípedos das ruas sob seus velhos sapatos e da arquitetura histórica dos edifícios que a cercavam. Gostou até mesmo de alguns dos entretenimentos turísticos cafonas. Ela e Edward fizeram uma pausa de dez minutos para assistir a dois artistas vestidos como Wolfe e Montcalm simulando um divertido duelo sobre a batalha histórica.

Como ela esperava, Edward era bem informado e espirituoso. Ele contou a ela detalhes sobre confrontos militares ao longo do rio São Lourenço em vários pontos

da história, e não hesitou em, ironicamente, apontar falhas nas diversas recriações da história projetadas para turistas ingênuos.

Ela se deleitava com seu sarcasmo, mas não conseguia sentir-se particularmente irônica. Estava se divertindo muito. Quando terminaram de passear em Terrasse Dufferin, começaram a descer as escadas que levavam à Cidade Baixa e ao rio.

As escadas eram muito longas, bastante irregulares e incrivelmente íngremes. Isabella foi cuidadosa quando desceu, não querendo se sentir ridícula por cair de cabeça sobre os saltos. Ela bateu palmas de alegria quando chegou ao chão e não se importou quando Edward riu de sua infantilidade.

Foi um daqueles dias perfeitos, o tempo estava delicioso, seus arredores eram inspiradores, o vento ao longo do rio São Lourenço revigorante e ela tinha o resto do dia de hoje e a maior parte do dia de amanhã, para aproveitar.

Ela teria se divertido ali sozinha, mas foi muito melhor com um companheiro como Edward.

— Olhe — ela disse, quando eles começaram a caminhada ao longo do rio, apontando para um carrinho. — Sorvete.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Não são nem mesmo onze horas da manhã.

— Qual o problema? — Isabella perguntou, franzindo a testa para ele.

Ele riu de novo e balançou a cabeça, mas apontou para um banco vazio.

— Pegue um lugar, enquanto pode. Vou pegar um sorvete.

Com outra onda de alegria, Isabella sorriu e começou a puxar a carteira de sua bolsa.

— Aqui. Deixe-me...

— Não — Edward interrompeu bruscamente e se dirigiu ao vendedor de sorvetes.

Isabella franziu a testa ao se sentar no banco vazio em frente ao rio. Ele não tinha o direito de ser mal-humorado com ela por tentar pagar o sorvete, aqueles eram termos dele mesmo: a cliente paga hospedagem, alimentação e tudo o que for adquirido ao longo do acordo. Ele trocou algumas moedas quando desceram no aeroporto, mas ela assumiu que ele gastaria seu dinheiro consigo mesmo. Sua

reação a deixou muito desconfortável, embora ela não pudesse especificar exatamente o porquê.

Ela sentia como se eles fossem amigos. Embora seu relacionamento sempre tenha sido profissional, eles tinham conhecido um ao outro muito bem ao longo dos últimos meses. Ela realmente gostava dele e tinha certeza que ele gostava dela.

Deveria ver imaginado que o constrangimento seria inevitável sempre que o assunto comercial de seu relacionamento surgisse.

Encolhendo os ombros para si mesma, ela tirou a preocupação de sua mente. Estava em muito bom estado de espírito para se preocupar com isso no momento, e Edward já estava voltando com dois cones de sorvete.

Embora ela não tenha dito nada, ficou ridiculamente satisfeita por ele ter comprado um sorvete para si mesmo – ainda que fossem apenas 10h45 da manhã.

Sua concisão havia se dissipado quando ele retornou, então eles conversavam distraidamente sobre Québec e alguns dos turistas ao redor. Em seguida, o assunto acabou e eles ficaram em silêncio.

— Eu gostaria de não ter que ir ao banquete essa noite — disse Isabella, eventualmente, quebrando o silêncio, e começou a comer seu cone.

— Pensei que você tivesse dito que sua palestra na noite passada havia sido boa.

— E foi. Mas odeio banquetes como este, sempre tenho que me sentar na mesa de frente com todos as pessoas importantes e chatas. Parece que estou ali apenas como parte do show. Sabe? É algo que me faz sentir como se estivesse sendo usada. Como um objeto ou algo assim. — Ela suspirou. Isabella sempre quis ser famosa, mas foi aprendendo que notoriedade – mesmo a de menor escala como a de uma romancista de best-seller – não era tudo o que imaginava ser.

Edward fez um zumbido sem palavras, mas que soou afirmativo. E isso a fez sentir-se um pouco melhor.

— Acho que você pode saber o que eu quero dizer — disse ela sem pensar.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

Isabella engoliu em seco, sentindo um nó de ansiedade quando percebeu sua referência. Ele já havia se mostrado um pouco sensível hoje e ela realmente não queria insultá-lo.

— Quero dizer... Eu só quis dizer que, talvez, você saiba como é nojento quando as pessoas só veem você como um objeto. Eu não quis dizer...

— Eu sei o que você quis dizer — Edward disse baixinho, lambendo um pouco do sorvete derretido por fora de seu cone. — Eu sei.

Ela soltou uma exalação aliviada e teve coragem de perguntar:

— Como você lida com isso?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Tanto tempo que ela assumiu que o havia perdido, mas então, ele finalmente disse, com os olhos focados no rio.

— Você apenas aceita.

E isso a machucou.

Inesperadamente, acentuadamente. No meio de um dia delicioso e resfrescante. Ela soube exatamente o que ele quis dizer. Sempre assumiu que ele tinha que esconder o seu verdadeiro eu em algum lugar dentro de si, a fim de usar seu corpo do jeito que faz.

Mas o que ele disse implicava muito mais do que isso. Ele aceitou que isto era quem ele era. Que este era o seu valor, somente um objeto para ser usado.

E sentada em um banco em frente ao rio St. Lawrence, Isabella havia odiado o pai de Edward com uma paixão que era ao mesmo tempo feroz e irracional. Quem quer que seja esse homem, ele convenceu o filho de que ele não tinha nenhum valor intrínseco.

Ela estava consciente da pequena centelha de consciência que acusou a hipocrisia de seu ódio. Afinal, Isabella havia passado os últimos seis meses pagando Edward por seu corpo, mas não se sentia dessa forma sobre ele – não mesmo –, e não podia permitir-se pensar muito profundamente sobre isso de qualquer maneira.

Ela sabia que Edward era um homem adulto que tinha o poder de tomar todas as decisões sobre sua vida, mas ela ainda odiava seu pai. Desejava saber quem era o homem.

Ela mastigou o final de sua casquinha de sorvete e tentou evocar de volta a felicidade daquele dia.

— O banquete deve durar apenas duas horas — disse Edward. — Certo?

Isabella se animou um pouco.

— Certo. Eles disseram que deveria ser por volta das oito ou oito e meia. E nós temos todo o dia de amanhã, antes de voar de volta. — Eles ainda tinham a maior parte do fim de semana e tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era aguentar um banquete chato.

— Nós podemos sair após o banquete, se quiser — Edward sugeriu. — Tenho certeza de que consiguiremos encontrar algo interessante para fazer. O que você quer fazer esta tarde?

— Eu não tenho certeza — ela admitiu. — Vou precisar de almoço em pouco tempo.

A boca de Edward se contraiu um pouco e ela sabia que ele estava pensando sobre o sorvete que haviam acabado de tomar. Ele ainda estava terminando seu cone e ela viu como ele colocou o último pedaço na boca e depois lambeu os restos de sorvete derretido dos lábios.

Impulsivamente, ela se inclinou e apertou seus lábios contra os dele, e os lambeu, absurdamente emocionada de ainda poder saborear um pouco do sorvete dele.

Puxando-a para mais perto, Edward passou os braços em volta dela e aprofundou o beijo. Sua língua encontrou a dela e brincou um pouco antes de penetrar ainda mais sua boca.

Ela gemia baixinho enquanto acariciava a parte de trás de sua cabeça, amando a textura suave do couro cabeludo sob seus dedos.

O beijo foi adorável, mas ela não o sentiu particularmente urgente. Sentira-se esgotada na noite passada após o voo e a palestra, assim, quando eles transaram antes de dormir, havia sido gentil, sem pressa e debaixo das cobertas. Ela pensou que se passasse um fim de semana com Edward, iria queria rasgar suas roupas constantemente, mas sentia-se mais relaxada do que qualquer outra coisa. Enquanto ela tivesse certeza de que fariam sexo pelo menos uma vez hoje, ela não ficaria desesperada para correr de volta para o quarto de hotel.

Não tinha certeza do porquê. Ela não achava que era porque estava finalmente se saciando dos serviços de Edward, mas não tinha certeza de como explicar isso.

Edward havia movido uma mão até a curva de sua cabeça e com a outra segurou seu rosto. Estava quente contra sua pele. Às vezes, o calor de suas mãos, de todo o seu corpo, ainda a surpreendia – por vir de um homem que parecia sempre tão frio.

— Você tem alguma ideia para o almoço? — Edward murmurou contra sua boca.

Parecia perfeitamente natural continuar a conversa no meio do beijo, assim, Isabella não tentou se afastar.

— Eu não sei. Talvez possamos ir a algum lugar por aqui, já que o nosso hotel está por perto. — Eles estavam hospedados no Chateou Frontenac, é claro. Isabella não ficaria em outro lugar numa visita a Québec.

— E esta tarde? Ainda há vários locais na nossa lista que ainda não vimos. — A mão de Edward foi acariciar seu cabelo enquanto apertava beijinhos em seus lábios.

Ela sorriu contra sua boca.

— É. Talvez possamos visitá-los amanhã.

— Você tem alguma outra ideia em mente para esta tarde? — O timbre da voz de Edward deu a entender que ele sabia exatamente no que ela estava pensando.

Isabella riu, sentindo um friozinho no estômago de novo.

— Sim, tenho. — Ela soltou suas mãos e se afastou do abraço. — Acho que vou precisar de uma soneca.

Isabella realmente tirou uma soneca.

Ela ainda estava cansada da viagem, da palestra e de uma manhã de caminhada em Québec, e precisava descansar para mais à noite, ela queria estar com energia suficiente para passar pelo banquete batendo o papo necessário e sorrindo. Então, depois que ela e Edward almoçaram no terraço de um restaurante elegante, eles voltaram para o hotel e ela tirou uma soneca.

Edward pegou um livro e parecia perfeitamente contente em ler enquanto ela dormia, mas quando ela acordou cerca de uma hora mais tarde e olhou para o seu lado da cama, viu que ele havia adormecido também.

Ela observou-o por um minuto. O livro estava ao lado dele na cama e uma de suas mãos estava descansando sobre a barriga. Ele ainda usava a calça preta e camiseta cinza de todos os dias, embora tivesse tirado os sapatos e as meias. Ela nunca o tinha visto dormir. Assumiu que ele dormiu na noite anterior, mas já estava de pé quando ela acordou. Por alguma razão, sentiu-se estranha em vê-lo dormir agora.

Ele parecia diferente – sem o comportamento suave que usava como se fosse um terno de grife. Ela viu poucos vincos sobre os cantos de seus olhos e notou uma cicatriz, muito fraca, logo abaixo da orelha direita. O peito dele subia e descia com uma respiração estável e seus olhos pousaram por um longo tempo sobre o modo como os cílios longos se espalhavam contra sua pele.

Parte dela estava fascinada pela humanidade de Edward. Pelo fato dele fazer algo tão natural como dormir.

Mas também sentiu uma torção ímpar na barriga. Um peso desconfortável em suas entranhas. Ela não sabia o que era, mas não gostou. Então, cuidadosamente, saiu da cama e foi até o banheiro, fechando a porta suavemente, de modo que não o acordasse.

Ela decidiu tomar um banho, pois Edward estava dormindo e o banquete seria dali há três horas. A água quente encheu a banheira antiga e ela tomou um maravilhoso banho, usando óleo com perfume de lavanda e mel.

Ela se sentia relaxada e sonolenta quando ouviu a voz de Edward pela porta.

— Isabella? Você está bem?

— Sim — gritou. — Só tomando um banho.

Ela deu um pequeno grito quando a porta se abriu. Ela não percebeu que sua resposta era um convite para ele entrar, mas, aparentemente, ele achou que era.

Edward entrou no banheiro, descalço e esfregando o rosto.

Isabella ficou imediatamente tímida, até que se assegurou de que havia bolhas suficientes na água para manter seu corpo nu coberto aos olhos de Edward. Quando ele se sentou ao lado da banheira e preguiçosamente mergulhou a mão na água, ela disse com um sorriso maroto:

— Você tirou um bom cochilo.

Ela sabia que seu tom provocaria uma reação e Edward não a desapontou. Ele estreitou os olhos e fez um grunhido monossilábico.

Ela riu. Nunca suspeitou que ele poderia ser ranzinza quando acabava de acordar e achou a ideia estranhamente fascinante.

— Há quanto tempo você está aqui? — Ele perguntou, deixando sua mão passear pela água. — Está ficando fria.

— Não sei. Uma meia hora eu acho. Está ficando bem fria. Estava prestes a sair.

Ela esperou, assumindo que ele tomaria suas palavras como um sinal de que deveria desocupar o local.

Ele não o fez. Apenas encostou-se à parede de azulejos e observou-a em ociosa letargia.

Depois de um minuto, perguntou:

— Eu pensei que você estivesse saindo.

— Estou. — Ela esperou que agora ele fosse sair.

Ele levantou-se, mas não se moveu para a porta. Em vez disso, pegou a toalha grande e macia, olhando-a em expectativa. Quando ela não se moveu, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

— Bem?

Isabella bufou.

— Você vai ficar aí e assistir?

Ele fez um som gutural que era metade expressão de surpresa e metade risada.

— Já vi seu corpo antes.

Franzindo a testa, ela deu-lhe um olhar mais frio. Embora ele não fosse exatamente ranzinza, definitivamente não ficava de bom humor depois de acordar de um cochilo. Na verdade, estava sendo muito chato.

— Esse não é o ponto.

— Então, qual é o ponto?

Ela não tinha certeza de qual era, na verdade. Então, falou:

— Se não vai sair, você pode, por favor, me passar a toalha?

Edward estendeu a toalha como uma oferenda, mas não estava perto o suficiente da banheira que pudesse alcançá-la. Em seu rosto estava um irritante e estranho olhar – como se ele não pudesse acreditar que ela estava sendo tão tola.

Isabella tinha certeza de que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito, mas não havia provas suficientes de suas intenções para ela censurá-lo por isso.

Ela olhou para ele, decidindo que ele não era tão atraente como ela sempre imaginou. Aparentemente, seu trato com as clientes era tão bom que ele foi capaz de esconder, principalmente, esta parte desagradável de sua personalidade.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Você não quer a toalha?

Foi um desafio. Ela sabia disso e ele sabia que ela sabia. E ela estava presa. Tinha que se levantar nua e pegar a toalha, ou confessar que não estava confortável com seu corpo.

Tecnicamente, ela poderia exigir que ele desse a toalha para ela. Estava pagando-lhe para este fim de semana e seu trabalho era agradá-la, mas não podia se imaginar fazendo isso com ele, tirar proveito do poder desigual da dinâmica desta situação.

O que a deixou sem escolha. Ela não estava pronta a recuar para Edward.

Isabella levantou-se, a água com sabão escorria de sua pele quando se pôs em pé. Edward nem sequer tornou mais fácil para ela. Seus olhos percorreram sua forma, nua e curvilínea antes que ela pudesse pegar a toalha e envolvê-la em torno de si.

— Idiota — ela murmurou, saindo do banheiro com o que ela descreveria como uma ira justa, mas Edward provavelmente descreveria como tola.

Edward a seguiu.

— Você acabou de me chamar de idiota?

Ela levantou o queixo indignadamente quando vasculhou sua mala, que estava aberta em um estante. Não conseguia encontrar nada para vestir. Não queria se vestir para o banquete, e nem mesmo o jeans e o top que usara esta manhã. Mas tudo o que havia levado para lazer era meio justo.

Ela definitivamente não queria colocar algo sexy no momento. Não quando Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira, inclinado para trás com suas pernas esticadas, como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo, e, provavelmente, olhando para ela, só esperando a toalha cair para que ele pudesse se divertir em toda a sua presunção.

Sem encontrar nada de bom para colocar, ela segurou a grande toalha branca em torno de si com mais cuidado, firmando-a tanto quanto pôde. Então foi até a cama, se deitou, e pegou o livro que havia levado.

Fingiria ler.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela espiou por cima da borda e viu que Edward ainda a estava assistindo, seus lábios se contraindo de forma incontrolável.

O desgraçado estava ali, sentado, rindo escondido às suas custas.

Seu próprio senso de humor ressurgiu com a visão de seu rosto, quente e bonito. Ela teve que se esconder atrás do livro porque não queria que ele à visse rir de si mesma.

Não havia sentido em deixá-lo ganhar tão facilmente.

Depois de um minuto, Edward perguntou:

— Você está bem?

Ela compôs o rosto e abaixou o seu livro.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Quero dizer: você está bem? Parecia que você estava fazendo uma careta.

Isabella pensou rapidamente e veio com a melhor desculpa que podia em tão curto prazo.

— Ah. Meus pés estão um pouco doloridos. De toda a caminhada desta manhã.

Parecia bastante convincente e Edward não a questionou, apesar de seus olhos se estreitarem um pouco. Então, ela levantou o livro novamente e tentou não rir em silêncio de sua expressão desconfiada.

Estava se concentrando em manter uma cara de pôquer, assim Edward não acharia que a vencera com suas táticas presunçosas. Então, ficou chocada quando sentiu uma mão quente em seu tornozelo nu.

Ela guinchou e empurrou seu pé.

Edward se sentara na ponta da cama e olhava para ela como se fosse louca.

— Você me assustou — disse ela, explicando sua reação dramática. — O que você está fazendo?

Ela, na verdade, não se oporia ao sexo agora, se Edward não fosse agir ofensivamente sobre isso.

— Você disse que seus pés estavam doloridos. Eu iria massageá-los.

— Ah. — Ela esticou as pernas novamente e observou-o com cautela quando ele colocou um de seus pés no colo. — Eu pensei que você ia tentar me fazer cócegas.

Edward deu uma risada seca e abafada.

— Eu não ousaria quando você está neste estado de espírito.

— Que estado seria esse?

— Acredito que espinhoso poderia ser a palavra. — O canto da boca estava irresistivelmente inclinado para cima quando ele começou a fazer-lhe uma massagem bem firme no pé.

Isabella não pode segurar um longo suspiro ao sentir como era bom o que suas mãos faziam. Mas ainda não estava pronta para admitir a derrota.

— Bem, a palavra para você é detestável.

— O que eu fiz? — Seu tom era inocente, e seus dedos comprimiam a planta de seu pé, era delicioso.

— Você sabe muito bem o que você fez. Você tem sido presunçoso e detestável, desde que acordou de sua soneca. Agora fique quieto ou vai estragar a minha massagem nos pés.

Edward riu, sua risada, suave e quente flutuando para dela e fazendo-a sorrir também. Ele era um homem muito estranho e ela não conseguia entendê-lo. Não podia acreditar que ele zombou dela para que saísse da banheira nua.

Ela se perguntou se ele a achava bonita.

Ele massageou bem seus pés. Trabalhou profundamente sobre um pé massageando dos dedos ao calcanhar. Então, puxou o outro para seu colo e lhe deu o mesmo tratamento. Não demorou muito para ela largar o livro e se acomodar de forma mais confortável para que pudesse apreciá-lo, certificando-se de puxar a toalha para baixo, sobre as coxas.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, mas quando suas mãos se moveram do pé para a perna, ela suspirou e fez suaves gemidos. Suas mãos eram incríveis e eventualmente, ele a estava acariciando, em vez de fazer massagem.

Então ele começou a usar a boca, pequenos beijos e mordiscadas ao longo dos pés, tornozelos, panturrilhas e todo o caminho até a parte de trás de seus joelhos.

Após vários minutos assim, Isabella ficou totalmente excitada e começou a se mexer inquieta na cama e ele não tinha ido além dos joelhos.

— Edward — ela suspirou, finalmente, quando a boca habilidosa, sobre o ponto sensível na parte de trás de seu joelho, ameaçou levá-la à loucura. — Eu estou achando você menos detestável agora. Pode prosseguir para além dos meus pés.

Ele fez um som de zumbido contra sua pele que enviou vibrações deliciosas diretamente para seu centro ardente. Com um sorriso, ele avançou na cama e pegou uma de suas mãos entre as dele.

Ele deu-lhe um beijo na palma da mão, com uma gentileza que a pegou de surpresa, mas antes que pudesse registrar totalmente o gesto, ele arrastou a boca até seu pulso e mais acima no braço, alternando entre a língua e os dentes.

Então, acariciou seus braços enquanto beijava sua garganta. Cada centímetro de sua pele, que ele tocou, ficou formigando. Seu corpo inteiro estava pronto e todas as partes que ele ainda não havia alcançado estavam doendo por seu toque.

Ele beijou-lhe todo o pescoço e, em seguida, ao longo da linha de sua mandíbula. Então, passeou pelas bordas de sua boca até que Isabella não aguentava mais e virou a cabeça o suficiente para reivindicar a boca dele.

Seus lábios se seguraram por vários minutos e em seguida o beijo se aprofundou. Isabella estava apenas começando, agarrou-lhe a cabeça e tentou esfregar seus quadris contra os dele, quando ele se afastou.

Ela gemeu em frustração quando seu rosto abaixou novamente para o pescoço dela. Ela estava morrendo por ele. Estava ensopada, com dor entre as pernas, e não conseguia parar de contorcer os quadris.

Mas ele nem sequer chegou aos seios.

Finalmente, ela decidiu que ele devia estar fazendo isso de propósito.

— Edward — disse ela com a voz rouca, puxando sua cabeça de um ponto em seu ombro onde ele estava chupando. — Pare de enrolar. Venha para as partes boas.

Ele encontrou-lhe os olhos. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente corado e o corpo parecia um pouco tenso. Isso lhe deu esperanças de que ele estava começando a ficar excitado, mas ele baixou o rosto novamente trilhando os lábios até seu braço, indo em direção ao cotovelo.

— Eu não posso — ele murmurou contra sua pele. — Todas as suas partes boas estão cobertas pela toalha.

Isabella endureceu e respirou pesadamente. Ele ainda estava sendo desagradável. Ia fazê-la tirar a toalha antes de lhe dar o que ela queria.

Obviamente, ele havia visto várias partes de seu corpo antes, mas ela sempre manteve algo para que não se sentisse tão exposta ou vulnerável. Edward tinha apenas que empurrar a toalha, como sempre fazia, ela não se recusaria a mostrando-lhe um pouco de pele.

Mas aquilo era diferente.

— Edward — ela choramingou, sem ter certeza de quem ganharia, se seria seu desejo ou sua teimosia.

Mais tarde, concluiria que não tinha, realmente, desabado. Foi apenas o seu senso comum que saiu vitorioso. Ele vira seu corpo antes. E ela queria fazer sexo.

Por que diabos se agarrava à toalha?

Edward esperou, apoiado em um braço, ao lado dela, enquanto ela levava lentamente a mão para a dobra da toalha. Ela se sentiu-se ridiculamente nervosa quando começou a soltá-la. Edward a olhava e o sol fluía através das cortinas.

Seu corpo parecia perfeitamente bem em roupas, mas ela nunca seria uma modelo de maiô.

Não importava que estivesse pagando Edward para estar ali, ela queria que ele a achasse atraente.

Quase delicadamente, ela puxou a parte enrolada da toalha, expondo seu corpo. Não conseguiria mesmo fazê-lo por etapas. Não, ela revelaria os seios, mas também a barriga, quadris, coxas e seu sexo.

O ar frio sobre a pele ainda úmida foi quase chocante. Seus mamilos haviam endurecido com sua excitação e cresceram ainda mais com a mudança de temperatura.

Ela viu um lampejo na expressão de Edward – uma que ela não conseguia identificar. Mas que fez com que seu pulso acelerasse ainda mais.

Para seu alívio, Edward não ficou apenas sentado lá, olhando sua carne nua. Quase imediatamente, ele abaixou a boca para um de seus seios e as mãos se moveram para acariciar seus quadris e coxas.

Isabella exalou em profundo prazer com a sensação familiar de sua boca e mãos em seu corpo e logo a sua timidez foi esquecida quando seu desejo assumiu nova urgência com a intensificação das preliminares.

Eventualmente, sua boca foi descendo mais, pressionando pequenos beijos ao longo da lateral de seu corpo e no abdômen. Ele segurou ambos os seios com as mãos e apertou suavemente enquanto respirava calorosamente contra sua barriga.

Isabella havia aberto as pernas e estava tentando conseguir qualquer atrito que pudesse contra seu clitóris.

— Edward — ela implorou: — Por favor.

Sua boca se demorou ainda mais. Em seguida, sua mandíbula roçou a faixa de pelos entre as coxas.

Ela engasgou quando ele abriu suas pernas ainda mais e em seguida, acariciou- a intimamente. Antes que ela pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, ele usou a língua para invadir suas dobras íntimas e expor sua excitação quente para o ar frio do quarto

— Edward — ela ofegou, tentando fazer sua mente trabalhar quando o corpo foi inundado com a sensação.

Ele chupou seu clitóris, enviando choques de prazer através do toque.

Ela teve que lutar para manter as pernas abertas. Queria apertá-las em volta de sua cabeça, em volta do prazer. Suas mãos tatearam a cama e ela instintivamente tentou esfregar seu sexo contra a boca de Edward.

Ele agarrou-lhe as coxas e segurou-a no lugar com mãos fortes, enquanto a boca trabalhava em sua buceta. Ele acariciou e brandiu com a sua língua, mergulhando em sua entrada molhada e invadindo suas paredes internas. Ele esfregou e esfregou sua carne com a mandíbula e ocasionalmente o nariz, até mesmo seus dentes passararam por lá muito levemente.

Isabella gemeu e ofegou enquanto seu corpo retesava mais e mais com as sensações chegando a um limite insuportável. Suas mãos tatearam passando do edredom para a cabeceira da cama e então para os próprios seios. Eventualmente, ela desistiu e apertou a cabeça de Edward, segurando sua boca no lugar sem qualquer vergonha.

Ele ajustou-se ligeiramente posicionando a mão de modo que pudesse afundar dois dedos em seu canal e estimulá-los contra o seu ponto G. Em seguida, ele se concentrou no clitóris, chupando e friccionando até Isabella querer uivar.

Ela começou a fazer pequenos sons de soluço quando sentiu seu clímax se avolumar lá embaixo e balançou-se desesperadamente quando a tensão, finalmente, quebrou e seus músculos íntimos apertaram-se em torno dos dedos de Edward.

Quando ela ofegou e abandonou-se no orgasmo, Edward continuou pressionando os dedos contra as contrações, mas virou, ligeiramente, a cabeça para a carne macia no topo de sua coxa.

E a mordeu.

Isabella gritou com a voz rouca, o choque da dor inesperada sustentando seus espasmos de prazer.

— Oh Deus! — Ela suspirou, quando seu corpo começou a relaxar. — Oh Deus.

Edward suavemente retirou os dedos, e levantou a cabeça de entre suas pernas.

Isabella olhou para ele vagamente, sentindo um rubor de vergonha pelo quanto a parte inferior de seu rosto estava molhada.

Ele pegou um tecido para enxugar o rosto, e Isabella lembrou do que se passou em sua mente mais cedo.

— Você não usou uma das proteções.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Não é grande coisa.

— Mas você disse...

Levantando as sobrancelhas, Edward pegou um preservativo da mesa de cabeceira.

— Você não fez sexo com ninguém além de mim, não é?

— Não — ela disse lentamente, considerando se ele achava aquilo estranho.

— Qual a chance de eu pegar uma doença de você se só esteve comigo?

Isabella não pode deixar de fungar, seu senso de ironia provocado por suas palavras secas. Ela deveria ter sabido a razão do comportamento atípico de Edward.

Obviamente, não havia razão para a proteção se sua única experiência sexual foi com ele.

Ela sentiu-se extremamente íntima, mas Edward era um profissional. Seria uma tolice imperdoável esquecer isso, nem que fosse por um momento.

— Certo — ela disse com um sorriso relaxado. — Obrigada por isso, à propósito. — Ela inclinou a cabeça para a pélvis para indicar o sexo oral que ele acabara de realizar. — Agora, talvez você possa fazer algo com esse preservativo.

Edward rapidamente tirou as roupas, e depois, rolou o preservativo ao longo de sua ereção. Ele posicionou-se entre suas pernas alinhado o pênis em sua entrada.

Mas então hesitou, escrutinhando seu rosto.

— Você quer usar uma posição diferente?

— Assim está bom — ela interrompeu, contraindo os quadris numa tentativa inútil de trazê-lo para dentro de si. Ela nem sempre gostava de tomar todas as decisões. — Apresse-se.

Ele afundou-se dentro dela, e então, baixou a parte superior do corpo para que pudesse beijá-la.

Ela ainda podia sentir seu sabor e empurrou os quadris contra a penetração de seu pênis.

Depois de um beijo prolongado, Edward empinou-se em seus braços e começou a investir. Ela sempre gostava quando eles se deixavam levar e ele fazia as coisas por conta própria, sem estar sempre recebendo seu aval primeiro. Dessa forma, ela podia desfrutar da experiência sem toda a responsabilidade da tomar as decisões.

Uma vez que ele havia construído um ritmo agradável, Edward se ajustou para colocar mais peso sobre os joelhos. Então ele empurrou as pernas dela para junto do peito, e se dobrou. A mudança permitiu que ele afundasse ainda mais em seu corpo e ambos gemeram com as sensações resultantes disso.

O corpo de Isabella estava tão sensibilizado que ela tinha certeza de que poderia gozar sem estímulo clitoriano. Ela tentou balançar o corpo no ritmo de Edward e soltava sons bobos e abafados, algo como "Mm hmm, mm hmm".

O rosto de Edward estava vermelho e tenso acima dela, e seus olhos pareciam devorá-la enquanto a fodia rápido e duro.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado quando gozou, se contorcendo enquanto o prazer a atravessava.

Edward grunhiu e continuou impelindo em seu canal apertado. Ele se endireitou nos braços e a pele úmida do rosto e ombros brilhavam na sala repleta de sol.

Ela manteve a cabeça virada e os olhos fechados com força quando a penetração de seu pênis pareceu ainda mais crua e intensa após o orgasmo. Ela ofegou contra a cama e sentiu outro orgasmo começar.

— Isabella — Edward falou, a voz grossa, não muito longe de sua orelha. Ele ainda estava bombeando dentro dela, seus golpes mais curto e mais rápido.

— Hmm mm — ela choramingou, tateando às cegas até encontrar seus ombros para agarrar.

— Isabella

Ela gostou de como ele disse seu nome. Ele empurrou-a ainda mais para perto do clímax. Seu corpo estava começando a tremer incontrolavelmente.

— Isabella — Edward rosnou novamente, o bombeamento de seus quadris era quase selvagem. Desta vez, percebeu que não era uma expressão da paixão. Ele estava tentando lhe chamar a atenção.

Ela conseguiu abrir os olhos, embora sua visão estivesse turva. Piscou para ele e viu que suas feições estavam torcidas pelo esforço e concentração.

— Sim, caramba. Goze! — Ela engasgou, cravando as unhas na parte de trás de seu pescoço, quando a pressão dentro dela atingiu seu ponto de ruptura.

Ela sentiu que algo se desencadeou dentro de Edward. Estava muito sobrecarregada para identificar os sinais exatos, mas reconheceu a maneira como ele se deixou ir. Seu tesão tornou-se quase frenético e uma chama ardia em seus olhos.

Isso foi tudo o que Isabella precisou para gozar. Ela arqueou-se e chorou em suspiros abafados de prazer quando seu corpo convulsionou e seu canal deve ter apertado e puxado Edward para o clímax também.

Os quadris dele se sacudiram desajeitadamente por um tempo e ele sufocou uma palavra incoerente. Então, ela sentiu-o pulsar quando encontrou sua libertação juntamente com ela.

Ele descançou seu peso sobre o dela por alguns momentos e ela sentiu que ele estava ofegante contra seu pescoço.

Então, impulsivamente, virou a cabeça um pouco até que seus lábios roçassem os dele.

Ele a beijou de volta. Não foi um beijo profundo ou focado, mas ela gostou de como seus lábios se abraçaram.

Mas então ele se impulsionou e deslizou o pênis para fora de seu corpo. Ele se dirigiu ao banheiro, como de costume, e Isabella ouviu a água quando ele se lavou.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro, decidiu que esta era uma boa maneira de passar uma tarde preguiçosa em Québec. Em seguida, percebendo que estava completamente nua e fora das cobertas, ela olhou ao redor em busca de algo para vestir.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre a camiseta de Edward e ela realmente se abaixou para pegá-la do chão, mas quando percebeu isso, desistiu. Seria estranhamente íntimo para ela vestir sua camisa, não importava o quão acolhedor poderia ser.

Deixou-a cair novamente e então engasgou quando viu que Edward estava de pé do outro lado do quarto, perto do banheiro, olhando para ela.

— Desculpe — disse ela, sentindo-se corar violentamente. — Tenho que procurar algo para vestir.

— Você pode usar minha camisa, se quiser — disse ele, o rosto sem expressão.

— Não. Apenas me traga algo de minha mala, se puder?

Ele pegou a blusa de caxemira lavanda, e ela a vestiu enquanto ele colocava a cueca.

Então ele foi para a cama e se esticou ao lado dela.

— Você gozou, não foi? — Ele perguntou, quase com timidez.

Isabella escancarou a boca.

— Uh, sim. Duas vezes. Você não percebeu?

— Foi o que pensei. Queria ter certeza.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Eu não estou mais tão tranquila como costumava ser.

Com a contração de um sorriso, ele disse:

— Eu sei, mas ainda é muito quieta.

Por alguma razão, ela endureceu.

— Isso é um problema?

— Claro que não. Constantes gritos podem fazer você envelhecer muito rapidamente.

Isabella fez uma careta, tentando dissipar a acentuada pontada de desconforto que sentiu quando pensou em Edward fodendo outras mulheres, fazendo-as gritar de prazer, fazendo-as sentir tão bem quanto ele a fazia sentir.

— De qualquer forma — Edward continuou, olhando para o teto —, isso a torna um desafio ainda maior.

Isso não soou tão mau. Ela achou que havia ficado muito vocal ultimamente, mas talvez os sons que ela fazia não fossem tão altos e claros como pensava.

— Você não faz muito barulho também — disse ela, olhando para seu rosto impassível. — Então você, dificilmente, é um falador.

Edward deu um sorriso que era um pouco amargo.

— Ninguém quer me ouvir.

A carranca de Isabella se aprofundou.

— O que significa isso? Eu não me importo quando faz ruídos. — Ela pensou novamente no grunhindo ofegante e nas exclamações que Edward fazia no meio do sexo. — O que você diz quando goza? — Perguntou ela, virando-se para ele com sua curiosidade característica.

Ele piscou para ela.

— Desculpe-me?

— Quando você goza, parece que você diz alguma coisa. Pelo menos foi assim nas últimas vezes. O que você fala?

O rosto de Edward ficou perfeitamente imóvel por um momento. Em seguida, ele deu um sorriso secamente divertido.

— Aqui vai um conselho. Nunca dê qualquer atenção ao que um homem diz quando ele está gozando. Ele pode deixar escapar qualquer coisa naquele momento e isso raramente significa algo.

Isabella riu, embora tenha percebido que ele não havia respondido à sua pergunta. Provavelmente não era da sua conta, de qualquer maneira. Por tudo o que sabia, era o nome de outra mulher.

— Legal.

— É verdade — disse Edward. — Quem saber o que eu posso dizer? Eu poderia lhe pedir em casamento. Não preste atenção.

Ela bufou quando imaginou a cena. Seu gigolô deixando escapar uma proposta no momento antes do clímax.

— Eu me pergunto o quanto você iria me cobrar por isso — ela disse com uma risada.

O silêncio do outro lado da cama lhe disse que ela o havia insultado.

Gemendo, ela disse:

— Eu sinto muito. Eu não quis dizer nada com isso. Sério.

— Eu sei. Não se preocupe com isso.

Mas Isabella se preocupou. Eles estavam tendo uma conversa perfeitamente legal e ela disse algo estúpido. Ela sabia agora que ele não gostava de falar sobre o dinheiro, mas ela continuava a fazer.

Era inevitável. Não importava quão bom fosse o tempo que tinha com ele, ela nunca poderia fugir de uma realidade básica.

Ele estava com ela porque ela lhe pagou para isso.

— Eles têm um brunch no domingo que deve ser excelente — Edward disse agradavelmente, obviamente tentando demovê-los do momento difícil. — Se sairmos hoje à noite, talvez possamos dormir até mais tarde amanhã e descer para um brunch antes de ver mais alguns pontos turísticos.

— Parece bom — disse ela, virando-se de lado para encará-lo com um sorriso. — Na verdade, estou ficando com um pouco com fome agora. Eu me pergunto se eles têm alguma coisa boa neste banquete.

Edward riu, como ela sabia que ele faria e Isabella decidiu que, apesar de alguns momentos difíceis, tudo indicava que seria um fim de semana muito bom.

E ela ainda tinha todo o dia de amanhã para curtir.

— Então, foi tudo bem no Jantar? — Alice perguntou, bufando quando aumentou seu nível na esteira e acelerou a velocidade.

— Sim. — Isabella fez uma pausa para equilibrar sua própria respiração. Ela se exercitava no elíptico ao lado de Alice há quase meia hora e estava quente, cansada, suada e ofegante. — Nada excitante, mas não muito doloroso.

— O Edward não foi?

Isabella limpou um fluxo de suor da parte de trás do seu pescoço e se fortaleceu ao ver que só restavam 15 minutos mais para acabar.

— Não. Seria meio difícil manter meu pseudônimo em segredo — ela cortou suas palavras brevemente para sugar algumas respirações profundas — se ele fosse comigo.

— Verdade. — O longo rabo de cavalo marrom de Alice balançou com seus movimentos. Ela estava em melhor forma do que Isabella e não tinha que malhar tão duro na academia a que ambas frequentavam. — E o resto da viagem foi divertida?

— Sim.

— Você não ficou no quarto do hotel o fim de semana inteiro fazendo sexo, não é?

— Alice! — Isabella fez uma carranca para sua prima sorridente, mas teve de se concentrar muito em manter o ritmo. — Nós fizemos um monte de passeios e outras coisas.

— Que tipo de coisas?

— Não seja grosseira. Vimos vários locais de interesse histórico e um museu de arte. Ele é muito inteligente sobre arte e sabe muitas coisas sobre a história militar.

— Sério? Ele era um grande fã de história ou algo assim?

Isabella deu de ombros.

— Não sei. — Depois de uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego novamente, ela continuou: — Eu acho que talvez seu pai o tenha ensinado história militar. — Ela zombou enquanto pensava sobre o homem sem nome que ela absolutamente desprezava.

— Huh. Interessante. — Alice lançou um olhar estranho e cheio de intenção sobre Isabella. — Você já ouviu falar dele desde que voltou?

— O que você quer dizer? Nós temos um compromisso agendado este fim de semana.

— Continua de pé?

Isabella estava tão confusa com a direção das perguntas que diminuiu sua velocidade inconscientemente.

— Por que não estaria? Aonde você quer chegar?

Alice deu-lhe um olhar envergonhado.

— Eu tive uma conversa com Belinda Forsythe a uns dias atrás. Foi ela quem me deu nome de Edward, lembra?

— C-claro que sim — respondeu Isabella, sentindo uma vibração nervosa se desenvolver na barriga, apesar de seu cansaço físico.

— Você quer ouvir o que ela disse?

Isabella entendera porque Alice agia assim. Ela foi incrivelmente sensível em verificar antes para ter certeza se ela queria ouvir detalhes sobre as experiências de uma outra mulher com Edward.

A verdade era que Isabella não queria ouvir sobre isso. Ela não gostava de pensar em Edward com suas outras clientes. No início, ela não se sentia estranha sobre sua promiscuidade profissional, mas ultimamente a ideia dele com tantas outras mulheres a deixava doente. Ela supunha que era inevitável. Quando começou a conhecê-lo melhor, viu-o mais como uma pessoa, o que tornou mais difícil para ela, aceitar a forma como ele se deixou ser usado. Mas Isabella estava lutando contra o instinto de se sentir desgostosa ao imaginá-lo na cama com alguém e tentava ignorar as imagens que surgiam.

Nem sempre funcionava. Às vezes, ela tinha flashs aleatórios, visões de Edward fazendo sexo com Sarah ou outras mulheres sem nome ou rosto. Ela imediatamente abafava as imagens sempre que apareciam em sua cabeça, mas isso estava acontecendo com muito mais frequência.

Ela realmente não devia alimentar sua fixação crescente. Devia dizer não e Alice deveria mudar de assunto. Mas ela se ouviu dizendo:

— O que ela disse?

— Ela disse que Edward estava se aposentando.

Isabella sentiu um chute afiado no estômago.

— O quê?

— Foi isso o que Belinda me disse, que ele estava se aposentando. Não estava agendando novos compromissos.

Por um momento, a visão de Isabella ficou turva e ela sentiu uma súbita explosão de angústia, suas pernas e braços, de repente, pareciam se movimentar ainda mais rapida e fortemente no elíptico, mas ela só levou um minuto para descobrir uma solução sensata para o cenário desconcertante.

A tensão diminuiu no peito quando explicou:

— Ele está cortando algumas clientes.

As sobrancelhas bem cuidadas de Alice se juntaram.

— Belinda disse que ele estava se aposentando.

Com um encolher de ombros, Isabella explicou:

— Ele provavelmente não queria chateá-la e usou essa desculpa para declinar seus compromissos.

— E qual é seu critério para manter algumas clientes e dispensar outras? — Alice franziu a testa como se não estivesse convencida.

— Quem sabe? Talvez ele esteja mantendo as que pagam mais dinheiro ou as que não dão tanto trabalho.

— E ele está mantendo você como cliente?

— É. Ele não disse nada sobre cancelar meus compromissos. Nós temos o resto do mês programado.

— Hmm.

Isabella virou a cabeça para olhar fixamente para a prima.

— O que significa isso?

— Nada — disse Alice, fingindo inocência. — Eu só estava pensando.

Rangendo os dentes, Isabella resolveu não aceitar a provocação de sua prima com uma resposta.

— Mas, a sério — Alice continuou: — Você se divertiu com ele em Québec? Não foi estranho ou esquisito?

— Por que seria esquisito ou estranho?

— Eu não sei. Belinda me disse que o levou para um fim de semana em Londres e os "negócios" acabaram ficando no caminho, atrapalhando a excitação sensual.

Isabella engoliu, tentando canalizar suas emoções, irracionalmente, em conflito. Seria muito mais sensato se ela apenas deixasse o assunto morrer completamente.

— Como assim, os negócios?

— Oh, você sabe. Ele fez apenas o papel que lhe competia. Manteve o controle de toda a atividade sexual para que ela pudesse lhe pagar no final. Pediu uma suíte dupla para que ele pudesse dormir em seu próprio quarto. Toda a logística.

Isabella parou de se mover, suas pernas deslizando lenta e pesadamente.

— O quê?

Alice dimunuiu seu ritmo também.

— O quê? Porque parece que seu estômago afundou?

Isabella não respondeu. Ela apenas olhou cegamente à sua frente e tentou processar esta nova informação.

Aparentemente, Alice poderia juntar os pedaços por si mesma.

— Ele não fez isso tudo com você?

— É. Não. Eu não sei. — Não foi possível mais fazer as pernas se moverem, Isabella desceu do aparelho e pegou a toalha para limpar o rosto, vermelho e quente.

— Isabella? — Alice também saiu. — Me fala.

— Nós ficamos em um quarto — Isabella admitiu. — E não gastamos muito tempo falando sobre dinheiro.

— Por que não?

Isabella sentiu-se envergonhada de repente, sem nenhuma boa razão. Ela não conseguia nem olhar Alice nos olhos.

— Eu não sei. Tudo foi apenas muito... natural.

— Natural? Num fim de semana com um acompanhante? — A voz de Alice transmitia um ceticismo irônico.

— Eu sei que soa estranho, mas foi assim. Nós gostamos um do outro. Eu acho. Quero dizer, nós começamos a conhecer e assim não parece tanto como... como uma transação comercial impessoal.

— Oh, Deus! — Alice gemeu em sua toalha. — Uma Linda Mulher.

— Não é assim — Isabella rebateu. — Eu não sou estúpida, mas nos damos bem e assim, a maioria das coisas de negócios foi apenas deixada de lado e nos divertimos.

— Ele se divertiu também?

— Eu não sei — Isabella tentou não se contorcer de vergonha. — Às vezes eu acho que sim. É difícil dizer, porque ele tem esses bons instintos sobre o que um cliente quer dele, mas eu tenho certeza que ele passou um tempo decente comigo.

— Isso não soa como um cenário normal, com um acompanhante e sua cliente.

Isabella fez uma careta.

— Como diabos você sabe o que é normal com um garoto de programa? Eu mesma não sei. Nunca estive com outro.

— Bem — disse Alice, seu rosto suavizando com humor —, eu acho que isso é verdade. Quem pode saber o que é um comportamento normal quando se trata de acompanhantes masculinos? Mas parece um pouco suspeito para mim. Como se as coisas não tivessem sido inteiramente profissionais.

— Elas são profissionais — insistiu Isabella —, eu continuo a lhe pagar todas as noites. Ele é muito bom em seu trabalho. E dá às mulheres o que elas querem.

— Talvez. Mas talvez você deva cavar um pouco para ter certeza. Você já pensou em falar com ele sobre como vocês são, juntos quero dizer?

Enrijecendo, Isabella disse um pouco sem jeito.

— Não, não pensei. Ele me disse claramente que rompe os negócios quando uma cliente tenta ir além das fronteiras profissionais.

— Ah. Entendo. — Depois de pensar sobre isso por um momento, Alice acrescentou: — E você não está disposta a correr esse risco.

— O risco? É ponto pacífico. Ele deixou mais do que claro: não há mais compromissos para uma cliente que tenta quebrar essas fronteiras. Eu sei que essa coisa não pode durar para sempre, mas estou passando um bom tempo com ele e não quero que acabe ainda.

Alice estudou-a um pouco desconfiada, ela pensou. Mas, por uma vez, sua prima não disse nada.

Isabella deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Suas pernas pareciam fracas do exercício e seu rosto estava em chamas e corado.

E ela sentia-se estranhamente desconfortável com essa conversa em particular.

Isabella estava ao lado de Edward na cama de seu quarto de hotel e olhou para o teto antes de deixar escapar:

— Você vai se aposentar?

O pescoço de Edward se contraiu espasmodicamente, e ele se virou para olhá-la.

— O quê?

Ela encontrou coragem para olhá-lo. E viu sua expressão, quase congelada.

— Eu perguntei se você ia se aposentar — admitiu ela, sentindo uma onda de mortificação com a pergunta, aleatória e reveladora.

Eram quase sete e meia da noite de sexta. Exatamente na semana passada eles estiveram em Québec. Exatamente na última segunda-feira Isabella havia falado com Alice sobre isso, e o assunto ficara em sua mente durante toda a semana.

Quando Edward chegou, eles conversaram um pouco sobre assuntos casuais e em seguida, caíram em um silêncio que parecia quase trivial. Eles ainda não haviam se tocado, e agora, Isabella havia sido tola o suficiente para deixar escapar uma pergunta que ela nunca deveria ter feito.

Edward respondeu com uma lenta e cuidadosa sentença.

— Eu suponho que vou me aposentar um dia.

— É. Eu imagino eu sim. Mas eu quis dizer se o fará em breve.

— Por que você pergunta?

Ela deu de ombros impotente. Tentando orientar a mente para dar alguma resposta verdadeira.

— Minha prima estava conversando com uma de suas antigas clientes e ela disse que você estava se aposentando.

Os lábios de Edward se separaram um pouco, como se agora estivesse entendendo de onde viera a questão, mas ele não respondeu imediatamente.

Isabella sentiu seu pulso começar a bater, enquanto observava a sutil fagulha de emoção em seu rosto – o tremor de um músculo da mandíbula, o aperto de sua boca, o piscar de seus cílios. Inconscientemente, prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava.

Ela não tinha certeza de qual resposta queria ouvir. Parte dela queria que ele dissesse sim, queria que ele desistisse dessa linha de trabalho e encontrasse algo para fazer que realmente o satisfizesse, que o fizesse sentir como algo mais valioso do que um pedaço de carne.

Talvez fazer esse trabalho não fosse prejudicial para algumas pessoas, mas ela estava preocupada que não fosse saudável para Edward, então, provavelmente, seria melhor se ele não continuasse com isso.

Mas a parte egoísta dela estava com medo de que ele a estivesse deixando como cliente, e que ela nunca fosse vê-lo novamente.

De qualquer maneira, ela estava mais interessada nesta resposta, do que no que era inteiramente saudável.

Finalmente, Edward disse.

— Eu teria dito a você se não a quisesse como cliente.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Em seguida, soltou a respiração.

— É. Eu assumi que sim, mas é que essa ex-cliente parecia tão segura de sua aposentadoria.

Edward limpou a garganta. Seus olhos verdes estavam estranhamente hesitantes. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas em seguida, fechou-a novamente sem formar uma palavra.

— O que é isso? — Ela perguntou sem fôlego, inclinando a cabeça para ele instintivamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

— Eu lhe disse que estava cortando algumas clientes. E tinha que dar alguma desculpa.

— É. Foi isso que eu disse à Alice. Achei que era apenas uma desculpa. Quer dizer, seria rude de sua parte se aposentar sem me dizer, não é? — Ela sorriu para ele, tentando parecer provocativa e irônica, embora ainda se sentisse estranhamente nervosa e envergonhada.

Ele lhe voltou seu sorriso fácil e Isabella relaxou um pouco. Tudo estava como sempre esteve entre eles. Não havia nenhuma razão para ela ficar tão nervosa sobre o que Alice havia lhe dito na segunda-feira.

— Oh, eu tenho que lhe dizer! — exclamou ela. — Vou estar fora da cidade por duas semanas no início do próximo mês.

— Viagem de trabalho? — Ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Na verdade, era uma excursão para o lançamento de seu novo livro, mas Isabella cortou a explicação antes de falar isso. Edward não sabia que ela era Bella Mary e podia tornar-se óbvio demais, se ela dissesse que estava indo em excursão justamente quando o novo romance, altamente antecipado, de Bella Mary fosse lançado.

— Sim — ela disse vagamente. — Algo assim.

Edward assentiu e não prosseguiu o assunto.

Eles estavam lado a lado e ambos olharam para o teto por alguns minutos.

— Então, o seu novo livro está saindo no dia primeiro do próximo mês? — Edward perguntou por fim, falando casualmente e sem qualquer prelúdio.

— Si... — Isabella respondeu automaticamente antes de perceber o que ele havia acabado perguntar. Ela sentou-se com um suspiro e olhou para seu rosto suave. — Você sabe?

Edward deu um sorriso leve e acanhado.

— Culpado.

O coração de Isabella martelou e sua barriga torceu – numa coleção de emoções que ela não conseguia combinar inteiramente.

— Você sabia o tempo todo? — Ela ficou chocada ao ouvir a sugestão de traição em suas palavras.

Balançando a cabeça, Edward sentou-se também.

— Não. Quando nós conversamos sobre isso no começo, eu não tinha ideia, mas reli alguns de seus livros nos últimos meses, e percebi... percebi você neles.

— Oh. — Isabella sentiu-se corar por algum motivo.

— Eu imaginei que devia ser você. E então, na semana passada, não demorou muito para descobrir, em uma pesquisa, que a conferência dos escritores estava sendo realizada em Quebéc durante aqueles dias, e quem era o orador principal. Isso apenas afirmou minhas suspeitas.

Isabella caiu de costas na cama, soltando um suspiro longo e instável. Ela deveria saber que Edward era muito inteligente e atento para esconder algo assim.

Uma parte minúscula de seu ser estava contente por ele saber. Ficou feliz de ele saber que ela era sua romancista favorita.

Edward deitou de costas também, mas se voltou para ela, os olhos descansando em seu rosto.

— Você está chateada?

— Não — ela admitiu, virando-se para sorrir para ele, quase timidamente. — Não, eu acho. Quero dizer, agora que conheço você, me sinto muito segura sobre não haver possibilidade de aparecer nos tabloides uma história sobre como Bella Mary vem utilizando os serviços de um profissional do sexo pelos últimos seis meses.

Os olhos de Edward ficaram extraordinariamente sóbrios. E depois de um momento de silêncio, ele disse:

— Eu espero que você acredite nisso.

— Eu acredito. Eu sei que você não irá à imprensa com a história.

— A história nunca vai sair através de mim — ele murmurou. Então, seus lábios tremeram um pouco. — Não vai nem mesmo aparecer no meu best-seller sobre as confissões da vida real.

— Hei — disse ela, dando-lhe um olhar de censura: — Não zombe da ideia do livro. Eu estava falando sério sobre isso.

— Eu sei que estava. — Por apenas alguns segundos, seu sorriso parecia quase feliz. Em seguida, a suavidade deu lugar à sua ironia fácil. — Apesar de ter sido uma sugestão bombástica, uma vez que você não sabe nem se posso juntar duas frases.

Isabella fungou desdenhosamente.

— Por favor. Alguém tão inteligente e articulado como você? Claro, que você pode escrever. Além disso, você não tem que ser um escritor brilhante. Apenas interessante e basicamente coerente. Você teria um editor para limpar as coisas.

Edward riu.

— Você está falando sério sobre isso.

— Sim. Estou. Por que não deveria? Basta dizer a palavra e eu vou fazer tudo que puder para ajudar.

Uma candura cintilou em seus olhos novamente, desaparecendo tão depressa qunato antes.

— Eu aprecio isso, mas não tenho certeza se sou um projeto que vale a pena.

Isabella odiava a renúncia que ouviu em suas últimas palavras. Era pior do que a amargura que ouvia com muito mais frequência. Ela abriu a boca para argumentar, mas depois mudou de ideia.

Nada que pudesse dizer mudaria a ideia que tinha sobre si mesmo, nada seria capaz de fazê-lo acreditar que ele tinha um valor verdadeiro.

Ela virou a cabeça e estendeu a mão para ele novamente, mantendo a palma em seu rosto. Então se inclinou para frente e apertou seus lábios contra os dele.

Ela não tinha ilusões sobre os poderes de seu beijo. Sua atitude em relação a si mesmo não mudaria. Não era possível reformular todo o seu mundo, mas era a única coisa que podia pensar em fazer para expressar o que sentia no momento.

E ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Edward respondeu imediatamente ao seu beijo, mas deixou-a assumir totalmente o controle. Ele abriu a boca e sua língua se movia insistentemente, mas ele não rolou sobre ela ou chegou a tocá-la.

Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo, apenas com suas bocas juntas e as mãos de Isabella em sua bochecha. Aquilo era estranhamente doce e inocente e Isabella sentiu o corpo responder àquelas emoções. Mas, eventualmente, quis ela mais, então deslizou sua mão até o peito dele e depois desceu até o abdome. Edward usava uma camisa azul e ela acariciou sua barriga através do tecido caro.

Ela adorava a sensação da dureza dos músculos firmes, subindo e descendo com a respiração acelerada.

Então deslizou sua mão ainda mais indo parar na frente de sua calça. Percebeu que ele já estava ficando duro.

Isabella se perguntou por que ele não estava fazendo nenhum movimento, por que ele só estava lá, deitado na cama, deixando-a beijá-lo e acariciá-lo.

Às vezes Edward era tão intrigante que queria gritar.

Ela queria saber como ele estava se sentindo. Queria que ele se sentisse tão profundo e esmagado como ela estava no momento. Ela queria que ele reagisse a ela com prazer genuíno e carinho.

Ela queria que ele respondesse a ela como nunca fizera com nenhuma outra cliente. Ninguém mais, a não ser ela.

E de repente ela sabia o que queria fazer.

Suas mãos se moveram até seu cinto e ela começou a soltar a fivela. Então, desabotoou a calça e tirou a camisa para fora. Começou a desabotoá-la lentamente, expondo seu peito. Ela deslizou a camisa sobre os ombros. E então começou a retirar-lhe a calça.

Só então Edward ajudou levantando seus quadris. Seus olhos não tinham deixado seu rosto; ela despiu-o e seu olhar era calmo e questionador, com uma profundidade que ela não entendia.

— Edward — disse ela, finalmente, surpreendida por sua voz sair tão insegura. — Posso...?

Edward encontrou e segurou seu olhar tímido.

— Isabella, você pode fazer o que quiser.

As palavras a arrepiaram, ao mesmo tempo em que a encorajaram.

— Eu queria... eu vou ter de adicionar um pouco de dinheiro no envelope, mas eu...

— Isabella, apenas me diga o que você quer.

— Sexo oral — ela conseguiu sufocar, as bochechas queimando ardentemente. Depois de todo esse tempo, era bobagem ainda se envergonhar, mas ela não conseguiu evitar. Não tanto pelo ato, mas pela vulnerabilidade de dizer o que queria.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se juntaram e ele começou a se virar para o lado e se levantar.

— É claro. Eu posso...

— Não — ela o interrompeu, percebendo que ele havia entendido mal. — Eu quero fazer isso. — Ela engoliu em seco. — Em você.

— Oh.

— Posso?

Edward congelou por um momento.

— Sim — ele disse suavemente. — Se você quiser.

— Eu quero.

Por um minuto eles apenas se olharam. Então Edward saiu da cama e foi até seu casaco, onde pegou um pacote.

— Este preservativo será mais fácil para você usar. Tem um pouco de sabor de hortelã e vai ter um gosto muito melhor do que o látex.

Isabella concordou e observou quando Edward se livrou de sua boxer e voltou para a cama. Já estava quase totalmente ereto.

Ele entregou-lhe o preservativo e deitou-se de costas na cama. Então, olhou para o rosto dela e esperou.

Isabella realmente queria fazer isso, mas também estava ficando muito nervosa.

— Eu nunca fiz isso antes — disse ela — e não sei o que estou fazendo. Você vai ter que ajudar.

— É claro. Qualquer coisa que você quiser.

Ela se moveu na cama até seu rosto se alinhar ao intervalo de sua virilha. Ela olhou para seu pênis ereto, numa cor mais profunda do que o resto do seu corpo. Ela imaginou tê-lo visto se contorcer enquanto o encarava.

Seus olhos correram de volta para o rosto dele que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Estranhamente confortada, ela riu nervosamente.

— Eu não vou ser boa nisso, só para avisá-lo. E espero que você não vá fantasiar algo. Quero dizer, você não vai entrar na minha garganta ou algo assim, não é?

Edward contraiu os lábios, embora seu olhar ainda fosse tranquilo e intenso.

— Claro que não. Eu vou deitar aqui e deixá-la fazer a sua coisa. Só me diga se quiser algo diferente.

Isabella riu por sua escolha de palavras. E então inalou uma longa respiração, estremecendo. Ela segurou seu pênis e acariciou-o por um minuto, correndo os dedos para cima e para baixo do eixo e, em seguida, girando a ponta um pouco.

Ela gostou de como ele prendeu a respiração, muito ligeiramente, ao seu toque. E de como ela podia sentir sua ereção se contrair e endurecer sob seus dedos.

Quando ele já estava bem ereto, ela abriu o pacote de preservativo e cuidadosamente o rolou. Ele sempre havia tido o cuidado de colocar preservativos antes, então ela estava certa de conseguir fazer aquilo com segurança e sem machucá-lo com as unhas.

Então, ela ajeitou o corpo, inclinando-se para que o rosto pairasse sobre sua pélvis. Segurou seu pênis ereto com as mãos e experimentalmente lambeu uma linha circular no topo de seu eixo.

Ela ouviu o engate da respiração de Edward e experimentou o gosto do preservativo. Não era ótimo, mas não foi terrivelmente desagradável. Ela imaginou que seria melhor sem preservativo, mas isso estava fora de questão, é claro.

Olhando para o rosto de Edward, ela viu suas belas feições tensas e ilegíveis. Mais uma vez, ela se perguntava o que ele estava pensando. Se ele realmente queria que ela fizesse isso com ele.

Considerou se iria agradá-lo. Ela queria agradá-lo. Da maneira que ele sempre lhe agradou.

Ela respirou fundo e depois lambeu seu pau de novo, desta vez indo de baixo para cima. Então tomou a cabeça na boca e começou a chupar.

No primeiro esvaziamento de suas bochechas, Edward engasgou e suas mãos se deslocaram um pouco na cama. Assumindo que isso significava que ele gostara, ela tomou mais dele na boca e chupou novamente.

Parecia que seu pênis estava pulsando, mesmo sob o látex do preservativo e quanto mais sucção ela aplicava, mais seu corpo ficava tenso.

Ela sabia que havia mais coisas que ela deveria fazer, como parte de um boquete, e tentou concentrar seus pensamentos dispersos nas cenas que leu nos livros e achar algo que pudesse acrescentar à sucção. Reunindo algumas ideias, mesmo através da névoa de emoção em sua mente, ela envolveu uma mão ao redor da metade inferior do seu eixo e usou a outra para acariciar suas coxas.

Teve um pouco de dificuldade em coordenar a sucção com o aperto. Ela o apalpou por um minuto antes de deixar o pênis deslizar de sua boca.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Edward. Ela sentiu, mais do que viu, uma tensão firmemente fixada sob a superfície de sua expressão, de seu corpo. Mas foi tão bom quanto qualquer palavra. Ele não tinha se movido.

— Você não vai me ajudar? — Ela perguntou com voz rouca. Só então percebeu que estava excitada também. Seus mamilos estavam duros sob o decote vermelho de sua camisola e ela já estava molhada entre as pernas.

— É claro — ele murmurou, a voz estranhamente baixa e texturizada. Ele moveu uma mão para a parte de trás de sua cabeça. — Mas você estava indo muito bem.

Ela colocou a mão mais firmemente em torno da base de sua ereção e desceu a boca de novo, tomando o máximo dele que ela sentiu confortável. Começou a chupar novamente, e desta vez Edward aplicou uma pressão suave, guiando o sacudir de sua cabeça e ajudando a criar um ritmo agradável.

Sua mão estava curvada na parte de trás do crânio dela, com os dedos enredados em seu cabelo, e ela sentia uma pressão reconfortante ao invés de impositiva. Ela esvaziou as bochechas suavemente e seu movimento tornou-se mais confiante à medida em foi progredindo.

Com a mão livre, ela acariciou-lhe a coxa e depois deslizou-a para que pudesse encontrar suas bolas. Ela segurou, sentindo-as suavemente. Em seguida, aplicou um pouco de pressão.

Edward grunhiu e sua pélvis contraiu-se um pouco. Isso a assustou momentaneamente, mas ela conseguiu não sair do ritmo.

Ela confiava em Edward. Ele era habilidoso e atencioso. Sabia que esta era a sua primeira vez, e ele nunca a decepcionou antes. Não ia tentar foder sua garganta.

Ela mexeu os quadris inquieta, mais excitada do que nunca, enquanto processava as reações de Edward às suas ministrações. Ela intensificou o ritmo e sentiu o corpo dele endurecer ainda mais.

Usando o polegar para acariciar seu saco, apertou a base de seu pênis e balançou a cabeça. A mão livre de Edward havia começado a apalpar a superfície da cama e sua cabeça sacudia inquieta sobre o travesseiro.

Ela murmurou em torno de sua carne dura mediante esses sinais de que o estava agradando.

Foi tão bom agradá-lo. Melhor do que qualquer coisa.

— Isabella — disse Edward, a voz grossa, o corpo tão tenso agora, que ele estava quase tremendo.

Ela sussurrou novamente enquanto trabalhava sobre seu pênis da melhor maneira possível, ajustando o corpo para obter um melhor ângulo.

A mão de Edward apertou a parte de trás de sua cabeça, empunhando mais cabelo até se obrigar a soltá-lo novamente.

— Isabella. — Sua cabeça estava um pouco caída para trás, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram a visão de sua boca em torno do seu pênis.

Murmurando em resposta, ela sentiu seus músculos íntimos apertando instintivamente, como se estivesse tentando puxá-lo para dentro dela.

— Isabella! — Edward murmurou, arqueando as costas um pouco enquanto lutava visivelmente para se segurar. Ambas as mãos dela tinham retesado com a excitação, apertando seu pau e suas bolas simultaneamente.

Sua boca trabalhou incessantemente. Ela gerou uma grande quantidade de saliva, e o sabor do preservativo foi se dissipando. Mas, neste ponto ela estava ligada demais para se importar. Embora tenha sido um pouco descuidada e inexperiente, seu trabalho parecia estar tendo um bom efeito.

Ela podia sentir os tremores percorrem o corpo de Edward. Ambos as mãos empunhavam agora – uma a roupa de cama, a outra, seu cabelo. Os quadris balançavam muito pouco, involuntariamente. E o rosto estava corado e torcido com o que parecia vir de esforço e prazer.

— Isabella — ele engasgou, sacudindo a cabeça para o lado. — Isabella, eu vou gozar. Se você não parar, eu vou- — Suas palavras se romperam em uma exclamação gutural enquanto ela apertava suas bolas novamente.

Ela sabia que ele estava tentando avisá-la, que, caso quisesse fazer mais uso de sua ereção, teria que parar. Mas isso era um absurdo. É claro que ela queria que ele gozasse. Então chupou-o tão duro quanto podia, acariciando seu saco mais uma vez.

Seu corpo pulsava quando um som abafado escapou de dos lábios dele. Preparada com antecedência, ela tentou, atentamente, ouvir as palavras, mas ele ficou totalmente sufocado com o que quer que pretendia dizer, mordendo o lábio inferior com tanta força que estava branco.

Em seguida, a tensão em seu corpo foi se despedaçando embaixo dela. Seus quadris empurraram, desajeitados, contra sua boca e a mão livre tateou freneticamente o colchão ao lado dele. Com uma série de suspiros grossos e exalações, se agarrou aos espasmos de seu clímax. Ela podia sentir o pulso do pênis na boca.

O preservativo a impediu de engolir seu sêmen, mas parecia que ele o havia lançado dentro de sua boca do mesmo jeito.

Ela finalmente deixou seu pênis deslizar para fora de seus lábios e se sentou sobre os joelhos, olhando para seu rosto corado e úmido de suor.

Isabella arfava tão desesperadamente quanto Edward.

Seu clímax parecia tê-la atingido. O corpo dele havia suavizado tão completamente que ele parecia desossado. Sentindo uma onda de orgulho e ternura, ela cuidadosamente retirou o preservativo e amarrou-o para que ele não tivesse que se levantar imediatamente.

Ela conseguiu ficar de pé e caminhar até o banheiro para joga-lo fora. Olhou- se no espelho por um momento e processou sua aparência. Suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas quanto as de Edward. Seus mamilos estavam visivelmente duros através da camisola rendada. E, cada vez que se movia, ela estava consciente de sua excitação, quente e úmida.

Mas agora ela queria mais que Edward gozasse do que ela mesma.

Quando voltou, Edward ainda estava esparramado na cama, mas virou a cabeça em sua direção enquanto ela se aproximava.

— Obrigado — disse ele com voz rouca — Você não tinha que cuidar do preservativo.

— Por que não? — Ela perguntou, com um encolher de ombros, subindo de volta na cama. Ela inclinou-lhe um olhar ansioso. — Eu fiz tudo certo para a minha primeira vez?

Edward engasgou com uma risada. Em seguida, com outra. Por um minuto, todo o seu corpo tremia num impotente e irônico riso.

Isabella franziu o cenho.

— Eu sei que eu não fui tão mal assim.

— Isabella — Edward engasgou — Você é cega? Você viu a forma que eu gozei. Você realmente precisa perguntar se fez tudo certo?

— Ah. — Ela se encolheu um pouco, em agradável vergonha. — Bem, eu não sabia. Quer dizer, talvez eu tenha feito um trabalho ruim, mas você gozou apenas para aumentar a minha confiança.

Ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo estranhamente cansado.

— Você realmente acha que eu sou tão bom ator?

— Você não é?

— Não.

A barriga de Isabella torceu novamente com de emoção, e mesmo nervosa, deitou-se ao lado de Edward, virando de lado para que pudesse olhar para ele.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, então só permaneceu quieta. A respiração de Edward estava nivelando agora, mas seu corpo parecia solto e descontraído. Absolutamente satisfeito. Ela havia feito isso com ele.

Ela não esperava que Edward reagisse daquela maneira com seu boquete. Não esperava sentir-se do jeito que se sentia devido à reação dele. Ela não esperava ficar tão ligada depois e não tinha esperado experimentar esta agitação caótica e essas emoções – confusão, orgulho, prazer, vergonha, desconforto e profundo medo.

De repente, todas aquelas emoções tornaram-se tão intensas que ela não tinha certeza se podia lidar com elas. Já que olhar para Edward as intensificava, ela se virou para o outro lado e ficou de costas para ele.

Tentando dissipar sua loucura, respirou fundo procurando se ordenar através de toda aquela confusão.

Antes que tivesse a chance de descobrir mais alguma coisa, a voz de Edward veio por trás dela.

— Isabella? Qual é o problema?

— Nada. — Ela ficou contente quando sua voz soou natural.

Evidentemente, Edward não acreditou nela. Ela ouviu um farfalhar de roupas de cama quando ele se aproximou. Então, ela sentiu a mão quente sobre o ombro nu.

— Isabella? Será que você não gostou, afinal?

Sua voz tinha um leve toque de hesitação e a fez virar a cabeça e olhar para ele por cima do ombro. Ele se apoiou em um braço, seu olhar estava circunspecto.

— Isabella — alertou suavemente. — Você precisa me dizer se houve algo sobre o que aconteceu que a fez se sentir desconfortável.

— Eu não estou desconfortável — ela começou. Ao seu olhar de óbvio ceticismo, ela apressou-se: — Quero dizer, eu gostei. Eu realmente gostei. É só que eu não... eu não esperava... — Ela parou, percebendo que não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira de lhe dizer toda a verdade.

— O que você não esperava? — Seu rosto tornou-se estranho, da maneira inquietante que à vezes acontecia.

Ela encontrou a parte menos preocupante de seus sentimentos e admitiu:

— Eu não esperava ficar tão excitada ao fazer isso. — Ela corou um pouco, apesar de sua admissão não chegar nem perto da verdadeira natureza de suas reações.

O rosto de Edward relaxou. Ele deu um sorriso que era quase impertinente. Sua mão se moveu de seu ombro e acariciou-lhe o braço nu.

— Bem, isso definitivamente não é um problema — ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu de volta, sentindo-se melhor agora que o clima entre eles era mais familiar. Ela ajeitou a cabeça, não mais olhando em direção a Edward, e o deixou colocar-se atrás dela, pressionando as linhas magra do seu corpo contra as costas dela e acariciando seus seios, barriga e quadris com uma mão hábil.

Depois de um minuto, ela estava novamente sem fôlego de excitação e se contorcendo contra Edward enquanto ele, gentilmente, acariciava seus mamilos.

— Oh, Deus, Edward — ela suspirou — Eu o quero tanto.

Ela, então, sentiu uma nova sensação contra sua parte inferior. Depois de um momento, ela percebeu o que era. Ele estava crescendo novamente – muito mais rapidamente do que ela esperava.

— Já? — perguntou, olhando para ele por cima do ombro novamente e esfregando a bunda, vergonhosamente, contra a dura ereção.

Edward fez um gemido rouco em resposta a ela se contorceu quando ele abaixou a boca para a curva de sua garganta, beliscando delicadamente.

Então, com mãos fortes e suaves, ele virou-a de bruços e começou a recolher sua camisola para que pudesse retirá-la pela cabeça.

Ela o deixou despi-la, amando a sensação de seu peso em cima dela, o jeito como a empurrou para o colchão. Ela gemia de prazer quando ele apertou a carne de sua bunda e beijou sua nuca e pescoço.

Ele estendeu a mão para pegar um preservativo da mesinha de cabeceira e rapidamente o colocou. Em seguida, levantou seus quadris, afundou dois dedos dentro dela para testar sua prontidão e, encontrando seu sexo encharcado, alinhou o pênis à sua entrada e em seguida, a penetrou por trás.

Ela soltou um suspiro longo e molhado, apreciando tanto a sensação de seu corpo quanto o fato de ele não a fazer tomar todas as decisões. Ela abraçou a si mesma e empurrou a bunda contra sua virilha.

Ele resmungou com o impacto, mas depois, acompanhou seu silêncio e começou a investir.

Isabella ficou extremamente excitada pelo ritmo rapidamente agradável que ele desenvolveu, enviando choque após choque de sensação, fazendo um orgasmo rapidamente, se construir em seu centro. Ela bufou em cada um dos seus golpes profundos o corpo instintivamente seguindo o ritmo, balançando ansiosamente contra o dele, para intensificar as sensações.

Rapidamente os sentimentos dentro de Isabella tornaram-se tão intensos, que ela não poderia permanecer em silêncio. Ela começou a fazer pequenos grunhidos a cada penetração, e depois os grunhidos se transformaram em exclamações ofegantes.

— Bom, Isabella. Tão bom — disse Edward entredentes, sua voz grossa provando que ele já estava muito excitado, apesar de seu clímax anterior. Sua velocidade havia acelerado, e seus dedos se cravaram na carne da bunda dela, guiando seu movimento frenético. — Goze para mim.

Ela já estava perto. Tão perto que suava e ondas de calor a inundavam. Suas exclamações ofegantes eram agora soluços.

— Eu vou- — ela engasgou — Sim, Edward! Eu vou gozar.

Então ela gozou, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro enquanto externava os intensos espasmos de prazer. Edward fez um som estrangulado enquanto continuava empurrando contra seu canal apertado.

Quando Isabella achou que o primeiro orgasmo estava se dissipando, ela sentiu outro se avolumar. Seu corpo inteiro sacudiu freneticamente, seus seios e a carne de sua bunda e coxas, sacudindo com seu movimento descarado. E ela gozou de novo. Fortemente.

Desta vez, não teve tempo de esconder o rosto no travesseiro para abafar seu grito de libertação, que saiu alto e claro.

— Oh merda! — Edward ofegou, os quadris batendo descontroladamente contra sua bunda. Então, ele sufocou algo que ela estava muito sobrecarregada para ouvir bem.

E gozou. Ela sentiu seu corpo tremer, sentiu seu pau pulsando em seu canal apertado, sentiu seus dedos apertarem seus quadris tão desesperadamente que iria deixar hematomas.

Isabella estava ofegante e sem voz quando seu corpo caiu para frente. Edward caiu com ela, quente saciado e, por um momento, descansou em cima dela novamente. Ele arquejou também. A cada expiração, ele fazia um som parecido com um gemido.

E Isabella seria perfeitamente feliz por nunca ter que sair daquela posição, daquela satisfação visceral.

Mas aí ele se moveu. Sem falar, Edward aliviou o pênis amolecido de sua passagem molhada e se ergueu da cama.

Ele caminhou em silêncio até o banheiro. Ela ouviu a água correr na pia. E não o ouviu sair.

Depois de um minuto, com a curiosidade acentuada, Isabella saíra de seu estupor saciado. Ela desceu da cama e correu para o banheiro, determinada a descobrir o que Edward estava fazendo lá que levou tanto tempo extra.

A porta estava meio aberta, para que ela pudesse olhar dentro. Edward estava em frente à pia cheia de água, apoiado com ambas as mãos sobre o balcão. Seus ombros estavam caídos, os olhos fechados e a cabeça inclinada. Seu rosto e cabeça estavam molhados, da água que ele, evidentemente, jogou no rosto.

E ele parecia estar respirando profundamente.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta por um minuto. Ele parecia exausto. Sobrecarregado. E estranhamente dolorido.

— Está tudo bem? — ela perguntou sem pensar, a voz quebrando de preocupação. Seu coração começou a bater de ansiedade e apreensão.

Todo o corpo de Edward tremeu desajeitadamente quando ele se virou em direção a ela.

— Sim — disse ele com voz rouca, recuperando-se rapidamente. — Só respirando um pouco.

Parecia que ele estava fazendo mais do que isso. Nesse momento, ela o tinha visto vulnerável, ele aparecia quase... derrotado.

Seus olhos começaram a queimar quando ela se perguntou se utilizar-se dele deste modo lhe custava mais, emocionalmente, do que ela imaginava. Talvez ter relações sexuais com ela o fizesse em pedaços.

— Você não gostou? — Ela perguntou em voz vacilante, e encolheu-se ao se dar conta de seu tom, carente e infantil.

Edward fez um som abafado e colocou um braço ao redor dela impedindo-a de voltar para a cama.

— Não seja ridícula, Isabella. É claro que eu gostei.

Ela gostava da sensação de seu braço em torno de si e seu coração se abriu com a resposta dele. Quando eles se arrastaram de volta para a cama e debaixo das cobertas, ela disse timidamente:

— Você não esperou eu dizer para você gozar.

— Eu sei. — Ele lhe deu um sorriso meio triste. — Desculpe por isso. Você provavelmente poderia ter gozado mais algumas vezes se eu tivesse conseguido aguentar.

— Não se desculpe. Eu prefiro que você goze quando quiser. De verdade. — Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele estava genuinamente perturbados por seu clímax involuntário. Mantendo sua voz leve, ela acrescentou: — Fico impressionada com o controle que você normalmente tem. É bastante notável. Em todos estes meses, é a primeira vez que você goza sem me perguntar primeiro.

Um lampejo na expressão de Edward a lembrou de algo.

— Não foi a primeira vez — disse ela lentamente.

— Não. Não foi.

— Quando eu voltei de Hong Kong.

Edward assentiu mal-humorado.

— Duas vezes agora. Não é um registro muito bom. Eu não sou tão fraco normalmente.

Ela fez um gesto de desprezo.

— Agora você está sendo ridículo. Quero que você goze quando quiser. — Apesar de suas palavras confiantes, ela lançou um olhar nervoso para ele. — Então você realmente tem certeza? Não é porque você não gosta?

Edward torceu sua boca e olhou para o teto.

— Eu já lhe disse que não. Eu gosto. Esse é o problema.

Suas palavras a inundaram de cálido prazer. Ela não tinha certeza se deveria acreditar nele. Afinal, seu trabalho consistia em agradar as mulheres de qualquer maneira que pudesse. Ele passou anos dizendo às suas clientes exatamente o que elas queriam ouvir. Talvez fosse o que estava acontecendo agora.

Mas o instinto lhe disse algo diferente e suas palavras a fizeram sentir-se muito bem.

_**AMANHA 02/12 É MEU NIVER. ESTAREI COMPLETANDO MAIS UMA PRIMAVERA( 33 AO TODO).**_

_**POR ISSO SÓ POSTAREI NA QUARTA.**_

_**BEIJO GRANDE E ATÉ**_


	5. Chapter FINAL

**Oi!**

**Desculpem a demora.**

**Obrigada pelas felicitações.**

**O capítulo ficou enorme, prq resolvi postar o resto da estória.**

**Boa leitura.**

_Edward torceu sua boca e olhou para o teto. _

— _Eu já lhe disse que não. Eu gosto. Esse é o problema. _

_Suas palavras a inundaram de cálido prazer. Ela não tinha certeza se deveria acreditar nele. Afinal, seu trabalho consistia em agradar as mulheres de qualquer maneira que pudesse. Ele passou anos dizendo às suas clientes exatamente o que elas queriam ouvir. Talvez fosse o que estava acontecendo agora. _

_Mas o instinto lhe disse algo diferente e suas palavras fizeram-na sentir-se muito bem. _

No dia seguinte, Isabella estava sentada em frente ao computador pesquisando em um banco de dados onde estavam reunidos os artigos de grandes jornais de Seattle, das últimas três décadas.

Ela não deveria estar fazendo isso. A ideia cruzou sua mente mais de uma vez ao longo dos últimos meses, mas ela sempre ignorou sabendo que a vida pessoal de Edward era privada e que era muito mais saudável para ela manter seu relacionamento com ele puramente profissional.

Mas ali estava ela de qualquer maneira. Ela começou a escrever uma série de termos de busca, várias combinações de palavras: "Edward",, "careca", "cabelo", "filho", "homem de negócios" e "deserdados".

Levou menos de dez minutos para encontrar a informação que procurava. Ela puxou um breve artigo de uma publicação local que concentrava-se, principalmente, em notícias de negócios. O artigo, de 12 anos atrás, mencionou como Edward Cullen de 22 anos de idade – filho de um homem muito rico e famoso – havia sido legalmente deserdado por ter-se recusado a juntar-se a seu pai nos negócios.

Isabella olhou para a história no monitor. Olhou para a foto de um Edward muito jovem, tão careca quanto agora. Olhou para o nome ali impresso.

Tudo fazia sentido. Tudo o que Edward havia lhe dito sobre seu pai e sua infância. E tudo o que ela tinha percebido sobre o modo como ele havia sido emocionalmente vitimado quando criança. A verdade sobre sua identidade fechou a lacuna que ainda existia em sua compreensão.

E ela não tinha ideia do que fazer sobre isso.

Não fazia ideia se deveria dizer a ele. Como deveria dizer a ele. O que iria dizer. Que diferença isso faria.

Ela não tinha mais ideia do que estava fazendo com Edward. Embora ainda tentasse ignorar a confusão de seus sentimentos, foi honesta o suficiente para admitir a si mesma que havia ido muito além do profissional com ele.

Mas uma coisa ela já sabia.

Nos últimos seis meses, ela esteve fodendo com o hostilizado filho de Carlisle Cullen – CEO de uma das maiores empresas de Seattle e muito provavelmente um criminoso do colarinho branco.

Naturalmente, Edward podia patinar no gelo.

Ele podia fazer tudo direito – desde cunilíngua à história militar passando pela guerra de travesseiros. Ela deveria ter sabido que ele era um patinador exemplar também.

Aparentemente, ele havia jogado um monte de hóquei no gelo quando era mais jovem, então, deslizou pela pista com tanta facilidade e confiança que Isabella não podia deixar de olhar para ele com aborrecimento.

Ela nunca havia patinado no gelo antes. Sempre quis, mas não tinha tido chance ainda. No colégio, ela e seu melhor amigo combinaram de ir a uma pista de gelo para que ela pudesse aprender, mas algo havia acontecido e eles nunca remarcaram. E, uma vez que ela crescera, o interesse havia, basicamente, desaparecido de seu radar.

Mas, naquela tarde, ao pensar sobre o que queria fazer com Edward, a ideia de patinar no gelo, cruzou-lhe mente de forma muito casual. Assim, ela não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa que quisesse fazer, então, mencionou meio de brincadeira em sua resposta ao e-mail de Edward, que perguntava onde eles deveriam se encontrar.

E lá estavam eles. Não em uma das grandes pistas, mas em uma mais nova, menor, que Edward disse ser menos cheia e com horários mais convenientes para patinação pública. Ela não queria pensar nisso, mas se perguntou com quantas outras clientes ele havia feito patinação no gelo no passado.

Nas últimas semanas, desde que descobriu a verdadeira identidade de Edward, ela se sentiu estranha em encontrá-lo apenas em seu hotel regular para o sexo. Não que ela não quisesse fazer sexo com ele. Ela queria. E eles sempre transavam nas últimas duas horas de seus compromissos agendados. Mas, especialmente sabendo quem ele realmente era e do tipo de monstro sofisticado que ele tinha como pai, Isabella começou a se sentir culpada e barata por seus encontros com ele serem puramente sexuais.

Isso a fez sentir-se como se estivesse apenas usando Edward – da mesma forma que todos os outros sempre fizeram.

Ela sabia que ainda estava. Sabia que sua mudança de rotina era um gesto vazio, mas isso a fazia sentir-se melhor, como se suas ligações não fossem tão superficiais e objetivas, e ela se divertia com Edward – mesmo fora do quarto.

Na primeira noite que ela sugeriu a mudança, eles haviam ido a uma exposição sobre antigos abanadores asiáticos, que o Museu de Artes estava mostrando esse mês. Edward a havia impressionado com seu conhecimento sobre abanadores asiáticos até que ela o fez admitir que havia passado o dia anterior fazendo pesquisa sobre elas.

Em seu próximo compromisso, eles saíram para comer e em seguida, a uma livraria recém-inaugurada, especializada em livros usados e raros. Haviam passado quase duas horas procurando nas prateleiras e conversando sobre os livros antes de voltarem para o hotel para ter relações sexuais.

E hoje eles estavam indo patinar no gelo. Isabella ia fazer algo que sempre quis.

Agora, ela não sabia por quê.

Ela era horrível. Sabia como andar de patins e havia dado alguns passos na faculdade. De alguma forma, ela assumiu que a experiência iria ajudá-la no gelo.

Não ajudou. Ela cambaleou ao redor, agarrando-se à parede ou ao braço de Edward, e caindo tantas vezes que foi humilhante. As crianças de seis anos de idade estavam patinando melhor do que ela e Edward se mostrou o mais paciente, atencioso e imaginativo dos professores.

Ela se sentiria melhor se ele simplesmente começasse a rir dela.

Isabella não havia dito uma palavra a ele sobre saber quem ele realmente era. Ela se sentia culpada por bisbilhotar sua privacidade – quando ele havia sido tão claro antes que sua vida pessoal não era da conta dela. Além disso, ela não sabia o que dizer. Obviamente, ele tinha razões para manter sua identidade em segredo e, provavelmente, ficaria louco se ela deixasse escapar que agora sabia a verdade.

Ela disse a si mesma que não importava. Ele ainda era o mesmo Edward que havia conhecido durante os últimos seis meses.

Mas importava. Isso o fez parecer-se ainda mais com uma pessoa inteira. Uma pessoa com uma história traumática, conflituosa e um pai a quem os jornais constantemente, caracterizavam como sendo insensível e ganancioso. Um homem que nunca hesitou em acabar com qualquer um que atravessasse seu caminho.

Se Isabella tivesse esse conhecimento quando conheceu Edward Cullen, ela provavelmente teria ficado imediatamente desconfiada e o considerado um playboy

mimado e egoísta, mas conhecia Edward agora. Sabia que ele, provavelmente, havia sido uma das vítimas mais danificadas de seu pai.

Saber quem o pai de Edward era, a fez se sentir esquisita e estranha de uma maneira que ela não esperava.

A mudança em sua rotina ajudou a abafar o conhecimento sobre a identidade de Edward de sua consciência e isso ajudou um pouco também, mas uma pequena parte do espírito de Isabella continuou insinuando que ela não ia ser capaz de arrastar- se nesse ato de equilíbrio emocional por muito tempo.

Determinada a se divertir tanto quanto pudesse – e enquanto pudesse –, Isabella tentou dar mais uma volta ao redor da pista. Ela fez um pouco melhor desta vez. Seus tornozelos cambalearam um pouco, mas manteve-se de pé e fez vários metros antes de perder o equilíbrio.

Ela estendeu a mão para se agarrar em Edward, que estava patinando lentamente ao seu lado e tentando dar-lhe alguns conselhos.

Edward parou a tempo de pegá-la. Ela choramingou de frustração e enterrou o rosto em sua camisa por um momento. Então, olhou para ele e falou entredentes:

— Droga!

Os lábios de Edward tremeram um pouco.

— Você está indo bem.

— Não, não estou. Todo mundo está fazendo melhor que eu. Eu geralmente sou boa em coisas. Isso é ridículo.

Os braços de Edward estavam relaxadamente em volta de sua cintura, e os olhos estavam momentaneamente tão quentes que lhe tirou o fôlego. Então ele disse, com sua típica compostura:

— Você está muito tensa agora. Isso a está deixando mais desajeitada do que o normal.

Isabella engasgou indignada.

— Desajeitada!

— Só um pouco — ele se desculpou, com outra contração na boca. — Tente relaxar e se divertir com isso. Você está em boa forma e é coordenada. Vai ajudar se conseguir relaxar um pouco.

Ela nunca teria coragem de admitir isso, mas muita da tensão de Isabella era causada por algo que não tinha a ver com a nova habilidade que estava tentando aprender. Estar com Edward, agora, a fazia se sentir nervosa, tensa e confusa. Parte disso tinha a ver com a noção de sua identidade.

E o resto era causado por sentimentos intensos que Isabella estava com muito medo de explorar mais profundamente.

Para encobrir o nervoso, ela olhou para ele.

— Se você ousar me dizer que eu preciso respirar...

Edward soltou uma breve gargalhada, e Isabella sentiu uma pequena onda de prazer em tê-lo divertido assim. Era sempre assim para ela agora, balançando de um extremo emocional a outro.

Mas, então, Edward deu-lhe um olhar pensativo.

— Na verdade, isso pode não ser uma má ideia. — Antes de Isabella poder fazer mais do que xingar, ele continuou: — Pense em respirar do jeito que você fez nas primeiras vezes em que estivemos juntos.

Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança.

— Basta fazê-lo — ele disse com um sorriso irônico. — Confie em mim.

Por mais incongruente que parecesse, ela confiava nele. Então, com um último revirar de seus olhos, ela começou a respirar lenta e uniformemente.

Depois de um minuto, Edward a cutucou pra frente.

— Vamos. E mova as pernas junto com a respiração.

Parecia absolutamente ridículo, e realmente não devia ter funcionado.

Mas funcionou.

Edward teve que ajudá-la a coordenar seu movimento no início, mas logo Isabella fez como ele disse. Respirando e deslizando. Respirando e deslizando.

Ela fez isso por metade do ringue antes de começar a balançar. E depois nem sequer caiu. Após um tempo, ela pode fazê-lo ao redor da pista inteira sozinha. E logo conseguiu realmente apreciar.

Eles patinaram por pouco mais de uma hora, mas aí, a pista começou a ficar mais cheia. Era uma noite de sexta-feira e este era, aparentemente, um local favorito para encontros do ensino médio. Isabella podia sentir que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e brilhantes pelo esforço, e suas pernas já estavam ficando um pouco cansadas.

Então, quando Edward sugeriu darem apenas mais uma volta na pista antes de saírem, ela estava em pleno acordo.

Ela ficou encantada consigo mesma, quando fez todo o trajeto sem uma oscilação. Ela se agarrou à mão de Edward e decidiu que entendia por que sempre sonhara que a patinação no gelo seria uma atividade divertida e romântica.

Isabella estava transbordando de alegria por sua realização e com entusiasmo vertiginoso quando eles finalmente pararam e saíram do gelo.

Ela tirou os patins, sorrindo para si mesma, pensando no quão divertido teria sido patinar com seu melhor amigo e paixão do colégio. Ela meio que se sentia como uma adolescente de novo agora, então, só podia imaginar como teria se sentido naquela época.

— Divertiu-se? — Edward perguntou, endireitando-se depois de calçar seus sapatos. Seu rosto estava relaxado e ela podia jurar que ele estava estava se divertindo muito. Certamente ele não estava apenas fingindo para seu benefício.

Isabella levantou-se e sorriu.

— Sim.

Ele parecia tão adorável em sua obscura camisa roxa, com as bochechas coradas, os olhos e a boca ligeiramente suaves, que ela queria beijá-lo.

Então, não conseguia pensar em nenhuma razão para não fazê-lo.

Sem deixar-se questionar a ação, ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, pressionou o corpo contra o dele, e apertou com força.

— Foi maravilhoso! Obrigada por me trazer.

Ela sentiu Edward endurecer em seus braços por um momento, antes de relaxar e a abraçar de volta.

Supôs que deve tê-lo surpreendido. Deve ser bastante óbvio que, abraçar um gigolô por puro prazer de viver, não era uma atividade normal.

Mas ele retornou o abraço rápida e calorosamente o suficiente para impedi-la de ficar muito acanhada. Ele cheirava maravilhosamente e Isabella inalou longamente quando se apertou a ele.

Quando se afastou, pegou uma cintilação em seus olhos de uma emoção que ela não conseguiu nomear. Sua boca se abriu de surpresa quando olhou para ele, tentando ainda pegar um vislumbre daquele brilho.

A boca dele contorceu-se com o familiar humor seco.

— Alguém realmente deveria tê-la levado para patinar no gelo antes de hoje.

Isabella bufou.

— É. Nem me diga, mas ninguém teria sido um professor tão bom quanto você. — Ela inclinou-lhe um olhar interrogativo. — Você tem que ser bom em tudo?

Edward apenas riu quando começaram a sair da pista. Ele sugeriu um pequeno lugar de comida italiana, a poucos quarteirões para o jantar – comentando que era um de seus favoritos – e Isabella concordou. Foi uma noite suave, Isabella adorou caminhar e estava genuinamente interessada na história que Edward contava a ela sobre o arquiteto que projetou o prédio na esquina.

Ela estava, evidentemente, muito relaxada, no entanto, porque, de tempos em tempos, falava o que vinha à sua mente. O que raramente era uma boa ideia.

— Sabe, Edward, às vezes é um pouco irritante estar perto de você. Quero dizer, você é tão bom em tudo. Você sabe tudo.

Edward deu-lhe um olhar de esguera.

— Eu te disse no outro dia que só conhecia sobre os abanadores asiáticos porque fiz meu dever de casa.

Isabella não podia deixar de rir.

— Eu sei. Mas, falando sério, você é incrivelmente experiente e competente. Eu costumava me considerar uma pessoa inteligente e talentosa. Mas às vezes me sinto como um ignorante inexperiente quando estou perto de você.

Seu tom era leve, mas Edward chegou a parar na calçada, fazendo com que o casal que vinha atrás tivesse que desviar amplamente deles com um resmungar.

— Isabella, isso é um absurdo.

— Eu sei. — Por algum motivo sentiu-se tímida. — Eu não estou dizendo que é algo em que eu acredito. Mas me sinto assim às vezes. E às vezes eu queria... Eu queria que você não tivesse que ser sempre o professor. Eu gostaria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse lhe ensinar.

Sua voz se desvaneceu nas últimas palavras, quando estava falando mais para si mesma. Ela olhou para o chão e processou o que havia acabado de dizer.

Mas Edward, de repente ficou tenso e moveu a mão para o seu rosto, levantando-o de modo que ela olhasse em seus olhos.

— Isabella — disse ele, sua voz inesperadamente espessa. — Você tem alguma ideia do que me ensinou?

A boca de Isabella se abriu novamente.

— O quê? — Ela respirou, seu pulso começando a bater freneticamente.

Por um momento, ela pensou que iria se afogar em seus olhos. Eles pareciam mais cinza do que verde na luz diminuta, e mostravam tamanha profundidade que ela não poderia começar a entendê-los.

Então sua boca se curvou com o familiar humor seco. Ela normalmente amava seu senso irônico, mas a visão dele agora a fez querer gritar – já que significava que seu humor havia mudado e dissipado a tensão deliciosa de um momento atrás.

Edward murmurou algo que poderia ter sido a verdade, mas que, obviamente, não era o que ele havia inicialmente pensado.

— Você me ensinou a pesquisar sobre abanadores asiáticos.

Enquanto percorriam os dois últimos blocos até o restaurante, o alto astral de Isabella voltou completamente, o que parecia definir seu tempo gasto com Edward ao longo dos últimas semanas.

Ela estava realmente rindo quando chegaram ao pequeno restaurante à luz de velas. O ar cheirava a alho e havia uma agradável música de fundo. Um cordial homem de aparência mediterrânea cumprimentou Edward pelo nome e virou-se para Isabella com um sorriso intermitente que parecia vagamente surpreso.

Isabella amou o lugar imediatamente.

Não havia muitas mesas e, evidentemente, todas elas estavam ocupadas. O anfitrião foi extremamente atencioso e ofereceu-lhes uma bebida de cortesia enquanto esperavam alguns minutos para uma das mesas desocupar.

Esse tratamento não era comum numa série restaurantes, a menos que ela estivesse usando o nome de Bella Mary, Isabella inclinou-se para Edward quando eles estavam perto da parede, na agradável entrada.

— O que você fez para ganhar tal tratamento — ela murmurou, tolamente desfrutando da sensação de tê-lo tão perto dela em um lugar público.

Edward sorriu, seus olhos demorando-se em seu rosto de uma forma que a fez estremecer de prazer.

— Eu venho muito aqui.

Quando o anfitrião passou por ela para espiar a disponibilidade da mesa, Isabella se achegou ainda mais a Edward, instintivamente colocando uma mão na curva suave de sua cintura, logo abaixo das costelas.

— Você mora por aqui?

Ela não tinha ideia de onde ele morava e estava morrendo de vontade de saber onde era sua casa, mas fez a pergunta distraidamente, sem nenhum motivo secreto por trás.

— Não muito perto. — Edward não parecia particularmente fechado, embora sua resposta não tenha explicado nada. Ele não se afastou dela. Na verdade, se mexeu um pouco, inclinando-se contra a parede e, de alguma forma, o movimento os colocou mais perto.

Seus quadris, peitos, braços roçavam contra o outro, e Isabella ainda não havia tirado a mão de sua lateral.

Ela gostou do jeito que ele a estava olhando. Gostou do modo como sentia seu corpo sob a palma da mão – a carne quente e firme que sentia debaixo de sua camisa de um jeito não sexual, parecia mais íntimo.

E ela percebeu que isso era algo que estava faltando – a sensação de estar com um homem em público, fazer com que todos ao seu redor soubessem que eles estavam juntos. Ela estava pagando Edward por seu tempo e atenção esta noite, mas todos que os vissem iriam assumir que eles eram um casal.

Parecia que eles estavam juntos. E a pequena, e irritante, voz interior que sempre insistiu em estragar o ingênuo divertimento de Isabella, dizia que ela estava pisando em águas muito perigosas ali.

Ela não era uma tola total e estava com muito medo de estar se tornando uma daquelas mulheres bobas e desesperadas que começavam a acreditar em uma fantasia. Que convenceu a si mesma de que o que ela tinha com Edward era real.

Ela ficou aliviada quando o anfitrião voltou trazendo-lhes suas bebidas. Isabella tomou um gole do vinho tinto e assistiu, estranhamente fascinada, como Edward tomou um gole de seu uísque.

— Desculpe sobre a espera — Edward murmurou, apenas ajustando o braço que estava ao redor dela para que se encostasse na parede com ele. — Nós podemos ir para outro lugar se quiser.

— Aqui é ótimo — afirmou, dizendo a si mesma que iria desfrutar esta noite e, amanhã, classificaria através de alguns reconhecimentos inquietantes, que ela simplesmente não podia se abalar.

Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Edward e tomou outro gole de vinho. Então viu o anfitrião conversando com uma garçonete. Eles estavam, obviamente preparando uma mesa para eles. Quando o anfitrião olhou para Edward e Isabella, ele sorriu com um carinho inesperado em seu olhar.

Ele parecia quase como um pai orgulhoso e Isabella se perguntou vagamente o que havia motivado aquele olhar.

Ela inclinou os olhos para Edward e surpreendeu outra expressão inquietante em seu rosto. Ele olhou para ela com os olhos suaves e, por um momento, ela perdeu o fôlego.

Então lembrou-se do jeito que ele olhou para Sarah Jacoby. A maneira como ele provavelmente olhava para todos as suas clientes.

Esse era o seu trabalho. Fazê-las sentirem-se especiais. Representar o papel de um obcecado par romântico.

Ela abaixou a cabeça abruptamente e disse a si mesma para não imaginá-lo com mais ninguém. Mas ela ficava vendo Edward com Sarah. Flertando com ela. Seduzindo-a, beijando-a. Tendo relações sexuais com ela. Fodendo com intensidade pulsante e quente, com os olhos famintos.

Exatamente como fazia com Isabella.

— Qual é o problema? — Edward perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para que pudesse analisar seu rosto.

Ela balançou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro que saiu mais como um riso triste, já que a única outra opção era chorar.

— Isabella — ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça ainda mais e franzindo a testa. Ela não podia dizer se ele estava preocupado ou chateado e não tinha certeza do que preferiria.

Isabella tomou um gole de vinho e tentou esconder o rosto com a borda do copo. Então sorriu para ele, apenas um pouco trêmula.

— Parece que eles aprontaram nossa mesa.

Para alívio de Isabella, era verdade. O anfitrião voltou correndo, apontou uma aconchegante mesa no canto do restaurante e tomou suas bebidas para levá-las ele mesmo.

Edward colocou a mão na parte inferior das costas de Isabella enquanto caminhavam e o gesto soou protetor, assim como de apoio.

Ela gostou. Demais.

Eles estavam no meio do restaurante quando sentiu Edward endurecer dramaticamente ao seu lado. Ele na verdade não se moveu, não fez um som, mas ela sentiu – como se ela tivesse tensa.

Olhando para ele rapidamente, sentiu sua pontada no coração quando viu uma expressão congelada em seu rosto. Suas feições eram rígidas. Completamente vagas. E tão imóveis, que a aterrorizavam.

Ela seguiu seu olhar fixo até o outro lado do restaurante, onde um casal estava sentado, seus jantares semiacabados e uma garrafa de vinho quase vazia. A mulher era bonita – fina, elegante, com cabelos vermelhos e, provavelmente, em seus trinta e poucos anos.

O homem era muito mais velho, com membros longos e uma aparência contida, que mostrava uma vida de poder e estratégia. Ele tinha um rosto estranhamente fascinante e um cabelo de espessura distinta, comprido e grisalho.

Isabella sabia quem era e sabia por que Edward tornou-se uma estátua de pedra ao lado dela.

Os olhos de Carlisle Cullen examinaram o restaurante casualmente. Ele não poderia ter deixado de ver seu filho em pé no meio do restaurante. Do seu ponto de vista, ele poderia até mesmo ter visto Edward e Isabella logo que eles entraram. Certamente viu quando eles ficaram parados em íntima proximidade, à espera de sua mesa.

Mas os olhos de Carlisle passaram por Edward, como se o seu filho não existisse no mundo.

Isabella engasgou dolorosamente. Edward não se moveu e sua completa falta de reação foi, talvez, a coisa mais assustadora de todas.

Ela agarrou seu braço, apertando-se ao seu lado com um instinto protetor que ela não poderia controlar. Enquanto se moviam, a mão Edward caiu de suas costas para se pendurar frouxamente ao lado do corpo.

— Vamos para outro lugar — disse Isabella, tentando manter sua voz natural e absolutamente tranquila. — Eu não tenho certeza se vou gostar de comida italiana, afinal.

Foi uma desculpa plausível, e tudo no que conseguiu pensar no momento. Ela não podia deixar de raciocinar que a coisa mais importante do universo era tirar Edward daquele restaurante.

Os olhos de Edward voltaram-se para olhá-la fixamente, mas ela tinha certeza de que ele não podia realmente vê-la.

— O que você quer dizer? — Ele era melhor do que ela em compor a voz, mas seus olhos estavam tão vazios que quebrou seu coração.

Isabella lançou um olhar nervoso de volta para Carlisle, que estava olhando mais uma vez para sua companheira mas sorrindo de uma maneira presunçosa que ela sabia que era para Edward.

— Vamos para outro lugar — disse ela novamente, sua voz suave e suas mãos agarradas às de Edward, como se ela pudesse, de alguma forma, mantê-lo juntos.

Edward engoliu em seco, seu rosto limpo, toda a angústia controlada por trás da superfície polida que ela agora sabia que ele usava para esconder-se do mundo.

— Eu não quero ir para outro lugar. Vamos comer aqui.

Sair seria uma derrota. Seria uma rendição e isso era algo Edward nunca faria ao confrontar o pai.

Isabella ficou impressionada com a força de vontade que lhe permitiu superar seu choque tão rapidamente, mas ela também queria chorar por ele e sabia que quanto mais Edward estivesse na presença de seu pai, mais doloroso seria para ele.

Ela não tinha escolha, no entanto. Edward não estava disposto a desistir. Então, ela foi com ele até a mesa, mantendo a mão sobre seu braço.

Pouco antes de eles se sentaram, algo finalmente deve ter se processado no cérebro de Edward. Com uma respiração afiada, ele virou-se e agarrou-lhe os ombros com mãos fortes e inflexíveis.

Isabella foi atingida por uma onda de terror quando olhou para seu rosto raivoso.

Edward apertou os dedos em seus ombros e falou com uma voz que ela nunca havia ouvido vir dele antes.

— Você sabe.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Os ombros sob as mãos de Edward estavam dolorosos e sua respiração saía em frenéticos e pequenos ofegos, mas ela conseguiu se recompor o suficiente para responder:

— Sim. Eu sei quem você é. Sinto muito.

Algo primitivo retorceu seu rosto. Ela nunca o havia visto com raiva antes, mas ele, claramente, estava agora.

— Você sabia o tempo todo?

— Não! — Sua voz era mais estridente do que esperava, então ela pigarreou antes de continuar: — Eu só descobri. Eu não tinha ideia antes. Eu juro. Há algumas semanas atrás, fiquei curiosa e quis saber mais sobre você. Então pesquisei através de alguns jornais antigos e descobri. Eu não tinha certeza de como lhe dizer. Eu sei que você não queria que eu me intrometesse em sua vida pessoal. Posso entender por que você está louco. Sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto.

Ela não queria Edward bravo com ela, mas esse não era o motivo de sua súbita onda de desespero. Por um momento, ele parecia quase traído. Como se ela o tivesse traído, e ela não poderia suportar que ele pensasse que isso era verdade.

Algum tempo depois a tensão no rosto de Edward diminuiu, embora seus olhos fossem duros e cautelosos.

— E o que você vai fazer com essa informação?

— Nada! — Instintivamente, Isabella estendeu a mão para agarrar camisa de Edward. — Eu nunca faria nada para machucá-lo. Como você pode pensar isso?

Edward soltou um suspiro, a raiva desvanecendo em seu rosto e deixando apenas uma amarga exaustão. Então, como se estivesse, de repente, ciente de como estava ferozmente agarrado a ela, soltou-lhe os ombros abruptamente e deixou as mãos caírem.

— Não é nada de mais.

Ela quase começou a relaxar, mas depois sua respiração entalou bruscamente com suas palavras resignadas.

— É sim. Quero dizer, você merece um pedido de desculpas de mim. E nós podemos falar mais sobre isso, mas eu não acho que este é o melhor momento ou lugar para a discussão. — Ela lançou um olhar sobre Carlisle Cullen, cujos olhos haviam ociosamente passado por onde Isabella e Edward estavam, de pé, em frente a mesa, tendo uma conversa privada em público.

— Você está certa — Edward murmurou, puxando o assento de Isabella para ela. — Vamos nos sentar e seguir em frente.

Nenhum deles realmente seguiu em frente. Isabella estava aliviada por Edward ter, pelo menos no momento, esquecido sua raiva e ressentimento contra ela, mas ela estava com medo de como essa sucessão de eventos afetariam sua relação no futuro.

Isso poderia mudar tudo.

Já devia ter mudado.

O pai de Edward – um homem que por tudo o que se sabe, carecia de senso de humanidade para lidar com a maioria das pessoas – ainda estava sentado no outro lado do restaurante conversando tranquilamente com sua companheira de cabelos vermelhos.

Edward, é claro, tinha ocupado um lugar onde estaria diretamente à vista de seu Carlisle. Ele nem mesmo recuou um passo para se autopreservar sentando-se de costas para a mesa do pai. Suas feições eram compostas agora e suas mãos e ombros relaxados quando deixou cair o guardanapo no colo e tomou um gole de uísque.

Mas Isabella não se deixou enganar por um instante. Edward praticamente estremeceu com uma angústia que foi brutalmente controlada. Ela podia percebê-la no ligeiro brilho em sua testa. No aperto de seus lábios. No vazio de seus olhos.

Eles fingiram uma conversa casual, fizeram seus pedidos e aceitaram uma segunda bebida de seu, obviamente, preocupado anfitrião. Isabella ficou mais e mais estressada enquanto o jantar progredia. A tensão que Edward escondia era cada vez mais urgente – ela sentiu mesmo sem sinais visíveis –, e logo ficou com medo dele simplesmente desabar quando se sentou em frente a ela na mesa.

Carlisle e sua companheira haviam terminado sua sobremesa, mas ainda não tinham feito mensão de se levantar e sair. Isabella não tinha que olhar para trás para estar ciente da presença, silenciosamente provocativa de Carlisle na sala. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era olhar para o rosto vazio de Edward.

Sua comida chegou, o que foi um alívio para Isabella. Ela planejava devorar toda sua massa e tirá-los de lá o mais rápido possível. A comida estava deliciosa, mas ela não estava com muita fome, então engolir cada mordida era um desafio.

Quando ela viu os ombros de Edward endurecerem, soube que algo estava para acontecer. Um desvio de sua cabeça foi o que a alertou.

A companheira de Carlisle devia ter ido ao banheiro quando se levantaram para sair e o próprio Carlisle, elegante e sofisticado em um terno cinza claro, estava agora se aproximando da mesa deles.

A boca de Isabella caiu em doloroso choque. Seu pulso batia freneticamente no peito, na cabeça e nas pontas dos dedos. Carlisle Cullen havia repudiado o próprio filho. Certamente não iria, agora, fazer uma cena, torcendo a faca na ferida.

Edward levantou-se, claramente, para que o pai não pudesse olhá-lo de cima.

Os lábios de Carlisle se curvaram num sorriso arrogante e satisfeito.

— Edward — disse ele — Trabalhando, eu vejo. — Seus olhos castanhos e frios foram para Isabella, rejeitando-a com não mais do que um pestanejar. — Eu admito que fiquei surpreendido pela alteração na natureza de sua clientela. Eu entendi que você aceitava clientes dos mais altos escalões de gosto, inteligência e posição social.

Isabella piscou surpresa. Ela tinha assumido, num primeiro instante, que Carlisle começaria uma ofensiva verbal, numa tentativa de atacar Edward onde ele era mais vulnerável. Em vez disso, ele insultou a ela, quando – embora irritante – não poderia causar danos permanentes.

Ela não podia acreditar que um homem com pratica em estratégia de negócios e política como Carlisle, tinha falhado, mas ela não compreendeu seu objetivo.

Evidentemente, o golpe atingiu o alvo. A coluna de Edward ficou rígida e seus lábios ficaram momentaneamente brancos.

— Você tem um propósito ao vir falar comigo?

— Você não vai me apresentar sua companheira? — Carlisle enfatizou a última palavra, como se fosse algo sujo e degradante.

— Não — Edward disse, sua voz tão venenosa quanto a do pai. — E eu tenho certeza que você vai entender, já que obviamente se sentiu obrigado a esconder a sua. Não é surpreendente, se considerar.

Deve ter sido um tiro no escuro – ao menos Edward sabia algo sobre o encontro de Carlisle naquela noite – mas funcionou. Pela primeira vez, um flash de raiva fria passou pelo rosto de Carlisle.

Isabella deveria esperar que Carlisle iria se desviar sem piedade, sem hesitação ou senso do que é jogar limpo. Ele se afastou de Edward com indiferença cruel e estendeu a mão para Isabella.

— Carlisle Cullen — ele murmurou. — Você já é cliente de Edward há muito tempo? Ele sempre foi o tipo de menino que gostava de brincar de faz de conta. Eu sempre esperei que ele fosse crescer e se tornar um homem. Mas, ai de mim...

Seu tom levemente superficial atravessou Isabella como um chicote. Suas palavras a magoaram fisicamente – principalmente porque sabia que o elas causariam, profundamente, na natureza sensível de Edward.

Respondendo automaticamente, sem qualquer pensamento mais sábio ou estratégia, ela estendeu a mão e pegou a de Carlisle. Era fria e seca. Nada como o aperto sempre quente do Edward.

Ela usou a mão oferecida para se pôr de pé. Com um sorriso brilhante e inocência intencional, ela disse:

— Eu nunca ouvi ninguém usar 'ai de mim' numa conversa informal antes.

Isabella havia segurado seu vinho enquanto se levantava. Quando se aproximou, levantou a taça.

Derramou um copo quase cheio de vinho tinto por toda a frente do terno claro de Carlisle.

Isabella sabia que a coisa com o vinho fora mesquinha e um pouco infantil, mas ela gostou muito e conseguiu o que queria.

Carlisle ficou claramente assustado e perturbado com o dilúvio de vinho vermelho escuro. Ele não se demorou entre os espectadores divertidos e não fez mais ataques verbais ao filho.

Uma vez que Carlisle deixou o restaurante, Edward e Isabella puderam voltar para suas refeições. Edward ainda estava tenso, ainda pulsando de angústia, mas não pareceu à beira da implosão.

Eles deixaram o restaurante 20 minutos depois. Isabella se sentia trêmula e emotiva e, silenciosamente, seguiu Edward. Ela não tinha ideia de para onde eles estavam indo, mas Edward começou a andar, claramente absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Eles caminharam alguns quarteirões até chegarem em frente a um edifício histórico todo de pedra, com linhas limpas e grandes janelas.

Ele piscou quando olhou para uma porta sem identificação que claramente levava ao piso superior.

— O que estou fazendo aqui? — Ele murmurou, como se tivesse acabado de se conscientizar de seu entorno.

— Eu não sei — disse Isabella, sentindo-se nervosa e confusa. — Você estava apenas andando então eu andei com você. É aqui a sua casa?

— Sim . — Edward limpou a garganta e deu uma pequena sacudida na cabeça. — Desculpe. Eu estava longe. Nós estávamos indo para o hotel, não estávamos?

Isabella estendeu a mão para tomar-lhe o braço com preocupação. Ele parecia abalado, exausto, e mais maltratado do que ela já havia visto. Ela não tinha ideia do tipo de tumulto emocional que ele havia sofrido esta noite, mas o sentimento dela por ele era doloroso.

Edward estava escondendo tudo muito bem, mas parecia traumatizado. E Isabella seria uma condenada se o deixasse pior.

— Edward, por que você não vai para casa? Nós não precisamos voltar para o hotel esta noite.

Esfregando os olhos, Edward fez outro esforço óbvio para se recompor e olhou para o relógio.

— São apenas 10 horas.

— Eu não me importo. Realmente. Eu sei que isso não foi divertido para você. — Ela não usou o eufemismo de propósito, intuitivamente sabia que ele ficaria desconfortável se ela fizesse comentários sobre o que havia acontecido. — Você parece cansado. Entra. Vou pegar um táxi para casa.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Eu estou bem.

— Eu insisto — disse Isabella. — Vou me sentir como um monstro sem coração se fizer você transar comigo hoje à noite.

— Você não me faz...

— Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Eu quero... eu quero ajudar você.

Ele olhou fixamente para um ponto vazio no ar, sua respiração rápida e irregular. Parecia que ele estava tremendo de novo, sob a superfície de sua compostura, e a tensão foi tão brutal que ela temia que ele fosse se esfacelar.

— Edward — ela perguntou em voz baixa, a mão em concha acariciando seu rosto. — Você está bem?

Por um momento, ele pareceu se inclinar sob sua palma. Então, sacudiu a cabeça. Ele ainda não havia encontrado seus olhos.

— Estou bem.

A crescente preocupação de Isabella se intensificou até que um nó se formou em sua garganta. Edward estava à beira da ruptura e ela não tinha ideia do que poderia fazer para ajudar. Uma dolorida onda de ternura a afligiu. Ela desejou poder abraçá- lo e segurá-lo em seus braços.

— Eu não acho que você esteja. — Sua voz falhou na última palavra. — Edward, o que posso fazer? O que você precisa?

— Eu estou bem. — Ela percebeu que suas mãos começaram a tremer. Mas em seguida, ele apertou os punhos na lateral do corpo.

— Não está — ela engasgou. — Você não está! Diga-me a verdade. Diga-me o que você quer. Você quer ficar sozinho? Você quer que eu saia com você por um tempo? Nós podemos ir para o hotel ou para outro lugar. Qualquer coisa, Edward. Apenas me diga o que você quer.

Suas roucas, súplicas apaixonadas devem ter finalmente chegado até ele. Por fim, ele olhou para ela lentamente, como se seus olhos estivessem muito pesados para se erguerem. Um músculo cintilou em sua testa e seus lábios estavam mortalmente brancos.

— Eu quero... — Ele limpou a garganta, mas suas palavras ainda eram grossas e relutantes. — Fica comigo esta noite.

Eles subiram até o loft de Edward.

Isabella nunca tinha esperado que ele a levasse para casa com ele. Obviamente, seu apartamento era seu santuário privado com limites que suas clientes nunca foram autorizadas a atravessar.

Mas ele queria companhia esta noite. Sem falar, ele simplesmente abriu a porta da rua e subiu as escadas. Então, Isabella foi com ele.

Seu apartamento não era nada como ela imaginava. Não era elegante e repousante, minimalista, com mobiliário contemporâneo, arte moderna abstrata, e arestas duras. O loft era todo aberto e bem iluminado, com tetos altos, janelas enormes, dutos expostos, e pisos de madeira envelhecida. Ele era decorado com belas peças antigas que pareciam antiquadas, mas não delicadas e ornamentadas com arabescos. As linhas das mesas, cadeiras e baús eram fortes e sólidas, com silhuetas rígidas e história embutida em cada detalhe. Ele tinha tapetes asiáticos no chão, pinturas a óleo sobre as paredes, e livros empilhados por toda parte.

Isabella amou imediatamente. E percebeu que o lugar se parecia mais com Edward – o real e não a imagem que ele mantinha – do que suas expectativas iniciais.

Ela estava muito chateada e preocupada com ele para saciar sua curiosidade natural e vasculhar todos os cantos. Então ficou no meio da sala e esperou enquanto ele puxava uma garrafa de Merlot de sua estante completa de vinhos, abriu-a e serviu duas taças.

Ele levou o vinho para o sofá baixo e fez um gesto para ela se sentar. Em seguida, colocou as taças e a garrafa sobre a mesa de café e foi colocar alguma música clássica.

Ambos se sentaram e tomaram um gole do seu vinho em silêncio. Isabella não tinha ideia do que dizer, não sabia o que fazer. Ela queria muito ajudar e confortar Edward, mas se sentia impotente, incapaz e tão jovem.

Ele se sentou e meditou, tomou duas taças de vinho e começou a terceira, antes de desviar os olhos para descansá-los em seu rosto.

Isabella engoliu.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer? — ela perguntou, um pouco hesitante.

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve e apenas olhou.

— Eu sinto muito que você tenha que ter visto isso. Com o meu pai.

O caroço que havia se apresentado em sua garganta desde quando estava na calçada ameaçou estrangulá-la com a visão de sua aquiescência à dor, de sua crença de que não valia a pena se preocupar com ele.

— Eu não me importo com o que ele falou sobre mim — disse ela, inclinando-se em direção a ele em sua urgência. Seu rosto se contorceu, enquanto tentava controlar suas emoções. — Edward, você está bem? Você quer falar sobre isso?

— Não. — Então, ele suavizou a palavra seca e a expressão fechada com um rouco: — Obrigado.

— Ok.

Ela não tinha ideia do que fazer. Queria puxá-lo para seus braços, confortá-lo com o seu corpo, mas temia que ele fugisse de seu toque. Suas defesas estavam levantadas, e ela era apenas uma cliente. Nada no seu relacionamento deu-lhe o privilégio de consolá-lo dessa forma.

Então, ela apenas ficou em silêncio e deixou o rico vinho deslizar em sua garganta, e o concerto de piano flutuar sobre eles.

Depois de vários minutos se silêncio, Edward colocou para fora:

— Eu o odeio. — Ele estava olhando para o chão agora, obviamente, vendo o rosto do pai.

— Eu sei. Você tem todos os motivos para isso. Eu o odeio também. — Isabella só conhecia Carlisle Cullen de reputação. Não importava. Ela odiava o homem mais do que podia lembrar de odiar alguém. — Por você.

Isto fez com que Edward olhasse de volta para ela. Seus olhares se seguraram por muito tempo – sua angustia era de cortar o coração. Em seguida, ele sussurrou:

— Eu nunca consigo odiá-lo o suficiente.

Um pequeno soluço saiu da garganta de Isabella enquanto ela processava as implicações de suas palavras. Ele não podia odiar seu pai completamente. Apesar de tudo. Parte dele ainda queria o amor dele.

Com um som estrangulado, Isabella largou seu vinho e atirou-se em direção a ele no outro lado do sofá. Ela não podia segurar mais. Colocou os braços ao redor dele. O abraçou. Desejava que seu toque tivesse o poder de curar.

Edward fez um grunhido abafado – como se acidentalmente tivesse deixado algo partir – e então se ajustou no sofá para colocar Isabella em seu colo, segurando-a tão firmemente quanto ela se segurava a ele.

Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, seus braços segurando firmemente e Isabella envolta em seu colo, com o rosto enterrado em seu ombro. Suas emoções muito exarcebadas, fluíram, involuntariamente, de seus olhos. Ela chorou em silêncio por uns minutos, dolorida por ele e dolorida por sua incapacidade de mudar as coisas.

O corpo de Edward era tão quente e duro como sempre. Ele cheirava a esforço e intensidade – um odor familiar que falou com Isabella profundamente. Seus braços apertados ao redor dela com uma força nua que ameaçou quebrar suas costelas. Ela não se importava. Ela adorou. E o abraçou de volta tão desesperadamente quanto.

Depois de um longo tempo, ele finalmente começou a mexer debaixo dela. Seu rosto foi pressionado contra o pescoço e cabelo dela, mas ele o levantou e soltou os braços.

Relutantemente, Isabella pulou para trás, olhando para ele com os lábios trêmulos e os olhos ardendo.

Algo no vazio do seu olhar assombrado mudou quando viu o rosto dela. Ele ergueu a mão e passou os dedos ao longo de uma de suas bochechas. Em seguida, olhou para a umidade de suas lágrimas.

— É por mim? — Ele respirou, soando surpreso ou admirado.

Ela sufocou um outro pequeno soluço pela incapacidade dele de acreditar que ela se importava o suficiente para chorar.

— Edward — ela implorou, tendo seu rosto em ambas as mãos trêmulas. — Por favor, deixe-me ajudar.

Com um som gutural, ele a apertou em seus braços novamente, mas desta vez ele encontrou seus lábios em um beijo, desesperado e faminto.

Isabella se sentia tão desesperada e faminta quanto, e retribuiu o beijo com igual ardor. Ela manteve seu rosto nas mãos quando se abriu para o avanço urgente de sua língua e gemeu em sua boca quando suas mãos começaram a passear sobre o corpo dela.

Sua boca e seu toque não eram hábeis e considerados, como sempre tinham sido antes. Suas carícias eram desastradas, quase desajeitadas, e seu beijo era abertamente carente. Mas, se era possível, o corpo de Isabella reagiu ainda mais rapidamente. As mãos ávidas em seus seios, quadris e coxas brincavam com ela

formando uma excitação dolorosa e ela tinha medo de se afogar naquele beijo. Finalmente, teve que liberar seus lábios para que pudesse ofegar desesperadamente contra o pescoço dele.

Ela descobriu que suas próprias mãos estavam tão agarradas como as dele, segurando sua cabeça e tentando sentir cada centímetro de sua superfície lisa. A textura sob seus dedos era esmagadora, e a tensão cingida no corpo de Edward era tão diferente do que ela já havia sentido antes. A tensão não era só excitação. Não era desejo ou impaciência.

Era emoção. Ele não podia expressar em palavras, mas ela podia sentir pulsando através dele e a emocionava e aterrorizava ao mesmo tempo.

Edward a empurrou o suficiente para dar a seus lábios acesso ao peito dela. Ele avidamente abriu caminho até os seios e sugou-os através do tecido de sua blusa.

Isabella deixou a cabeça cair para trás e gemeu impotente, com uma necessidade ainda maior.

À beira de perder o controle, Isabella puxou e, então, pegou sua cabeça de novo para capturar sua boca em outro beijo. Desta vez, ambos gemeram profundamente em suas gargantas quando eles tatearam e freneticamente esfregaram seus corpos um contra o outro.

— Edward — Isabella engasgou por fim, com medo de que Edward ou sua própria necessidade por ele fossem capazes de devorá-la. — Você quer ir para a cama?

Uma das mãos de Edward havia aberto suas coxas e agora tocava-lhe a virilha através de sua calça.

— Ah, porra, Isabella. — Ele retesou-se quando ela moveu-se contra sua mão.

— Edward? — Ela agarrou a parte de trás do seu pescoço, mas tentou controlar seus desejos para que pudesse estar lá de qualquer maneira que Edward necessitasse.

— Isabella — Edward murmurou, olhando em seus olhos por um momento com indefeso anseio e ela não conseguia respirar. Então, ele reivindicou seus lábios novamente com um gemido baixo.

Ela choramingou quando seu beijo cresceu, mais profundo e mais voraz. Quando um surto de terror surgiu através dela, ela se afastou. Momentaneamente, não teve certeza se era forte o suficiente para lidar com a profundidade e intensidade da necessidade de Edward.

Perdendo seus lábios, ele enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo. Ela ouviu-o inalando profundamente. Como se estivesse cheirando seu cabelo. Cheirando ela.

O som dissipou a onda de medo e ela tomou seu rosto nas mãos mais uma vez.

— Edward, você quer ir para a cama?

Ela estava tão acostumada a ele sempre perguntando o que ela queria, deixando-a guiar todo o processo de decisão, que esta nova dinâmica foi difícil. Mas ela esperou até Edward conseguir se recompor o suficiente para responder.

Ele disse rispidamente:

— Sim. Eu quero.

Antes que Isabella pudesse responder, Edward ajustou o corpo dela, levantou-se, e, em seguida, levantou-a em seus braços. Ela se agarrou ao pescoço dele, assustada, insegura e um pouco alegre.

Ele levou-a para a cama, deitou-a, e imediatamente se pôs sobre ela, separando-lhe as pernas para se dar espaço e abaixando o rosto para outro beijo.

Ela se agarrou a ele, envolvendo as pernas ao redor de seus quadris e segurando-o tão firmemente quanto pôde. Eles se beijaram freneticamente por alguns minutos. Então Edward começou a tirar a roupa de Isabella.

Ele não perdeu tempo com as preliminares. Ele tirou sua camisa rapidamente pela cabeça. Então, desceu sua calça juntamente com a calcinha. Se atrapalhou com o sutiã, até que conseguiu arrancá-lo.

Ela nunca o havia visto descontrolado. Esta falta de habilidade e consideração, não diminuiram em nada seu desejo por ele, no entanto. Em vez disso, alimentou a sua própria necessidade.

Ela agarrou suas roupas, inutilmente, tentando despi-lo, enquanto ele trabalhava nas dela. Quando ela estava nua, Edward ajudou Isabella com seus botões, cinto e zíper. Juntos, eles despiram-no da camisa, calça e boxer – jogando tudo de forma descuidada no chão junto à roupa de Isabella.

Edward estava totalmente ereto, e Isabella estendeu o braço avidamente para apertá-lo com as duas mãos. Ele resmungou e impeliu seus quadris contra o toque dela.

Enquanto ela acariciava seu pênis, ele deslizou a mão para entre suas coxas e a penetrou com dois dedos. Sua passagem estava molhada e dolorida e vibrou um pouco em torno dos dedos de Edward. Isabella gemeu com embaraçoso abandono.

Algo nos olhos Edward se acendeu, mesmo que seu corpo tenha permanecido entrelaçado àquela tensão agonizante. Ele afastou suas coxas colocando seus quadris entre elas. Isabella esperava em antecipação, sem fôlego, enquanto ele alinhava o pênis em sua entrada.

Ele já havia começado a penetrá-la quando puxou sua pélvis para trás com um som estrangulado.

— Merda! Preservativo.

Isabella não podia acreditar que havia quase esquecido. Não podia acreditar que Edward havia esquecido.

Edward manteve-se perfeitamente imóvel e tomou algumas respirações agonizantes. Vendo sua condição, Isabella rolou de debaixo dele.

— Eu pego. Estão na mesinha de cabeceira?

— Não. Meu estojo. — Suando e com a expressão um pouco vidrada, Edward apontou para o caixa de couro familiar que foi deixada no chão, perto do armário.

Vagamente surpresa por ele não manter preservativos na gaveta de sua mesa de cabeceira, Isabella saiu da cama e correu para pegar um pacote em seu estojo.

Quando ela voltou para a cama, Edward ainda estava segurando-se com controle rígido. Então ela abriu o pacote e estendeu a mão para seu pênis duro. Ele prendeu a respiração quando seus dedos roçaram na carne estendida. Em seguida, ela cuidadosamente rolou o preservativo sobre o seu comprimento.

Edward lançou outro gemido quando acomodou-se mais uma vez entre suas pernas. Desta vez, ele não hesitou. Só alinhou seu pênis e o enfiou em casa com um longo impulso.

Isabella gritou e arqueou-se à súbita penetração de sua espessura. Ela se sentiu tão bem, tão completa, e tão intensa que gemeu e envolveu as pernas ao redor de seus quadris, tentando ligar os tornozelos para mantê-lo cercado e seguro.

Edward passou seus braços por baixo dos ombros dela, segurando-a em um abraço enquanto encontrava sua boca mais uma vez. O beijo foi profundo e desleixado enquanto Edward bombeava os quadris.

Isabella apertou-o com seus braços, suas pernas e sua buceta. Segurou tão firmemente quanto pôde. Não conseguia manter-se quieta quando emoção, prazer e requintada tensão eram construídos dentro dela – tão irremediavelmente entrelaçados, que ela nunca seria capaz de separá-los.

Edward continuou tentando beijá-la, mas seus movimentos se intensificaram mantendo os lábios separados. Ele resmungou, muito mais alto e de forma mais primitiva do que o habitual. Cada vez que investia nela, batendo suas virilhas, ele lançava outro som, áspero e gutural.

O som da sua falta de controle fez o prazer de Isabella crescer ainda mais. A sensação de seus corpos balançando urgentemente, seu pênis metendo contra suas paredes internas, sua língua e boca gulosas se movendo contra a dela, tudo aquilo junto, aumentou intensamente a profunda pressão no seu centro.

Ela estava perto do orgasmo e a cada toque do corpo retesado de Edward, a cada balanço da cama, e dela, ela chegava mais e mais perto.

Seu calor, sua necessidade e sua tensão a afligiram, obscurecendo sua visão e latejando em suas veias. Ela nunca o havia visto assim. Nunca o sentira assim.

Nunca se sentiu assim em sua vida.

Ela arqueou a coluna quando seu prazer ultrapassou a euforia. Em vez de fechá-los no processo, seus olhos se abriram depois de tomar uma respiração.

E, nesse momento mais cru, ela viu tudo nos olhos de Edward. Calor, necessidade e impotência, raiva e desejo, perda e força primitiva. Tudo isso, ali, em seus olhos.

E ela soube – ela soube – que ele precisava disso ainda mais do que ela. Ela sabia que este era o seu único canal, a sua única saída, sua única salvação contra a turbulência desesperada de sua dor. Ele não estava apenas encontrando prazer ou fuga em seu corpo. Ele estava encontrando algo perdido em si mesmo.

Ela gozou com o conhecimento, gritando impotente em seu prazer, em sua necessidade.

Edward engasgou.

— Oh porra! Oh Isabella! — Enquanto seus quadris empurravam com força contra o fecho apertado de seu canal. Na nebulosa realização de sua libertação, Isabella estava consciente da torção do rosto de Edward, numa batalha perdida para o controle.

Então ele gritou também, rude e diretamente no ouvido dela, enquanto descarregava o resto de sua tensão há muito contida.

Ela nunca o tinha ouvido tão alto, tão completamente fora de controle. Não achou que ele disse alguma coisa em sua exclamação, mas o fez momentos depois, quando todo o corpo pulsava de gozo e seus quadris se torciam desenfreadamente,

movendo sua virilha contra a dela. Ela ouviu o arranhar de sua voz, suave e muito baixo para distinguir. E sentiu sua respiração contra o ouvido, mas não ouviu as palavras enquanto ele caía de seu clímax.

Foi apenas um momento de frustração e então seu corpo tornou a amolecer sob o dele. Ela se agarrou, tão firmemente quanto antes, já odiando o momento em que ele se afastaria dela.

Ele não se moveu imediatamente. Sua cabeça ficou inclinada para baixo para que ele pudesse pressionar beijos contra sua garganta. Isabella se arqueou para eles, se arqueou para o calor quente e úmido de seu peso.

Ela sabia que essa noite de sexo havia sido diferente de qualquer coisa que eles haviam compartilhado antes. Ela adorou a sensação da diferença, adorou a maneira como Edward havia chegado a ela numa necessidade indefesa.

Mas ela não sabia o que significava, ou mesmo se deveria pagar-lhe por esta noite.

A vibração de medo despertou em seu peito quando ela começou a processar a realidade de seus sentimentos e a armadilha sem esperança em que havia se metido por se deixar envolver afetivamente por um homem a quem ela pagava para transar com ela.

— O preservativo — disse ela com a voz rouca, empurrando seus ombros suavemente para levá-lo a sair.

Edward não saiu de imediato. Ele ficou deitado em cima dela até que não pode mais ignorá-la cutucando-o. Em seguida, segurou o preservativo e puxou seu pênis saciado fora dela com um gemido. Ele estava prestes a se levantar da cama quando Isabella o parou.

— Eu levo.

Ela precisava ficar longe dele por um minuto, então correu para o banheiro. Depois de jogar a camisinha fora, ela ligou a água na pia, lavou as mãos e, em seguida, espirrou água no rosto, vermelho e quente.

Ela tentou respirar profundamente enquanto olhava-se no espelho com o coração acelerado, confusão, medo, relutância e algo parecido com alegria. Uma estranha com os cabelos despenteados, as bochechas brilhantes, a pele úmida e selvagens olhou de volta para ela.

Ela queria fugir da intimidade do apartamento de Edward e ir para casa, engatinhar sob suas próprias cobertas onde era seguro. Mas Edward estava esperando por ela na cama. E ele havia sido emocionalmente despedaçado esta noite. Ele disse que queria que ela ficasse.

Ela não podia deixá-lo sozinho.

Então, ela se armou de coragem e voltou para a cama, onde Edward estava esparramado, metade do corpo debaixo de um lençol. Seu corpo estava relaxado e seu rosto parecia morno e um pouco grogue. Mas seus olhos estavam abertos e atentos, enquanto observava sua aproximação.

— Passa da meia noite — disse ele. — Você pode sair se quiser.

Isabella perguntou-se se parte dele queria que ela fosse. Não importava. Ela sabia que não era o que ele precisava. Então, ela apagou as luzes, rastejou sob o lençol e apertou seu corpo contra o dele.

— Eu estou cansada.

Com um longo suspiro, Edward envolveu um braço ao redor dela e se ajeitou mais confortavelmente ao seu lado.

— Eu também.

Isso foi tudo o que disse. Ela descansou a cabeça em seu peito e acariciou sua barriga, preguiçosamente, até seus olhos cederem.

Edward não estava dormindo. Ele estava relaxado, mas ainda consciente. Mesmo à beira do sono, ela gostou do jeito como ele a abraçou, como se ela fosse apreciada, como se não fosse deixá-la ir.

Ela adormeceu assim, e não acordaria até de manhã.

Ela ainda estava aconchegada contra Edward, sua bochecha quente no local onde ficara pressionada contra a pele dele e os braços rígidos da incômoda posição em que haviam dormido, não obstante, ela se sentiu confortável. Protegida. Totalmente segura.

Quando sua mente começou a clarear, ela se lembrou do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Levantou a cabeça e viu que Edward estava dormindo, os olhos fechados, os traços suaves, e a respiração lenta e uniforme.

Ela observou-o por um minuto e ficou tentada a pressionar um beijo contra sua boca.

Mas já era de manhã. O sol estava entrando pelas janelas. E ela não podia se esconder atrás de ilusões ou desculpas.

Então ela gentilmente livrou-se do abraço de Edward. Toda vez que ela se afastava, ele murmurava alguma coisa e inconscientemente, tentava puxá-la de volta. Ela estava nervosa quando, finalmente, conseguiu sair da cama, grande e antiga.

Ela pegou suas roupas e correu para o banheiro. Olhou para a estranha de olhos arregalados, com cabelos selvagens no espelho novamente.

Isabella Swan. Seis meses atrás, ela havia sido uma virgem e agora estava louca por um gigolô.

Ela resistiu à verdade desde que sentiu sua presença – uma vez que significaria que tudo teria que mudar –, mas ela não podia mais fingir.

Por muito tempo, ficou se lembrando de seu tempo com Edward, desfrutando do prazer, intimidade, companheirismo e satisfação, enquanto ignorava todo o resto.

Mas ela havia sido deliberadamente ignorante, tanto quanto pode.

Ela não podia mais ser cliente de Edward.

Isabella estava ao lado da recepção do hotel em que ela e Edward haviam passado tantas noites, esperando o gerente assistente voltar com sua bolsa de noite.

Ela a havia deixado lá há três noites. Depois de verificar dentro do quarto, ela havia deixado suas coisas – sua lingerie e produtos de higiene pessoal – no pressuposto de que ela e Edward voltariam para o quarto depois da patinação no gelo. Ela pensou que estava sendo muito prática e eficiente, evitando a necessidade de carregar a bolsa com ela, mas eles nunca retornaram ao hotel, e ela se esquecera completamente até que um membro da equipe do hotel a ligou para avisá-la que eles haviam guardado a bolsa até que ela pudesse reclamá-la.

Parecia estranho – estar no hotel novamente. Cada detalhe do piso de mármore da entrada e a decoração elegante do lobby era familiar. Mas duvidava que fosse reservar um quarto neste hotel novamente. Ele a lembrava de Edward.

Que não respondeu a seu e-mail.

Dizer-lhe que ela não poderia mais contratar seus serviços, havia sido doloroso. Ele estava acordado e sentado na cama quando ela voltou do banheiro naquela manhã e seus olhos já sabiam.

Edward tinha mais experiência com o mundo do que qualquer homem que ela já conhecera. Ele devia estar esperado que algo acontecesse.

Ela balbuciou algum tipo de explicação, concluindo que não poderia ser mais sua cliente. Enquanto falava, a expressão Edward havia ficado mais e mais fechada.

— Eu sinto muito — Ela havia dito com voz trêmula, tentando combater a maneira como Edward estava se fechando enquanto ela assistia. — Eu só não sinto que mais que é profissional para mim. E eu não posso mais.

— Isabella, não tem de ser...

— Está tudo bagunçado — ela o interrompeu, com medo do que ele poderia dizer. Ela não estava preparada para ouvir qualquer coisa que pudesse sair de sua boca. — Não há como não ser confuso entre nós agora. Eu não me sinto do jeito que deveria.

— Eu não me sinto...

— Edward, por favor. Eu sinto muito. — Suas tentativas de falar e a expressão de seus olhos a estavam deixando em pânico.

Ela não sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas vinha captando pequenos sinais e pistas dele há meses. E finalmente, depois da intensidade da noite anterior, as peças foram se juntando. Ela não sabia exatamente o que sentia por ele, mas sabia que não era a única com fortes sentimentos. Porém, não podia deixá-lo dizer nada, nem mesmo o que ela ansiava por ouvi-lo dizer.

— Qualquer coisa que disser vai confundir ainda mais as coisas. Eu não posso mais ficar com você.

Em seguida, ela acrescentou em um murmúrio fraco, já que não podia suportar o som de suas últimas palavras.

— Não agora, ou de qualquer maneira.

O rosto de Edward havia congelado numa expressão calma e vazia, e ela sabia que ele não iria mais tentar argumentar.

— Eu gostaria que pudéssemos ser amigos. — Ela acrescentou, mesmo sabendo que sua expressão pressagiava o pior. — Se... se você achar que é possível. Sei que as coisas não têm sido muito boas entre nós, mas você significa muito para mim. E eu gostaria... eu gostaria de ser sua amiga.

Quando ele não respondeu, ela disse sem convicção:

— Eu vou enviar um e-mail a você. Nós podemos só... só nos ver.

Edward estava sentado quase nu em sua cama, o lençol caído sobre seu colo. E tinha sido a coisa mais difícil do mundo para ela colocar seus sapatos e preparar-se para deixá-lo.

Ela hesitou antes de sair, o mundo se desequilibrando sob seus pés.

— Eu... eu sinto muito. Eu não sei se preciso pagar pela noite passada.

E isso havia apagado qualquer pequena possibilidade de um adeus afetuoso.

Naquela manhã, Isabella esteve trabalhando no medo, na autopreservação, na necessidade de recuperar qualquer parte de sua segurança. Mas ela estragou tudo. Lidou com isso terrivelmente. Ela tentou falar com Edward mais tarde naquele dia para pedir desculpas e tentar explicar-se melhor, mas ele ainda não havia respondido ao seu e-mail.

E tinha certeza agora de que ele não o faria.

Ela estava certa sobre sua decisão. Não tinha certeza sobre a natureza dos sentimentos de Edward, mas tinha certeza que ele a via como mais do que uma cliente. Ela e Edward, no entanto, só haviam se relacionado de forma artificial, porque ela sempre esteve pagando. Mesmo tendo conseguido forjar um vínculo, apesar das circunstâncias, ela não conseguia vê-los num relacionamento saudável.

Eles tiveram que dar um passo atrás antes de poder dar qualquer passo à frente, e agora, qualquer passo à frente parecia impossível.

Um assistente foi-lhe devolver a bolsa, e depois que Isabella agradeceu, ele disse:

— Seu amigo está no bar, se estiver procurando por ele.

Isabella piscou.

— Meu amigo?

— Sim. Seu amigo. Ele está no bar. Perdão, senhora, eu pensei que você estivesse aqui para encontrá-lo.

Ela resmungou um obrigada e caminhou pelo saguão em direção ao bar do hotel. Eram quase sete da noite, mas o bar não estava muito lotado.

Isabella estava na entrada e olhou para um homem sentado sozinho de costas para a porta em uma das mesas.

Ele parecia magro e civilizado nas bem modeladas calças e caros sapatos de couro. Havia ainda um bom gole de uísque em seu copo. E ele era completamente careca.

Sem questionar o instinto, Isabella caminhou até ele. Ela puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado na mesa e se sentou-se na borda.

Edward se contraiu surpreso por sua chegada, mas foi sua única reação. Ele tomou um gole de uísque e olhou firmemente para ela, sem falar ou sorrir.

— Oi. — Deu-lhe um sorriso hesitante.

— Oi.

— Você não respondeu ao meu e-mail.

Ele hesitou, passando a língua ao longo da linha entre os lábios.

— Você ia responder? — perguntou, certificando-se de não parecer irritada ou agressiva.

— Eu não sei.

— Sinto muito sobre o outro dia — disse Isabella, tentando mais uma vez fazer-se clara. — Eu fiz tudo errado. Me desculpe se te machuquei ou... ou se eu te tratei desconsideradamente.

Edward soltou um pequeno suspiro.

— Está tudo bem. Eu entendo por que você tomou a decisão. Só acho que havia outras opções para você escolher.

— Havia — admitiu Isabella, sua barriga torcendo de nervoso. Ela não poderia – simplesmente não poderia – deixar Edward oferecer-lhe outra opção. Se fosse algo pelo menos próximo do que ela queria tão desesperadamente, não seria capaz de resistir a ele.

E sua relação confusa só iria ficar ainda mais confusa.

— Mas esta é a única opção que pode funcionar. Você não vê? — Sua voz falhou em sua seriedade. — Eu tenho lhe pagado para me foder por meses e não sou a única mulher que faz isso. Você é um garoto de programa. Eu não posso suportar a ideia de você com suas outras clientes. Eu as odeio. Odeio. Eu não vou ser capaz de superar e mesmo se você largasse isso futuramente, ainda há essa dinâmica estranha entre nós. Tirar o dinheiro não vai, magicamente, consertar as coisas. Eu não sei o que você... o que você quer de mim, mas tudo o que pode ter agora, é amizade.

Edward olhou para ela por um longo tempo. Mas ela poderia dizer que ele estava realmente pensando sobre o que ela disse. Finalmente, ele acenou com a cabeça.

Isabella soltou uma rajada de ar. Pela primeira vez, sentiu uma silvo de esperança.

— Por favor, Edward, não me afaste. Eu acho que... Eu acho que poderíamos realmente ajudar um ao outro. Eu ainda quero você na minha vida. Eu preciso de você na minha vida.

Ele terminou o último gole de seu uísque e olhou para a mesa por um tempo agonizantemente longo. Até que, finalmente, murmurou.

— Eu preciso de você também.

— Ok! — Isabella disse da cozinha de Edward. Com muito cuidado, ela levou o bolo de chocolate com glacê de caramelo e 10 velas acesas em direção à sala de estar. Como tudo o que separava a cozinha da sala de estar era um balcão com tampo de granito, ela fez isso sem nenhum incidente. — Está pronto.

Edward estava lendo no sofá enquanto Isabella preparava seu bolo. Quando ela se aproximou, viu-o fechar o livro e guardá-lo discretamente em seu estojo de couro, que estava no chão, perto do sofá.

Ele vinha fazendo muito isso ultimamente – tirando qualquer livro que estivesse lendo das vistas dela. Ela nada comentou sobre isso, no entanto. Apenas sorriu enquanto apoiava o bolo na mesa.

— Parabéns a você... — ela começou a cantar, com alegria exagerada.

Edward fez uma careta quando ela começou, mas quando ela terminou a canção e bateu palmas, ele estava rindo. Em seguida, ela o observou com expectativa quando ele inclinou-se para soprar as velas.

— Você fez um desejo primeiro? — ela exigiu.

— É claro. — A boca Edward se contraiu enquanto ele examinava o bolo cuja preparação havia tomado horas de sua manhã. — Você fez este bolo sozinha?

— Sim. E não se atreva a rir. Cozinhar não é um dos meus talentos, mas eu fiz o melhor que podia.

— Parece ótimo. Você não deveria ter tido todo esse trabalho.

Ela inclinou-lhe um olhar indignado.

— Por que diabos eu não deveria ter tido esse trabalho?

Os lábios de Edward tremeram novamente.

Sentindo uma onda de calor com a visão familiar de seu bonito e divertido rosto, Isabella explicou:

— Eu não consegui colocar todas as 34 velas em um bolo pequeno.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar frio por entre os cílios que fez Isabella rir. Em seguida, ele admitiu:

— Meu aniversário foi ontem, você sabe. Não hoje.

Ela entregou-lhe a faca para que ele pudesse cortar as fatias e colocá-las nos pratos que ela havia posto na mesa de café, mais cedo.

— Eu sei. Mas você foi o idiota que agendou um compromisso em seu aniversário. Então, eu tive que mudar a celebração para hoje à noite.

Isabella nunca iria admitir isso, mas estava um pouco magoada por Edward ter feito uma coisa dessas.

Eles nunca falaram sobre o seu trabalho. Ela sabia que ele saía à noite, às vezes. Ele pegava seu estojo e nunca dizia uma palavra sobre o que ia fazer. Deve ter cortado suas clientes de forma significativa, como dissera a ela, pois não saía mais do que duas ou três noites por semana agora.

Fazia dois meses que ela tinha deixado de ser cliente de Edward. Depois de ir até ele no bar do hotel, eles lentamente teceram uma amizade. À princípio, tinha sido um pouco estranho. Isabella ficava nervosa em torno de Edward e ele se mostrava bastante distante. Mas eles progrediram gradualmente, ficando mais confortáveis um com o outro, e agora, Isabella via ou falava com ele quase todos os dias.

Mas ela odiava que ele não tivesse se aposentado do negócio de acompanhante. Ela ainda odiava pensar em cada uma de suas clientes e em tudo o que ele fazia com elas. Odiava que ele não parasse de objetivar e desvalorizar a si mesmo – que não pudesse ser parte da experiência de todos, como acompanhante, quando isso certamente era parte dele. Ela não o julgava, sabia que as razões que o levaram à prostituição eram complexas demais para ela compreender verdadeiramente.

Mas queria que Edward parasse. E ele não tinha feito isso.

De certa forma, era mais seguro desse jeito. Enquanto ele continuasse em sua profissão, não haveria a mais remota possibilidade de um romance se desenvolver entre eles. E essa barreira tornou mais fácil, para Isabella, superar um monte de confusão e auto-ilusão que ela sofrera antes.

Contudo, ela ainda odiava isso. A cada vez que Edward pegava sua maleta e saía para atender uma cliente.

Até marcou um encontro em seu aniversário, quando devia saber que ela queria comemorar com ele.

No último mês, ele teve um compromisso a cada quarta-feira. Foi preocupante, porque ela estava com medo de que pudesse ser uma cliente regular e as clientes regulares eram, de alguma forma, mais ameaçadoras do que as ocasionais.

Depois de tudo, viu o quão profundamente havia caído quando se tornara uma cliente regular dele.

— Me desculpe, eu estava ocupado ontem à noite — Edward disse suavemente, como se tivesse lido pelo menos algumas de suas ponderações.

Isabella jogou seus pesados pensamentos para longe. Era bobagem pensar nisso. Sua amizade com Edward estava prosperando e era muito melhor do que o que tiveram antes. Sim, ela sentia falta do sexo. Às vezes tanto, que pensava que iria explodir, mas parecia que estavam construindo algo real entre eles – mesmo em tão incongruentes circunstâncias –, de maneira que ela não ia se queixar por isso não estar funcionando como um conto de fadas ou um filme bobo.

Sorrindo para ele, ela disse:

— Está tudo bem. Vamos fingir que seu aniversário é hoje.

Eles comeram o bolo e beberam Borgonha, que Edward insistiu ser um complemento perfeito para o bolo de chocolate. Eles conversaram com facilidade até que Isabella trouxe um assunto que vinha discutindo com Edward há quase um mês.

— Eu preciso enviar o cartão de confirmação de que vou assistir ao casamento — disse ela, tentando um tom casual. — Eu deveria dizer que sou eu e um convidado, certo?

Edward olhou-a de forma suave mas firmemente.

— Só se você encontrar um acompanhante para si.

Isabella bufou.

— Não seja assim, Edward. Você sabe que eu quero que você venha comigo.

— E você sabe que eu não posso. Eu tenho outros planos.

— Bem, seus planos são ridículos. Que tipo de cliente de merda iria contratá- lo por um mês inteiro? Quer dizer, isso é egoísta e assustador. — Isabella estava tão irritada que os dentes praticamente quebraram. Ela não tinha acreditado em Edward quando ele lhe dissera que estaria fora do país no próximo mês – todo o mês – à trabalho. Mas evidentemente era verdade.

O pensamento de outra mulher ter Edward à sua disposição por um mês inteiro deixava Isabella doente. E não era apenas ciúmes – embora certamente houvesse muito disso. Era o pensamento de Edward ser chamado por todo esse tempo, a expectativa dele estar realizando os desejos de alguma mulher por tanto tempo.

Não poderia ser bom para ele.

— Isabella — Edward disse, uma ponta de advertência em seu tom.

— É isso mesmo — insistiu ela, sua voz espessa assim como suas emoções. — Edward, cancele o trabalho – seja ele qual for. Eu não me importo com o tipo de fortuna ela está pagando a você. Não vale a pena. Isso... isso me preocupa.

Os olhos de Edward fizeram uma varredura em seu rosto, primeiro interrogativamente e depois quase com ternura. Ele estendeu e colocou a mão suavemente no rosto dela por um momento, antes de retirá-la.

— Eu vou ficar bem, Isabella. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo.

— Bem, eu me preocupo com você — ela murmurou, desapontada por ele não ter mudado de ideia sobre esse trabalho. Mas ele vinha fazendo isso há anos, certamente conhecia suas limitações e não era seu papel interferir. Para aliviar o clima, ela acrescentou: — Você é, por muitas vezes, um idiota, sabe.

Às suas sobrancelhas arqueadas, ela riu.

— Eu não estou dizendo que você é o único.

Edward sorriu para ela e ela reconheceu o gesto como uma oferta de paz e sorriu de volta.

Não havia nenhuma razão para ela ficar obcecada com isso. Edward era um homem crescido e tinha que tomar suas próprias decisões. Tudo o que ela podia era ser sua amiga. Enquanto ele não a afastasse, ela seria uma boa amiga.

Quando raspou o restinho da cobertura do prato, Isabella não pode deixar de voltar a sua preocupação anterior.

— Mas você não pode ir ao casamento comigo mesmo assim? Eu tenho que ir. Você sabe que ele era meu melhor amigo na escola. Não posso perder seu casamento.

— Eu não espero que você perca o casamento — Edward disse, imperturbável. — Não há nenhuma razão para você não ir sozinha.

Isabella gemeu e esfregou o rosto.

— Eu não quero ir sozinha. Vai ser tão estranho. Quer dizer, eu fiquei apaixonada por ele por muito tempo e ele sabia disso. Você não pode tirar um dia ou dois durante seu compromisso e voar de volta para ir comigo? Eu vou pagar por sua passagem aérea e tudo.

Edward lançou a ela um olhar penetrante.

— Não gosto disso — ela suspirou. — Eu não quis dizer... Obviamente eu não queria dizer que o trataria como acompanhante. Só quis dizer que, se você seria legal o bastante para voltar, não deveria ter de gastar esse dinheiro extra.

Seu gesto mostrou que ele entendera que ela não tinha a intenção de insinuar que ele estaria a seu serviço, mas ele não mudou de ideia.

— Eu não vou voltar, Isabella. Você não precisa de mim para acompanhá-la nesse casamento.

— Sim, eu preciso!

— Não, você não precisa. — Seu tom e seus olhos estavam inflexíveis. — Você quer que eu vá para que não se sinta insegura, mas não tem nada para se sentir insegura sobre isso. Você já fez coisas extraordinárias desde que deixou a escola. Não precisa arrastar um homem junto com você como suporte para se valorizar aos olhos deles.

Isabella fez cara feia, seu rubor de raiva intensificado por suas suspeitas de que ele estava completamente certo sobre suas motivações inconscientes.

— Isso é arrogante e detestável — ela retrucou: — Não há nada de incomum em querer levar um acompanhante a um casamento. Qualquer pessoa pode se sentir estranha em ir sozinha.

— Qualquer um pode — Edward permitiu, ainda afetado por sua indignação. — Mas você quer que eu vá porque ainda se sente a segunda melhor. Eu não vou encorajar esses sentimentos. Nunca. Vá sozinha e prove que ter um homem não é sinal de sucesso.

Uma parte de Isabella quase derreteu com as palavras brandas – era como se ele tivesse enxergado sua alma e soubesse exatamente que feridas ainda precisavam de cura. Mas outra parte dela estava frustrada e irritada.

Por muito tempo, Edward havia feito só o que ela queria. Seu papel em sua vida havia sido a favor dela porque ela lhe pagava para fazer isso. E se desacostumar a isso era, por vezes, uma transição difícil. Foi difícil reconhecer que a vontade de Edward era tão forte como a dela e que ele poderia ser ainda mais teimoso.

Quando não fazia diferença para ele, ele ainda era acessível e atencioso, mas ela nunca seria capaz de forçá-lo.

O fato de que ela só estava aprendendo isso agora era mais um sinal de como suas interações tinham sido antinaturais antes.

Ela franziu os lábios para mostrar-lhe que não estava satisfeita.

— Eu poderia levar alguém além de você.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você é mais que bem-vinda a fazê-lo. Alguém em vista?

Isabella fungou.

— Jacob Black está disponível novamente. — Para sua alegria, conseguiu dizer as palavras sem rachar num sorriso.

Edward estrangulou uma risada. Mas então, não conseguiu mais sufocá-la. Isabella observou com uma cálida dor quando ele riu abertamente, o rosto transformado pelo calor e seu corpo balançando com os tremores de divertimento.

— Vá em frente e leve Black para o casamento — disse Edward, a última risada ainda evidente em sua voz. — Isso prova... alguma coisa.

Desistindo de seu mau humor, Isabella encostou-se na almofada do sofá e sorriu para o rosto do Edward.

— Eu acho que vou ter que ir sozinha. — Para atestar sua frustração, ela murmurou, não tão baixinho. — Idiota.

Os lábios de Edward tremeram.

— Você acabou de me chamar de idiota? — Ele se levantou e pegou as pratos para levá-los à cozinha. — Quer mais vinho?

— Claro — respondeu ela, distraída. Seus olhos descançaram no estojo de couro de Edward no chão, e ela experimentou um aumento repentino e muito familiar de sua curiosidade.

Impulsivamente, se inclinou, abriu o estojo, e tirou o livro que Edward estivera lendo. E que ele não queria que ela visse por algum motivo.

Ela olhou para a capa. Não parecia particularmente secreto ou emocionante. Algum tipo de livro de história sobre a arte e arquitetura do início do Mar Egeu. Olhando para a lombada, viu um adesivo de uma livraria universitária. Ela folheou as páginas e observou que a maioria delas foi marcada nas margens como se Edward tivesse feito um pequeno roteiro.

Vagamente confusa sobre o por que dele querer esconder um livro tão chato, ela tirou algumas folhas de papel que estavam dobradas e ficou estarrecida.

Era uma grade currucular para uma turma de pós-graduação em arqueologia do Antigo Mediterrâneo. Uma turma que, de acordo com o horário impresso sob o título, reunia-se às quartas-feiras à noite.

Ela estava olhando inexpressivamente para o papel quando ele, de repente, foi puxado de suas mãos. Com o queixo e os lábios firmemente cinzelados, Edward a olhou cruelmente quando puxou o livro de seu aperto também.

— O que é isso? — Ela perguntou asperamente. — Você está tendo aulas de arqueologia?

— Eu coloquei o livro no meu estojo porque não queria que você visse — ele ladrou. — Será que você não vai acabar com essa mania infantil de espionagem?

— Não — ela disse, rebatendo seu tom frio. — Isso é o que eu faço. Edward, me diga o que está acontecendo. Você está frequentando essa turma? Às quartas- feiras?

Apesar de sua confusão e uma pequena pontada de dor que por ele ter mantido algo assim escondido dela, um outro sentimento estava começando a inchar em seu coração.

Esperança.

Edward a encarou friamente por um minuto, mas aos poucos seu rosto relaxou numa resignação cansada.

— Sim. Eu estou frequentando essa turma.

— E elas acontecem às quartas-feiras? Era lá que você estava na noite passada?

— Sim. É onde eu estava.

— E as suas clientes? Seus compromissos?

Edward esfregou a mão sobre sua cabeça lisa, e parecia um pouco desconfortável quando admitiu:

— Não há clientes.

— O quê? — Seu corpo todo tremia de espanto, choque e expectativa.

Encontrando seus olhos, Edward disse simplesmente, como se ele não estivesse derrubando todo o seu mundo.

— Não tenho mais clientes. Eu... me aposentei.

— Mas e todas as noites que você saiu – com seu estojo?

Relutantemente, Edward puxou o estojo e o pôs entre eles no sofá. Abriu-o e inclinou-o para que Isabella pudesse olhar dentro. Sem preservativos, DVDs, vibradores, ou adereços. Apenas livros, canetas e lápis, um caderno e um pequeno laptop.

— Eu não saio para atender clientes. Tenho aulas, seminários, ou vou até a biblioteca para estudar.

Isabella, muito emocionada, deitou-se no sofá, estava mole e fraca.

— Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Você está trabalhando em uma graduação?

Edward assentiu e parecia um pouco envergonhado

— Um doutoramento em Arqueologia.

— E todo o trabalho do próximo mês?

— Um projeto de campo em Santorini.

— Oh, Deus, Edward — Isabella disse com voz rouca. — Por que você não me contou? Nós deveríamos ser amigos. Você tem mentido para mim todo esse tempo.

Edward inclinou-se e puxou-a novamente colocando-a sentada. Ele manteve as mãos, quentes e fortes, em seus ombros.

— Sinto muito, Isabella. Mas, sim. Eu estive mentindo para você.

— Por quanto tempo?

— Há muito tempo.

De repente, o coração de Isabella começou a martelar, e seu sangue começou a latejar nas veias.

— Quando você parou de ver suas clientes, Edward? — ela sussurrou.

Edward respirou fundo e umedeceu os lábios. Em seguida, admitiu numa voz rouca:

— Você foi minha última cliente.

De alguma forma, ela sabia que havia mais.

— E quando você parou de ver todas as outras, Edward? Você me disse que as estava excluindo.

— Eu estava. Cortei todas elas, menos você. Sarah Jacoby foi a última.

— Oh Deus! — Isabella sentiu como se o mundo estivesse girando em torno dela. Ela soltou as mãos de Edward e saiu do sofá. Andou pela sala sem parar, nem mesmo vendo a grande extensão de janelas ensolaradas, a sólida mobília histórica, ou os livros de arte que estavam espalhados ao redor.

Quando sentiu que podia respirar e falar normalmente, voltou-se para Edward no sofá.

— Mas por quê?

Levou um longo tempo antes de Edward responder. Então, ele disse, sem nenhum traço de sua eloquência normal.

— Eu... Eu não queria fazer isso... comigo mesmo. Não mais.

E isso foi o suficiente. Isabella havia compreendido. Não precisava de mais nenhuma explicação – na verdade, ela sabia que deveria ter mais, já que ele não parou de vê-la como cliente –, mas Isabella não precisava disso. Não até Edward estar pronto para lhe dizer.

Ele havia entendido tudo o que ela achava, sobre como esse trabalho lhe fazia mal. Entendeu muito antes do que Isabella esperava. Meses atrás.

Sua aposentadoria não foi um gesto dramático feito na esperança de realizar uma fantasia romântica. Ele havia feito por si mesmo, porque o homem que havia sido nos últimos dez anos, não era o que ele queria ser.

Havia outra questão que precisava saber, mas ela ainda não estava pronta para perguntar. Ainda não estava pronta para ouvir a resposta.

— Por que você não me disse antes? — ela perguntou em vez disso, chegando mais perto para colocar a mão em seu joelho para ele saber que ela não estava brava.

Edward exalando frondosamente e balançou a cabeça.

— Um monte de razões. Você ser minha cliente tornou mais difícil uma confissão completa.

— Eu não sou sua cliente há dois meses e ainda assim você continuou mentindo para mim. — Ela falou suavemente, não querendo que as palavras o alfinetassem.

Aparentemente elas o fizeram do mesmo jeito. Edward virou a cabeça com uma sacudida.

— Eu sei. Eu sinto muito. Se ajuda, eu me senti como um idiota sobre isso, mas era uma situação delicada e eu me enterrei em um buraco, deixando o esquema continuar por tanto tempo. E, também, pensei que talvez, se você soubesse que eu não estava mais vendo as clientes, pudesse não querer ficar tão perto de mim.

Ele parecia quase envergonhado na última admissão, mas a encarou para verificar sua expressão.

As palavras eram presunçosas, talvez, mas também eram inteiramente verdadeiras. Ela teria tido muito medo de ficar tão perto de Edward, se soubesse que ele havia desistido de sua vida como gigolô.

— Oh.

— Espero que isso não destrua a nossa amizade — Edward disse, pela primeira vez soando chateado. — Eu espero que você possa me perdoar.

Talvez ela ainda estivesse em choque. Talvez ela ainda não tivesse processado completamente tudo o que ele lhe contou e tudo o que isso implicava. Mas Isabella estava realmente começando a sentir uma espécie de vertigem.

— Oh, Edward — ela murmurou, estendendo a mão para puxá-lo para um abraço — Depois de todos os segredos que mantivemos um do outro, você realmente acha que um desses nos destruiria?

Edward devolveu o abraço imediatamente, envolvendo-a em seus braços com uma urgência que ela não sentia nele há dois meses. Ela apertou seu corpo firme, pressionando o rosto em sua camisa limpa e cheirosa, adorando o calor delicioso de sua presença.

— Você não tem quaisquer outros segredos que eu não conheça, não é? — Isabella perguntou, a voz abafada pelo seu ombro.

Edward levantou a cabeça de seus cabelos, onde ele a havia enterrado, e disse, um pouco timidamente.

— Eu... Eu acho que não.

O que implicava que tudo o que ele ainda não lhe disse eram coisas que ela já deveria saber.

Quando se afastaram, ambos estavam sorrindo.

Então os dois se recostaram no sofá, como se esta revelação os tivesse esgotado.

— Graças a Deus acabou — Edward gemeu, esticando as pernas e olhando para ela. — Eu não posso te dizer o quão estressante estava sendo tentar esconder as evidências.

Isabella riu.

— Eu não suspeitei de nada. Nunca teria imaginado que você gostava de arqueologia. Eu ainda acho que você deve ser terapeuta sexual ou escrever aquele livro. Você sabe muito.

— É. Mas eu quero... eu quero fazer algo completamente diferente. Já tenho bagagem suficiente. Não quero levá-la sempre comigo para o trabalho.

Isabella pensei sobre isso. Em seguida, balançou a cabeça

— Acho que faz sentido. Mas por que arqueologia?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu sempre amei história, arte, línguas e cultura. Você sabe disso. Na verdade, eu assisti a algumas aulas no ano passado, apenas por curiosidade. Então, quando estava tentando pensar no que eu gostaria de fazer, foi isso que surgiu.

— Eu acho que é uma boa ideia. Combina todas as suas áreas de interesse. — Ela sorriu para ele. — Você vai usar calça cáqui amassada agora? Ou talvez um chapéu como Indiana Jones?

Edward bufou.

— Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para evitá-lo.

— Você não pensou em entrar no mundo dos negócio? — Isabella perguntou. — Eu aposto que você poderia ser o CEO de alguma empresa em menos de uma década.

A boca de Edward se transformou em um sorriso que era ligeiramente amargo.

— Talvez. Mas isso é coisa do meu pai e é um outro tipo de bagagem que eu não queria levar comigo para o trabalho.

Sentindo uma onda de ternura, proteção e afeto, Isabella inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo suave na bochecha.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Edward perguntou:

— O que foi isso?

— Isso é por ser tão inteligente — disse ela com outro sorriso. — Você decididamente fez a escolha certa sobre sua carreira. E eu estou muito feliz por que você vai ser capaz de fazer sua própria coisa.

— Então, foi tudo bem no casamento?

Isabella havia retirado taças de vinho de seu armário e estava vasculhando uma gaveta atrás de um saca-rolhas.

— É. Foi, na verdade, muito divertido. Todos estavam falando dos meus livros. E ninguém pensou nada sobre eu não ter um acompanhante.

Ela reconheceu a qualidade do silêncio na outra sala, então acrescentou rapidamente:

— Mas não se atreva a dizer que havia me dito isso.

Ela encontrou o saca-rolhas e levou-o com as taças para a outra sala, onde Edward estava colocando um DVD.

— Eu não sonharia com isso — ele murmurou.

Isabella estava sorrindo como uma maníaca, mas não conseguia evitar.

O mês que Edward esteve em seu projeto de campo arqueológico em Santorini pareceu interminável. Ela sentiu uma terrível falta dele, tanto que era quase embaraçoso.

Mas agora ele estava, finalmente, de volta.

— Nós realmente temos que assistir a este filme? — Edward perguntou com uma expressão sofrida. Ele usava uma camiseta branca e calça cinza, sem sapatos ou meias, e parecia tão delicioso que ela queria engoli-lo inteiro.

— Sim — disse ela, erguendo o queixo para mostrar sua teimosia. — Vai ser divertido. Você pode zombar do conteúdo de seu coração.

— Mas Uma Linda Mulher? — A voz Edward foi afiando com ceticismo e relutância.

— Basta assistir — disse ela, franzindo o cenho para ele.

Ele riu quando pegou o vinho e o controle remoto.

— Seu bom humor não dura muito tempo, não é?

Ela deixou-se cair ao lado dele.

— Você não tem ninguém para culpar além de si mesmo. — Mas ela deu-lhe um olhar de soslaio, bebendo da visão de seu rosto relaxado e sua pele bronzeada das horas sob o sol do Mediterrâneo. Ele aparentemente fez uma boa viagem, o projeto de campo selou sua determinação em fazer arqueologia. Ela estava tão feliz por ele ter encontrado algo que poderia ajudá-lo a se sentir realizado, apesar do buraco que ele havia deixado em sua vida durante a longa ausência.

Ela suspirou, presa entre angustia e alegria.

— Estou tão feliz que você esteja em casa.

Edward riu de novo, mas colocou seu braço ao redor dela para lhe dar um aperto.

— Eu também.

Eles assistiram ao filme. Isabella conseguiu, basicamente, apreciar da essência fofa e implasível, apesar de uma sucessão de comentários sarcásticos de Edward. Ela não reclamou, já que lhe dissera que ele estava autorizado a zombar. Mas ela se vingou ao ir aconchegando-se contra ele.

Ele não era, normalmente, uma pessoa melosa. Desde que haviam cancelado seu arranjo comercial, Edward raramente iniciava algo além de breves e casuais toques. Mas foi ele quem colocou seu braço ao redor dela, então ela achou que poderia considerar que ele deu o primeiro passo.

Ela se inclinou contra ele feliz enquanto assistia, e deixou-se desfrutar do simples prazer de estar perto dele.

Haviam chegado a cena final do filme – a feliz reconciliação numa onda de sentimentos românticos sem o menor sinal de realismo ou verdades humanas

básicas. Isabella tentou entrar no espírito de fantasia, mas o bufado irônico de Edward manteve-se no caminho.

Pressionada contra ele, com as pernas enroscadas no sofá, Isabella olhou para ele.

— Você não se divertiu?

Edward tentou dar-lhe um olhar de calma desaprovação, mas os adoráveis espasmos de sua boca revelaram seu verdadeiro humor.

— Você sabe o que eu estava pensando? — Isabella perguntou, endireitando-se, embora não conseguisse se afastar de seu corpo acolhedor.

Edward não retirou o braço.

— Que você gostaria de fugir com Richard Gere?

Ela abafou uma risadinha.

— Não. Eu estava pensando sobre como a primeira coisa que fizemos juntos foi assistir a um filme.

— Na verdade, a primeira coisa que fizemos juntos, foi tomar um café e ir ao parque.

Isabella bufou.

— Eu tenho uma questão aqui.

— Sei. E pequenos detalhes como a precisão insistem em ficar no caminho. Muito chato.

Ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava em alto astral nesta noite. Ele não revelou uma onda de vertigem como Isabella sempre faz, mas sua brincadeira irreprimível e olhos quentes mostraram. Ela sentiu um outro impulso de abraçá-lo, mas conseguiu reprimi-lo neste momento.

— Você quer ouvir qual o meu ponto ou não?

— Sim — disse ele. — Eu realmente quero. O que é?

Isabella fez uma pausa. Então bufou novamente.

— Agora eu já esqueci.

— Ele tinha algo a ver com assistir a um filme juntos. Boas recordações daquele filme erótico?

— Foi muito bom — disse ela honestamente. — Eu não me importaria de vê- lo novamente. — Então se lembrou de sua questão e acrescentou, quase timidamente — O que você pensou de mim naquela época? Quero dizer, no primeiro lugar.

Quando Edward não respondeu, ela disparou os olhos para o seu rosto. Ele não a olhava, e seu rosto indicava uma séria consideração.

— Você não tem que me dizer, se não quiser — disse ela depois de um minuto, com o que ela achava ser uma generosidade notável, dado o seu desejo desesperado de saber.

— Você me assustou.

— O quê?

Edward encontrou seu olhar.

— Você me assustou — repetiu ele suavemente. — Eu nunca tinha estado com uma virgem antes. Eu poderia dizer desde o início que você era inteligente, generosa e compassiva, e, obviamente, sabia que você era linda. Eu fiquei estressado durante toda aquela semana pensando que iria arruinar sua primeira experiência com o sexo.

— Não é verdade! — Isabella olhou para ele, sem fôlego. — Você estava frio e imperturbável.

— Você já sabe que eu sou um bom ator. Não sei por que isso importava tanto para mim, já que eu nunca tinha dado muita importância ao sexo antes. Mas algo sobre ser sua primeira vez – e confiar a mim esse tipo de responsabilidade –, realmente me apanhou. Me atingiu.

— Oh.

Eles se olharam por um minuto. Em seguida, Isabella disse quase em um sussurro:

— Eu estou contente que minha primeira tenha sido com você.

Suas únicas vezes foram com Edward. Ele foi o único homem com quem ela já havia feito sexo. No momento, ela não tinha desejo de ter fazer sexo com ninguém, a não ser ele.

Ela tentou não pensar muito sobre isso, já que não sabia o que fazer com esse conhecimento. As coisas iriam mudar, eventualmente, de uma forma ou de outra, e

ela estava tentando deixá-las fluir sem se inquietar. Era a única maneira de poder lidar com o tumulto de suas emoções.

Então Edward a surpreendeu, já que ele não era, frequentemente, dado a confissões desse tipo. Ele disse:

— Eu também.

Uma onda de emoção atingiu seu peito, de maneira tão poderosa, que ela não pode contê-la. Ela a inundou, consumiu, afligiu.

E Isabella fez a única coisa que podia pensar em fazer.

Inclinando-se para a frente, ela apertou os lábios contra a boca de Edward. Depois de um momento, ele relaxou e abriu-se para ela. Sua língua passeou ao longo da linha dos lábios dele suavemente, o que enviou-lhe minúsculos pulsos de prazer até as pontas dos dedos.

Ela se afastou, acalorada e um pouco ofegante.

— O que está acontecendo? — Edward perguntou roucamente, subitamente congelado no sofá ao lado dela.

— Eu não sei — admitiu, contorcendo-se um pouco tanto de constrangimento quanto de persistente prazer. — Eu só queria te beijar. Sinto muito.

Edward não respondeu com palavras. Ele só olhou para ela por um momento, até que ela viu algo quente inflamar em seus olhos. Então ele pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou.

Isabella choramingou de surpresa e crescente sentimento. Quando os lábios e a língua de Edward ordenaram um assalto apaixonado. Com os braços entrelaçados em seu pescoço, todo o corpo dela pulsava com emoção.

Uma das mãos de Edward se curvou ao redor da parte de trás de sua cabeça e a outra deslizou ao longo de sua coluna vertebral. Arrepios seguiram o rastro de seu toque. Ela choramingou novamente e passou os dedos ao longo da curva suave de seu couro cabeludo, ajustando-se no sofá para que pudesse pressionar seu corpo contra o dele mais plenamente.

Ela estava quente e sem fôlego quando finalmente saiu do abraço. Edward estava corado também, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente em sua ofegante respiração.

— Uau — ela suspirou. — Isso foi... foi bom.

Edward soltou um riso atordoado.

— Sim . — Então se virou, os olhos sempre atentos em seu rosto. — Você acha que pode querer fazer isso de novo?

Ela sabia o que ele estava pedindo. O que quis perguntar nos últimos três meses. Ele só estava esperando o momento certo.

Isabella não podia dizer nada além da verdade.

— É. Definitivamente. — Uma enorme alegria percorreu-a quando ela viu a breve chama de alívio em seus olhos. — Quero dizer, seria uma vergonha não fazê- lo. Nós realmente somos bons nisso.

Edward estendeu a mão novamente para tocar seu rosto.

— Há outras coisas em que somos bons — disse ele, um pouco timidamente.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Havia outras coisas em que eram bons. Coisas em que eles eram bons em conjunto. Tantas outras coisas pelo que poderiam esperar nos dias e semanas que virão, desvanescendo numa trilha difusa rumo ao futuro.

Mas as coisas nem sempre têm que ser complicadas, e nem tudo tinha que acontecer ao mesmo tempo.

Então ela sorriu para ele, estendendo a mão para puxá-lo para outro beijo.

— É. Isso é verdade. Mas vamos ficar com o beijo... por enquanto.

A cabeça de Isabella já estava girando, e ela não havia feito nada mais do que beijar Edward.

Mais cedo, naquela noite, eles tinham ido ao jantar e depois à uma sinfonia, e ela ofereceu uma bebida a Edward quando ele a acompanhou até seu apartamento.

Eles acabaram dando uns amassos no sofá dela, e Isabella já estava tão excitada que queria explodir.

Para começar, as mãos de Edward se mantiveram apenas em posições seguras: em suas costas, seu cabelo, ou segurando seu rosto, mas agora suas carícias foram se tornando mais presunçosas. Quando sua língua mergulhou entre os lábios dela e vasculhou sua boca, uma das mãos escorregou até a parte inferior de seu corpo...

Isabella gemeu contra a boca dele e agarrou-lhe a parte de trás da camisa. Ela se ajustou até que estava praticamente em seu colo, pressionando os seios contra o peito dele e tentando obter algum atrito na virilha.

Ainda beijando-a profundamente, Edward enfiou a mão por baixo da bainha de seu vestido e acariciou-lhe a coxa nua. Ela estremeceu ao contato íntimo e apartou os lábios dos seus para que pudesse ofegar.

Edward aproveitou a oportunidade colocando a boca primeiro em sua mandíbula depois na garganta. Ele demorou-se em seu ponto pulsante até que Isabella gemeu de prazer.

Sua buceta estava quente, molhada e latejando agora, ela moveu-se de novo, colocando as pernas ao lado de ambas as coxas dele para que pudesse cavalgar seu colo. Ela precisava de pressão contra seu clitóris e precisava agora.

Ele segurou seus quadris com as duas mãos para se apoiar nela enquanto seus lábios se moviam para ainda mais abaixo. Ele tomou um seio na boca através da seda de seu colado vestido e chupou seu mamilo, tão habilmente, que os quadris de Isabella começaram a se mexer descaradamente contra o dele.

Edward estava duro agora. Ela podia sentir a protuberância de sua ereção sob a calça. Ela esfregou sua excitação urgentemente contra a dele e sentiu espirais pulsantes de prazer com o contato.

A saia estava amontoada em torno de sua cintura, e as mãos de Edward deslizaram para baixo para segurar e apertar a carne macia de sua bunda. Ela usava uma tanga, porque a seda de seu vestido era muito fina, e a tira de tecido em torno de sua boceta molhada era um delicioso tormento.

— Edward — ela suspirou, quando uma de suas mãos postou-se entre suas coxas para pressionar o lugar mais quente e úmido. Suas costas arquearam quando tentou montar sua mão com embaraçoso abandono.

Edward levantou o rosto para olhar para ela por um momento, seus olhos ardentes, famintos e quase primitivos. Em seguida, ele gemeu e inclinou a boca para sua garganta.

Sem aviso, ele a mordeu com força.

Isabella gozou contra sua mão com um grito sufocado.

Ela estava consciente de Edward endireitando-se para que pudesse vê-la durante os espasmos de prazer. Quando acabou, ela caiu contra seu peito, ofegante e pressionando beijos preguiçosos contra seu rosto e lateral da cabeça.

Edward segurou-a firmemente por alguns minutos, até que ela começou a se mover contra ele novamente. Ela se esfregou contra seu sexo, sentindo-se emocionada em ver quão duro e tenso ele estava.

Ela sabia que ele a queria. E não estava nem perto de estar saciada.

— Edward — ela murmurou, acariciando a cabeça lisa e beijando todo o rosto. — Você-

— Porra, querida — ele murmurou, as mãos fortes de repente em seus ombros quando ele manobrou seu corpo para fora do dele. — É melhor eu ir.

— Oh — disse ela, olhando quando ele se levantou com dificuldade, ainda meio que tonta de seu orgasmo. — Você tem que ir?

Ele deu um abafado riso irônico. Estava suando um pouco, e teve que dispor de tanta força que mal conseguia se mover.

— Sinto muito, Isabella. Eu definitivamente tenho que ir.

— Mas...

— Eu tenho aula no início da manhã. Ligo para você amanhã. — Ele se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo rápido na boca, e então saiu, antes que ela pudesse dizer outra palavra.

Isabella caiu no sofá com um pequeno gemido. Seu corpo estava gelado e ela sentia-se brutalmente desapontada. Não realmente surpresa, no entanto. Ele já havia feito isso com ela antes.

Ela e Edward estavam namorando já há um mês agora. Eles saíram e conversaram todos os dias, deram um monte de beijos, e às vezes foram ainda mais longe como esta noite, mas Edward sempre dava um fim antes de chegar ao sexo. Isabella tinha verdadeiramente apreciado a forma como ele estava disposto a ir devagar. Sair da amizade para algo mais profundo era obviamente o que ambos queriam, mas ela tinha estado preocupada de acabarem indo rápido demais, devido à maneira como sua relação havia começado.

Mas ela pensou que havia deixado claro que estava mais do que pronta para o sexo agora, Edward, porém, ainda não tinha dado o passo final.

Se ele ainda não estivesse pronto, ela seria paciente. Ele tinha sido mais do que paciente com ela.

Mas ela sabia que ele queria isso. Sabia que ele a queria. Não demorava muito para Edward ficar excitado quando estava com ela, e os homens não têm a vantagem de serem capazes de esconder sua excitação muito bem.

Não era um problema físico. Ela sabia disso. Mas não entendia o que ele poderia estar esperando.

Ela pensou que eles estavam no mesmo nível emocional. Os dois foram muito profundos quando Isabella ainda era sua cliente. Eles haviam dado um passo para trás ao se tornarem amigos durante três meses para que pudessem entrar em acordo com o que queriam e definir as bases para uma afeição mais saudável. E desde o mês passado começaram a investir num relacionamento romântico. Eles não tinham falado palavras de amor, mas ela sabia o quanto Edward se importava com ela. Sabia o quão importante ela era para ele. E sabia o quanto ele a desejava.

Então, por que ele não queria fazer sexo com ela?

— Êêê! — Isabella exclamou de alegria pura, deslizando sobre o gelo em direção a Edward. — Você viu? Eu não caí nem uma vez! Estou muito melhor desta vez.

Edward riu e puxou-a suavemente para o seu lado.

— Muito melhor. Eu disse que você seria boa na patinação, se apenas relaxasse um pouco.

Isabella deu-lhe uma carranca, embora por dentro estivesse cheia de felicidade.

— Apenas uma vez, eu gostaria de vê-lo errar sobre alguma coisa.

— Oh, eu já estive errado sobre muitas coisas — Edward murmurou, puxando-a para si e cingindo-lhe ambos os braços ao redor da cintura. — Eu só não gosto de noticiar o fato.

Com um suspiro, Isabella disse:

— Você não gosta de noticiar muita coisa. — Ela ainda não conseguia manter o equilíbrio enquanto estava parada, então se agarrou aos ombros de Edward.

Os olhos azul-acinzentado de Edward se suavizaram, um olhar familiar se acendeu quando ele olhou para ela.

— Acredito que eu já tenha noticiado como você é incrivelmente linda.

Ela sentia-se derreter, mesmo estando no meio de uma pista de gelo. Mas isso não a faria desmoronar feito uma boba, então levantou as sobrancelhas ceticamente.

— Você está jorrando credibilidade no momento. Meu cabelo está uma bagunça, minhas bochechas estão vermelho-beterraba e eu estou um pouco desconfiada do meu nariz.

Seus lábios se contraíram.

— Seu nariz está vermelho também.

Isabella lançou uma injúria indignada com esta observação horrível e tentou se afastar. Mas Edward não a deixaria ir. Ele riu e deu-lhe um beijo no canto da boca.

— Eu nunca vi nada mais lindo na minha vida.

Isabella não pode deixar de rir também. Ela deu-lhe um abraço, reservadamente desmaiando pelo afeto vertiginoso e confiança dele. A parte ferida de sua psique, que sempre havia sido insegura, não pode evitar florescer com suas palavras.

Mas ela não estava se sentindo totalmente estável sobre patins de gelo, apesar das melhorias que havia feito desde a primeira vez, há quase cinco meses.

Além disso, ela tinha um plano para aquele dia e não podia deixar a doçura irresistível de Edward distraí-la de seu esquema.

Então, ela se afastou e começou a patinar novamente. Edward facilmente a ultrapassou. Ele circulou a pista algumas vezes enquanto ela ia mais lentamente. Isabella não se importava. Tinha certeza de que deveria ser frustrante para um patinador tão bom como ele manter o ritmo lento dela. E de qualquer maneira, ela suspeitava que ele talvez estivesse se mostrando um pouco.

Ele merecia. Ela não podia deixar de admirar a confiança, velocidade e força com que ele cruzava o gelo. Edward poderia ser o homem mais inteligente e experiente que ela já o conheceu, mas ele ainda era um homem.

E os homens gostavam de se exibir.

Ela estava rindo para si mesma sobre isso quando Edward apareceu ao seu lado. Ele olhou-a com cautela.

— Por que você está rindo?

— Eu não estava rindo. — A mentira teria sido mais convincente se seus lábios não tivessem tremido.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Isabella?

— Você é um patinador maravilhoso — disse Isabella, com os olhos um pouco exageradamete arregalados. — É de tirar o fôlego ver você. Se ao menos eu pudesse patinar tão bem assim como você.

Ele não foi enganado nem por um minuto.

— Tudo bem. Eu entendi. Se você quer zombar da minha exibição, nós podemos discutir a sua insistência em jogarmos um certo jogo de tabuleiro na outra noite, só para que você pudesse me vencer e tripudiar sobre isso por horas depois.

— Isso foi diferente — disse Isabella, distraidamente estendendo a mão para pegar a mão dele, apesar de seu tom de indignação: — É uma das poucas coisas que posso fazer melhor que você. Então, não pode se chatear por eu me vangloriar um pouco, quando faz tudo melhor do que os pobres seres inferiores como eu.

— Pare com isso. — Edward deu-lhe um impaciente olhar de lado.

— Não rosne para mim — disse ela, esquecendo do plano com sua irritação. — E não me diga para parar, como se fosse meu chefe.

Edward fez um movimento repentino, tão rápido que ela não pode prever. Uma hora eles estavam patinando de mãos dada e no outro Edward a havia

pressionado contra a parede da pista, seu corpo segurando o dela no lugar e seus olhos intensos, quase ferozes.

— Eu vou dizer-lhe para parar. Vou dizer-lhe para parar a cada vez que ouvir você dizer algo que a deprecie. Sendo assim, acostume-se com isso. Porque é a única maneira de podermos ficar juntos.

A boca de Isabella se abriu. Ela ficou boquiaberta, ofegante e assustada e (absurdamente) um pouco emocionada.

Depois de um momento de silêncio a expressão feroz Edward se suavizou um pouco.

— Isabella — ele falou.

Ela engoliu em seco e conseguiu falar:

— Tudo bem. Eu entendo isso. Mas eu só vou aceitar se for nos dois sentidos.

Edward apertou os lábios ligeiramente.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que você sempre fica reservado quando tento encorajá-lo a não ficar angustiado ou meditando... sobre seu passado. Se você for certificar-se de que eu estou me valorizando, é justo que eu possa fazer o mesmo com você.

O rosto de Edward ficou inexpressivo por um momento. Mas então ele relaxou em um sorriso irônico.

— Eu não sei por que pensei que namorar você era uma boa ideia. É certo que você vai me deixar louco antes do fim do ano.

Isabella riu, como resultado da tensão e de diversão genuína, mas estava aliviada.

— Eu lhe asseguro de que isso acontecerá nos dois sentidos.

Eles começaram a patinar novamente, e Isabella tentou superar sua ansia por ternura e carinho para que pudesse finalmente realizar seu plano.

Não era um plano em grande escala ou dramático. Ela só queria descobrir porque Edward não queria fazer sexo com ela ainda. E uma vez que ele nunca havia sido um homem próximo, ela estava com medo de que num confronto direto o tiro saísse pela culatra. Então ela tinha sugerido irem patinar no gelo para dar a ela a oportunidade de fazer-lhe perguntas simples e dar a ele a chance de partilharem em pequenas doses.

E então talvez ela pudesse descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Eles patinaram em um silêncio por um tempo até que Isabella perguntou com naturalidade impressionante.

— Você acha que foi estranho quando eu lhe pedi para ir patinar no gelo pela primeira vez?

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar rápido e afiado, mas respondeu com bastante facilidade.

— Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso, mas a essa altura você já tinha me pedido para fazer outras coisas com você, então eu não fiquei espantado.

Ela riu de sua escolha de palavras, mas foi rápida em acompanhar.

— Ficou espantado quando lhe pedi pela primeira vez para ir a algum lugar, em vez de ir direto para o hotel?

Com um leve encolher de ombros, Edward admitiu:

— Sim. Você tinha dito o tempo todo que não queria fingir comigo, que não queria fazer nada que a fizesse sentir como se estivesse em um encontro. Eu achava que você não mudaria nisso. Por que mudou de ideia?

Como não era justo esperar que ele compartilhasse sem compartilhar de si mesma, ela respondeu honestamente:

— Eu fiquei uma bagunça quando descobri sua verdadeira identidade. Você estava se tornado mais e mais real para mim quando nossas sessões continuaram e aquilo foi a última gota. Pareceu tão barato e sujo ficarmos juntos apenas por sexo.

Porque estava olhando para ele, ela pegou um lampejo de algo que lhe pareceu dor em seu rosto.

— Foi barato e sujo para você?

— Não — ela suspirou, percebendo que ele havia entendido mal. — Estar com você não me fazia sentir assim. Era que eu estava pagando por sexo. Parecia que eu estava te usando como todo mundo sempre usou você, e eu me odiava por isso. Mas não o suficiente para parar. Eu não queria desistir de você. Assim, os encontros foram a única forma de eu poder continuar com isso.

Edward soltou um pequeno suspiro.

— Entendo.

Quando ele não continuou, Isabella o cutucou.

— Mas e aí, você queria ir a esses encontros comigo ou estava mais feliz quando era apenas sexo?

Ele parou abruptamente, levando-a a parar também. Então estendeu os braços para mantê-la equilibrada e lançou-lhe um olhar firme.

— Eu fiquei emocionado quando você mudou a rotina. Você já sabe disso, naquele momento, eu estava... Eu já era louco por você. Você era minha cliente e eu só desejava acabar com o lado profissional do nosso relacionamento. Mas não sabia como, e tive esperança de que os encontros eram um sinal de que você estava tentando mudar o nosso relacionamento também.

Isabella fez questão de não mostrar qualquer reação dramática às suas palavras, embora seu pulso e o coração batessem acelerados. Ele não abria-se facilmente e ela não poderia deixá-lo desconfortável, agora que o tinha feito. Então lhe deu apenas um pequeno sorriso.

— Eles eram. Eu queria mudar isso também. Estava com muito medo de admitir para mim mesma, porque achava que era uma coisa impossível.

Ele devolveu o sorriso e sugeriu que encerrassem a patinação. Isabella concordou, já que suas pernas estavam ficando cansadas e havia mais estágios de seu plano para realizar.

Até agora, as coisas estavam indo maravilhosamente bem, e ela esperava que até o final da noite, estaria na cama com Edward novamente.

E, melhor ainda, finalmente, ouvindo-o colocar todos os seus sentimentos em palavras.

Eles estavam indo à pé da pista de gelo para restaurante italiano favorito de Edward, quando Isabella disse, em meio ao pacífico silêncio que se instalou entre eles:

— O que você pensou quando eu lhe pedi para ir à Québec comigo?

— O quê? — Edward tinha a mão na parte de baixa de suas costas, enquanto caminhavam, e se voltou para baixo com um olhar interrogativo.

— Você me ouviu — ela insistiu. — Eu estava pensando no que você me falou quando lhe pedi para patinar no gelo, e queria saber o que você pensou quando eu lhe pedi para ir comigo à Québec.

Edward estreitou os olhos cautelosamente.

— Mas isso foi antes de todos os encontros.

— Eu sei — disse Isabella, franzindo a testa. — Existe alguma regra sobre eu ter que fazer perguntas em ordem cronológica?

Com uma risada, Edward cedeu.

— Eu fiquei... Eu fiquei feliz quando me pediu, mas você já sabe disso.

Sua carranca se aprofundou.

— Eu tenho alguma noção, com base no que sei agora. Mas não tinha ideia na época, e voltando agora, penso que você talvez estivesse... — Ela limpou a garganta e concluiu um pouco timidamente. — Que talvez você tenha se oferecido para o convite.

— É verdade — admitiu ele, sua voz seca, em vez de sentimental. — Assim como eu tenho indícios de que você estava tentando avançar aos poucos até fazer a proposta, eu só fiz tudo que podia para me tornar disponível.

Ela riu.

— Mesmo agindo como se não se lembrasse em qual fim de semana eu estava planejando ir?

Edward teve a gentileza de parecer um pouco envergonhado.

— Bem — ele falou lentamente —, eu não podia me mostar muito ansioso. — Ao riso encantado dela, ele acrescentou: — Poderia assustar você.

— E teria. Eu estava gostando de você mais e mais, mas ainda estava obcecada com o fato de o relacionamento ser profissional.

— E você não parava de oferecer o dinheiro. Toda vez que você fez isso, foi como um tapa na minha cara.

Isabella não podia deixar de ficar mal – agora que sabia como Edward estava se sentindo. Mas não aceitaria assumir toda a culpa.

— Bem, eu ainda estava pagando. O que eu deveria fazer? Jogar o dinheiro pela janela e assumir que íamos cair nos braços um do outro?

— Claro que não — Edward admitiu, olhando à frente com olhos irônicos e sábios. — Você só estava fazendo o que era suposto. Era eu o náufrago que tinha deixado seus sentimentos serem pisoteados porque estava muito apegado para se retirar como deveria.

— Você não foi um náufrado — insistiu ela, defendendo Edward de si mesmo, ainda que sem muitas provas do seu lado. — O que mais existia para você fazer?

— Nada. — Edward suspirou e deslizou a mão por suas costas para que pudesse puxá-la para si e envolvê-la em seus braços. — Eu estava irremediavelmente preso. Nunca havia me sentido assim antes. Não podia te perder. Mas não podia seguir em frente por causa da natureza do nosso acordo. Não admira que eu estava um caco.

Isabella lhe deu uma cotovelada e mostrou-lhe uma carranca.

— Você não estava um caco.

Os lábios de Edward tremeram.

— Você diz isso porque nunca viu nem um dos pensamentos.

Ela parou de andar e envolveu os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Olhando para ele de perto, ela perguntou:

— Você não está pensando mais, está?

Seus olhos assumiram o calor mais delicioso.

— Não. Eu não estou pensando mais.

O anfitrião do restaurante, cujo nome Isabella sabia agora ser Don, cumprimentou-os em êxtase e os acomodou imediatamente.

Isabella e Edward haviam ido ao restaurante muitas vezes no último mês e ela sempre se divertia lá.

Eles falaram sobre os planos de Edward para o próximo verão – outro projeto de campo em uma ilha grega – e sobre o próximo livro de Isabella. Então receberam seus pedidos e começaram a comer quando Isabella aproveitou uma pausa na conversa para lançar sua próxima pergunta.

— Por que Don nos olhava tão surpreso, na primeira vez em que me trouxe aqui?

Os ombros de Edward endureceram um pouco e ele parecia desconfortável. Ela sentiu uma pontada de decepção com a reação dele, já que ele estava muito mais aberto do que o normal esta noite.

— Não é nada de mais — disse ela rapidamente, não querendo colocá-lo contra a parede. Antes, ela teria insistido sem piedade, mas cuidou dele demais para agora rasgar seu coração assim. Se ele ainda não podia compartilhar, não teria que o fazer.

O canto da boca de Edward estremeceu na familiar expressão irônica.

— Muito generoso de sua parte me dar o fora.

Ela não podia deixar de rir.

— Sério, Edward, eu sei que estou sendo intrometida.

Edward limpou a garganta. Tomou um longo gole de vinho e em seguida, disse:

— Ele ficou surpreso porque eu nunca tinha trazido uma mulher aqui antes.

— Suas clientes?

— Eu nunca as trouxe aqui. Eu sempre gostei deste lugar. É... é especial para mim. Não queria estragar isso, ao trazer meu trabalho comigo.

A respiração de Isabella ficou engatada.

— Mas você me trouxe?

— Sim — Edward disse suavemente, segurando seu olhar em óbvio significado. — Eu trouxe você.

Ela teve que esconder as faces coradas de prazer atrás de sua taça de vinho por um momento para mascarar sua reação. Houve muitas sugestões minúsculas e pistas para os sentimentos de Edward – tudo junto, por tanto tempo – e tantos deles, que ela havia se perdido.

Isso a deixava sem fôlego às vezes. O conhecimento de que significava tanto para ele quando deveria ser apenas sua cliente.

Quando ela recuperou seu equilíbrio, perguntou, não como parte de seu plano, mas porque ela sempre quis saber:

— Você sabe o que o seu pai estava fazendo aqui aquela noite?

Edward olhou duro novamente. Mas respondeu:

— Eu não sei. Só posso supor que ele ficou sabendo que eu passo muito tempo aqui.

— Então, ele veio aqui de propósito? — Ela ofegou, seus olhos arregalados de ultraje. Ela odiava Carlisle Cullen mais do que jamais odiou a alguém, e nada do que aprendeu sobre ele a fez odiá-lo menos.

Com um encolher de ombros estranho, Edward disse:

— Pode ser. Eu não sei.

— Talvez... — Sua voz falhou com uma súbita pontada de medo e ela não conseguiu expressar a ideia.

— Talvez o quê?

Ela respirou fundo para criar coragem.

— Talvez ele não tenha vindo aqui só para ser cruel. Talvez ele realmente quisesse... quisesse ver você.

Edward jogou a cabeça para o lado, quebrando o olhar que partilhavam. E uma variedade de emoções atravessaram seu rosto antes de ele ser capaz de responder.

— Eu duvido. Mas isso não importa. Não existe reconciliação possível para nós. Eu espero que você não esteja pensando que exista.

— Não estou. Eu apenas pensei que poderia ser bom para você ver que não é o único que pode... — Ela parou, repentinamente com medo de estar presumindo demais. Os olhos de Edward eram frios e cautelosos em seu rosto. Mas ela continuou: — Que pode querer que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Depois de um momento tenso, sua expressão mudou e ele soltou um suspiro rouco.

— Sim.

Isabella tentou esconder seu alívio, determinada a não transformar em uma grande coisa qualquer tipo de partilha que Edward estivesse disposto a fazer.

— Você ficou com raiva de mim? — ela perguntou em voz baixa, olhando para sua massa. Ela sentiu Edward dar-lhe um olhar penetrante, então explicou: — Quando descobriu que eu sabia quem você era?

— Não. — Só então ela se atreveu a olhar para ele. Ele apareceu estranhamente cansado de repente. — A verdade é que eu fiquei muito feliz por que você sabia.

Eles voltaram para o apartamento de Edward, já que era há apenas alguns quarteirões do restaurante. Isabella não tinha certeza se ele iria sugerir, então simplesmente agiu como se isso fosse o presumido e dirigiu-se para lá depois que eles se despediram de Don. Ao longo dos tempos ela havia ficado cada vez mais no apartamento dele. Não deveria ser uma coisa significativa ela ir para lá hoje à noite. Mas o silêncio de Edward durante a caminhada revelou que ele sabia que não era assim. Eles haviam entrado e Edward trancou a porta antes de finalmente falar. Eles se encararam no hall de entrada e ele perguntou:

— Então, você vai me dizer qual é a intenção final de sua pequena noite de inquisição? Isabella tomou uma respiração afiada.

— Não foi uma inquisição! De verdade. Eu não queria ser...

— Eu não tive a intenção de insinuar que havia sido rude ou invasivo — Edward interrompeu, o rosto calmo, assim como a voz. — Mas há algo por trás. Você vai me dizer o que é?

Gemendo, ela esfregou o couro cabeludo em frustração.

— Eu pensei que estava sendo inteligente e sutil.

Edward riu.

— Você fez tudo certo. Mas eu a conheço muito bem, Isabella. — Quando ela apenas olhou para ele, ele solicitou: — Você vai me dizer?

Já que ele havia pedido, ela apenas deixou escapar.

— Por que você não faz sexo comigo? Ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso triste.

— Eu pensei que poderia ser sobre isso este passeio pela estrada da memória.

— Estou falando sério, Edward — insistiu, com medo de que ele fosse descartar a questão com sua ironia característica. — Estou feliz em esperar o tempo que você precisar, se não está pronto, mas não pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

A coluna de Edward ficou rígida, de forma quase imperceptível. E ele lambeu os lábios no que ela entendeu como hesitação. Mas quando falou, sua voz era natural, quase casual.

— Nós podemos fazer sexo, Isabella. É claro que podemos ter relações sexuais.

— Mas.

— Eu não tinha certeza se você estava pronta. Mas, se quiser, podemos ter sexo esta noite.

Isabella ficou congelada no lugar, confusa e desorientada. Ele já devia saber que ela estava pronta antes de hoje à noite. Não havia nenhuma evidência de dissimulação em sua forma ou o tom, mas algo em sua resposta não soou verdadeiro.

— Edward?

Ele sorriu para ela enquanto avançava para dentro do loft.

— Certamente, você sabe o quanto me excita. Você não estava preocupada com isso, não é?

— Não — ela disse, tentando se conter. — Mas eu pensei que... Eu quero dizer, você estava... — Ela parou e olhou para o chão para que pudesse se concentrar. Forçando sua mente para trabalhar com clareza.

Edward atravessou a sala em direção ao seu quarto. Quando sua mente estava limpa o suficiente, ela o seguiu e encontrou-o de pé na entrada para o quarto com um olhar concentrado no rosto.

— O que há de errado? — Perguntou ela, agarrando-o pelo braço. Algo não estava bem aqli, e ela ainda não sabia o que era. Mas estava começando a ter uma ideia. Edward olhou para ela distraidamente.

— Desculpe. Eu estava tentando me lembrar onde coloquei os preservativos quando os tirei de meu estojo. Eu sei que havia um monte de extras. Isabella piscou, momentaneamente distraída da questão maior.

— Você não tem algum em seu apartamento?

— Não. — Com um praguejamento triste, ele admitiu: — Eu nunca fiz sexo aqui antes.

Apesar de tudo o que ela aprendeu sobre Edward ao longo dos últimos meses, ainda se sentia espantada.

— O quê?

— Eu nunca fiz sexo no meu apartamento antes.

— Mas você mora aqui há 10 anos.

— Sim. Qual é o seu ponto?

— Mas... — Isabella engoliu em seco, processando esta revelação. — Você só fex sexo com suas clientes? Edward desviou o olhar.

— Desde que comecei a trabalhar... sim.

E agora Isabella tinha certeza de que sabia o que estava acontecendo, por que Edward havia protelado, por que ele estava agindo como se tudo estivesse normal, quando claramente algo o estava incomodando. Sem saber como resolver isso, ela lidou com o outro problema primeiro. Colocando uma mão macia em seu peito, ela murmurou:

— Edward, eu não acho que precisamos usar camisinha.

Ela sentiu que ele se sacudiu muito ligeiramente.

— O que você quer dizer? — Ele cerrou os dentes. E não encontrou seus olhos.

— Quero dizer que você é o único homem com quem tive relações sexuais e você não teve sexo com ninguém além de mim em mais de sete meses. Certo?

— Certo.

— Eu sei como foi vigilante sobre sua saúde. Você é saudável. Eu sou saudável. Nenhum de nós está fazendo sexo com outra pessoa. Não precisamos do preservativo.

— Mas eu fiz sexo com todas essas outras mulheres- Isabella sentiu uma pontada aguda de dor com o pensamento – com o pensamento de Edward fodendo todas essas mulheres por todos esses anos. Mas empurrou a dor e se focou no que ela sabia que era verdade.

— Elas estão no passado, Edward. E você não pegou nenhuma doença a partir de qualquer uma delas. Nós não precisamos do preservativo.

O rosto de Edward mudou, se suavizou. Ele estendeu o braço para tocar seu rosto com a mão que sempre fora tão quente.

— Isabella, a menos que você esteja pronta para começar a ter bebês, ainda precisamos do preservativo.

Apesar da gravidade do que eles estavam lidando, Isabella não pôde conter uma risadinha.

— Eu não esqueci isso Edward, mas conheço o controle de natalidade há anos. Assim que decidi ver você regularmente, fui ao médico. Sei que sempre foi cuidadoso sobre os preservativos, mas acidentes acontecem e eu realmente não queria engravidar.

Edward fez um som estranho e gutural. Um que ela não conhecia. Então, ele olhou para longe dela novamente. Seu coração correu freneticamente e seus dedos tremeram um pouco, Isabella chegou até a tomar seu rosto com as mãos para fazê-lo encontrar seus olhos.

— Edward, diga-me a verdade. Por que você continua enrolando?

Ele engoliu tão forte que ela viu o movimento. Mas desta vez ele não fugiu da resposta.

— Eu quero. Desesperadamente. Eu só estou... Eu só estou apavorado.

Os lábios de Isabella se separaram, atônita, embora ela tenha suspeitado de algo como isso. Só não de forma tão extrema.

— Por que você está com medo de fazer amor comigo? — Porque era isso o que seria. — Edward engoliu em seco novamente. Parecia terrivelmente desconfortável. Mas conseguiu se forçar a falar:

— Eu nunca fiz isso antes.

Uma emoção subiu do coração de Isabella para sua garganta, tão profundamente que ela quase não conseguia respirar. Com um soluço breve, ela se jogou contra ele e abraçou-o com urgência, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro para esconder sua súbita tempestade sentimental. Edward a abraçou de volta com uma paixão feroz, e ficaram abraçados na entrada do quarto por um longo tempo. Finalmente, Isabella se afastou e conseguiu dizer.

— Eu nunca fiz amor também. Não de verdade. É a primeira vez para nós dois. Mas você não quer tentar?

Ele riu inesperadamente, meio afetuoso e meio irônico e disse:

— Sim. Eu quero tentar.

Isabella estava tão aliviada com a resposta de Edward, que ela não pode impedir-se de beijá-lo. E acabou por ser uma boa ideia. Edward a beijou de volta com um fervor que a pegou de surpresa. E, depois de alguns minutos de beijos na porta do quarto, tropeçaram até a cama sem qualquer reflexão ou discussão. Com algumas maldições murmuradas por Edward e alguns risinhos de Isabella, eles conseguiram arrancar todas as roupas enquanto ainda beijavam e acariciavam um ao outro. Então, finalmente, eles estavam nus e juntos na cama, com Edward entre as coxas e os braços dela entrelaçados em seu pescoço. Ficaram assim por muito tempo, e parecia tão familiar. Mas o olhar de Edward não era familiar. Ele nunca a olhou desta forma quando fizeram sexo antes. Não era apenas quente, faminto, ou necessitado. Ele era suave e possessivo ao mesmo tempo. Como se ela fosse tudo para ele, tudo que ele sempre quis. Ela ocasionalmente ainda pegou um lampejo de ansiedade, mas isso não ficou no caminho. Ela estava com um pouco de medo também, suas mãos tremiam enquanto lhe acariciava as costas e a curva da cabeça, mas o nervosismo não importava. O coração de Isabella parecia que estava voando com uma alegria que dava tontura, e seu corpo estava respondendo rapidamente. Ela não fazia sexo há meses. E, mesmo tendo feito bom uso do vibrador que Edward havia lhe dado há quase um ano, não era a mesma coisa. Mas agora Edward estava ali. Seu corpo estava quente e pesado sobre o dela, e sua carne era sólida e deliciosamente tensa.

— Oh, Isabella — Edward disse, sua voz grossa já cheia de desejo. Ele saiu do beijo profundo e foi arrastando a boca pelo pescoço em direção aos seios. — Porra, você é incrível. Você não tem ideia de como é bom.

Ela choramingou em resposta às suas palavras, e em seguida, arqueou-se quando a boca dele se fechou em torno de um de seus mamilos. Ele chupou e lambeu até choques de prazer serem enviados à sua excitação ardente. Quando ela arranhou seu pescoço, ele finalmente puxou os lábios para longe e desceu até a barriga e então, de volta para o outro seio. Logo, Isabella estava ofegante e miando e tentando esfregar o sexo contra sua coxa. Edward passou um longo tempo nas preliminares. Enquanto se via desesperadamente ansiosa para tê-lo dentro dela, ela entendeu sua lentidão. Então deixou-o beijá-la e acariciá-la até que ela ficou encharcada, contorcendo-se e corada da cabeça aos pés. Ela agarrou freneticamente a cabeça de Edward, que estava pressionada contra sua barriga. Uma das mãos dele apertava seu mamilo sensibilizado, enquanto a outra estava massageando as costas de seu joelho.

— Edward — ela implorou por fim, tão excitada que estava com medo de gozar apenas com as preliminares. — Edward, por favor, eu não posso esperar mais. Ele resmungou contra seu abdômen e depois, lentamente, levantou a cabeça, como se ela fosse muito pesada para aguentar. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, e seu rosto profundamente corado. Ele respirou um pouco asperamene e olhou para ela, esparramada desenfreadamente debaixo dele.

— Sim — disse ele com voz rouca. — Nem eu.

Com mãos ansiosas, ela o ajudou a posicionar-se entre suas pernas. Seu pênis estava totalmente ereto, tão duro que ela estava com medo de tocá-lo. Então ela o deixou alinhar-se em sua entrada e empurrar a ponta do seu pênis para dentro. Seus olhos se encontraram. Eles estavam ainda um pouco vidrados, mas ela podia ver o brilho de emoção e a chama de medo misturados em suas profundezas.

— Eu também — ela respirou, apertando os braços em volta dele. — Edward, eu também.

Ele entendeu. Então lançou seus quadris para frente. Nada entre eles agora. Nada. Isabella gritou em alta voz à penetração inicial. Seu canal expandindo com a intrusão íntima, mas ela estava muito apertada e sentiu-o de forma substancial. Não doeu. Era apenas tudo tão esmagador. Após o primeiro surto de sensação, sua luxúria há tanto contida assumiu. Gemendo de prazer e necessidade, ela mexeu os quadris, involuntariamente, sob ele, excitada demais para esperar que ele a bombeasse.

— Isabella — A voz de Edward era sufocada, seus braços curvados, a boca em seu ouvido direito. — Porra, Isabella. Você é... Você é... Oh, Deus. — Seus quadris começaram a se mover com os dela, seu movimento rápido, desajeitado e selvagem. Isabella estava praticamente chorando de prazer, necessidade e emoção. Eles estavam fora de controle e não durariam muito tempo, mas foi muito melhor do que jamais tinha sido antes. Ela sabia que Edward se importava com ela. Ele sabia que ela se importava com ele. E eles estavam compartilhando muito mais do que seus corpos.

— Edward — ela suspirou, suas costas arqueando-se, a pelvis contraindo-se descaradamente debaixo dele. Ela estava tão molhada que podia ouvir o barulho úmido de sucção, sob o tapa entre suas peles e o tremor da cama. — Edward, vou gozar. Oh, Deus! Faça-me gozar.

Edward soltou um gemido tão alto que era quase um grito. Seus quadris bateram contra os dela, seu pau deslizava dentro do canal apertado em fortes e primitivos impulsos.

— Isabella. Eu não posso... Porra, Isabella. Goze, querida. Goze para mim.

Suas palavras roucas, irregulares foram a coisa mais erótica que ela já havia ouvido. A pressão em seu centro cresceu tão firmemente que não podia ficar quieta. Ela fez indefesos e rítmicos sons – algo entre suspiros, gemidos e gritos. E então ela gritou, quando a tensão finalmente se quebrou. Edward gozou com ela, suas paredes internas apertando, prendendo-o dentro de si e puxando-o para o clímax também. Ela gritou o nome de Edward com um monte de sons sem palavras com seu corpo inclinado para trás como um arco e sua pélvis recebendo os espasmos de seu prazer. Como Edward gozou ao mesmo tempo que ela, tudo o que ela teve consciente foi da torção de seu rosto, dos tremores que corriam por seu corpo e do olhar de tirar o fôlego em seus olhos. Os sons abafados que ele fez quando gozou foram abafados em sua carne, uma vez que ele inclinou a cabeça para a frente e mordeu a curva de seu ombro. Eles se abraçaram, ofegantes e deram beijos com desleixado ardor, quando ela se deu conta de algo que nunca havia experimentado antes. O sêmen de Edward dentro dela. Ele caiu em cima dela, não se retirou, como sempre fizera. Ele enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos e pescoço, murmurando palavras carinhosas e incoerentes quando ambos tentaram recompor-se.

Isabella não conseguia se lembrar de algo que fosse tão bom quanto o seu corpo quente, pesado e saciado amolecido sobre o dela. Ela nunca chegou a senti-lo desta forma. Nunca chegou a experimentar qualquer coisa após o orgasmo. Quando ele finalmente soltou o seu peso de cima dela e encontrou seus olhos, sua expressão não era o que ela esperava. Suas feições eram de um relaxado delicioso, mas ela viu um lampejo de decepção em seus olhos.

— Lamento que não tenha sido melhor — disse ele, soando estranho e rouco. Por um momento o peito de Isabella doeu tão brutalmente que não podia respirar.

— Você não achou que foi bom?

Ele a olhou, piscando várias vezes.

— Claro que foi bom para mim. Foi... eu não tenho palavras para descrevê-lo. Mas eu mal consegui esperar você gozar. — Seu rosto se contorceu, dolorosamente envergonhado.

— Patético.

— Oh — Isabella rosnou, de repente tão louca que poderia arranhá-lo. — Pare com isso. Edward piscou novamente. Ele ainda estava apoiado sobre ela. Seu pênis saciado ainda não havia deslizado totalmente de dentro dela, e ela sentiu um jorro de líquido onde se juntavam.

— O quê?

— Eu disse para parar com isso. — Ela tomou seu rosto nas mãos, na tentativa de fazê-lo entender. — O seu papel aqui não é o de me agradar. Apenas tire isso da sua cabeça. O seu papel é o de estar comigo. Nós agradarmos um ao outro. E nunca mais aja como se eu estivesse esperando um certo tipo de performance. Você não é mais aquele homem. Não é desta maneira que estamos juntos agora. Então, pare.

Edward olhou para ela por um longo tempo, e ela viu algo rasgar em sua expressão. Então, sua boca começou a se contorcer na expressão que ela tanto amava.

— Certo — ele murmurou. — Eu acho que você se fez clara.

Ela o puxou para um abraço.

— Foi incrível, Edward. Verdadeiramente incrível. Melhor do que... do que qualquer coisa.

— Sim — ele respirou, pressionando beijos em seu cabelo. — Para mim também.

Eles ficaram entrelaçados e beijando-se por vários minutos, até que Isabella sentiu uma sensação inexplicável entre suas pernas.

— Oh — ela suspirou, empurrando os lábios para longe dos dele e tentando se concentrar no que sentia.

Edward murmurou:

— Hmm? — Quando colocou uma mão entre seus corpos para apertar-lhe o seio.

— Você está ficando duro novamente. Isto foi rápido!

Com os olhos apertados, ele falou com voz arrastada:

— Eu já lhe dei razão para duvidar de meus poderes de recuperação antes.

— Não — ela admitiu com uma risada. — Mas isso parece realmente rápido. Oba pra mim!

O corpo de Edward tremeu com o riso abafado e ele se inclinou para beijá-la novamente, sua língua acariciando profunda e avidamente. Até o momento que ele acabou o beijo, já havia endurecido e preenchido todo o seu canal molhado e sensível. Ele a ajudou a ajustar as pernas para que elas ficassem dobradas com os calcanhares pressionandos contra sua bunda. A posição o afundava ainda mais profundamente dentro dela e ambos gemiam a cada penetração. Edward endireitou os braços, desencostando seu peito do dela. E começou a empurrar com um ritmo agradável e lento. Cada traço de seu corpo enviou arrepios de sensação de um orgasmo crescendo em seu núcleo. Enquanto se moviam juntos, seus olhares se seguraram e ela viu tudo o que precisava saber em seus olhos. Ela não tinha ideia de como tinha ido tão longe sem ver, sem saber, sem perceber o tipo de homem que Edward realmente era. Ele não era um homem frio, apesar da pretensão de o ser. Ele era um homem apaixonado que havia aprendido a não ser. Mas agora ela via verdadeira paixão em seus olhos, em sua expressão. E combinava com a profundidade da paixão em seu próprio coração.

Ele moveu-se sobre ela ritmadamente até que ela gozou, arqueando-se e ofegando seu nome, e então ele continuou empurrando com uma ternura profunda, nua, até que ela sentiu seu corpo apertar-se mais uma vez. Afogada em sentimento – tanto emocional quanto físico – a ironia de Isabella veio para salvá-la. Uma faísca de memória a inspirou a ajustar suas mãos para que se agarrassem aos seus ombros. Então ela começou a deslizar os dedos de uma das mãos em seu ombro, numa rápida sucessão de leves tapas. O ritmo de Edward vacilou e ele piscou atordoado. Ela poderia dizer a partir da tensão em suas feições que ele estava perdendo o controle. Isso só melhorou a situação.

— Você vai deixar essa passar? — ela perguntou, sem fôlego, mas com a acidez característica. — Eu pensei que isso tinha sido o que você mais gostou. Ela bateu os dedos um pouco mais, embora tivesse certeza de que gozaria com apenas um pouco mais estimulação.

O rosto de Edward se transformou com a realização do que ela estava fazendo e os cotovelos dobraram. Ele balançou contra ela, ofegando em sua diversão enquanto seus quadris se moviam em deliciosos impulsos involuntários. Foi tão bom – tão cheio de memórias – que Isabella choramingou de prazer, o orgasmo começando a apertar.

— Porra, Isabella. — Edward ofegou, seu corpo ainda tremendo, impotente. Ele parecia estar rindo e fazendo amor com ela ao mesmo tempo. — Você é incrível.

— Você tamb... — A espinha de Isabella foi arqueando quando o clímax atingiu seu auge, espasmos de sensação pulsavam em ricos tremores através de seu corpo. — Oh Edward! Ah, sim!

Edward soltou uma exclamação, seu tesão descontrolado agora, e investiu contra as contrações do orgasmo dela enquanto construia sua própria libertação.

— Isabella — ele grunhiu, soando primitivo quando abaixou a cabeça, claramente no limite de seu controle. — Isabella, querida.

Isabella engasgou freneticamente enquanto descia, amando a sensação de seu abandono selvagem.

— Edward — ela respirou, cedendo ao irresistível desejo de cravar suas unhas na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Edward soltou uma explosão de ruídos quando congelou no limite de seu clímax, seus traços retorcidos em prazer controlável.

Em seguida, sua pélvis bateu e se contorceu contra a dela e ele revirou os quadris com a avalanche de sensações. Ele abaixou a cabeça enquanto seu pau pulsava dentro dela.

— Eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

As palavras foram murmuradas, arrancadas dele sem pensamento consciente, e liberadas com sua última respiração. Elas lavaram Isabella, enchendo-a com uma satisfação que nunca havia experimentado antes.

Tudo parecia tão natural, até mesmo a repetição, fazendo com que parecesse muito mais real – tanto que ela levou um minuto para processar o que ele havia dito. Seu corpo foi amolecendo acima dela e ela quase deixou de respirar quando a percepção se prendeu a ela.

Ela endureceu debaixo dele.

— O quê?

— Isso é o que você chama de sexo — Edward murmurou com carinho, beijando o lugar em seu ombro onde ele havia mordido anteriormente. — Eu pensei que tivesse te ensinado isso há um ano.

Isabella sufocou o impulso de rir de sua sagacidade. Ele não deve ter percebido que ela o ouvira dessa vez. Mas ela ouvira. Ele não tinha sido capaz de se conter, como sempre fazia, e ela havia se recuperado o suficiente para registrar as palavras.

— É isso que você diz quando goza? — Ela perguntou, ansiosa. — Eu te amo?

Agora Edward enrijeceu.

— É isso que você diz? — Ela exigiu, agarrando seu rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Depois de uma pausa tensa a expressão Edward relaxou.

— Foi isso o que eu disse dessa vez.

Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança.

— E em todas as outras vezes que você não me contou?

— Só bobagem — ele disse, com veracidade impressionante. — Eu disse para você não prestar atenção.

Com as batidas de seu coração tão selvagens quanto os sentimentos dentro dele, Isabella implorou:

— Edward, me diga a verdade. Você me ama?

Sua boca torceu mas ele não desviou o olhar neste momento.

— Sim. Você não sabe disso?

— Bem, eu pensei que era provável... — Ela engoliu. — Mas você não havia dito isso antes. Você realmente deflagra palavras quando goza?

— Há algo de errado com isso?

Ela riu.

— Certamente que não. Eu só não achava que você fosse tão clichê. — Antes que ele pudesse se eriçar, ela disse: — Eu também te amo. Você sabe disso, né?

Algo profundo e quente se acendeu em seus olhos.

— Eu pensei que provavelmente amava. Por que mais você namoraria com seu gigolô?

Rindo, ela o puxou para um abraço. Ela só se divertiu com o sentimento pateta por um minuto antes de uma faísca de curiosidade a levar a perguntar:

— Mas sério, Edward. É isso o que você diz quando goza? O tempo todo? — Sua voz se quebrou com a possibilidade.

— Obviamente, eu não disse isso no começo. — Quando ela olhou para ele, Edward admitiu: — Sim, foi o que eu disse. Por muito tempo.

— Você me amou? — Ela respirou, levada por uma onda de temor. — Mesmo naquela época? Antes que houvesse qualquer... qualquer esperança?

Edward engoliu em seco.

— Eu sabia que sentia por você de uma maneira que nunca havia sentido por ninguém antes. Sexo nunca significou nada para mim – exceto para negócios – antes de você. Eu nunca tive relações sexuais que envolvessem qualquer sentimento. Nunca tive relações sexuais sem preservativo antes de hoje. Nem uma única vez em toda a minha vida. E você foi o despertar de emoções que eu nunca havia experimentado. Eu queria estar com você, te proteger, cuidar de você. Eu não sei se era amor na época, mas não sei do que mais poderia chamar.

Para sua mortificação, os olhos de Isabella queimaram com lágrimas. Ela fungou um pouco e tentou suprimir o desejo ridículo de chorar.

Edward olhou para ela por alguns instantes. Então, se inclinou para murmurar em seu ouvido.

— Tente lutar contra isso, Isabella. Não devemos nos tornar melosos.

Então ela riu em vez de chorar, apertando-o em seus braços e se perguntando como podia ter escrito romances sem realmente entender o que era o amor.

Eles ficaram na cama toda noite e todo o dia seguinte, cochilando um pouco e acordando para fazer amor ou para conversar ou apenas para se manterem em um abraço íntimo.

Era tudo novo. Para os dois. Não importava que experiências esse amor trouxesse para eles.

Em um momento, no dia seguinte, Edward inquiriu, seu tom um pouco tímido:

— Quando você soube que me amava?

Isabella podia ver agora um caminho que conduzia para fora deste momento – repleto de dia após dia de novas experiências e antecipações, que eles poderiam viver juntos.

Então, ela sorriu e disse-lhe a verdade.

— Quando eu o demiti.

— Não se atreva — Isabella disse entredentes enquanto arrumava seu cabelo em frente ao espelho do banheiro das mulheres em um elegante restaurante.

Alice deu-lhe uma piscadela antes de aplicar uma nova camada de batom em seus lábios carnudos.

— Eu não ia dizer uma palavra.

— Sim, você ia. Eu posso ver você transbordando com o desejo de fazer comentários sarcásticos sobre Uma Linda Mulher ou Muito bem Acompanhada.

Com um longo suspiro e um olhar cintilante, Alice murmurou:

— Dermot Mulroney é quente.

Isabella não pode deixar de rir.

Vendo que a prima estava desprevenida, Alice atacou para matar.

— Mas tem que se admitir que vocês dois são a coisa mais doce — ela declarou com doçura exagerada. — Você deve escrever um romance sobre isso. A Virgem e o Gigolô.

Suas bochechas aqueceram a despeito de seus melhores esforços, Isabella silenciou Alice e abaixou-se para verificar sob as portas e se certificar de que ninguém as estava ouvindo.

— Pare com isso. Nós não somos assim. Eu não sou mais virgem. E ele não é um gigolô.

— Eu sei. Mas é engraçado. E isso prova que eu estava certa o tempo todo. — Antes que Isabella pudesse fazer nada mais do que rosnar, Alice continuou: — E não pense que eu não percebi como vocês dois não conseguem manter suas mãos longe um do outro. Ele estava tateando sua coxa sob a mesa.

O rubor de Isabella se aprofundou e ela fingiu procurar o gloss em sua bolsa.

— Ele não estava tateando — ela insistiu com indignação, mas não totalmente honesta. — Nós apenas não nos vimos muito ultimamente.

— Vocês vivem juntos.

— Eu sei. — Seis meses atrás, Isabella havia se mudado para o apartamento de Edward. Apesar de seu antigo apartamento ser maior, Edward era realmente ligado ao dele. Isabella havia aprendido a amá-lo também. Além disso, ele estava a uma curta distância da universidade, o que tornava mais fácil para ele chegar às aulas. E Isabella poderia escrever em qualquer lugar.

Isabella passou a explicar:

— Mas ele se enterrou nos estudos para passar nos exames de qualificação por meses e nas duas últimas semanas ele esteve na biblioteca quase constantemente. Agora que acabou, ele pode realmente relaxar e podemos passar mais tempo juntos.

Alice deu-lhe um olhar dúbio.

— Você está tentando me convencer de que vocês dois não transavam há meses?

— Não meses. Algumas semanas. Mas ele fez, tipo, três anos de pós- graduação em menos de dois, e está obcecado com estudar. Então, nesses últimos meses, antes dos exames, não passamos tanto tempo juntos como normalmente.

Quanto mais se aproximou de Edward, mais ela aprendeu sobre a raia obsessiva em sua natureza. Ela sabia que ele era meticuloso, determinado e assíduo no seu compromisso com o trabalho. Mas agora que ele estava fazendo algo em que poderia derramar todo o seu coração, ele era extraordinariamente regido. Às vezes, ela tinha dificuldade em fazer com que ele comesse, dormisse e relaxasse. Ela havia decidido que cuidar dele era seu dever e prerrogativa especial, e tinha encontrado várias estratégias para distraí-lo de seu trabalho.

Somente nas duas últimas semanas estas estratégias haviam falhado.

Ela sabia agora que ele tinha passado com sucesso nos exames de qualificação para a graduação e agora que estava começando sua tese ele voltaria para um horário mais normal.

— Portanto, esta noite é a grande noite? — Alice perguntou com um sorriso azedo. — Noite de sexo em pauta?

— Eu não vou dar detalhes — disse Isabella, encontrando os olhos de sua prima, sem vacilar. Depois de tanto tempo desse tipo de coisa, ela não era mais acanhada. — Portanto, nem sequer tente pescar nossos planos.

Alice resmungou baixinho quando fechou sua bolsa.

Isabella e Edward estavam deixando o restaurante depois de terem se despedido de Alice e seu acompanhante quando uma mulher, esperando por uma mesa, chamou o nome do Edward.

O rosto dele não mostrou nenhuma reação quando a mulher – de uns 30 anos, cabelo escuro e um expressão direta – veio correndo sobre seus saltos altíssimos. A mão dele estava em volta de Isabella, e eles estavam andando bem juntos.

Ela sentiu quando Edward enrijeceu.

— Edward — a mulher disse com um largo sorriso. — Como tem passado? Já fazem séculos!

— Eu estou bem, Becka. — Edward disse educadamente. Então, ele sorriu para a mulher.

Isabella prendeu a respiração.

Ela conhecia o sorriso. Não o havia visto em quase dois anos. Polido. Sensual. Infinitamente ensaiado. O sorriso habitual de Edward para suas clientes.

O que significava que essa mulher havia sido uma das clientes de Edward.

— Você está muito bem — disse Becka, os olhos rastejando sobre o corpo de Edward de uma forma que fez Isabella querer arrancar seus olhos fora. — Você está muito mais bronzeado do que costumava ser.

Ele estava. Fazia dois meses que ele havia voltado de seu mais recente projeto de campo, mas ainda não tinha perdido todo o bronzeado. Esta noite, ele estava vestido de preto, e Isabella pensou que ele era o homem mais bonito que ela já tinha visto em sua vida.

— Eu passei parte do verão em uma ilha grega.

Para evitar ficar separada dele por dois meses durante o verão, enquanto Edward estava em outra escavação, Isabella havia alugado uma casa na ilha. Embora ele tivesse ficado ocupado durante os dias, foram capazes de passar muitas noites juntos. Isabella havia começado um novo romance na ilha e Edward havia, alegremente, ignorado todas as provocações que recebeu de seus colegas sobre suas condições luxuosas de vida.

— Que decadente — disse Becka, voltando seus olhos para Isabella com óbvia curiosidade. — Eu ouvi dizer que você estava aposentado.

— Eu estou. — Edward reposicionou sua mão para o final das costas de Isabella. — Esta é a minha namorada, Isabella.

— Prazer em conhecê-la — disse Becka distraidamente, os olhos voltando para Edward, percorrendo seu rosto e corpo, como se ainda tivesse o direito de olhar lubricamente para ele. — É muito ruim que tenha se aposentado. Você era o melhor.

Isabella havia permanecido firme desde a saudação inicial, mas agora estava tão tensa que quase tremia. Ela fechou suas mãos em punhos para não esmagar a mulher e livrar seu rosto daquela expressão presunçosa. Estava sendo bombardeada com imagens de Edward fodendo Becka até ela gozar e gozar, e gozar novamente.

Edward murmurou palavras de despedida e depois guiou Isabella fora do restaurante, usando a mão em suas costas, tanto para força quanto para apoio.

— Ela sempre foi detestável — Edward disse quando eles saíram do edifício e começaram a descer a calçada movimentada.

Suas palavras não ajudaram Isabella a se sentir melhor. Ela agora estava imaginando como Edward deve ter se sentido, pecisando satisfazer sexualmente uma mulher mimada e detestável como Becka.

— Você está bem? — Ele murmurou, os olhos observadores estudando seu rosto.

— É. — Ela deu-lhe um sorriso tão largo quanto conseguiu. — O jantar foi divertido.

— Você se sente bem fazendo qualquer outra coisa hoje à noite?

— Claro — ela disse — Se você quiser.

Com um escrutínio final, Edward concluiu:

— Vamos voltar para casa.

Edward estava abençoadamente tranquilo no táxi que os levou para casa. Isabella fez o seu melhor para livrar sua mente das imagens horripilantes, Edward era o namorado dela agora. Eles estavam totalmente comprometidos, apaixonados e viviam juntos e ele estava se dando bem em sua trajetória para se tornar arqueólogo. Se suas palavras e as provas de seu comportamento eram uma indicação, ele estava mais feliz agora do que jamais esteve em sua vida.

Assim como Isabella.

Mas às vezes ela ainda odiava o que ele costumava fazer. Odiava todos as suas outras clientes. Odiava com cada lampejo de paixão em sua alma.

Não importava o fato de que nunca teria conhecido Edward se ele não tivesse ido para a sua antiga profissão. Ela ainda odiava porque ele a havia usado para ferir a si mesmo.

Quando eles voltaram para o loft, Isabella pegou uma garrafa de água na geladeira, tirou os sapatos e enrolou-se no sofá. Ela estava prestes a ligar a televisão quando Edward sentou-se na mesa em frente a ela e a olhou com reserva.

— O quê? — Ela exigiu, sentindo um pequeno aperto nos nervos.

Às vezes era realmente irritante não ser capaz de manter segredos de Edward.

— Você quer falar sobre isso? — ele perguntou suavemente.

— Não.

— Isabella.

— Eu disse que estou bem — ela disse entre dentes: — Eu não gostei de encontrar aquela cadela, mas não é nada de mais.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Eu acho que é sim. Você está prestes a gritar ou chorar.

Ela estava realmente prestes a fazer as duas coisas, então mordeu o lábio e tomou algumas respirações profundas pelo nariz.

— Isabella.

— Pare de tentar mandar em mim — ela retrucou, perdendo a paciência, quando perdeu o controle de suas emoções. — Eu disse que não queria falar sobre isso.

— Tudo bem. — Edward se levantou, pegou um livro e começou a ler em silêncio na mesa.

Dividida entre o alívio e o sentimento irracional e doloroso de ser ignorada, Isabella pensou por alguns minutos, olhando para o aparelho de televisão em branco, então pegou a garrafa de água.

Porque estava distraída, ela perdeu seu alvo e acabou batendo na garrafa que caiu no chão, derramando uma pequena piscina de água sobre o piso de madeira e tapete asiático, antes de Isabella a agarrar e colocá-la de pé.

— Merda! — Numa explosão de frustração, ela se levantou para pegar uma toalha da cozinha.

Edward havia se levantado no primeiro impacto.

— Eu vou limpar.

— Basta sentar-se. — Seu tom era injustamente mal-humorado e parte dela imediatamente se arrependeu, mas encontrava-se em tal estado agora que seu arrependimento foi rapidamente reprimido.

Ela voltou com uma toalha e ajoelhou-se no chão para limpar a água.

Ela limpou e limpou e limpou e limpou, a tensão em seu corpo crescendo a cada esfregar da toalha.

— Isabella — Edward começou, muito suavemente, enquanto a observava da mesa.

Por alguma razão, sua gentileza foi o que fez Isabella finalmente quebrar. Ela se endireitou, sentando sobre os joelhos com a toalha molhada em seu colo e explodiu em lágrimas.

— Oh, Isabella — Edward murmurou intensamente, levantando-se e indo em sua direção.

— Não me toque! — Ela chorou. — Eu não posso... eu não posso...

Edward sentou-se imediatamente ao ouvir suas palavras descontroladas.

— Você não pode o quê? — Perguntou ele com cuidado.

Ela chorou um pouco mais, esfregando o rosto com a toalha. Quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar, sufocou:

— Eu não quero que você me abrace ou me mime.

— Mimar você?

Com um suspiro e outro confuso limpar de seu rosto, ela disse:

— Eu estou me sentindo espinhosa.

— Eu posso ver isso.

Ela lançou um olhar desconfiado para ele, mas não havia nenhum traço de humor em seu rosto. Ele parecia mais cansado do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Você quer falar sobre isso agora? — questionou.

— Não há nada para falar. Nós encontramos uma de suas clientes.

— Ex-cliente.

— Ex-cliente. — ela emendou com um revirar de seus olhos. — Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Não é nada de mais. Eu vi você com Sarah Jacoby antes. Lembra-se? Eu mesma era sua cliente.

— Mas, obviamente, ver Becka hoje a incomodou.

A emoção ainda ameaçou transbordar através de soluços. Para tentar desviar do assunto que a feria e desviar a direção de seu interrogatório, ela perguntou:

— Não te incomoda?

— Sim — disse Edward. Sua voz era calma e sua expressão natural. Apenas seus olhos eram urgentes, enquanto tentavam cavar a alma de Isabella. — Algumas vezes. Mas eu estava mais preocupado com sua reação. Com razão, ao que parece.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para ficar chateada com isso — insistiu ela, desejando que pudesse fazer as palavras verdadeiras. — Eu sempre soube o que você fazia. Eu participei disso. Sabia que você tinha um monte de clientes.

— Tudo isso é verdade — disse Edward lentamente. — Mas elas ainda podem incomodá-la. — Ele não estava sendo doce e gentil, realmente. Apenas brando e pragmático.

Isabella fungou, tentando dissipar uma súbita e violenta onda de lágrimas.

— Bem, não podem.

— Uh-huh.

Atirando-lhe um olhar feroz, ela murmurou:

— Bem, você não tem que ser arrogante sobre isso. Quantas outras mulheres estão na minha situação? É... é estranho conhecer as mulheres com quem seu namorado fodeu por dinheiro.

Ela suspirou e colocou a mão sobre a boca quando percebeu o que havia dito. Desde que começaram a ficar juntos, ela tinha sido extremamente determinada a não repreender ou censurar Edward por seu passado. Era pequeno e fútil.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente.

— Como você disse, você sabia o tempo todo sobre mim. E entrou nesta relação sabendo em que estava se metendo.

— Eu sei. Mas saber é diferente de ver.

— E o que você vê?

— Eu vejo aquela... aquela puta! — Mesmo Isabella ficou vagamente chocada com a veemência de suas palavras ásperas. — Aquela puta – olhando-o como se você fosse um pedaço de carne. Como se você fosse dela para olhar lascivamente e tocar e... e foder. Isso me deixa doente.

— Eu não sou dela — disse ele. — Eu sou meu. E seu.

— Eu sei disso. — Sua voz falhou por sua forma prática que falar, como se ele não tivesse nenhuma dúvida. — Mas ela costumava... usar você para...

— Mas não usa mais.

Isabella se sentiu como um idiota absoluta, uma bagunça, especialmente em contraste com a compostura fria de Edward.

— Mas isso... não te incomoda?

— É claro que me incomoda às vezes, mas me recuso a me deixar abater por causa disso. Eu tenho tomado decisões diferentes. Estou fazendo algo de valor e cumprindo com o quero de minha vida agora. E vou passar o resto dela com você. Não tenho nada para reclamar e não vou me flagelar pelo que eu costumava fazer.

Obviamente, as emoções de Isabella estavam tumultuadas demais para reagir adequadamente. Suas palavras a fizeram tão feliz, aliviando algo tão cru e dolorido em seu coração, que ela começou a chorar novamente.

— Oh, Deus, Isabella — Edward murmurou rispidamente, pela primeira vez seu rosto se contorcendo em preocupação. — Eu sei que é difícil para você pensar sobre como eu era com as outras mulheres. Mas você sabe que é a primeira mulher com quem eu realmente estava. Somos iguais nisso. Fui o primeiro para você também.

— Eu sei — ela borbulhava. — Eu estou bem. Você sabe que não é como se eu estivesse culpando ou julgando você, não é?

— Eu sei. Claro que eu sei.

— Eu não sei o que deu em mim esta noite. — Ela limpou o rosto mais uma vez, sentindo-se muito melhor e convencida de que seu choro histérico estava finalmente sob controle. — Deve ser essa época do mês. Hormônios.

— Pode ser. — Edward inclinou-se na cadeira, olhando fixamente para onde ela estava ainda caída, seu bonito vestido atrelado ao redor de seus quadris. — Mas eu sei que às vezes tudo isso ainda a incomoda.

— Sim. E não é só ciúme ou possessividade. Eu simplesmente não consigo suportar que elas... elas tenham usado você. Que eu tenha usado você.

Edward enrijeceu na cadeira.

— Você nunca me usou ou se aproveitou de mim. Nunca foi assim com a gente.

Isabella sentiu uma onda de ternura com a ardente defensiva em seu tom e expressão. Ela sabia que era tudo em defesa dela. Mas balançou a cabeça e concluiu:

— Obviamente os sentimentos se desenvolveram. Mas, Edward, eu te paguei para fazer sexo comigo.

— Sim, mas nunca foi como com as outras clientes — Edward repetiu, parecendo irritado e estranhamente rígido. — Nós não éramos assim.

— Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Mas, ainda assim, Edward. Você levou o meu dinheiro. Eu usei o seu corpo. E eu não posso deixar de desejar que tivesse... tivesse... — Ela parou. Não tinha como colocar em palavras o que sentia.

Ela não poderia desejar ter feito escolhas diferentes, porque suas escolhas a levaram a Edward, mas ela sempre estava em conflito sobre como haviam chegado até ali.

Respirando fundo, ela usou a toalha úmida para esfregar os olhos e o nariz, tentando limpar a última de suas lágrimas.

Ela saltou quando sentiu uma lufada de ar e ouviu um impacto bem ao lado de seu quadril.

Então piscou ao avistar um envelope no chão, cheio do que era, obviamente, dinheiro.

Ofegante, ela se virou para olhar para Edward.

— O quê...

Edward, seu rosto ilegível, estendeu a mão para uma gaveta da escrivaninha, uma que ele mantinha sempre trancada. Tirou outro envelope e jogou na direção de Isabella.

Algumas notas de cem dólares saíram do pacote quando ele voou, batendo nas pernas de Isabella quando o envelope caiu perto do primeiro.

— Edward — ela suspirou.

Ele jogou outro envelope para ela. Em seguida, outro. Em seguida, outro. Alguns caíram ainda cheios, enquanto outros se abriram. Envelope após envelope pousou ao seu redor. Até que o chão estava coberto e ela estava regada com notas perdidas.

Isabella olhou como uma idiota, tonta e desnorteada e encantada no meio de uma pequena fortuna em dinheiro.

Finalmente, Edward retirou o envelope final. Quando ele pousou, estourando e derramando dinheiro, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para Isabella significativamente.

— Mas — Isabella resmungou, seus olhos e seu coração explodindo de emoção. — Mas... quantos?

— Todos eles. Desde o início.

— Mas... Você não... — Suas mãos estavam tremendo e não podia recuperar o fôlego.

— Eu não cai de amor por você naquela primeira vez. Mas algo sobre o dinheiro me deixou desconfortável. Então, eu não o gastei. Apenas guardei na gaveta. E então enfiei os outros lá também. Eu não posso te dizer o quanto os odiava. Às vezes eu me sentava e os encarava. Quando você decidiu sair com

Black, cheguei tão perto de queimar os envelopes na minha lareira... Mas, na hora certa, você me chamou para um novo trabalho. E eu comecei a ter esperanças. Eu nunca quis o dinheiro, Isabella. O sexo nunca foi sobre o dinheiro. Não com você.

— Oh.

Edward estava falando com serenidade admirável, mas agora a boca se torcia com desconforto.

— Eu abro meu coração e tudo que você diz é 'oh'?

Isabella engoliu em seco.

— Eu estou feliz.

Sua boca se contraiu.

E, para o momento, tudo estava bem.

Ela estendeu os braços para ele.

— Você pode, por favor, me beijar agora?

Com uma exclamação gutural, Edward moveu-se rapidamente para o chão ao lado dela. Ele tomou-a em seus braços, e seus lábios se encontraram com paixão, necessidade e ternura.

O primeiro beijo foi mais sobre extravasar seus sentimentos do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas, eventualmente, tornou-se mais profundo, com Edward acariciando sua boca com a língua e Isabella esfregando os seios ansiosamente contra seu peito.

E antes que ela percebesse estava deitada de costas no chão, sobre a madeira abençoadamente suavizada pelo tapete asiático, os envelopes dispersos e as pilhas de dinheiro ao seu redor.

Edward estava sobre dela, estimulando seu centro com a protuberância de sua ereção crescente. Sua boca passeou ao longo do pescoço elegante, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seu corpo com indecente direito de posse.

Isabella gemeu quando a excitação a invadiu, mais rápido do que ela teria esperado, depois de sua recente enxurrada de emoções. Mas haviam se passado duas semanas desde que ela tinha feito amor com Edward e seu corpo ansiava pelo toque dele.

Seu rosto se direcionou para baixo e ele mosdiscou seu colo em torno do decote de seu vestido, ajustando o mamilo ereto com o indicador e o polegar através do tecido fino.

Ela suspirou e se moveu agitadamente devido ao choque de prazer. Então, ele fez de novo e ela gemeu. Ele agarrou o seio na boca e vibrou a língua ao redor de seu mamilo sensibilizado fazendo-a miar, impotente.

Enquanto ele provocava seus seios, ela acariciava seu couro cabeludo suavemente, sabendo o quanto isso o excitava.

— Oh, Isabella, eu te amo — Edward murmurou contra seu peito, deslizando as mãos para acariciar a linha de seus braços nus. — Tão bonita. Tão doce. Eu sempre quero muito você.

— Eu também — ela ofegou, já tinham ido longe demais para uma conversa prolongada. Seu corpo se contorcia embaixo dele, desesperada por fricção, por libertação. — Edward, eu também.

— Você está pronta para mim, baby? — Perguntou ele, deslizando a mão sob a saia e entre as pernas dela. Ele encontrou sua entrada quente e inchada com bastante facilidade.

Ela não estava usando calcinha.

— Oh, porra — ele rosnou, seus olhos inflamandos com possessividade ardente. Ele penetrou com dois dedos, espalhando sua umidade e metendo deliciosamente contra suas paredes internas.

Isabella estava esticada como um gato e gemeu novamente, os olhos meio fechados com as sensações que sentia com sua massagem íntima.

Ela miou de decepção quando ele retirou os dedos.

— Desculpe. Já faz um tempo e não sei o quanto vou aguentar.

Sorrindo para ele com carinho sensual, Isabella sentou-se e estendeu a mão para sentir-lhe a virilha. Esfregou a protuberância dura até Edward deixar cair a cabeça para trás e gemer.

Encantada com essa reação, Isabella teria continuado, mas Edward se recuperou o suficiente para levá-la pelos ombros com facilidade até o chão, e gentilmente virá-la de bruços.

Edward amava essa posição, e Isabella também era muito apaixonada por ela.

Olhando-o para com tanto amor e desejo por sobre o ombro, ela viu quando ele desabotoou a calça e libertou seu pênis.

— Sentindo-se como um homem das cavernas hoje à noite? Ou você ainda insiste que é imune a tais impulsos primitivos?

Ele atirou-lhe um olhar quente, divertido, apesar da tensão em seu rosto. Então montou sobre suas pernas, empurrou a saia para descobrir seu traseiro e levantou seus quadris, até sua entrada estar exposta.

Isabella se apoiou nos braços e soltou um suspiro de alívio quando ele empurrou sua ereção no canal molhado e flexível.

Edward exalou também, sua respiração quase enrouquecida enquanto eles ajustavam o ritmo da penetração. Então, ele se inclinou e disse em seu ouvido:

— Mim homem grande e forte. Mim tomar mulher por trás.

Pega de surpresa, Isabella caiu na gargalhada ondulando seu corpo que tremia sob as vibrações que eram deliciosamente espalhadas por seu corpo.

— Eu sabia que havia um homem das cavernas em algum lugar.

Como estava olhando para trás enquanto ria, ela viu seu olhar assumir uma nova intensidade, uma profundidade que a deixou sem fôlego.

— Eu te amo, Edward — ela sussurrou, esticando o pescoço para trás para um beijo.

Seus lábios encontraram os dela e eles se beijaram profundamente em meio à frenéticas investidas.

Então, eles fizeram amor em um chão repleto de envelopes descartados e milhares de dólares em dinheiro.

Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo, os quadris Edward movendo-se com curtas e rítmicas penetrações. Mas logo o estímulo e as emoções se uniram poderosamente, e era tão bom que ela teve que se conter para não gritar.

— Oh, Deus — ela ofegou — Oh, Edward. — Seu corpo começou a tremer com o orgasmo iminente.

O ritmo dele se intensificou, como se em resposta a prazer atrelado. Ele bateu a pélvis contra seu traseiro com velocidade acelerada, seu pau deslizando fluentemente em seu interior apertado e aquecido.

— Porra, Isabella. Eu te amo. Goze para mim, amor.

Suaves e soluçantes sons saiam de sua garganta enquanto ele trabalhava em direção ao clímax. Ela foi lavada com ondas alternadas de calor e de frio quando sua visão começou a desfocar.

Cada um de seus nervos tensos conectados com seu ponto G e ele começou a grunhir, liberando sua própria necessidade.

Ele abaixou a cabeça novamente e jogou-lhe o cabelo para baixo. Em seguida, mordeu o espaço entre seu ombro e pescoço.

— Edward — ela engasgou, seu corpo apertando-se brutalmente antes de ser lançado em ondas de sensação. Ela cavalgava ansiosamente em torno de seu pênis durante o clímax, prolongando a duração dos espasmos.

Assim, quando seu canal apertou o cerco em torno dele, Edward soltou uma rouca explosão de murmúrios. Seu movimento tornou-se irregular, desajeitado, descontrolado, quando empurrou dura e rapidamente.

Ela encontrou energia para virar a cabeça para trás e assim poder vê-lo de novo, amava a visão de sua mal contida paixão, o rosto torcido pelo esforço, os olhos cheios de ardor. Seu amor óbvio e necessário por ela a afetava tanto que outro clímax se formou sem aviso prévio.

Ela brandiu, impotente e Edward congelou por um momento em seu interior. Então, ele gozou em uma série de contrações musculares e torções, murmurando uma exalação longa e espessa de:

— Eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Ouvindo as palavras Isabella também gozou. Seu corpo convulsionando com outra rodada de espasmos, e desta vez ela gritou seu prazer.

Eles vibraram juntos até que, finalmente, caíram e ficaram recolhidos no chão.

O corpo de Edward era quente e pesado em cima dela, a barriga de Isabella estava pressionada contra o tapete, algumas notas de cem dólares que aderiram à sua pele úmida. Mas ela não queria se mover.

Ele pressionou beijos ocasionais no local onde havia mordido, murmurando palavras carinhosas.

Seu corpo foi relaxando deliciosamente, e ela podia sentir o amolecimento de Edward também. E, finalmente, o desconforto a venceu.

Ela o cutucou até que ele aliviou o peso. Mas, em vez de se levantar, ele apenas rolou os dois de lado de forma que ele pudesse encaixar-se atrás dela.

— Você está bem, querida? — Ele perguntou baixinho, inalando contra seu cabelo, como se a estivesse cheirando.

— É. — Ela sabia do que ele estava falando. — Nós não dissipamos todos os nossos problemas, mas estamos indo bem.

Distraidamente acariciando sua barriga sobre o tecido do vestido, ele disse.

— Eu também penso assim.

— Desculpe a crise de mais cedo.

— Não peça.

— Pelo menos, ela levou à descoberta de todo esse dinheiro que você vinha escondendo. — Isabella riu, sentindo-se absurdamente atordoada. — O que devemos fazer com tudo isso?

— Gastá-lo, eu acho. — Beijou seu cabelo algumas vezes. Em seguida, acrescentou, quase com timidez: — Talvez devemos usá-lo para comprar um anel de noivado.

Isabella respirou um pouco, mas conseguiu não endurecer. Seu coração batendo descontroladamente quando murmurou:

— Você tem alguma ideia de quanto dinheiro há aqui? Se gastar tudo em um anel, eu não seria capaz de levantar a minha mão.

Edward riu.

— Então, um anel de noivado, anéis de casamento, uma cerimônia e uma lua de mel.

Tentando conter o sorriso, Isabella disse:

— Isso provavelmente pode cobrir tudo.

A mão dele pressionou-lhe um pouco a pele da barriga.

— Isabella?

— Sim.

— Pode ter sido indireta, mas foi uma proposta.

— Foi? — Ela ainda tentou manter um tom leve, mas seu sorriso explodiu em uma chama de alegria.

— Sim — ele disse, parecendo irritado. — Foi.

Os risos se propagaram quando ela virou-se de frente para ele.

— Sim, eu vou casar com você, seu bobo.

— Oh. — Edward piscou. — Bom.

Ela o abraçou e levou apenas alguns segundos para ele estar abraçando-a de volta. Em seguida, eles ficaram por um longo tempo, meio vestidos e emaranhados no chão, em meio a uma felicidade embaraçosa que não se desvaneceu mesmo uma hora depois.

Isabella havia acabado de fazer a sua pequena e irresistível rotina tapinha-no- ombro – sentindo que agora era o momento apropriado – e Edward havia rido com delicioso calor, quando ela se ouviu murmurando tolamente:

— Eu adoro a forma como você ri.

Os olhos de Edward ficaram mais brandos do que ela teria acreditado ser possível quando ela o conheceu no café e pensou que ele fosse o homem o mais bonito que ela havia visto, sobrecarregado com o peso de sua experiência.

— Você deveria. Foi você quem me ensinou.

Sentindo-se esmagadoramente sentimental, Isabella tentou temperar a conversa com um sotaque irônico.

— Será que fui eu? Bem, eu tenho que admitir. Você me ensinou a ter relações sexuais, a como ter um orgasmo, como usar meu vibrador de forma eficaz, como usar dezenas de posições sexuais, como fazer um boquete e como patinar no gelo.

Edward balançou a cabeça, seus lábios se contraindo um pouco.

— Isabella, você está falando sério? Você me ensinou a estar genuinamente com alguém, a gostar de sexo, a expressar emoção, a como valorizar a mim mesmo, como sentir, como amar, como confiar. Como viver. Você nunca vai ganhar este jogo.

A boca dela se separou quando olhou para o rosto dele, a poucos centímetros de distância. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu engolir o nó que estava preso na garganta, ela sussurrou:

— Bem, talvez nós tenhamos ensinado um ao outro.

— Talvez.

Eles se beijaram novamente até que Isabella começou a se sentir sonolenta. Em seguida, ela aconchegou-se contra ele e acariciou a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

— Agora nós começaremos a ensinar um ao outro como se casar.

Era um sinal claro de que ela havia sofrido uma sobrecarga de sexo, quando ela nem sequer pensava que soava estúpida.

— Hmm — Edward concordou, acariciando seu cabelo. — E então, mais tarde, talvez possamos ensinar um ao outro como ser pais.

— Sim — ela murmurou. — Todos os tipos de coisas para aprender. Estou contando os minutos para isso.

Então, ela processou exatamente o que Edward havia acabado de dizer.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

— Eu acho.

fim

_**IMPORTANTE:**_

**Sexta eu volto com um capítulo Especial com POV EDWARD. É lindo!**

**Beijos e até.**


	6. Chapter Bônus POV Edward

_Capítulo Bônus._

**_QUEBRADO_**

Edward sentou-se na beira da cama por mais de um minuto, observando Isabella dormir.

Ele tinha acabado de voltar para a cidade, e ela não estava esperando por ele antes de uma semana. Ele havia deixado a escavação arqueológica, em Santorini, mais cedo.

Ele normalmente perdia-se no trabalho. Às vezes, ele ficava tanto tempo na universidade, completamente envolvido em leitura, pesquisa, ou em seus escritos, que Isabella tinha que vir encontrá-lo e arrastá- lo para casa. Ele estava ansioso por esta viagem por um longo tempo, uma vez que a pesquisa foi financiada pelo subsídio que era necessário para escrever sua dissertação.

Mas o trabalho não tinha sido suficiente desta vez. Cada momento que ele passou nos últimos dois dias tinha sido uma tortura brutal, dolorosa. Então, finalmente, ele acabou desistindo e voou de volta para Seattle.

Voltou para Isabella.

Passava um pouco da uma da manhã, e ela estava dormindo.

Ela não gosta de dormir na escuridão total, então um faixo de luz do banheiro iluminava o quarto o suficiente para ele ver.

Seus cabelos escuros espalhados desordenadamente sobre o travesseiro em torno de seu rosto. Seus cílios eram escuros também, espessos contra sua pele suave. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, a curva sensual combinando a linha de seu pescoço e sua cabeça estava virada para o lado.

Ela deve ter ficado com calor, porque as cobertas foram empurradas para baixo. Um pedaço de pele nua era visível entre sua blusa branca e suas calças de pijama lavanda de algodão.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre os seios macios e inchados, visíveis através do tecido fino. Ele podia ver o contorno de seus mamilos. Ele queria tocá-los.

Ele a queria. De muitas maneiras.

Ele precisava dela. Hoje à noite mais do que nunca.

Ele a amava. Mas nem sempre sabia como.

Por muitos anos, ele se transformou em nada mais que um corpo, escondendo seu verdadeiro eu do resto do mundo. Ele tinha criado uma persona atraente como uma máscara. Ele era cativante, sedutor, e, seduzia as mulheres até que elas estivessem em suas mãos. Então, ele as tocava, beijava e fodia, até que elas sentissem mais prazer do que imaginassem ser possível.

Ninguém mais tinha feito seus corpos se sentirem tão bem quanto ele.

Ele tinha dado a elas o que elas queriam, porque ele nunca poderia conseguir o que queria.

Isabella estava dormindo, completamente inconsciente dele. Completamente vulnerável. Ele podia fazer o que quisesse com ela.

Ele nunca iria machucá-la, e ele iria dizimar qualquer um que tentasse. Mas ele precisava de algo esta noite, algo que ele não poderia envolver sua mente, ainda.

Ele sempre foi ferido, e o amor só poderia fazê-lo sentir- se muito pior.

Ele havia sido ferido novamente há dois dias, e ele mal conseguia juntar seus pedaços.

Agora, ele estava à beira de quebrar completamente, e ele não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Assim, ele voltou para casa. Voltou para o seu quarto, voltou para a sua cama, para encontrar o poder e consolo em Isabella .

Ele estendeu a mão para passar suavemente os dedos sobre sua bochecha quente. Em seguida, sua testa, seus lábios, sua linha da mandíbula. Ele tirou alguns fios de cabelo do seu rosto.

Então ele notou a pele nua entre sua blusa e calças de pijama. Não foi possível resistir. Estendeu a mão para acariciar sua barriga lisa. Senti-la subir e descer com a respiração estável.

Sua mão nunca parou de se mover e de alguma forma escorregou até a curva de seus seios. Ele acariciou um mamilo delicadamente até ficar excitado, e Isabella lançou um gemido baixo em seu sono.

Quando ele percebeu o que estava fazendo, ele puxou sua mão imediatamente.

Uma alça de sua blusa tinha escorregado para baixo por cima do ombro, e ele teve um impulso irresistível de rasgar a alça na costura.

Ele queria que ela o sentisse, o percebesse, que ficasse completamente cercada por sua força, seu poder, seu amor.

Ele queria não ser mais ferido.

Isabella agitou-se e, finalmente, abriu os olhos.

Piscando algumas vezes, ela disse com a voz rouca:

— Ei, querido. O que você está fazendo aí?

Sua primeira resposta deve ter sido instintiva, ao processar a situação em sua mente. Ela endireitou-se na cama e atirou-se a ele em um abraço.

— Edward! O que você está fazendo aqui?

—Eu voltei mais cedo, — ele murmurou, envolvendo ambos os braços em volta dela.

Ele nunca tinha sido abraçado em sua vida até Isabella, e agora ele teve que resistir ao impulso de se afastar. Ele estremeceu em seu peito e sua garganta, ao perceber seu afeto nú para ele, ameaçando destruí-lo.

Ela recuou antes que ele o fizesse.

Ela sorriu ao estudar seu rosto, mas deve ter visto algo de seu humor lá porque seu sorriso desapareceu.

—Qual é o problema?

—Nada. Estávamos encerrando de qualquer maneira, então eu voltei. Eu senti sua falta.

—Eu também senti sua falta. Estou tão feliz que você esteja em casa.

Incapaz de resistir por mais tempo, tomou sua cabeça entre as mãos e beijou-a.

Tornou-se urgente muito rapidamente, a língua indo fundo, suas mãos deslizando para agarrar a bunda dela.

Quando o beijo quebrou, ele abaixou a cabeça para seu pescoço, sentindo o pulso em sua garganta até que seus dentes roçaram sua pele.

Seu pênis se contraiu quando ela engasgou em resposta.

—Eu acho que isso significa que você está com tesão, — disse ela, com a voz seca e controlada, embora ele soubesse que seu corpo estava respondendo a ele.

— Acho que podemos encontrar uma palavra menos censurável para a minha condição.

— Não. Acho que tesão é o caminho certo. Eu sou uma escritora fluente, lembra?

Ele quase sorriu, mas não respondeu. Apenas a empurrou para baixo em suas costas, até que ela foi espalhada debaixo dele.

— Bem, seis semanas é muito tempo, — disse ela, o humor se transformando em algo profundo e quente, quando ela olhou para ele. —Eu acho que tesão é de se esperar.

Em qualquer outra noite ele teria rido, mas esta noite ele deslizou ambas as mãos de sua barriga para os seios macios.

Ela arqueou-se em suas mãos.

—Deus, Edward, talvez eu também esteja com um pouco de tesão.

Ele se inclinou para que pudesse beijá-la, e ela puxou o lábio inferior de forma que o fez endurecer ainda mais. Ele fechou os olhos e esfregou-a delicadamente.

—Bom.

Isabella estendeu a mão para agarrá-lo pelos ombros e tentou puxá-lo para a posição.

—Bem, o que você está esperando? Faz uma eternidade. — Sua voz era familiar, irônica, tão querida.

Mas não era a maneira que ele precisava ouvi-la esta noite.

Ele deteve suas mãos e cuidadosamente a empurrou de volta para baixo, embora ela continuasse se contorcendo em uma tentativa de escapar de seu alcance.

— Não me deixe.

Foi um pedido. Ambos sabiam disso. Foi o mais perto que Edward poderia vir a admitir que ele precisava dela.

Isabella ficou rígida debaixo dele e encontrou seus olhos. Em seguida, seu corpo relaxou.

—Tudo bem. Parece bom para mim. Estou cansado de qualquer maneira, então você vai ter que fazer a maior parte do trabalho.

Alívio tomou conta dele quando ele agarrou a parte inferior de sua blusa.

—Mas você sabe que a paciência não é uma das minhas virtudes, certo? — ela acrescentou secamente. — Então, basta manter isso em mente.

Tão forte. Tão inteligente. Tão generosa e amorosa. Ela o entendia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa havia conseguido.

E Deus o ajude, essa noite ele queria fazê-la implorar.

Ela levantou os braços para que ele pudesse remover a blusa e deslizar as mãos sobre a pele nua.

A estimulação anterior a tinha deixado sensível, por isso não demorou muito para que ela estivesse se contorcendo em seu toque. Ele deslizou suas mãos ao longo de sua barriga e aos lados, provocando o lugar sob os braços que ele sabia que a fazia estremecer. Em seguida, ele voltou para seus seios. Passava sobre eles de forma tão leve que ela empurrou seu peito para conseguir mais atrito.

Ela estava respirando de forma irregular, mas quando ele finalmente roçou seus mamilos com as palmas das mãos, ela lançou um gemido prolongado. Ele adorava esse som – sabia que era real.

Quando ele não se afastou de seus seios, Isabella engasgou;

— Edward, você é impressionante com suas habilidades em preliminares, mas eu estou mais do que pronta agora.

— Está? — Ele beliscou os mamilos com atenção simultânea.

As mãos dela se estabeleceram na cintura de suas calças para puxá-las para baixo sobre seus quadris.

—Sim. Você pode começar a trabalhar a qualquer momento, por favor.

Edward tirou as mãos dela de seus quadris e as levantou sobre sua cabeça. O movimento estendeu seu torso, e os bicos de seu seio eretos e rosados se destacaram em sua pele clara.

—Você estava me deixando no controle, lembra?

— Certo. Eu esqueci. Eu fiquei animada. Vá em frente então. — A voz dela estava zombando, mas seus olhos estavam carinhosos e uma plenitude momentânea em seu peito quase o distraiu do que ele precisava esta noite. Ela manteve os braços acima da cabeça, onde ele colocou-os e acrescentou: — Só não se esqueça de que eu tenho outras áreas que também o desejam além da região peitoral.

Ele riu. Ela sempre foi capaz de fazê-lo rir. Mas uma onda de outra coisa caiu sobre ele quando olhou para ela. Seu corpo forte e macio. De alguma forma, ela sempre teve ambos esticados embaixo dele.

Edward parou de rir e tomou um seio na boca.

Enquanto chupava, provocando o mamilo apertado com a língua, ele girou o outro com os dedos. Isabella foi logo fazendo barulhos de choramingo. Eventualmente, ela não poderia manter os braços acima da cabeça, e suas mãos agarraram sua cabeça em seu lugar.

Ele não parou. Nem sequer uma pausa para dar-lhe descanso das sensações. Finalmente, contorcendo-se contra a cama e arranhando a sua nuca, Isabella ofegou:

— Por favor, Edward. Não aguento mais.

Ele levantou a boca de sua pele e olhou para o seu rosto corado e úmido.

— Você não gosta?

Ela revirou os olhos novamente, recobrando o juízo com a pausa na estimulação.

—Você sabe muito bem que eu gosto, mas preciso muito mais do que isso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça de novo, e sua língua mal jogou sobre o mamilo quando ela se contorceu e gritou de prazer agudo.

—O que você precisa? — ele murmurou sobre sua pele, querendo ouvi-la dizer isso.

—Eu preciso que você me toque, mas você não vai.

Ele cuidadosamente abaixou suas calças de pijama, empurrando-as para baixo de suas pernas, até que ela estivesse nua, exceto pela calcinha azul pálido.

— Eu vou, — ele murmurou. —Eu vou.

Ele abriu suas pernas, e sentiu outra emoção profunda, com a visão da mancha úmida sobre o tecido fino. Ainda o impressionava que ela o queria tanto. Não apenas a maneira como ele a fazia se sentir, mas a ele. Quem ele era.

Ele acariciou suas pernas com as mãos para cima e para baixo. Então, ele inclinou-se e arrastou seus lábios acima de sua perna e coxa.

Sua respiração ofegante ficou mais intensa quando ele se moveu mais perto de onde ela o queria.

Ele parou na borda de sua calcinha e deu-lhe alguns petiscos leves, mas ele não avançou ainda mais longe.

— Edward, por favor, agora.

Ele estava embriagado pela necessidade áspera em sua voz e o profundo perfume, familiar de sua excitação. Sua ereção era quase dolorosa agora, mas era uma dor que o estimulava, o distraia do tremor em seu peito. —Diga- me o que você quer. — Ele precisava ouvi-la, precisava ouvir tudo isso.

— Toque-me, — ela implorou, cerrou as mãos no lençol. — Ou use sua boca. Ou me foda. Ou algo assim. Basta fazê-lo rapidamente.

Ele esfregou a mancha molhada, e ela deu um grito de prazer duro e tentou esfregar-se contra o seu rosto.

Edward segurou firmemente pelos quadris para mantê-la quieta e levemente cutucou em sua excitação mais uma vez.

Os braços de Isabella subiram para agarrar na cabeceira da cama, e ela murmurou em tons suaves e quebrados. —Por favor, Edward, por favor. Agora, por favor.

Ele teve que fechar os olhos para controlar sua ereção latejante, enquanto ela falava. Quando os abriu novamente, ele pegou a calcinha com as duas mãos e, com um puxão selvagem, rasgou-a na costura.

Ele costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo para dar a suas clientes uma grande emoção, mas ele nunca tinha feito isso com Isabella antes.

Ela gritou de surpresa e prazer neste gesto primitivo e sussurrou:

— Sim, Edward. Boa. Agora.

Ele puxou o tecido rasgado longe de sua pele, despindo-a completamente para o seu olhar.

—E agora? — ele perguntou, com a voz mais embargada do que ele gostaria. Seu rosto ficou pouco acima de sua vagina.

Ela inclinou suas pernas na altura do joelho e puxou- as para cima, abrindo-se para ele de forma mais completa. — Use a sua boca, — ela engasgou, levantando um pouco a cabeça para que pudesse ver o que ele estava fazendo. —Por favor, Edward. Use a sua boca.

Assim ele fez.

Sua língua lambia a carne quente, saboreando seu desejo, correndo na em sua entrada para derramar ainda mais.

Isabella imediatamente começou a bombear seus quadris, tentando estabelecer um ritmo satisfatório. Mas Edward a agarrou novamente e a segurou, parada, enquanto ele acariciava e vibrava a língua.

Seu pênis estava pressionado contra o colchão agora, e ele ficou brevemente com medo de não conseguir se controlar completamente quando ela começou a instigá-lo incoerentemente para continuar. Ela estava lutando contra o aperto em seus quadris.

Ela ficou quieta quando ele fez isso pela primeira vez com ela, há três anos agora. Autoconsciente. Ela gozou para ele. Linda. Mas ela não havia se rendido a este abandono selvagem.

Ela confiava nele completamente agora.

Por alguma razão, esse pensamente levou seu controle a um ponto de ruptura. Ele endireitou-se rapidamente, liberando sua pressão sobre ela, com a necessidade de estar dentro dela imediatamente.

Ela gemeu em protesto.

— Desculpe querida, — disse ele, esquecendo-se que ele deveria ser poderoso enquanto ele se despia rapidamente. —Não consigo esperar mais.

—Está tudo bem, apenas se apresse. Eu senti tanto sua falta.

Nu e dolorosamente ereto, ele se posicionou de volta para ela, desta vez repousando entre suas pernas abertas.

Seu pênis em sua entrada, mas ele fez uma pausa antes entrar nela.

Ela agarrou seus ombros.

—Agora você está apenas sendo mau.

Ele fechou os olhos.

—Diga-me o que você quer.

—Eu quero você dentro de mim. Por favor, Edward.

Ele entrou nela lentamente. Então ficou completamente parado, com a necessidade de recuperar o seu controle e divertindo-se com o quente familiar do corpo dela.

Isabella, por outro lado, não conseguia ficar parada. Tentando montá-lo por baixo, ela puxou as pernas dobradas para mais perto de seu corpo, a fim de obter mais controle.

— Oh, Deus, eu preciso que você se mova.

Apoiando-se sobre os braços estendidos, ele recuou lentamente até que ele quase tinha puxado para fora, em seguida, afundou com um impulso lento. Ele observou o rosto de Isabella contorcido de prazer. Ele repetiu o movimento, e ela fez um zumbido gutural. Na terceira vez, ela agarrou a cabeceira da cama.

—Mais rápido, — ela insistiu com ele. —Por favor, mais rápido.

Ele tentou manter seu movimento constante, tentou exercer algum tipo de controle, mas seu corpo se recusou a obedecer a sua mente. Ele empurrou-a com força e rápido, não saindo tão longe, e Isabella encontrou seus impulsos com seus quadris.

Ela foi rapidamente construindo em direção ao orgasmo, ofegando suavemente, emitiu uma sucessão de monossílabos, principalmente 'sim' e 'Edward'. Os olhos dele passaram de seu belo rosto para o salto de seus seios.

Ele sentiu seus músculos internos vibrarem em torno dele, e ela fez um som abafado e agitou a cabeça.

—Diga- me, — ele apertou, tentando preparar-se para o que ele sabia que estava por vir. —Diga- me.

Ela cambaleou para fora da cama alguns centímetros.

— Estou quase, Edward, por favor.

Ele acelerou seu empurrão, desejando seu corpo para temperar a sua necessidade.

— Goze para mim, Isabella, — ele exigiu. — Goze agora.

Ela gozou.

Foi lindo e poderoso. Ela quase dobrou o corpo para trás, enquanto ela segurava na cabeceira da cama, que batia com ruído alto algumas vezes contra a parede. Os músculos dela o apertaram impiedosamente, então ele só conseguia empurrar as contrações e segurar-se para não gozar também.

Ele chegou perto. Ele soltou um som estrangulado e sacudiu a cabeça para o lado, de modo que seu abandono selvagem e lindo não o empurrasse sobre a borda.

Fazia tanto tempo desde que ele a tinha sentido assim.

Isso quase o quebrou.

Os quadris dela se contraíram mais algumas vezes até que ela desceu, e ela engasgou desesperadamente por ar, seu corpo úmido e todo corado.

—Deus, — ela ofegava, chegando a acariciar seu rosto. —Isso foi incrível. Como diabos você não gozou também?

Seu senso de ironia fez uma aparição inesperada, sua vagina ainda apertava possessivamente o seu pênis. Com um tremor de seus lábios, ele murmurou,

— Eu tenho o controle, como ferro.

Ela riu e se inclinou em agradecimento para dar-lhe um beijo doce.

Mas esse tipo de ternura o levava longe demais. Ele ergueu-se.

—Pronta para mais?

— Sim, por favor, — respondeu ela, sorrindo para ele com carinho.

Sua expressão fez a sua dor no peito, seu coração inchar, seu controle vacilar.

Toda sua vida, ele procurou o controle sobre seu mundo, desafiando seu pai, ao se recusar a submeter-se às suas expectativas sociais, fazendo seu corpo fazer o que ele tinha feito. Desde que ele tinha se reunido com Isabella, seu mundo tinha sido diferente. Ele tinha sido diferente.

Mas não diferente o suficiente.

Ele saiu dela completamente. O ar frio em sua ereção molhada e escorregadia o fez estremecer de excitação.

O rosto de Isabella estava confuso.

—Eu pensei que íamos de novo.

—E vamos. — Ele foi mais para baixo na cama e levantou as pernas dela pelos tornozelos. Beijou uma de suas panturrilhas e, em seguida, endireitou suas pernas até os tornozelos repousassem sobre os ombros dele.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo, e ela respondeu-lhe em silêncio, balançando a cabeça.

Assim, ele se alinhou em sua entrada de novo e, então, cuidadosamente deslizou para dentro. Quando ele entrou nela, se inclinou para frente, até que seus joelhos estavam contra seus ombros, e seu corpo estava dobrado ao meio.

Ele soltou um gemido baixo e ouviu Isabella espelhar o som. Ele foi penetrando-a ainda mais profundamente desta

forma enterrado dentro dela totalmente, com firmeza. Era quase demais, e ele esticou todo o seu corpo para manter sua moderação.

Quando conseguiu, ele abriu os olhos. O rosto de Isabella estava contorcido, e ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior, mas ele não sabia dizer se era de dor ou prazer.

— Ok? — ele perguntou com voz grossa.

—Sim, — ela sussurrou, mexendo-se inquieta embaixo dele. — Bom, Edward. Tão bom.

Ela estava levando tudo o que ele poderia dar a ela, e Edward sentiu uma onda de oscilação de energia através dele na forma absolutamente genuína ela havia dito as palavras.

— Sim?

— Oh, sim, — ela respirou, tentando balançar seus quadris contra ele. — Você é tão bom, Edward. Agora continue.

Ele virou a cabeça e mordiscou o lado sua perna.

— Diga, por favor. — Ele recuou, gerando um atrito apertado e torturante.

— Bastardo arrogante. — Ela tentou fazer uma careta, mas ela também estava balançando-se para ele, e era a única coisa que ela poderia fazer em sua posição impotente.

Ele tremia com o esforço de controlar a si mesmo, mas ele conseguiu não empurrar de volta para ela.

Quando ele não completou seu impulso, Isabella choramingou. Tentou bombear seus quadris mais alto, mas não pôde fazê-lo entrar mais fundo dentro dela. Ela cedeu.

— Tudo bem. Por favor, oh grande deus de tudo o que é sexy, por favor, por favor, por favor, me foda agora.

Edward engasgou com uma gargalhada, mas desde que ela tinha dito, por favor, ele preparou-se com as mãos

espalmadas para fora no colchão. Empurrado para enchê-la de novo, alavancando seus quadris para cima de uma só vez.

Isabella arqueou e gemeu profundamente, com os braços voando para fora, as mãos apalpando algo para agarrar.

— Mais uma vez, — ela engasgou.

Ele puxou de volta. Enfiou de novo. Alavancado para cima.

—Deus, Edward, — ela gritou, com mechas de seu cabelo grudando no rosto úmido. — Mais. Mais.

Edward empurrou novamente, tentando ser cuidadoso. Ele estava profundo, e ele não queria machucá-la.

Ele amava como seu corpo inteiro balançava com o seu movimento, ela estava se mexendo completamente à sua vontade e a pressão de suas pernas em seus ombros deu-lhe resistência suficiente para empurrar.

O suor estava reunindo na base do pescoço de Isabella agora. Ele podia vê-la brilhando mesmo à luz muito fraca. — Mais duro, — ela implorou, apertando os olhos fechados. — Edward, por favor, eu preciso de mais duro. E mais rápido.

Ele soltou um som áspero de prazer ou orgulho, e permitiu-se empurrar dentro dela, duro.

A potência foi esmagadora quando ouviu Isabella suspirar,

— Sim. Assim. Duro. Rápido.

Ele intensificou suas investidas, com os braços tremendo visivelmente quando ele apoiou seu corpo em cima dela.

Os gemidos de Isabella transformado em gritos de prazer enquanto se moviam, e cada exclamação fez sentir-se ainda mais poderoso, ainda mais necessário, e menos quebrado.

Ele queria levá-la ao orgasmo novamente. E, em seguida, novamente. Queria agradá-la, tanto quanto podia. Mas suas coxas queimavam, e seus braços tremiam, e ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele poderia conter sua própria liberação.

—Você já consegue gozar?

—Sim. Estou gozando. Mais, Edward.

Ele adorava ouvir suas palavras sem fôlego. Amava ouvir o quanto ela precisava dele, o quanto ele a agradava. Exigiu,

— Mais o quê?

—Mais. — Ela virou a cabeça, evidentemente, estava sem palavras. Depois de mais alguns golpes, ela encontrou sua voz novamente. —Porra, Edward, — continuou ela, puxando o lençol da cama em seu desespero. —Mais.

—Diga-me o que você quer. — Seus olhos estavam fitando seu rosto selvagem e desesperado.

— Quero você, — ela engasgou, o cabelo estava em seus olhos e sua boca. — Quero gozar. Edward, por favor.

Parecia que seu coração ia explodir. Ele sabia que seu pênis também iria muito, muito em breve. E ele gritou de alívio quando ele finalmente sentiu os músculos apertarem violentamente ao redor dele.

Ela gritou quando gozou, e Edward continuou empurrando em seu corpo durante os espasmos.

Finalmente capaz de deixar-se ir, ele sentiu a pressão familiar enquanto ele deu suas estocadas finais. Enrolando. Apertando. Centrando.

Inesperadamente, Isabella respirou,

— Eu te amo.

E foi muito mais do que ele poderia suportar.

Edward fez um som alto, de alívio ou rendição, quando a onda de prazer tomou conta dele.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que ele gozou com tanta força, e levou praticamente tudo o que tinha. Seus cotovelos dobraram, não era capaz de suportar o seu peso.

Isabella bufou quando todo o seu peso, de repente caiu sobre seu corpo dobrado.

— Deus, — ele disse, tentando encontrar a força para se levantar. — Sinto muito, querida. — Ele conseguiu extrair- se e desembaraçar seus membros, ajudando-a a endireitar as pernas fracas de volta para a cama.

Quando ela estava deitada de novo, ele caiu ao lado dela, fechou os olhos e tentou recuperar o fôlego.

Depois de um minuto, ele abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça. Viu Isabella olhando para ele na penumbra. Sua voz era áspera quando perguntou:

— Você se sente melhor agora?

—Sim, — ele murmurou , buscando energia suficiente para gentilmente acariciar seu rosto úmido. Percebeu que havia manchas de lágrimas em seu rosto e esperava que tivesse sido de prazer e não de dor. — Você está bem?

—Sim. Claro. Mas isso foi incrível. — Ela sorriu para ele com exaustão óbvia. — Que garanhão!

A garganta, o peito, os braços e as pernas de Edward queimavam por seu esforço, mas ele não conseguiu evitar o seu sorriso seco.

— Eu acho que meu ego já foi acariciado o suficiente esta noite.

— Só para ter certeza. Senti muito a sua falta.

— Eu também senti sua falta.

Sua cabeça se virou em direção a ela, em tempo de ver quando ela levantou a mão e sorriu quando ela olhou para o anel de noivado na mão esquerda. Ele notou que, ocasionalmente, ela fazia isso, como se para lembrar-se de que ela estava realmente comprometida com ele.

O pensamento o fez muito emocional. Muito fraco. Só mais uma coisa que ele não conseguia lidar esta noite.

Ele rolou para fora da cama e mancou em direção ao banheiro, sentindo-se um pouco dolorido e esgotado.

Lá, ele acendeu a luz e ficou na frente da pia, tentando encontrar a energia para jogar água no rosto.

Nos primeiros meses, após Isabella ter se tornado uma cliente, ele tinha que fazer isso depois de cada vez que tinham relações sexuais. Fugia para o banheiro. Juntava os pedaços. Lembrava-se de quem ela era, quem ele era, e como ele nunca poderia estar com ela de verdade.

Ele ficou na frente do espelho por um longo tempo, apoiando as mãos no granito, respirando pesadamente, sua cabeça se abaixou com os olhos fechados.

Isabella o amava e estava ansiosa para o seu retorno, mas ela não gostaria que ele voltasse para ela ferido.

Ele foi surpreendido por uma voz ao seu lado.

— Edward, por favor, me diga o que está errado.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou-se no espelho, quando Isabella ajeitou-se para envolver os braços ao redor dele por trás.

— Nada. Eu estou bem. Foi uma longa viagem.

— Na escavação foi tudo bem? Todos reconheceram o quão brilhante e notável você é? — Sua voz era leve, mas ele sabia que a pergunta era séria.

— Sim. Foi tudo bem. Não há problemas.

— E você não trabalhou muito duro? Você conseguiu dormir e comer bem?

— Sim. Mesmo que eu esquecesse disso, as suas ligações diárias para me lembrar, teriam me colocado de volta nos trilhos.

Podia ouvi-la rir atrás dele, quando seus braços apertaram-lhe carinhosamente.

— E você usou um chapéu para proteger a sua pobre cabeça do sol?

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. Então ele estremeceu quando ela deslizou a mão para acariciar seu couro cabeludo, suavemente.

Ele tinha sido completamente careca desde que ele estava na casa dos vinte e poucos anos, mas ele não se importava mais, especialmente desde que Isabella parecia tão apaixonada por ele.

— Olhe, eu estou queimado de sol?

— Não. Parece apenas que algo pode estar errado.

Ele tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Se não o fizesse, ela iria ficar muito preocupada. Então, ele admitiu o máximo de verdade como ele podia.

— Eu só, às vezes, me lembrei de... do meu passado. Mas realmente não é grande coisa. Eu vou ficar bem, assim que eu possa voltar a uma programação normal.

Esta explicação parecia alivia-la. Ela virou-o em seus braços e abraçou-o com força. Ele retribuiu o abraço, tentando se consolar com ela, sem abaixar suas defesas.

Ele quase não conseguiu controlar-se.

Ela era uma virgem quando ela veio para ele. Ele não tinha idéia de que ela iria transformar completamente a sua existência.

Ele estava feliz agora. Ele tinha tudo o que precisava. Ele poderia esquecer todo o resto, tudo que o tinha ferido ao longo de tantos anos de sua vida.

Nada disso importava agora. Nada disso deveria ter poder sobre ele.

Ele estava no controle de sua vida, e ele poderia manter o controle de si mesmo.

Ele ainda pode estar a ponto de se quebrar, mas ele poderia impedir que isso acontecesse.

Isabella o merecia inteiro.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward acordou para descobrir que Isabella o estava observando dormir.

Ele virou a cabeça e viu que seu rosto estava voltado para ele também. Seus olhos estavam abertos, descansando em seu rosto.

Ele sorriu para ela, nem mesmo completamente desperto.

—Oi, — ela disse, com o rosto iluminado com um sorriso.

Ninguém sorria como Isabella. Como algo aquecido que brilhava dentro dela e que escapou pela curva de seus lábios.

—Oi, — disse ele, com o peito contraindo levemente. — Você se sente bem?

— Por que não me sintiria bem?

—Depois de ontem à noite, eu quero dizer. Eu fui meio duro.

Ela riu, aproximando-se mais, para que ela pudesse acariciar seu peito.

—Eu me diverti na noite passada.

—Bom.

Ele sabia que ela gozaria. Obviamente. Mais de uma vez. Mas ele também sabia muito bem que um orgasmo apenas superficial, não poderia começar a incorporar-se ao verdadeiro eu de uma pessoa.

Ele normalmente culminava em um orgasmo com suas clientes, quando ele era um acompanhante, mas, diferente de Isabella, nunca foi mais do que uma resposta física. Ele nunca foi realmente ele.

—Embora eu não possa contar com a sorte, esta manhã. Estou um pouco dolorida. — Sua boca ainda estava cheia com aquele sorriso.

— Entendido.

— Você se sente bem?

— Por que eu não me sentiria? — perguntou ele, usando a mesma resposta que tinha usado antes de parar, quando ele descobriu uma maneira de lidar com o questionamento.

Ele não gostava de mentir para ela. Ele quase nunca o fez. Mas ele também não podia lhe dizer a verdade, não toda, se ele ia ser o homem que ela acreditava que ele fosse.

—Bem, você geralmente não é tão... tão intenso como você estava na noite passada. E você parece muito cansado esta manhã.

—Estou cansado, — admitiu ele, falando nada mais que a verdade.

Ela animou-se, como se sua confissão lhe tivesse dado um jeito de ajudá-lo.

— Você deve ter calma hoje. Eu tenho que ir a esta conferência, mas eu vou pular as sessões de hoje. Dessa forma, podemos passear durante o dia.

Ele balançou a cabeça. De certa forma, parecia incrivelmente tentadora, mas ele não poderia abaixar suas defesas tanto tempo.

— Eu tenho que assumir uma aula de Antropologia Sociocultural para Hanover no meio do semestre. Eu tenho que encontrar com ela esta manhã. Ela quer que eu comece na próxima semana.

Isabella fez um barulho indignado.

— Por que você não me disse antes?

— Eu acabei de descobrir. Ela vai passar por algum tipo de cirurgia. Marquei a reunião ontem, no aeroporto.

— Bem, é bom que ela pediu-lhe para fazê-lo. Mas é melhor não estar planejando trabalhar todo fim de semana.

—Eu não vou trabalhar todo fim de semana, — prometeu. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la ao lado da boca. — Agora, é melhor eu levantar, ou nunca vou conseguir.

Ele levantou-se da cama, seus músculos estavam doloridos do longo voo e do tal sexo vigoroso. Quando ele olhou para trás, viu os olhos de Isabella subindo e descendo seu corpo.

—O quê? — Ele perguntou, genuinamente confuso. Ele olhou para baixo e verificou se o seu peito e barriga pareciam normais. Quando ele estava no 'cargo', ele havia trabalhado por um par de horas por dia a elaboração de seu corpo, como uma obra de arte. Mas agora ele só malhava algumas vezes por semana. Ele ainda parecia bastante decente, embora, ainda não tinha acordado com uma ereção.

—Só apreciando a vista. Já se passaram seis semanas. Eu quase esqueci-me o quão lindo e quente você é.

Ele riu até que a ternura em seus olhos começou a desfazer seu controle instável. Então ele foi tomar um banho.

Isabella levantou e estava tomando café, quando ele surgiu, completamente vestido. Tinham falado todos os dias enquanto estava fora da cidade, mas ela ainda queria um relatório final sobre sua pesquisa, agora que a viagem tinha acabado. Eles conversaram sobre o assunto por alguns minutos até que ela olhou para o relógio.

—Merda, é melhor eu me vestir, ou vou me atrasar para a primeira sessão.

Edward desfez a mala, enquanto ela estava no chuveiro. Então tirou o velho estojo de couro e foi, sem entusiasmo, reorganizar o conteúdo desordenado, enquanto Isabella secava seu cabelo.

Ele estava pronto para sair antes que ela terminasse, então, enfiou a cabeça no banheiro para se despedir-se.

Ela não usava nada além de calcinha e sutiã verde esmeralda, e ela estava com o secador de cabelo no alto, com os dois braços levantados, enquanto ela tentava suavizar as ondas de seu cabelo. Seu pênis se contraiu com a visão de seu lindo corpo, cheio de curvas, exibido para ele inconscientemente.

Ela desligou o secador quando o viu.

— Você já está saindo?

—Sim. Eu tenho que atender Hanover, em menos de uma hora.

Ela entrou no quarto com ele e pegou uma blusa que tinha colocado sobre a cômoda. Era preta e feita de tecido que parecia cetim, obviamente nova, mas parecia vintage. Ela começou a trabalhar na linha de botões minúsculos.

— Quando você vai estar em casa? Eu não tenho que ficar nesta conferência o dia todo.

—Eu vou ligar na hora do almoço para que você saiba. — Ele estava distraído, brevemente, com a visão do tecido escuro e escorregadio deslizando contra sua pele e agarrando-se aos seus seios. — É nova?

— A camisa? Ou o sutiã e a calcinha?

— Qualquer um dos dois.

Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso culpado que era absolutamente irresistível.

—Os dois são.

Ele riu.

— Você foi muito às compras, enquanto eu estava fora?

—Eu fiz um monte de compras. Mas eu tenho parte do adiantamento do meu próximo livro, então eu pensei que eu merecia me recompensar.

Ele chegou mais perto, aquecido pela diversão apaixonada no seu rosto. Ele deslizou as mãos em volta da cintura e puxou-a mais perto.

— Claro, você merece recompensas.

Ela colocou as mãos contra o peito dele.

— Eu fiz algumas compras para você também.

—O que você me comprou?

—Eu comprei uma jaqueta de tweed. Parece muito acadêmico.

Ele riu, inclinando-se mais perto, até que ele estava falando apenas sobre os lábios.

—Você não acha que eu não pareço acadêmico o suficiente?

— Não. Você não parece nada com um acadêmico. Mas este casaco vai ajudar. Tem apliques nos cotovelos e tudo.

Ele poderia dizer que ela o estava provocando, embora ele não deixasse passar o fato de ela comprasse o tal item.

—Você me comprou um cachimbo também?

Ela começou a rir e entrelaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

—Não! É uma boa ideia. Vou comprar um esta semana. Então você pode usar o seu equipamento acadêmico durante o semestre e usar seu chapéu de Indiana Jones quando você sair em escavações. Vou preparar tudo para você.

Ela tinha comprado o chapéu quando ele ganhou a bolsa de pesquisa para sua dissertação. Ele não o usou. Nenhuma vez.

Isabella parecia ter processado essa realidade, ao mesmo tempo que lhe passou pela cabeça. Ela correu para o armário, ainda vestindo nada além de seu pequeno sutiã e calcinha. Seu corpo respondeu ainda mais para o seu estado de semivestida.

Ela surgiu com o chapéu.

— Use-o hoje, — disse ela, aproximando-se com o chapéu estendido. Ela ainda estava cheia de diversão. — Só para provar que você me ama.

Ele estava rindo também, incapaz de resistir ao seu humor, mas ele fez questão de evitar que o chapéu ficasse em qualquer lugar perto de sua cabeça.

— Eu te amo, além da minha existência, mas eu não vou usar aquele chapéu.

Ela lutou com ele, brincando, até que ele conseguiu tirar o chapéu da mão dela e lançá-lo para o outro lado do quarto. Ela gritou em indignação fingida e depois gritou novamente quando ele a jogou na cama.

Antes que ela pudesse se levantar e correr para o chapéu, ele prendeu-a no lugar com o seu corpo.

— Agora, — ele disse, seu pênis endurecendo com a visão e a sensação dela estendida debaixo dele, — não haverá mais conversa sobre usar aquele chapéu.

Ela se contorceu em um esforço hesitante para fugir. Seus olhos eram suaves e quentes, embora o seu movimento embaixo dele, só intensificou o seu desejo.

— Haverá conversa sobre ele, enquanto eu quiser falar sobre isso.

— Mas você realmente quer continuar a falar sobre isso? — Sua voz foi ficando rouca, respondendo ao estado de seu corpo.

—Eu não disse que você não deveria esperar ter sorte hoje de manhã? — Apesar de suas palavras, suas bochechas estavam ruborizadas, e ela apertou-se em direção a suas mãos apenas ligeiramente.

— Mas isso não significa que você não possa ter sorte. — Muito lentamente, ele fez o seu caminho para baixo, desfazendo o resto dos botões.

Ela observou-o, quase hipnotizada.

— Você tem tempo?

—Eu tenho tempo.

Sua respiração se acelerou, e ela estendeu a mão para traçar o contorno de sua cabeça, com os dedos suaves. Apesar de sua concentração nos pequenos botões intermináveis, ele não pôde deixar de lamentar as sensações irresistíveis de seus dedos em seu couro cabeludo.

Se ela continuasse, ele não seria capaz de segurar, então ele tomou gentilmente seus pulsos e esticou os braços.

—Você está com sorte, lembra?

O corpo dela estava obviamente reagindo, mas ela ainda sufocou uma risadinha.

— Certo. Eu me lembro. Vou tentar ser uma boa menina.

Ele sentiu seu lábio se contorcer um pouco, apesar de sua tentativa de reprimir uma risada.

—É bom ser.

Quando ele finalmente terminou com os botões, ele puxou a blusa e abriu. Ela tremia quando ele abaixou a boca para seu pescoço, mas ela conseguiu manter-se deitada, quase imóvel.

Ele arrastou sua boca para baixo, e ela engasgou quando ele chegou ao seu seio direito e gentilmente colocou

sua boca sobre o cetim de seu sutiã. O seu mamilo enrijeceu imediatamente, e ele brincou com sua língua até que ela agarrou as cobertas com as duas mãos.

Ele acariciou seu seio esquerdo com a mão enquanto ele ia para o outro com a boca. Não demorou muito, e ela estava mexendo seus quadris e emitindo gemidos pequenos e sufocantes.

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela, seu peito e sua virilha pulsavam.

Havia algo em sua capacidade de resposta, e ele não poderia ter o suficiente.

Ela estava estirada debaixo dele. Ela ainda usava a blusa e o cojunto de lingerie, e seu cabelo escuro estava espalhado em torno de seu rosto corado, ainda úmido, porque ela não tinha secado completamente. Seus olhos, normalmente verdes, tão animados e inteligentes, estavam um pouco fechados e escurecidos com a crescente excitação.

Seu pênis pulsava de necessidade, com a visão.

Ele queria agradá-la, no entanto, muito mais ele queria agradar a si mesmo. Então ele tomou seu tempo, e seu toque foi sem preocupações, quando trouxe a outra mão e acariciou ambos os mamilos simultaneamente.

Isabella arqueou-se em suas mãos, com a boca aberta e os olhos fechados.

Edward sentiu uma onda de desejo, enquanto ele a olhava, tão dominada por seu toque. Ele deslizou uma mão para sua barriga e acariciou-a suavemente, resistindo ao impulso de mergulhar em sua calcinha e ver se sua vagina estava molhada.

—Deus, Edward! — Seus quadris se contorceram, enquanto ele continuava a brincar com seus mamilos apertados. — É tão bom. Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

Ele sabia o que ela estava pedindo. Ela estava preocupada com ele, desde que ele lhe disse que não poderia ter relações sexuais.

— Eu prometo, — ele murmurou, — isto é para você. Eu quero fazer isso por você. — Ele segurou ambos os seios de novo, apertando suavemente enquanto ela se empurrava avidamente em suas mãos.

Sua ereção estava desconfortavelmente confinada em suas calças, mas ele ignorou-a enquanto ele deslizou suas mãos até as coxas de Isabella, acariciando a carne macia.

A satisfação visceral pulsava por ele quando ela gemia, impotente, suas mãos se aproximaram de sua excitação.

—Você é tão bonita. — Sua voz era agora embaraçosamente grossa. — Tão bonita. Eu gosto de ver você assim.

Pensando na época em que atendia suas clientes, ele tinha sido considerado como bom no diálogo na cama, com conversas sujas ou doces, era interminável, criativo em murmúrios românticos, dependendo do gosto da mulher. Tudo isso tinha sido falso, porém. O que ele realmente sentia quando ele fazia amor com Isabella não poderia ser falso com as palavras.

Ela estava ofegante, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, seus mamilos excitados vergonhosamente através do fino tecido do sutiã. E ela disse ;

— Te amo. Amo isso.

Edward teve que abafar um gemido com a forma como as suas palavras lhe fizeram sentir. Ele deslizou sua pequena calcinha e separou as suas coxas, inundado com o sentimento, então ele viu como ela estava molhada.

Acariciou-lhe com um dedo, fazendo-a engasgar com um som em resposta. Ele brincou até que ela não conseguia segurar sua pélvis e ela fez sem palavras, pedindo com seus sons. Então ele afundou dois dedos em sua vagina.

Isabella gritou de prazer, de costas, levantando-se da cama. Ela agarrou a cama desesperadamente e mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele começou a foder com ela ritmicamente com os dedos, enrolando-os contra seu ponto G.

— Como está? — Questionou. Sua própria excitação pulsada distraidamente, mas ele continuou dizendo a si mesmo para ignorá-la.

—Bom, — ela murmurou, com sua cabeça balançando. — Oh, Deus, Edward, é tão bom.

Ele acelerou o bombeamento de seus dedos. Ela estava balançando em suas mãos, e ela agarrou as cobertas, na tentativa de se segurar firme para que ele pudesse dar prazer a ela.

A visão de seus mamilos sob o sutiã era muito tentadora, e Edward inclinou-se para tomar um em sua boca, sem alterar o curso de sua mão.

Ela gritou mais alto, enquanto ele a sugava através do tecido, seu corpo enrijeceu tão profundamente que ela começou a tremer.

Ele podia sentir sua vagina apertar em torno de seus dedos até que ela gritou de novo, um arrepio correu por todo seu corpo quando ela chegou ao clímax.

Edward acariciou-lhe através dos espasmos, e ele não parou, mesmo quando ela começou a relaxar e suspirar a sua satisfação.

Ele levantou sua cabeça, para que ele pudesse ver o seu rosto vermelho, seus olhos vidrados, e a languidez sensual em sua expressão.

—Muito bom, — disse ela, com um pouco de brilho de diversão em seus olhos.

— Parece bom. — Edward olhou para seus dedos ainda bombeando dentro e fora. Ela estava mais úmida do que nunca, estava escorregadia permitindo que seus dedos continuassem se movendo apesar de quão apertada ela estava agora.

— Oh, — disse Isabella, como se estivesse surpresa, quando ele apertou com força contra seu ponto G novamente. Quando ele empurrou contra ela uma segunda vez, ela gritou: — Oh, meu Deus! — E seus braços voaram acima de sua cabeça.

Edward nunca tinha visto nada mais sexy em sua vida, e ele teve que lutar contra a compulsão de seu pênis. —Você pode gozar para mim de novo?

— Uh huh, — ela murmurou, fechando os olhos enquanto as sensações tomaram conta dela. — Uh huh.

Ele empurrou duro em seu ponto G até que ela gozou pela segunda vez, seus quadris cavalgando os espasmos de entusiasmo sem vergonha. Então, incapaz de resistir, ele baixou o rosto entre as pernas dela e fechou os lábios em torno de seu clitóris, bebeu o perfume dela e o som de sua voz, em sua alta resposta ansiosa. Ele já não podia empurrar seus dedos, mas ele os manteve dentro dela enquanto ele chupou duro seu clitóris.

Ela gozou de novo com um grito quebrado, quase soluçando em seu intenso prazer enquanto ele continuava sua atividade, sem dar-lhe uma pausa.

Finalmente, ele deslizou os dedos para fora, acariciando delicadamente sua carne íntima.

Ele olhou para sua forma relaxada, ruborizada, enquanto ela ofegava uma série de murmurios,

— Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus! — E tentou recuperar-se de seus orgasmos.

Os olhos de Edward estavam mais turvos com o desejo e com um orgulho primitivo, de que ele tinha reduzido uma mulher tão forte e articulada como Isabella, a este estado.

— Sua sorte foi boa? — ele perguntou, depois de dar- lhe um minuto para se recuperar.

Seu próprio corpo estava gritando para ele levá-la duro e rápido, mas ela estava ferida de ontem à noite e ele não estava disposto a machucá-la.

— Oh, Deus, eu me sinto muito, muito sortuda. — Ela estendeu a mão para acariciar sua cabeça.

Ele rigidamente inclinou-a para longe de sua mão.

— Melhor não. — Ele estava tão excitado que ele poderia perder- se a qualquer momento.

—Pobre Edward, — ela murmurou. — Talvez você possa ter sorte também, afinal de contas.

Seus ombros se enrijeceram.

— Mas você está dolorida.

—Não é tão ruim assim. Vou ficar bem. Basta não ser muito duro. — Ela se atrapalhou com as calças até que ela libertou seu pênis. — Eu quero, Edward. Sério.

Ele poderia dizer que ela quis dizer isso, e ele gemeu de alívio, posicionou-se em cima dela e depois a invadiu com um golpe cuidadoso.

Ela gritou na penetração, com a voz abafando seu zumbido de prazer, impotente ao senti-la ao seu redor.

—Ok? — ele conseguiu dizer, mantendo-se acima dela em seus braços trêmulos.

— Oh, sim. Isso é bom.

Ele começou a empurrar, quase imediatamente, perdendo seu controle. Mexeu-se em um ritmo rápido e constante, tentando desesperadamente conter a sua necessidade para que ele não fosse muito duro.

Ela estava com ele, no entanto, elevando os quadris ansiosamente para atender cada um de seus impulsos. E logo os dois estavam ofegando enquanto trabalhavam em direção à sua liberação.

Edward não tinha certeza se Isabella seria capaz de gozar novamente, mas seus gritos de esforço e prazer ficaram mais altos até que seu corpo congelou e então estremeceu. Seu clímax puxou-o sobre a borda também, e ele se perdeu completamente quando o prazer apertou e, em seguida, explodiu através de seu pênis.

Ele deve ter gritado tão alto quanto Isabella, embora ele não estivesse consciente de fazê-lo. A próxima coisa que ele estava ciente era que estava desabando em cima dela. Ele poderia ter ficado lá muito tempo se ela não o cutucasse gentilmente.

Ele rolou de cima dela com um gemido, também relaxado e realizado. Ele tinha que se encontrar com um membro do corpo docente em vinte minutos agora, e ele não tinha certeza se tinha a energia para ir para o campus.

Depois de um tempo, porém, Isabella virou a cabeça para olhar para ele. Ela estudou-o por um longo tempo, até Edward realmente sentir-se um pouco autoconsciente, já que ele não tinha certeza do que ela estava vendo nele.

— Você está bem?

Edward puxou as sobrancelhas juntas.

—O que você quer dizer? O sexo foi ótimo.

— Eu sei que foi. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Parece apenas que talvez... talvez alguma coisa o está incomodando. Algo que não é sobre o sexo. — Seus olhos eram anormalmente suaves quando eles descansaram no rosto dele. — Você está bem?

Ele não estava bem. Não realmente.

Ela estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto quando ele não respondeu.

— O que está incomodando você, Edward? Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, certo?

Ele queria dizer a ela. Ele queria desesperadamente dizer a ela, mas ele não queria ser esse homem, o homem que ele seria se ele abaixasse suas defesas, se ele se deixasse ferir mais do que já fora ferido.

Seu pai costumava dizer que ele era fraco quando chorava, fraco quando reclamava, fraco quando pedia por algo que não tinha.

Ele rejeitou tudo sobre seu pai e estava determinado a não dar ao homem mais poder sobre sua vida.

Não era sobre seu pai. Ele não iria deixar que fosse.

O que Edward precisava era muito menos importante do que o que Isabella precisava, e ele não iria dar-lhe nada menos.

—Eu sei, — disse ele. — Estou muito cansado da viagem.

No dia seguinte, Edward estava trabalhando na biblioteca quando Isabella ligou, perguntando se ele estava livre para o almoço.

Ele deveria ter ligado para ela, mas ele tinha se envolvido em sua pesquisa e perdeu a noção do tempo.

Isabella não parecia irritada com seu lapso, mas ele não ia correr o risco de ferir seus sentimentos recusando o convite, então ele juntou o seu material e foi ao seu encontro em um café perto de seu hotel de conferências.

Ele preferia ficar trabalhado o dia todo.

Quando ele estava trabalhando, ele não tinha que pensar em outra coisa. Ele poderia afogar todos os seus pensamentos em palavras sobre palavras - páginas sobre uma cultura que estava morta e imutável. Quando ele estava com Isabella, no entanto, sua mente começava a se mover em direções que eram simplesmente muito perigosas.

Ele tentou se concentrar na conversa durante o almoço, em suas divagações entusiásticas sobre sua manhã na conferência dos escritores, que ela estava frequentando. Ele encontrou seus olhos, assentiu com a cabeça nos momentos certos, riu de suas descrições engraçadas de seus companheiros escritores excêntricos e a discussão que ela teve em em uma única sessão.

A primeira vez Edward encontrou Isabella, foi em um café, para uma primeira reunião para discutir os termos e se

preparar para a sua primeira sessão de cliente com ele. Ela era linda, jovem, nervosa e surpreendentemente dura.

Ela perguntou-lhe sobre o seu nome incomum, e por algum motivo ele disse a ela a verdade.

— Edward, — disse ela, chamando sua atenção de volta.

—Sim.

—Você acha que é uma boa ideia?

Ele deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche para ganhar tempo para descobrir o que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Finalmente, ele teve de admitir:

— Eu sinto muito. O quê?

—Que tal maio? — Ela falou lentamente e sem qualquer inflexão particular, um sinal claro de que ela estava ficando impaciente com ele. — Isso seria entre o final do semestre e sua próxima escavação, e eu não tenho nada grande planejado para o mês inteiro.

Ele piscou, finalmente, o processamento de que ela tinha mudado tópicos e agora estava falando sobre os planos de casamento.

—Tudo bem.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Não é uma boa época para você? Quando você prefere?

— Quando você quiser está bem. — Ele queria casar-se com Isabella, mais do que qualquer coisa, mas ele honestamente não se importava com a data, o local, ou os tipos de flores envolvidas.

—Eu só gostaria de definir uma data para que possamos fazer planos. E realmente não tem que ser Maio. Você quer antes? Não temos a...

— Isabella, maio está bem. Não há razão para fazê-lo antes.

— Oh. — Ela olhou para sua salada por um longo tempo. —Nós podemos adiar, se quiser.

Ele não tinha ideia de por que ela estava sendo tão indecisa sobre isso. Ele ficaria feliz de se casar com ela quando ela quisesse. Até mesmo no próximo fim de semana.

— Escolha a data que você quer que seja. Eu realmente não me importo.

— Bem, é o seu casamento também.

Ele suspirou, esperando que os próximos oito meses, não fossem assim.

—Eu sei.

Ele não deveria se surpreender que ela pudesse ficar presa aos detalhes do casamento. Eles eram importantes para um grande número de mulheres, e Isabella tinha uma forte veia romântica nela, não importa quão duro ela tentasse mascará-la com ironia.

Era uma escritora de romances, além de tudo.

Ela o intrigou desde o início. Uma escritora de romances virgem, aos vinte e seis anos. Não que ele achasse sua situação implausível. Todas as mulheres tinham diferentes razões para ter ou não ter relações sexuais, ele sabia disso melhor do que a maioria, e se os autores poderiam descrever de forma convincente como cometer um assassinato ou viver na Idade Média, sem realmente fazê-lo, então eles certamente poderiam escrever de maneira convincente sobre fazer sexo sem ter feito isso. Nada disso teria o feito piscar.

Mas ela vinha para ele, confiando nele para ser o seu primeiro, tinha ido além de qualquer outra experiência. Estar com ela na cama foi diferente, mesmo em sua primeira sessão. Quanto mais ele tinha ficava com ela, mais profundo que ele caía, até que estava perdidamente apaixonado, sem nenhuma maneira de transformar a sua relação de negócios em algo real.

Não demorou muito para ele reviver esses sentimentos, sentimentos involuntários, até mesmo agora.

Ele tinha ficado acordado, noite após noite, naquela época, pensando nela, fantasiando sobre cenários onde ela poderia se apaixonar por ele, ansiando por outro sabor de uma verdadeira intimidade com ela, quando ele não tinha absolutamente nada disso em sua vida antes de conhecê-la.

Sua mãe havia morrido cedo. E seu pai não era um homem que sabia como amar.

— Edward? Você me ouviu?

— O quê? — Ele piscou, tentando arrastar-se para longe das lembranças e querendo arrancar o terrível tremor de seu peito.

— Você está totalmente desligado. Ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse?

— Desculpe. Eu só estou cansado.

—Você parece horrível. — Ela estudou atentamente seu rosto. — Você se sente bem? Parece que você está doente ou algo assim.

—Sim. Eu estou bem. Apenas cansado. — Era verdade. Ele estava cansado de tantas coisas. Cansado de nunca ser capaz de seguir em frente com o passado, quando ele tinha tudo o que sempre quis esperando por ele agora.

Isabella se sentou em silêncio, apenas olhando para ele. E, de repente, estava com medo que ela iria ver algo em sua expressão, que ele não queria que ela visse.

— Você não vai começar a ficar no meu pé e tentar me alimentar com canja de galinha, não é? — Ele sorriu. Então ela saberia que ele estava brincando.

Ela riu parecendo aliviada.

— Talvez. Se você ainda parecer tão cansado quando você chegar em casa hoje à noite, eu vou ter que mimá-lo um pouco.

— Consigo pensar em algumas maneiras que eu não me importaria de ser mimado. — Ele contraiu as sobrancelhas e foi recompensado quando ela riu de novo, as bochechas corando com um delicioso tom de rosa.

Deu-lhe uma ideia. Ele poderia mostrar a ela o quanto a amava - desde que ele tinha sido um fracasso na conversa de hoje, e ele também poderia distrair-se de tudo à espreita, nas sombras.

Ele olhou para o relógio.

— A que horas sua próxima sessão vai começar?

— Duas. Eu ainda tenho uma hora. Você quer fazer alguma coisa?

— Não. Eu preciso voltar ao campus, mas acho que eu deixei um livro em seu carro. Eu vou com você para pegá-lo.

—Eu não estava indo para o meu carro. Estou na garagem ao lado do hotel, e eu só iria caminhar por aqui. De qualquer forma, eu não acho que você deixou um livro lá. Eu não vi nenhum.

—Provavelmente deslizou debaixo de um assento. Você se importa em ir comigo para verificar?

—Claro. — Ela parecia completamente inocente quando ela acabou com sua água e, em seguida, estendeu a mão para a bolsa.

Eles caminharam juntos até a garagem e, em seguida, subiram as escadas até o andar de seu carro, um pequeno SUV azul. Quando ela clicou na chave as portas destravaram, Edward abriu a porta do motorista.

— Você pode verificar a parte traseira? — Ele perguntou casualmente. — Vou ver na frente.

Isabella obedientemente abriu a porta traseira e se abaixou para procurar sob o assento o livro fictício.

Edward fechou a porta da frente. Em seguida, ele a agarrou pela cintura e puxou-a para o banco traseiro.

Ela gritou de surpresa e depois com uma emoção diferente, quando ele entrou no banco de trás por trás dela e, em seguida, puxou-a para o seu colo.

— O que você está fazendo? — Ela exigiu sem fôlego.

—Você me conhece. Nunca perderia uma oportunidade. — Suas mãos se estabeleceram na bunda dela, segurando-a possessivamente.

— Mas e o seu livro?

—Não havia nenhum livro. Foi uma artimanha vergonhosa para chegar onde eu queria estar com você.

Ela corou profundamente, mas seus olhos brilhavam com carinho e emoção.

— Na parte de trás do carro?

— Só um lugar conveniente, a menos que você queira tentar um banheiro público.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

— Você não quer esperar até hoje à noite?

— Nós podemos hoje à noite também. Eu estive fora por muito tempo. Temos um monte de tempo para compensar.

— Oh. Eu acho que faz sentido. — Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo. — Mas alguém pode ver.

— Quem é que vai ver? As janelas traseiras são escuras, e o carro está em frente a uma parede de concreto.

—Eu acho. — Ela olhou ao redor, como se para confirmar que estavam protegidos. — É, sua lógica é impecável.

Ele mordeu um gemido quando ela moveu uma mão para a cabeça e acariciou-o, sua outra mão apertando até sua virilha.

— Minha lógica é uma coisa admirável.

—Sua lógica não é a única coisa admirável que você pode se gabar.

Ele ficou momentaneamente distraído por uma onda de emoção, necessidade, carinho, compreensão, ternura, algo como reverência. Não podia acreditar que esta mulher fosse dele. Não podia acreditar que ela o queria tanto. Não podia acreditar que ela moldou sua vida em torno dele, tanto quanto ele moldou a sua em torno dela.

Mas esse tipo de emoção o empurrou em direção a outros sentimentos, que ele não era forte o suficiente para processar ainda. Então, ele se concentrou em outras coisas.

No momento, ele tinha várias outras coisas para concentrar-se. Ou seja, a mão de Isabella em sua ereção, a outra mão acariciando seu couro cabeludo, os seios roçando deliciosamente contra seu peito, e seus lábios puxando o lóbulo da orelha.

Assim, a explosão de sentimentos perturbadores, foi engolida pela necessidade urgente de aprofundar-se no corpo dela.

Ele não podia contar quantas vezes tinha feito amor com Isabella nos três anos em que a conhecia, mas ainda não conseguia ter o suficiente dela.

Nem perto do suficiente.

Ele empurrou a saia com uma mão e agarrou o apoio de braço com a outra mão, enquanto ela o massageava habilmente.

Afastando-se um pouco, ela olhou para o rosto dele com as pálpebras pesadas.

— Você me ouviu?

—Sim, — ele respondeu, tentando não empurrar sua pélvis para sua mão quando ela parou de massageá-lo. — Eu acho que a única explicação para a minha outra coisa admirável é que você é irresistível e que eu estou com um tesão excepcional hoje.

Ela riu. Seu cabelo derramando-se em torno de seu rosto e ombros.

—Você deve estar perdido, se você estiver se reduzindo a usar uma palavra tão censurável.

Ela começou a massageá-lo novamente com uma mão hábil. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia como agradá-lo ao máximo.

Edward sentiu - não podia se controlar, mas sentiu – um arrepio nada civilizado de satisfação ao saber que ele era o único homem com quem ela já tinha estado.

Que ele era o único autorizado a tocá-la.

— Totalmente perdido. — Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo logo à direita de sua boca.

— Ótimo. — Ela deslizou os dedos delicadamente sobre a pele apertada de seu couro cabeludo. Edward tremeu em resposta, a compulsão de seu pênis era cada vez mais forte,

mesmo a partir de um toque tão indescritível.

— Eu gosto de você perdido.

Ele moveu a mão de sua bunda para deslizar em seu cabelo sedoso, curvando seus dedos ao redor da base de seu crânio. Inclinando-se para frente de novo, ele a beijou na boca, deixando sua língua acariciar a linha onde seus lábios se encontravam.

Seu corpo pressionou em direção a Isabella, e ela se agarrou a ele com seus lábios, seus braços, suas pernas. Ela montou nele totalmente, agora, a saia em torno de seus quadris, e sua boca se abriu facilmente à intrusão de sua língua. Ela gemeu no fundo de sua garganta, esfregando sua virilha contra a dele.

Tanto o som da textura, como a sensação de sua moagem enviavam um choque de desejo por ele, tão intensamente que seus quadris se ergueram.

O movimento deve tê-la abalado porque sua boca se separou. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado, respirando de forma desigual e cavando seus dedos em seus ombros.

As mãos dele se moviam por vontade própria, deslizando sob a borda da sua pequena camisa de caxemira e depois puxando por cima de sua cabeça.

Ela levantou os braços para que ele tirasse a camisa dela e, em seguida, arqueou para trás, pressionando seu peito em direção a ele, num gesto instintivo.

Ele engoliu em seco ao longo de um zumbido grave, apenas com a visão dela. Em seguida, suas mãos se moviam automaticamente. Em forma de concha e apertou o peso suave de seus seios. Manuseou os mamilos eretos.

A cabeça de Isabella caiu para trás, e ela apertou em seu toque, ainda agarrada aos seus ombros para o apoio.

Edward não conseguia conter-se. Ele contrariou-se de novo, nada forte ou desagradável, apenas um pouco de impulso apertado que exigiu indulgência.

Desta vez, Isabella gemeu em resposta, o ruído baixo, longo e persistente. A visão e o som dela eram intensamente eróticos, e o fato de que este era real, que este era íntimo, fez tudo mais atraente.

Edward não podia esperar mais. Ele enfiou a mão em sua calcinha para ver se ela estava pronta.

Ela estava suave, quente e muito úmida.

Quando ele puxou a mão para trás, empurrou para baixo suas calças, e ele ergueu os quadris para tirá-las de seu caminho.

Ele ainda estava reorganizando sua posição quando Isabella libertou completamente seu pênis. Seus dedos tocaram ao longo da carne dura, fazendo o sua respiração ficar ofegante. Em seguida, ele ajudou Isabella posicionar-se sobre ele. Ele segurou seu pênis no lugar em sua entrada, colocando a calcinha de lado, até que ela abaixou-se em cima dele.

Seu corpo ficou tenso ao sentir o calor da carne dela ao redor de seu pênis. Ele apertou os dedos em suas coxas.

Quando ela caiu sobre sua ereção, ela começou a tremer um pouco, respirando rapidamente e mal se contorcendo.

—Tem certeza que ninguém pode nos ver? — Ela perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro, através do pára-brisa traseiro.

A pélvis de Edward estava contraindo-se involuntariamente, todos os instintos em seu corpo gritando para ele continuar.

— Ninguém pode ver. É só a gente.

—Tudo bem. — Ela encontrou seus olhos novamente. —Só nós.

A próxima vez que ele empurrou para cima em seu peso, ela abaixou a boca para o ouvido e murmurou:

— Não me deixe.

A cabeça de Edward caiu para trás contra o assento. Ele se forçou a ficar imóvel enquanto Isabella se movia sobre ele. Ela começou a balançar ritmicamente, mas não com força e seu movimento era exuberante, o atrito apertando enquanto seu pênis deslizava dentro dela.

Ele gemeu, incapaz de abafar o som descontrolado. A base de seu pênis clamava por mais impulso para intensificar o atrito, para reclamá-la, para levar os dois para uma corrida rápida ao clímax.

Mas ele não o fez. Ele tentou relaxar os braços e as pernas e deixar o prazer erótico construir a partir da cadência do movimento de Isabella. Ele manteve os olhos abertos para que pudesse vê-la.

Seu clímax estava crescendo fortemente, firmemente, e estava precisando de mais controle do que ele estava acostumado a exercer para continuar a se segurar.

Mas ele conseguiu. Ele deixou as sensações tomarem conta dele. Saturá-lo. Subindo a partir de um movimento que não era dele. Deixando isso acontecer com ele. Deixando Isabella tomá-lo como ela queria.

Era uma experiência libertadora ou frustrante, Edward não tinha certeza de qual era. De qualquer maneira, o prazer era quase agonizante, uma vez que ele não se sentia no controle. Seu movimento foi acelerando, quando o corpo dela começou a saltar em cima dele, seus grunhidos quebrados ficando mais rápidos, ele se sentia cada vez mais fora de controle.

Seu pênis latejava insuportavelmente agora, e um rugido tinha aumentado em seus ouvidos. Seus olhos não paravam abertos enquanto as sensações o atiravam para fora de sua virilha, mas ele os forçou a abrir, não querendo perder nenhum lampejo da expressão no rosto dela.

Apesar de seu sutiã, os seios balançavam enquanto ela o cavalgava, seu movimento despertando algo primitivo nele, despertando uma força tão carente quanto exigente.

Quando as unhas dela arranharam a pele na parte de trás do seu pescoço, a dor repentina fez com que ele se animasse rapidamente. Ele estava segurando a bunda de Isabella com ambas as mãos, mas o choque da sensação fez um de seus braços voar contra sua própria vontade. Curvando acima de sua cabeça em um movimento estranho que ele não conseguia controlar.

Isabella se engasgou com um grito de resposta ao seu impulso, e ela o montou mais descontroladamente.

Edward sentiu como seu corpo inteiro estava pulsando, como se o mundo inteiro estivesse pulsando muito. Mas ele forçou seus quadris para ficar o mais quieto possível, só cedendo o suficiente para ocasionalmente empurrá-la para cima quando ele não podia mais conter a urgência de se aprofundar.

Seu braço ainda estava inclinado sobre ele, seu antebraço descansando em sua cabeça. Ele não gostou da posição dele, mas ele não conseguia encontrar a coordenação para se mexer.

Em seguida, Isabella empurrou para frente, dobrando o pescoço para baixo. E a boca fechou em torno do lado de seu antebraço, mordendo o tecido de sua camisa.

Edward grunhiu asperamente, a pressão súbita no braço tanto o surpreendendo como quase deixando-o louco. Isabella estava encostada agora contra seu corpo, seu movimento frenético, sua necessidade óbvia tudo ameaçando tragá-lo.

O cabelo dela estava caído em torno dele, os fios macios agitavam contra a sua pele nas maneiras mais inesperadas. E o peito estava bem na frente de seus olhos.

Por um momento, parecia que ela estava sufocando-o. Como se Edward nunca fosse capaz de escapar, como se ele fosse se afogar nela.

Então, ela estava gozando. Seus músculos íntimos apertando em volta dele, seu corpo inteiro varrido com tremores, os dentes reprimindo em seu braço com tanta força que ele não conseguiu conter um rugido.

Ele largou tudo. Seu controle ficou de lado. Seu corpo estremeceu de uma maneira que teria sido embaraçoso se ele tivesse sido capaz de processar tal resposta. Ele não conseguia.

Nada existia, além de Isabella em cima dele e as poderosas ondas de prazer que o consumiam.

Quando a pressão finalmente entrou em erupção, Edward congelou por um instante, a sua visão perdeu-se por um momento insuportável pouco antes que ele gozasse.

Então ele gozou, sentindo o clímax através do pulsar seu pênis até que toda a tensão foi finalmente lançada.

Até o momento ele caiu em si novamente, Isabella havia relaxado contra ele, sua boca caída longe de onde ela esteve mordendo.

Edward baixou o braço, o ombro dolorido da posição estendida, erguida. O local da mordida estava doendo, e ele sabia que teria uma marca roxa lá.

Por alguma razão, ele gostou da ideia. Gostou de ela reclamá-lo, tanto quanto ele queria reclamá-la.

—Ok? — ele perguntou baixinho, com a voz que ainda não voltara ao normal. Cada músculo de seu corpo estava mole, e ele mal tinha energia suficiente para empurrar o cabelo de Isabella para fora de seu rosto.

—Sim. Só que eu vou sentir vontade de tirar um cochilo agora, em vez de sentar em outra sessão da conferência.

—É melhor pegar um pouco de café.

Ela abafou um suspiro.

—Sim. Você também. — Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo, os lábios desejosos e ternos. Em seguida, ela gemeu quando ela finalmente saiu dele. — E eu pensei que eu estava ferida ontem.

— Você está bem? — Ele sentiu uma pontada de preocupação quando a viu estremecer enquanto tentava ajustar a si mesma.

—Sim. Estou bem. Acredite ou não, esse tipo de dor não é a pior coisa do mundo. Lembro-me de algumas dessas noites com você, no início, quando aproveitávamos a maior parte da noite. A dor agora não é nada comparada a isso.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto prendia as calças.

— Não é? Vou ter de remediar o problema, então.

—Agora não, você não vai, — disse ela com uma risada. —Seu tesão excessivo terá que esperar até mais tarde.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito que tinha distraído ambos do que ainda estava pairando em sua mente. O conhecido tremor que ele estava ignorando ainda pesava em seu estômago, apertava o peito, mas ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho em deixá-la fora disso.

—Vou entender isso como uma promessa.

Ele estava de volta ao trabalho na biblioteca quando Isabella ligou novamente.

Ele conseguiu esquecer tudo, enquanto se concentrava em escrever e pesquisar por várias horas, então piscou com surpresa ao olhar para o telefone e perceber que já passava das seis.

—Ei, — ela disse quando ele atendeu. —Você quer fazer alguma coisa no jantar? Eu realmente não estou com disposição para esse banquete.

—É melhor não. Meu trabalho está ficando bom.

Ele ouviu seu suspiro, mas ela não se queixou, o que era um alívio.

— Tudo bem. Eu acho que eu vou para o banquete chato.

— E o resto, está tudo bem?

—Sim. Eu só preferiria estar com você.

Ele não podia deixar de sorrir, estranhamente tocado por suas palavras resmungadas.

— Eu também.

—É o que você diz, mas quando eu lhe dou uma chance para ficar comigo, você diz que precisa trabalhar.

— Eu realmente preciso trabalhar. Eu estarei de volta à noite. Há ainda o meu tesão excessivo para resolver.

Para sua surpresa, ela não riu.

—Eu não estava realmente falando sobre sexo hoje à noite. Eu só quero estar com você.

Ele não tinha ideia do que dizer sobre isso e sentiu uma emoção um pouco estranha, deixando-o paralisado por alguns instantes.

— Edward?

— Sim, — ele conseguiu dizer. —Eu quero ficar com você também.

— Então, por que não?

Ele piscou, depois de ter pensado que a conversa estava terminando e não esperava a pergunta contundente. —O quê?

— Se você quer ficar comigo, então por que não?

—Eu já disse...

—Eu sei que você me disse, mas eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que o trabalho é tão urgente. Você tem meses até que a sua dissertação seja entregue. Você já esteve na Grécia, durante seis semanas, e você nem sequer se deu um dia para se recuperar. Se você não quer passar um tempo comigo, eu prefiro que você diga isso direto.

—O que diabos você está falando?

—Nada. — Ela parecia moderada. Um pouco triste. — Você parece que está...

— Parece que eu estou o quê? — As costas de Edward endureceram um pouco quando ficou imediatamente na defensiva.

—Eu não sei. Que você está me evitando.

— Isso é ridículo. Transamos duas noites atrás. Transamos ontem de manhã. Almoçamos hoje e, em seguida, transamos novamente. Como exatamente eu estou lhe evitando? — Sua voz foi mais acentuada do que deveria ter sido, porque ele sabia e ele sabia, ela estava certa.

— Eu não sei como explicar isso, mas eu o conheço. E eu sinto isso. Algo está errado, e você não vai me dizer. Parece apenas que você está distante de alguma forma.

—Eu não estou distante. Estou trabalhando. Eu não tenho certeza do que você espera de mim, mas eu não posso largar tudo, porque você precisa de atenção.

Ele sabia que ela iria responder às suas palavras e seu tom sarcástico. Ele sabia, e foi por isso que ele as falou dessa forma.

Ela estava com tanta raiva agora estava quase fuzilando.

— Eu falei alguma vez que eu queria atenção? Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com você, e você continua fingindo que não é nada.

—Quantas vezes tenho que dizer? Não está acontecendo nada.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, e Edward reconheceu que ela estava controlando sua raiva o suficiente para conversar com maturidade.

Em seguida, ela finalmente disse:

— Você, realmente, não acha que eu vou ficar bem com isso.

— Eu acho que você deveria confiar em mim o suficiente para aceitar o que eu digo.

—Eu confiaria em você se você não me deixasse por fora e, em seguida, mentisse para mim sobre isso. Se algo aconteceu, se algo mudou... então eu preciso saber o que é.

Ele tomou uma respiração irregular, dividido entre a frustração e uma bolha dolorosa de algo próximo à tristeza. Isso inchou e cresceu em seu peito, até quase rachar suas costelas.

— Isabella, — começou ele, com absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que dizer.

—Eu tenho que ir, — ela o interrompeu, parecendo cansada, irritada e magoada. — O banquete vai começar em breve. Eu falo com você mais tarde.

Então desligou, antes de Edward pudesse dizer alguma coisa para melhorar as coisas. Antes que ele pudesse consertar a bagunça que ele estupidamente criou.

Ele havia mentido para ela. Ela tinha todos os motivos para estar zangada com ele.

Sentou-se à mesa no escritório que dividia com outro estudante de doutorado e respirava pesadamente, tentando pensar claramente, tentando descobrir uma maneira de estar de verdade com Isabella para o real e ainda conseguir manter-se inteiro.

Tinha que haver uma maneira de realizá-lo. Ela merecia tudo com ele, todo o amor, força e carinho que ele pudesse lhe dar.

Mas tudo o que ele tinha em seu peito era uma dor trêmula que não ia embora.

Ele sentou-se por mais alguns minutos, até que sua respiração ficou sob controle. Em seguida, ele guardou seu laptop e arrumou seu estojo.

O hotel da conferência de Isabella não era muito longe da universidade. Não levaria muito tempo para chegar lá.

Ele iria fazer alguma coisa para melhorar isso.

Ele chegou ao hotel menos de vinte minutos depois, e não foi difícil descobrir o local do banquete.

Ele não tinha um plano definido. Não haveria um lugar para ele, então ele não conseguiria se juntar a ela para o banquete, mas pelo menos ela iria ver que ele tinha feito um esforço.

Com sorte, ela não estaria aborrecida.

Antes mesmo de chegar ao salão de baile, ele a viu em pé em um grande corredor. Ela estava linda e sensual em sua saia ajustada, blusa apertada, e saltos altos. Ela geralmente se vestia com roupas casuais, mas ela sempre fazia um esforço para eventos como este. Ela disse a ele uma vez, que ela não queria que as pessoas se decepcionassem ao ver uma autora, que amavam ou odiavam, e que era apenas 'a boa e velha' Isabella.

A ideia de ela ser básica era risível para Edward.

No momento, ela parecia totalmente deliciosa.

E ela estava sorrindo e conversando com outro homem.

O homem usava calça jeans e um blazer de veludo. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e precisava fazer a barba.

Ele era Jacob Black. O advogado que virou romancista de best-seller.

Com quem Isabella tinha saído pouco tempo atrás. A quem ela deixou de ver para ficar com Edward, na época em que ela, ainda, era sua cliente.

A quem ele tinha visto beijando em uma memória devastadora, que ele ainda não conseguia afastar de sua mente.

Mas ela não gostava de Black. Ele a tratara como lixo e tinha sido um idiota em todos os sentidos.

Não havia nenhuma razão para ela estar sorrindo para ele assim agora, como se ela estivesse realmente feliz em vê- lo.

E havia ainda menos razão para Black estar olhando para ela como se ela fosse algo delicioso de se comer.

Um sentimento inesperado de possessividade tomou conta de Edward. Black poderia tê-la afastado dele uma vez, mas agora a situação era completamente diferente.

Isabella era sua noiva. Black não poderia tê-la.

Sem pensar com clareza sobre suas ações, ele caminhou até onde eles estavam.

Ambos, obviamente, já deveriam estar no banquete. Ele já havia começado, se a voz do orador vinda da sala ao lado fosse qualquer indicação disso.

Black virou a cabeça primeiro, arregalando os olhos com tudo o que ele viu na expressão de Edward. Em seguida, Isabella virou-se também.

Se ele estava lendo seu rosto com precisão, sua primeira reação foi de felicidade ao vê-lo, mas foi rapidamente substituída por confusão e uma leve atitude defensiva.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ela perguntou quando ele a alcançou. Ela olhou de volta para Black. —Este é Edward, meu noivo. E este é Jacob Black. Ele escreve todos aqueles livros de advogados.

—Eu sei quem ele é. — Edward ainda estava ardendo com possessividade, e havia um fio disso em seu tom.

Isabella estreitou os olhos, procurando seu rosto.

Black pegou sua mão.

—Prazer em conhecê-lo. Eu tenho certeza que o vi antes, em algum lugar.

Eles haviam visto antes. Naquela noite, na arrecadação de fundos do museu, quando Edward estava com uma cliente e Isabella estava com Black.

— Talvez.

—Eu tenho certeza que sim. Foi no... — Black parou, mas era óbvio o que ele ia dizer.

Era a careca de Edward. Distinta. Inconfundível. Marcando-o como a marca de Caim ou uma cicatriz visível.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou Isabella, quebrando o silêncio. — Achei que você tinha que trabalhar.

—Eu mudei de ideia. — Ele ainda estava eriçado, querendo limpar a expressão presunçosa do rosto detestável de Black.

—Oh. Ok. — Seu rosto refletia persistente confusão, mas ela se virou para Black e disse educadamente: — Foi bom recuperar o contato com você. Talvez a gente se veja por aí.

—Com certeza. — Ele se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dela, fazendo com que Edward ficasse tenso e se aproximasse.

Isabella revirou os olhos para ele, e Black sorriu, enquanto pavoneava pelo o salão.

— Agora, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — Ela exigiu. — E por que você está agindo dessa maneira?

Desde que ele realmente não tinha uma resposta para a primeira pergunta, ele respondeu a segunda.

—Eu estou me perguntando por que você foi tão amigável com o imbecil.

—Você está brincando? Você acha que eu iria bater nele ou algo assim?

—Eu pensei que você iria ignorá-lo, o que é exatamente o que ele merece.

— É claro que ele merece. Mas a única maneira de agir quando você topa com um antigo namorado que lhe tratou mal é agir como se estivesse muito feliz sem ele. Eu certamente não ia agir como se eu ainda estivesse magoada com o comportamento dele. Eu tenho o meu orgulho, afinal de contas.

Edward ficou preso em uma parte de sua resposta.

— O que quer dizer agir como se estivesse muito feliz. Eu pensei que você fosse feliz.

—Sou feliz. Pelo amor de Deus, qual é o problema com você, Edward? O que eu quis dizer era que você deveria agir como você estivesse feliz, você estando ou não. No meu caso, isso é a verdade. Exceto quando você surge, como um cão alfa, mordendo qualquer ameaça imaginaria. Que diabos... — Foi só então que ela percebeu o que estava escondido em sua reação. — Você está falando sério? Você está com ciúmes? De Jacob Black?

—Eu não sou ciumento, — ele esbravejou. — Eu só não vejo nenhuma razão para você estar falando com ele, e muito menos sorrindo para ele dessa forma.

Ela quase engasgou com sua surpresa, que era um sinal claro de que Edward não estava sendo razoável e não estava agindo como ele mesmo.

— Você não está pensando que eu iria ficar com Jacob Black. Você não está pensando que eu ficaria com alguém. Depois de tudo que nós passamos, você não está pensando que...

— Claro que eu não acho que você faria qualquer coisa assim.

— Você não pode pensar que eu queira fazer qualquer coisa.

Edward esforçou-se para controlar a sua possessividade irracional.

— Eu sei que você não faria isso.

Ela examinou o rosto dele, em busca de alguma verdade que ela não conseguia encontrar.

— Edward, me diga que você não acha que eu queira ficar com alguém além de você. Você é o único homem com quem eu já estive. Você é o único homem com que eu quero estar. Você sabe disso.

—Sim, — admitiu, deixando escapar um suspiro e virando a cabeça para longe, num movimento estranho. — Eu sei disso.

— Então qual é o problema. — Ela estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar de volta para ela. — De onde é que veio isso?

— Eu não sei, — admitiu. —Eu não sei. Eu só... Eu só exagerei.

Para sua surpresa, ela sufocou uma risada.

—Você acha?

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta para a ironia quente em seu rosto.

— Talvez um pouco.

—Você pode me dizer por quê?

Ele não podia contar-lhe tudo, mas ele se forçou a dizer uma boa parte, mesmo que as palavras fossem artificiais e estranhas.

— Você me trocou por ele uma vez.

— Mas isso foi... Nós não estávamos juntos na época, Edward. Pensei que nunca poderíamos ficar juntos. Eu só estava tentando ter um relacionamento real, e eu não achava que eu poderia ter um com você.

—Eu sei.

—Então por que...

—Ainda me machuca. Quando você parou de me ver. Por causa dele. Doeu muito.

Seu rosto apertou de emoção, e ela estendeu a mão para puxá-lo para um abraço.

— Oh, Edward. Eu sinto muito.

Ele a abraçou de volta. Não foi possível evitar. Ele precisava de seu calor, carinho e apoio, tanto quanto ele precisava de sua próxima respiração.

— Você não fez nada de errado. Eu que tinha me apaixonado por você, quando me dei conta.

— Você sabe que eu tinha me apaixonado por você também, — disse ela contra sua camisa.

Seus braços a apertaram.

—Sim. Eu sei disso agora. Mas eu não sabia na época. E Black tinha tomado tudo o que eu sempre quis. Eu sabia que eu nunca tive você realmente no início, mas ainda sentia como se ele tivesse a levado para longe de mim. Eu o odiava por isso.

Finalmente, ela se afastou, e ele podia ver um rastro de lágrimas em seus olhos.

— Mas você me tem agora. Você tem o que quer agora. Certo?

Ele se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo intenso.

— Certo.

Era verdade.

E ele não ia deixar que quaisquer vestígios quebrados de seu passado ameaçassem o que ele finalmente conquistou.

Isabella não ficou para o banquete. Os dois foram direto para casa juntos, deixando o carro na garagem, uma vez que Edward poderia trazê-la de volta para as sessões de conferência finais na manhã seguinte.

Ambos estavam cansados e silenciosos na viagem de volta, mas ele poderia dizer que ela não estava chateada com ele.

Quando eles entraram em seu apartamento, eles ficaram olhando um para o outro por um minuto.

—Você está bem? — Ela perguntou.

—Sim.

—O que você quer fazer agora? Está com fome? Porque eu provavelmente poderia...

Edward, em um impulso, agarrou-a, puxando-a para um beijo profundo, antes que pudesse terminar a frase.

Ela respondeu imediatamente, envolvendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço e seu corpo macio pressionado no dele.

Uma onda de necessidade alcançou-o antes que ele pudesse detê-la, e ele enfiou a língua em sua boca. Então, sem quebrar o beijo, ele pegou-a em seus braços e levou-a para o seu quarto.

A cama estava um pouco bagunçada, já que nenhum dos dois a tinha arrumado com muito cuidado naquela manhã. Ele deitou-a e deixou-a puxá-lo para cima dela. Ele não conseguia parar de beijá-la, e sua mente era um borrão quente e faminto, enquanto ela ansiosamente respondia, agarrando-o e tentando tirar suas roupas.

Ele não teve paciência para esperar que qualquer um deles se despisse, e logo ele conseguiu subir a saia em torno de sua cintura, abriu as pernas dela e abriu sua própria calça. As mãos dela se atrapalharam com o seu pênis até que eles colocaram sua calcinha de lado e ele se alinhou em sua entrada. Depois, com um empurrão duro de sua pélvis, ele estava dentro dela.

Ela estava quente e receptiva, e seus quadris instintivamente trabalharam enquanto ela enrolou as pernas firmemente em torno de sua cintura. Ele nem percebeu os movimentos específicos, apenas a sensação, o cheiro, o calor de Isabella em torno dele.

Ouviu-a ofegante, o ritmo combinando com os grunhidos baixos que ele não conseguiu segurar, quando ele empurrou duro e rápido. O som era inebriante, falando com algo profundo em seu núcleo. Ela estava se contorcendo entre seu corpo e o colchão, com as mãos agarrando desesperadamente a camisa que ele não tinha conseguido tirar.

Ele enterrou o rosto na base de seu pescoço e tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu. Uma onda de prazer tomou conta dele, e ele perdeu todo o controle.

Ele mordeu seu pescoço, enquanto lançava um som denso, gozando antes que ele quisesse, vagamente percebendo que ele não tinha durado o tempo suficiente para agradá-la.

Quando os espasmos de seu clímax finalmente passaram, ele caiu em cima dela. Ela segurou-o com força, murmurando sons, com ternura.

Ele não conseguiria falar. Ele tinha desistido de muitas coisas na fome com a qual ele a levou, na necessidade que ele ofereceu a ela, sabendo que ela poderia satisfazê-lo.

Mas ele não tinha feito o mesmo por ela.

Ela acariciou-o suavemente até que sua respiração se equilibrasse.

Em seguida, ele levantou a cabeça para dizer:

— Desculpe.

— Você sabe quantas vezes eu gozei nos últimos dois dias? — ela perguntou com uma carranca. —Estou mais do que satisfeita. Você sabe que eu amo estar com você, independente do orgasmo.

—Sim. — Ele sabia que ela estava falando a verdade, mas ele ainda se sentia como se tivesse sido egoísta, saciando sua fome, sem, primeiro, dar a ela o que ela precisava.

Ficaram deitados juntos por alguns minutos. Ele realmente estava esgotado, por isso ele ficou surpreso, quando a deliciosa pressão do corpo dela fez com que seu pênis saciado, aos poucos, endurecesse novamente.

— Bem, o que você acha. — Havia um tom irônico em sua voz, que ele reconheceu muito bem.

—Eu acho que você vai conseguir seu orgasmo agora.

Ela riu. Então parou de rir quando ele a rolou de costas. Ele passou algum tempo nas preliminares para que ele não perdesse o controle novamente, retirando lentamente suas roupas e cuidando de todas as partes do seu corpo. Quando ela estava arranhando suas costas, ele deslizou dentro dela novamente.

Ele se moveu lentamente no início, dirigindo com cuidado o seu movimento para dar-lhe mais prazer. Ela respondeu muito bem, começando a ofegar irregularmente e esticando os braços e para trás num prazer lânguido.

Então ele sentiu o apertar ao redor dele, e ela apertou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura quase insuportavelmente.

— Edward! Oh, meu Deus!

Em seguida, todo o seu corpo tremia quando ela gozou.

Ele estava preparado, então ele não a deixou puxá-lo para o clímax também.

Ela piscou para ele.

— Ainda não?

— Não. Ainda não. Acho que podemos fazer um pouco mais para você.

Ele deslizou seu pênis para fora e virou-a sobre seu estômago, levantando a bunda dela o suficiente para dar-lhe acesso a sua vagina.

— Sentindo-se como um homem das cavernas, eu acho. — Ela olhou para ele por cima do ombro, o humor apaixonado misturando-se com a luxúria.

— Não se faça de tímida. Eu sei o quanto você gosta dessa posição também.

Ela, realmente, gostava. Ele sabia por experiência própria. E esse conhecimento foi confirmado pela forma como ela gradualmente caiu em gemidos indefesos enquanto ele empurrava.

Ela continuou gemendo, não tentando sufocá-los do jeito que ela às vezes fazia. Ela agarrou a cama mais e mais como o seu movimento acelerado.

Acariciou-lhe o cabelo. Acariciou suas costas. Empurrado em seu ritmo.

— Então, você gostou?

— Mmm. — Sua cabeça estava virada para o lado, seu rosto pressionado contra o travesseiro.

— Isso foi um sim?

— Oh, Deus, sim. — Sua voz se elevou bruscamente quando ele levantou os quadris um pouco mais, mudando o ângulo da penetração. — Oh, Deus, isso é tão bom.

— Você vai gozar?

—Sim, oh, sim, oh, sim. Vou gozar com tanta força.

Ele agarrou a sua carne macia, e manteve seu controle sobre ela. Ele estava fazendo isso para ela, e ele queria ter certeza de que ela tivesse tanto prazer quanto possível.

— Diga-me quando. — Não apenas porque ele gostava de ouvi-la, mas porque ele poderia precisar se preparar mentalmente.

—Em breve. — O corpo dela estava em movimento, tanto quanto ele poderia nesta posição, seu traseiro pressionando ansiosamente para trás para cada um de seus impulsos. —Mais rápido. Um pouco mais rápido.

Ele pegou sua velocidade.

— E agora?

—É tão bom. Estou quase gozando. — Seus gemidos haviam transformado em gemidos indefesos. —É tão bom. Agora, agora.

Em seguida, ela caiu em orgasmo de novo, e ele tentou de tudo para não gozar com ela.

Ele conseguiu, enfim.

Ela se jogou para frente depois, e seu movimento fez com que ele deslizasse para fora. Ele acariciou-a gentilmente enquanto ela prendeu a respiração, até que ela se virou e olhou para ele, seus olhos descansando em sua ereção ainda dura.

—Uau. Você está ambicioso esta noite.

—Sempre. — Com isso, ele levantou-a em suas mãos e joelhos na cama na frente dele, e ele enterrou seu pênis em seu corpo novamente.

— Oh Deus. Isso vai ter que ser a última vez, ou eu desmaiarei de exaustão.

Ela mexeu-se com ele, no entanto, quando ele começou a empurrar novamente. Seu corpo já estava preparado e

pronto, por isso não demorou muito para ela chegar a essa urgência familiar mais uma vez.

Sua pele estava vermelha e toda molhada de suor, e seu cabelo era um emaranhado em torno de seu rosto. Ela estava olhando para ele por cima do ombro, e, eventualmente, ela estava quase chorando de prazer quando ela trabalhou em direção a outro orgasmo.

—Oh Deus, Edward, — ela suspirou, com seu corpo balançando com a força de cada um de seus impulsos. — Vou gozar! Oh foda!

Seu corpo apertou e liberou, sua vagina apertando em volta dele enquanto ela gozava.

A corrida familiar de necessidade ameaçou levá-lo de novo, mas ele manteve a os fios de seu controle porque não queria que isso acabasse ainda.

Ele estava segurando a carne macia de sua bunda, mas agora ele alcançou uma mão para frente para acariciar seu cabelo para trás de seu rosto quente. Seus cotovelos dobraram, e seu rosto estava pressionado contra o travesseiro de novo, só seu traseiro agora no ar.

A posição satisfez algum impulso animalesco com o qual Edward não estava totalmente confortável. Ele não conseguiu evitar e empurrou novamente em investidas um pouco apertado contra sua bunda.

Sua vagina estava muito molhada, a umidade de sua liberação anterior e sua intensa excitação vazando de onde eles estavam ligados. Algo emocionou dentro dele, quando a ouviu bufando para fora,

— Eh , eh, — quando um outro clímax apertou em seu rosto.

Ele conhecia o corpo feminino melhor do que a maioria dos homens, mas ele nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher que era tão sensível, que parecia querer, precisar muito dele.

Ele transou com ela até que ela gozou de novo e sufocou seu grito no travesseiro. Então ela começou a ofegar, — Você, goze também, Edward. Por favor, baby. Goze também.

Ele gemeu e estendeu-se ainda, na tentativa de realinhar o aperto implacável que ele tinha em sua própria necessidade para que ele pudesse finalmente fazer o que ela disse.

Ela se levantou até que os braços dela estavam esticados. Então ela olhou para ele de novo por cima do ombro. — Deixar ir, Edward, — ela murmurou, e sua garganta estava claramente irregular, de suas entusiasmadas respostas verbais anteriores. — Você pode deixar ir.

Ela estendeu a mão para agarrar a cabeceira da cama, mudando o ângulo de penetração. Edward gemeu com o prazer quase doloroso e, em seguida, estendeu a mão para apoiar-se com uma das mãos na cabeceira da cama ao lado dela.

Ele começou a se mover novamente, empurrando duro e ritmicamente no início, mas depois acelerou com a necessidade profunda que tomou conta dele. Eles estavam tremendo descontroladamente na cama, a cabeceira da cama batendo ruidosamente contra a parede. Se não fosse uma parede interior, eles poderiam receber reclamações de seus vizinhos.

Ambos estavam grunhindo enquanto ele soltou os últimos fios de seu controle.

Ela deve ter gozado de novo. Ele não conseguiria dizer. Mas sua vagina ficou brutalmente apertada em torno dele quando a intensa pressão explodiu através de suas bolas e correu através de seu pênis. Ele gritou mais quando deixou seu orgasmo vir.

De alguma forma, ele não conseguia se lembrar como, eles acabaram desabando sobre a cama juntos. Ele estava em cima dela novamente, e ela estava segurando-o com os braços e as pernas.

Sua garganta doía, seu peito doía e sua visão estava realmente embaçada por alguns minutos até que ele conseguiu se recuperar a partir da intensidade da liberação. Isabella estava murmurando novamente. Ele não conseguia entender o que ela estava dizendo, mas o som de sua voz suave era reconfortante, necessário.

Finalmente, ela começou a se contorcer debaixo dele, e ele sabia que deveria liberá-la de seu peso. Ele conseguiu rolar para fora, de costas, e ele se deitou olhando para o teto e ofegando.

Isabella saiu da cama e foi mancando até o banheiro. Quando ela voltou um minuto depois, ela ainda estava mancando.

— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou, erguendo a cabeça com preocupação quando ela caiu na cama ao lado dele novamente.

—Sim. — Ela sorriu para ele, parecendo totalmente esgotada. — Nenhum dano permanente.

— Algum dano então? — Ele tentou desesperadamente se lembrar do que tinha feito para ela. Ele perdeu muito de seu controle, e ele poderia tê-la machucado.

—Pare com isso, — ela repreendeu, estendendo a mão para acariciar seu peito. Ele ainda usava a camisa, mas estava aberta. Dois dos botões pareciam ter sido arrancados. —Eu estou bem. Foi incrível.

Edward suspirou e deixou-se relaxar novamente.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou Isabella, sua voz transmitindo uma pitada familiar de preocupação.

—Por que você fica me perguntando isso?

—Porque eu conheço você. E porque você sabe que eu nunca deixo as coisas passarem por mim. É melhor você me contar agora, porque eu não vou parar de perguntar.

Ele sabia que era verdade. Quando ele começou a vê-la como acompanhante, ela fazia pergunta após pergunta para ele. Coisas que ninguém nunca tinha perguntado a ele antes.

Ele não tinha ideia de como lidar com isso naquela época.

Ele não tinha ideia de como lidar com isso agora.

Ele estendeu a mão e puxou-a contra ele, e ela se aninhou ao lado dele.

— Talvez você me diga logo, — ela falou, muito suavemente.

—Sim, — ele respondeu, esperando que fosse verdade. Certamente que ele, eventualmente, seria capaz de dizer a ela sem se desintegrar completamente.

Talvez ele pudesse, em breve.

Edward não se sentia mais forte na manhã seguinte. Na verdade, ele estava tão exausto que ele levou um tempo antes que ele pudesse sair da cama.

Ele estava com muito medo de que, se se esticasse ainda mais, ele simplesmente quebraria.

Ficar deitado durante todo o dia, no entanto, seria a pior coisa que poderia fazer. Ele não teria nada para ocupá-lo, além de seus próprios pensamentos, nada a fazer senão dar ao conhecido tremor que continuava empurrando nas bordas da sua consciência. Então, se obrigou a levantar-se e voltar ao campus para o trabalho.

Ele trabalhou o dia todo e, principalmente, conseguiu manter sua mente na segurança, em sua pesquisa. Ele ligou para avisar Isabella que ele chegaria tarde. Ele disse que ela não deveria se preocupar com o jantar, mas ela insistiu que iria fazer algo quando ele chegasse em casa.

Como ele sabia que ela estava esperando por ele, ele deixou o campus logo depois das oito da noite, mesmo que estivesse tentado trabalhar por mais tempo.

Ele assumiu que, eventualmente, voltaria a ter seu controle mental e não teria que lidar com 'minas terrestres' emocionais como esta. Ele só precisava de mais tempo. Logo, se sentiria de novo, como a pessoa que tinha sido desde que se aposentou como acompanhante.

No momento, sua exaustão era, provavelmente, o principal fator na sua carência ridícula, então pegou uma

xícara de café a caminho de casa, tentando reunir energia suficiente para passar o tempo com Isabella sem cair no naufrágio lamentável que se sentia.

Ela estava escrevendo quando ele chegou, mas ela colocou o laptop de lado imediatamente e saiu para cortar um pouco de pão fresco e aquecer a sopa que ela tinha feito no dia anterior.

Edward fez o seu melhor para manter a conversa enquanto comiam, mas não fez um trabalho muito bom. Eles continuaram caindo em longos momentos de silêncio.

Cada vez que a notava olhando para ele ansiosamente, ele despertava a si mesmo o suficiente para perguntar sobre o romance que estava escrevendo ou falar casualmente sobre sua pesquisa. Ele não conseguia sustentar qualquer discussão muito longa, no entanto. Custava mais foco do que possuía.

Ele estava com raiva de si mesmo quando terminaram e Isabella pegou os pratos.

Ela estava preocupada com ele, isso era óbvio, e ele era o único culpado.

Ele queria dar-lhe tudo, e em vez disso lhe deu isso.

Ele respirou profundamente para dissipar a névoa de fadiga e, em seguida, foi ficar atrás dela enquanto ela lavava os pratos na pia. Ele envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura dela, empurrando sua frente contra as costas dela.

— Sim? — ela disse, estendendo-se a uma palavra como uma pergunta.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para beijar o lado de seu pescoço.

Ela largou o prato que ela estava lavando, desligou a água, e tirou seus braços, virando-se para que pudesse

encará-lo. Sua expressão era sóbria quando ela disse:

— Nós não vamos fazer isso de novo hoje à noite.

— Fazer o quê?

— Transar.

Uma ansiedade defensiva levantou-se mais rapidamente do que o normal, já que ele tinha tão poucas defesas sobrando, mas ele fez o seu melhor para manter a sua voz leve.

—Eu pensei que você estava gostando do meu tesão excessivo.

—Claro. Até certo ponto. Mas há algo que não está certo sobre isso.

Edward congelou, momentaneamente paralisado, ao perceber que aquilo em que ele sempre tinha sido o melhor, sexo, não era o que Isabella queria dele.

—Eu amo fazer sexo com você, — ela continuou, como se ele tivesse realmente falado alguma coisa. —Você sabe que sim. Mas, desde que você voltou, parece que o sexo começou ser como antes, quando eu era sua cliente.

Ondas de confusão e medo bateram nele. Ele deve ter danificado seu relacionamento, quando tudo o que ele queria fazer era salvá-lo.

—O que você quer dizer? — Sua voz soava estranha, dura, empolada.

—Eu quero dizer que parece como o que a gente fazia naquela época, com você completamente focado em me agradar.

—O que há de errado com isso? Eu quero agradá-la.

Ela balançou a cabeça, com a emoção contorcendo suas feições.

— Quero dizer, parece que o seu foco é apenas em me agradar fisicamente, como se você tivesse alguma missão a cumprir. Não é o que nós estamos fazendo que parece errado, é como nós estamos fazendo isso. É como se você, como você, não estivesse realmente lá.

— Isso é um absurdo, — ele objetou, parecendo mais irritado do que ele sentia. Ele se sentiu a beira de um colapso. — Claro que eu estou lá.

—Eu estou dizendo a você como eu sinto, e eu não estou inventando isso. Eu estive pensando sobre isso o dia todo. A princípio pensei que poderia ser... ser só eu, mas não é. Eu sei que não estou imaginando. É como se você estivesse escondendo-se de alguma forma, do jeito que você costumava fazer, quando não estávamos... quando não estávamos juntos.

Edward congelou novamente quando sua voz falhou e uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos.

Os ombros dela tremiam com soluços contidos.

— Eu não preciso de outro orgasmo, Edward. Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso de você de volta comigo, de novo.

Mais lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, e ela secou-as com impaciência.

E Edward não aguentava. Ele não podia suportar machucá-la, quando ela era a coisa mais importante em sua vida.

E ele não poderia remediar. Ele não tinha nada nele que pudesse remediá-la.

Ele estava se rompendo de verdade.

Rompendo agora.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, para dizer qualquer coisa, mas as palavras não saíam.

Ele sentia que aquele estremecimento no fundo, dentro dele, era impossível de controlar agora, impossível de ser combatido, impossível negar.

Ele odiava aquilo. Odiava. Que ele não era o homem que ele tinha pensado que se tornaria depois de tudo.

Mas ele não era. Ele virou-se e dirigiu-se para o único lugar que ele poderia escapar em seu apartamento.

Ele foi tomar um banho.

Depois de ligar a água tão quente quanto podia tolerar, jogou as roupas no chão e deu um passo sob o chuveiro.

Por um minuto, ele apenas ficou lá, a água batendo nele tão quente que quase doía.

O tremor subiu em seu peito novamente, e ele apertou as mãos contra a parede de azulejo, empurrando contra a solidez, como se pudesse empurrar o sentimento para longe.

O banho ainda não tinha funcionado quando sentiu uma onda de ar frio.

Isabella entrou no chuveiro com ele.

— Isabella, — disse ele com a voz rouca, sem se virar, não movendo as mãos na parede já que no momento era a única coisa que o mantinha em pé. —Por favor, me deixe sozinho por um minuto.

—Eu não vou fazer isso. — Ela ajustou a temperatura para que a água não fosse tão escaldante e depois envolveu os braços ao redor dele por trás. —Não é bom para você. Nós já passamos por muitas coisas, e eu não vou deixar você me afastar agora.

Então, ele estava ali, apoiado na parede, e deixou Isabella abraçá-lo quando o tremor ficou ainda mais forte.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele sentiu o beijo dela em sua nuca, a parte superior de seus ombros, os cumes de sua espinha. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e a água escorria sobre os dois.

— Você sabe que eu te amo, — ela murmurou. — Você sabe que você pode me dizer qualquer coisa. — Ela esfregou as palmas das mãos para cima e para baixo no peito e barriga, pressionando outro beijo em seu ombro.

Ela merecia uma resposta, por isso ele tentou dar-lhe uma.

— Eu sei.

Ela deslizou uma das mãos até a cabeça e acariciou-o de uma forma que nunca deixou de afetar o coração. E seu corpo.

Ele sentiu-se começar a endurecer a partir da sensação de suas mãos, seus lábios, seu molhado corpo, nu atrás dele, sua ternura absoluta.

Os músculos de suas coxas e abdômen cerrados assim que uma de suas mãos escorregou para esfregar seu pênis endurecido.

— Eu pensei que você não queria transar.

— Eu não quero que você esteja nesta missão para me fazer gozar.

Como se isso fosse explicação suficiente, ela mudou-se para que ela ficasse entre ele e a parede. Ela puxou sua cabeça para baixo em um beijo, e Edward tentou se concentrar o suficiente para responder. Ele não podia fazer mais do que agarrar-se a boca, e a profunda emoção palpável na conexão de seus lábios fez com que o tremor dentro dele se intensificasse novamente.

Ele se afastou quando o tremor ameaçou dominá-lo.

— Edward, — disse ela, trazendo sua atenção para ela.

Ele piscou para baixo através das correntes de água em seu belo rosto, seus olhos vívidos contra sua pele pálida e seu cabelo escuro escorrendo de sua cabeça para seus ombros.

— Por favor, posso fazer algo por você?

Ele não tinha certeza exatamente o que ela estava falando, mas ele não podia negar-lhe qualquer coisa, não quando precisava dela desesperadamente. Ele deu um aceno perdido.

Ela o beijou de novo, brevemente, desta vez, e depois começou a beijar o caminho para baixo em seu corpo.

O cérebro de Edward não estava funcionando a plena capacidade, por isso ela foi tão longe, chegando a sua barriga antes que ele percebesse o que ela fazia.

Seu corpo apertou o cerco quase dolorosamente enquanto sua boca afastou-se ainda mais para baixo, e ele agarrou o azulejo novamente para apoiar-se contra o que ele sabia que estava chegando.

Isabella acabou sentando no banco embutido no chuveiro, então ela agarrou seus quadris com as duas mãos. Ele estava curvando-se na altura da cintura ligeiramente para deixar espaço para ela entre ele e a parede.

Em seguida, ela se inclinou para frente para deslizar seu pênis, agora ereto, em sua boca.

Ele gemeu desinibidamente ao sentir a boca quente e úmida em torno de sua carne. Ele empurrou seus quadris reflexivamente, antes que fosse capaz de conter o impulso.

Ela afastou sua cabeça para trás, deixando-o deslizar para fora. Em seguida, ela lambeu uma linha na parte

inferior dele, esticando uma mão para que ela pudesse pegar uma de suas nádegas.

— Oh, porra, baby, — ele murmurou, segurando-se com força contra a parede para que ele não agarrasse a cabeça dela.

Ela sorriu para ele e, em seguida, levou-o em sua boca novamente, envolvendo seus dedos ao redor da base de seu pênis e estabelecendo um ritmo, seus lábios chegaram ao topo de sua mão.

Ele tentou não empurrar mais fundo, mas as sensações eram intensas, e ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma defesa contra elas.

Ele gemeu embaraçosamente, murmurando uma sucessão boba de palavras quando sentiu um clímax crescendo rapidamente. Quando ela mudou sua mão para apertar suas bolas, todo o seu corpo estremeceu e ele se atrapalhou para se apoiar na parede.

Ela estava chupando-o com força agora, esvaziando suas bochechas com seu ritmo, girando a língua ao redor da cabeça de seu pênis. Enquanto ela fazia isso, ele fazia de tudo para conseguir não foder sua garganta.

— Porra, baby, — ele soltou, com cada músculo em seu corpo tenso com a preparação. —Eu vou... porra, baby.

Ela cantarolou um encorajamento sem palavras sobre sua ereção e cravou as unhas na parte interna da coxa dele.

Ele gritou de surpresa e seu clímax subiu e engoliu-o, o prazer intenso, sustentado e completamente libertador.

Todo o seu corpo balançou com ele.

— Oh, porra, — ele murmurou, enquanto ela continuava a chupar-lhe através das contrações. — Oh, porra, oh, porra.

Ele ainda estava mal se segurando contra a parede quando ela finalmente o deixou escapar de sua boca. Ela levantou-se do banco e colocou os braços ao redor dele.

Seus joelhos se dobraram. Eles literalmente dobraram.

Eles tiveram um momento estranho, até que ela conseguiu ajudá-lo a sentar-se onde ela estava sentada antes.

Ela abaixou-se até que estava de joelhos ao lado dele. Ela inclinou a cabeça contra uma de suas coxas, e conseguiu puxá-la para segurá-la contra ele.

O tremor foi muito forte agora, e ele não tinha forças para se segurá-lo.

Todo o seu corpo balançou com aquele tremor, muito mais poderoso do que o clímax.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás contra a parede do chuveiro e fechou os olhos. Tomou várias respirações irregulares.

Ela fez um som que parecia com um soluço abafado.

— Oh, querido, por favor, me diga.

E foi isso.

Ele só rompeu.

Asperamente:

— Meu... meu pai morreu.

As palavras eram tão horríveis, pairando no ar, a verdade de uma forma que não existia no momento anterior, que ele tremeu ainda mais violentamente.

Isabella respirou,

— Oh, meu Deus. Oh, meu Deus.

Não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer sobre isso.

Ele odiou o pai durante a maior parte de sua vida, mas ele nunca fora capaz de odiá-lo o suficiente.

— Oh, meu Deus. Quando? — Perguntou Isabella.

— Há cinco dias.

Cinco dias. Seis horas. E quinze minutos, ou alguns minutos a mais ou a menos, já que ele não podia ver um relógio no momento.

Foi o momento em que ele tinha recebido um telefonema que mudou tudo.

— Oh, meu Deus. Eu não soube de nada, no noticiário ou em qualquer outro lugar.

Seu pai era um importante empresário na cidade. Sua morte, deveria se tornar pública, seria relatado no noticiário.

—Eles estão abafando a notícia. Até que tudo esteja resolvido... com as propriedades e... — Ele não poderia terminar. Não poderia dizer mais nada.

Isabella ficou de pé e desligou o chuveiro. Então ela abriu a cortina para alcançar uma toalha.

— Então, todo esse tempo... — Seu rosto estava transtornado enquanto ela se secava.

O rosto dele também parecia transtornado. Todo esse tempo, ele não tinha dito a ela. Ele não tinha dito a ela algo tão importante.

Ele esperou que ela o reprovasse. Dissesse o quão errado ele estava, quão mal ele a tratava.

Ele merecia. Tudo isso.

Ela poderia deixá-lo, e ele merecia isso também.

Ela cobriu o rosto dela com a toalha e deu um pequeno soluço nela. Um que ele simplesmente não conseguia entender. Em seguida, ela colocou a toalha em volta dela e estendeu a mão para pegar outra.

—Você consegue se levantar?

Ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria, mas ele tentou. Ele conseguiu manter-se em pé, enquanto ela o secava.

— Isabella, eu sinto muito, — ele começou, as palavras dolorosamente cruas em sua garganta.

— Shh. Agora não. — Ela saiu do banheiro e voltou com uma camiseta e calças de pijama para ele vestir. — Vamos para a cama.

Ele conseguiu colocar as roupas e escovar os dentes. Então ele fez o seu caminho lentamente para a cama, cada passo era pesado e dolorido.

Ela também colocou um pijama e foi buscar duas garrafas de água para cada um de seus criados-mudos. Em seguida, ela apagou as luzes e se arrastou para a cama ao lado dele.

Ele rolou para o lado, de modo que ela só apertou-se atrás dele, abraçando-o enquanto ela o segurava.

— Eu lamento Edward, — ela murmurou. — Estou tão, tão triste pelo seu pai.

Ele começou a tremer de novo.

Seu pai havia definido sua vida, a maior parte de sua vida. Quando era apenas um menino, tudo que ele queria era o amor de seu pai, e era algo que nunca foi capaz de conseguir. Quando era um adolescente, tinha feito tudo o que podia para desafiar seu pai e todas as suas expectativas,

então ele tomou decisões que ele sabia que iriam enfurecê-lo e humilhá-lo. Por muitos anos, ele não foi nada mais do que um corpo, uma vez que ele acreditava que não valia mais nada.

—Isso não deveria importar, — ele conseguiu dizer. — Não deveria ser grande coisa. Ele tinha um problema no coração durante um tempo, e ele não foi uma parte da minha vida nos últimos anos. Não é como alguém que realmente perdeu o seu pai.

— É claro que isso é importante. Claro, é uma grande coisa. Ele era o seu pai.

Ele não pensava nele como seu 'pai', desde que ele era um menino.

Ele nunca acreditou na possibilidade disso mudar, mas agora a mais tênue chance disso mudar se foi para sempre.

Parecia que os braços de Isabella eram as únicas coisas que o mantinham inteiro. Ele nunca foi tão fraco. Nunca esteve tão quebrado.

Ele simplesmente não podia se segurar agora.

— Ele deixou... — Sua voz falhou. Então ele teve que tentar novamente. — Ele deixou a maior parte de suas propriedades para... para mim.

Ele ouviu suspiro suave de Isabella e senti-a apertar com a surpresa.

A reação dele foi bem mais dramática.

— Por que ele faria isso? — Ele engasgou, tentando tomar respirações completas.

—Eu não sei.

Edward continuou tentando respirar.

—Talvez, depois de tudo, ele o amasse. — Ela apertou- o, com tanta força que teria sido doloroso em qualquer outro momento. — Eu sei que ele não sabia como, mas de qualquer forma, talvez, do jeito dele, ele o amou.

—Ele não poderia. Não depois da maneira como ele sempre me tratou. Ele não poderia ter me amado.

Ela estava chorando agora. Ele podia ouvir os soluços sufocados e senti-os na parte de trás de seu corpo.

Ela estava chorando por ele.

— Eu não sei, — disse ela, por fim. — Mas talvez esta seja a sua forma de tentar mostrar-lhe, no final, que ele realmente o amava.

Edward não poderia pensar sobre isso com clareza suficiente para classificar através de tais possibilidades. Ele não podia fazer nada além de sentir as emoções que rasgavam por ele, como uma tempestade. Ele não podia fazer nada além de estremecer, agitar-se e respirar de forma dolorosa.

Isabella nunca o soltou. Não até que ele conseguisse, finalmente, respirar de forma uniforme novo. Não quando seu corpo gradualmente relaxou em pura exaustão. E nem, muito tempo depois, quando seus olhos se fecharam, e ele se desviou para o esquecimento do sono.

Ela segurou-o o tempo todo, com uma espécie de apoio pouco exigente que ele costumava acreditar que não existia no mundo.

Durante a noite, ele virou de frente para ela e passou os braços em volta dela.

Assim, eles acabaram abraçados.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward mal conseguia se mover.

Cada músculo de seu corpo doía, e sua cabeça latejava brutalmente. Ele sufocou um gemido quando estendeu a mão para a garrafa de água ao lado da cama e a bebeu cerca de seis goles.

Seu movimento deve ter acordado Isabella porque ela agitou-se inquieta e, em seguida, abriu os olhos. Ela sorriu para ele, obviamente, muito grogue para se lembrar da noite anterior, já que não havia nenhum traço de preocupação em sua expressão.

Ele sorriu de volta, perguntando como ele conseguira uma mulher tão extraordinária para dizer 'sim' a uma proposta de casamento.

A expressão dela mudou quando sua memória da noite anterior voltou. — Como você se sente?

—Como se eu tivesse voltado da guerra.

—Eu também, mais ou menos.

Ele não duvidou. Ela o amava tanto que ela se machucava quando ele se machucava. Três anos atrás, ele não sabia que isso era possível.

— Você não tem que trabalhar hoje, não é? É sábado e... — Ela parou de falar, seus olhos procurando seu rosto.

—Eu não tenho que trabalhar hoje.

—Bom. Então você vai ficar na cama. Eu vou pegar um pouco de café para nós.

Ele deitou-se, principalmente porque seu corpo protestou qualquer outra opção, então ela foi ao banheiro e, em seguida, desapareceu na direção da cozinha para o café.

Quando ela voltou com duas canecas, Edward apoiou-se nos travesseiros e ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros para puxá-la contra ele, querendo que ela soubese que ele não ia se afastar novamente, embora ele não conseguisse pensar em uma maneira de abordar o assunto.

—Então, eu estive pensando, — disse Isabella finalmente.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre o que aconteceu. Tudo bem se falarmos sobre isso agora?

—Sim.

— Isto é o que eu acho que aconteceu. Diga-me eu estiver errada.

—Tudo bem. — Ele estava aliviado que ela iria começar a conversa, uma vez que ele não conseguia fazer sua mente trabalhar naquele momento.

— Você ficou muito ferido. Muito. Com o que aconteceu com o seu pai, eu quero dizer. E lembrou-o de como você costumava ser. E então você tentou fingir que parte de si mesmo não existia. Você tentou agir normalmente, mas não foi você completamente, de modo que tudo acabou meio que... confuso. Ou algo assim.

— Sim, — ele admitiu. —Você chegou bem perto.

— Eu realmente entendo por que era tão difícil e confuso para você. Mas eu não entendo por que você pensou que tinha que esconder isso de mim. De mim.

Suas palavras não foram concebidas como uma censura, mas havia um traço de dor evidente em seu tom de voz, e foi como se uma lâmina cortasse o peito dele.

— Sinto muito, querida. — Ele apertou seu braço ao redor dela. — Não há nenhuma boa desculpa. Não há motivo racional. Eu só... — Era tão difícil de admitir, mesmo agora.

—Você só o quê?

— Eu só não quero que você me veja assim... tão quebrado.

Ela colocou o café no criado mudo e estendeu a mão para abraçá-lo, enterrando o rosto em seu peito. O movimento ameaçou o café dele também, então ele colocou a caneca de lado para que ele pudesse abraçá-la.

—Eu tenho coisas tão boas agora, — ele murmurou contra seu cabelo. —Eu tenho tudo que eu poderia querer. Eu não deveria estar mais tão quebrado.

Ela estava chorando de novo, em apertados soluços, quase silenciosos. Ele não tinha ideia do que dizer então apenas abraçou-a até que ela se afastou.

—Eu acho que todo mundo é quebrado. De algum modo. É apenas uma parte do ser humano. Quero dizer, olhe para mim.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Para você?

—Eu estava começando a ficar insegura novamente, porque você estava se afastando. Eu pensei que talvez você não me quizesse mais. Então comecei a imaginar histórias sobre como você estava se sentindo culpado por alguma mudança em seus sentimentos e era por isso que você estava trabalhando o dia todo e, em seguida, fazendo sexo do jeito que você fazia.

—O quê?

Ela se encolheu.

—Eu sei que é bobagem.

—É ridículo! Como você poderia pensar que um dia eu abriria mão do meu amor por você?

— Eu realmente não penso assim. Era só aquela velha insegurança aparecendo de novo, me dizendo que um homem tão incrível como você nunca poderia estar apaixonado pela boa e velha Isabella, para sempre.

Ele estava quase engasgando com sua indignação.

— Você nunca pense algo tão ridículo novamente. Você é a única mulher que já amei, e você é a única que eu nunca vou deixar de amar. Você entende, não é verdade, o mundo só gira para mim porque você está nele.

Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas ela piscou a emoção para longe.

—Sim. Eu também. Quero dizer, você é o único homem que já amei.

—Bom.

—Além disso, o único homem que eu já tive, transei.

—Bom.

Ela deu-lhe um olhar quase provocante.

—Há um tipo de padrão duplo acontecendo aqui.

— Culpado.

Ela quebrou em meio- riso e meio-soluços e se atirou em seu peito novamente.

Depois de um minuto, ela se recuperou o suficiente para continuar de onde parou.

—De qualquer forma, tudo isso faz parte do jogo. Eu acho que eu cresci muito, mas ainda sou aquela garotinha insegura, às vezes, mesmo se não há nenhuma boa razão para isso. Isso é o que eu quis dizer antes. Todo mundo é meio quebrado, então não há muito sentido em fingir que você não é com alguém que você ama.

— Eu sei disso. — Ele engoliu em seco e esperou que ela entendesse. — Eu estava... Eu estava errado.

—Por favor, não se esconda de mim de novo.

— Eu não vou.

Evidentemente, isso foi o suficiente para o momento. Ela deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro novamente, aninhada contra ele. E Edward percebeu que ele realmente se sentia melhor. Não muito bem. Havia ainda uma dor no peito que o feria cada vez que pensava sobre a morte de seu pai.

Mas o tremor interior terrível, tinha ido embora, e ele estava mais cansado do que qualquer outra coisa.

—Você sabe, — Isabella disse, depois de um longo silêncio: — Eu te amo pelo homem que você é, quebrado ou não.

Um tipo diferente de emoção estremeceu dentro dele, ameaçando esmagá-lo, mas ele conseguiu formar duas palavras verdadeiras.

— Eu digo o mesmo.

Eles passaram a maior parte da manhã na cama, assistindo ao noticiário, cochilando e despertando. Em seguida, eles saíram para almoçar e Isabella perguntou-lhe um pouco mais sobre seu pai. Mesmo que doesse falar sobre ele, não era mais como a ameaça de ser esmagado como tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

Isabella quis ir a uma livraria depois, eles passearam pelas prateleiras por uma hora, à procura de bons livros e rindo de frases dos que não eram tão bons.

Quando voltaram, Edward estava exausto de novo, então ele ficou aliviado quando Isabella quis ler. Ele pegou um livro sobre a figura humana na arte Egeia e tentou relaxar e se perder em sua leitura por uma hora ou duas.

Ele não imaginou que dormiria, mas a próxima coisa que ele percebeu foi que estava se esticando no sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Isabella.

Abrindo os olhos, seu primeiro instinto foi o de sentar- se rapidamente, uma vez que sua posição era tanto fraca e indefesa. Mas era agradável. Ela estava massageando seu o pescoço enquanto ela lia. E ele não conseguiu encontrar a vontade de endireitar-se e deixar o abrigo de seu colo.

Então ele fechou os olhos e relaxou.

Eles foram para a cama cedo naquela noite e dormiram quase que imediatamente.

Em algum momento no meio da noite, Edward acordou e descobriu que Isabella estava esfregando-se contra ele em seu sono.

Ele gemeu baixinho, reconhecendo que o seu corpo começou a responder.

Ou o som ou o movimento a despertou também.

—O que está acontecendo?

— Acho que você estava sonhado. — Ele passou os braços em volta dela, querendo senti-la contra ele novamente.

— Oh. Deve ter sido um sonho bom, uma vez que deixou você ligado também. — Ela estava tão perto dele que foi impossóvel não perceber a ereção crescente.

—Sim.

Ainda bastante grogue Isabella entrelaçou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e abriu a boca para seu beijo.

Era quente, seguro, natural, certo. Encontrar um ao outro no meio da noite. Ela era tão suave e forte e amada. Ele se agarrou a ela, sentindo um nó desatar em seu peito enquanto murmurava carinhos entre beijos e sem palavras.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele conseguiu ficar entre suas pernas e aliviar seu tesão no corpo dela.

Suspirando com o que soou como contentamento, Isabella puxou as pernas para cima para envolver em torno dele, mas antes que ela pudesse bloquear seus tornozelos nas costas dele, Edward pegou os dois e os virou para os lados.

Ela deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro e mexeu-se contra ele. Suas pernas ainda o cercavam, e ele podia sentir o peso de suas coxas contra as dele. Ela se ajustou até que seu calcanhar roçou sua bunda.

Ele estendeu a mão para puxar seus quadris contra ele mais confortavelmente.

— Está tudo bem? — ele perguntou suavemente, beijando seu pescoço.

Ela colocou os braços ao redor dele, acariciando suavemente suas costas.

—Bom. — Seus músculos íntimos contraídos em torno dele, apertando-o de forma tão possessiva quanto seus braços estavam fazendo. — Edward, eu te amo.

Ele fez um ruído gutural, em resposta à pressão sobre sua ereção.

—Deus, Isabella, eu também te amo.

Edward recuou um pouco e, em seguida, empurrou seus quadris para frente, e Isabella apertou as pernas ao redor dele enquanto ele se movia dentro dela. Ele gemeu com prazer nas sensações profundas e sentiu as pernas dela se soltarem enquanto ele recuou novamente. A posição não permitia empurrão rápido ou urgente, tinha que ser um movimento rítmico gentil, ambos ainda na borda suave do sono.

Ele levantou o rosto de seu pescoço para encontrar seus lábios novamente. Ela se abriu para ele, e sua língua mergulhou em sua boca para coincidir com o movimento sensual de seus quadris.

Um de seus braços foi preso sob seu corpo, mas ela deslizou o outro até levemente acariciar sua cabeça. Ele gemia contra sua boca em resposta a suas carícias.

Eles continuaram em ritmo persistente nada urgente, nada de desespero. E cada vez que ele balançou dentro dela, sentia os pulsos de construção do prazer dentro dele. Sentia- se bem, e seguro, e tão relaxado quanto ele podia se lembrar. Embora as sensações não fossem tão quentes e urgentes como nas outras vezes que tinham feito amor, era um alívio que ele precisava desesperadamente.

Ele percebeu, porém, que ela não iria gozar tão rápido. Ou nem iria.

Edward finalmente largou seus lábios e soprou em seu rosto quente.

— O que você precisa, Isabella? Eu posso me segurar o tempo que você precisar. Apenas me diga o que fazer.

Ela nem estava respirando rapidamente.

— Continue fazendo isso, — ela sussurrou, pegando o lábio inferior entre os dentes. —Eu amo isso.

Ele gemeu profundamente quando ela apertou-lhe as coxas e os músculos internos.

—Eu também, mas, baby, eu não acho que você esteja nem perto de gozar.

—Eu não estou. — Parecia que ela poderia estar sorrindo. — Eu não vou.

—Vamos trocar de posição para que eu possa me mover mais rápido, se está muito lento para você. — Ele puxou suas pernas e começou a enrolá-las de volta.

—Não, — ela disse, resistindo a força de seu corpo, tanto quanto podia. —Eu não quero gozar. Eu quero continuar fazendo isso.

—Mas...

—Eu amo isso. Eu te amo. Eu quero que você continue me amando.

Edward gemeu de novo, e sua mão voltou ao seu quadril, onde ele começou a acariciá-la.

—Eu também. Eu te amo. Com tudo em mim para amar.

— Eu também. Eu também.

Ele continuou a balançar contra ela. Seu corpo se sentia melhor do que qualquer coisa já tivera, e ele podia sentir o clímax começar a subir.

Em seguida, eles estavam se beijando novamente. E ele estava tão perto dela. Ele podia sentir seu corpo bonito, suave e quente, adorado, junto a ele em todos os sentidos. Ela estava segurando-o com os braços, as pernas, a boca, os seus lugares mais íntimos. Tocando-o em todos os lugares. Com tudo.

— Edward, — ela suspirou contra sua boca.

— Isabella. — Ele não tinha mais palavras para dizer, então ele a beijou novamente.

Apesar de sua tentativa de manter a conexão profunda, ele ficou tenso como a pressão construída em suas bolas.

Ela deve ter percebido isso, porque ela apertou as pernas em torno dele.

—Goze agora. Eu quero que você goze. — Ela traçou seus dedos ao redor da curva de seu couro cabeludo.

Quando ela começou a contrair seus músculos internos, com pressão constante, ele lançou um gemido impotente e empurrou seus quadris, as sensações o sobrecarregavam.

—Sim, — ela cantarolou, acariciando sua cabeça com uma mão e com a outra para empurrar na parte de baixo de suas costas, como se incentivando seu movimento. —Sim, Edward. Bom. Goze.

Ele contorceu seu pescoço quando ele começou a perder o controle.

—Amo você, Isabella.

Agarrou-se a ele, e ele sabia que ela estava olhando para ele, que queria ver a sua liberação, o seu prazer, sua necessidade irrevogável por ela.

A emoção aumentou com o seu clímax quando percebeu que ela queria que -isso- tanto quanto ela queria qualquer outra coisa dele.

— Eu também te amo, — ela sussurrou novamente.

Com um empurrão final de seus quadris, ele gozou, enterrado profundamente dentro dela. Quando ele se entregou aos sentimentos, ele murmurou,

—Eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, — como um familiar, refrão impotente.

Foi só então que Isabella começou a tremer, pequenos soluços abafados contra seu ombro.

Ele puxou-a o mais perto que ele podia, com a preocupação piscando através de sua languidez saciada.

— Baby, o que é?

—Nada, — ela fungou. —Estou muito feliz. Estou feliz que você é você de novo.

Ele apertou os braços em volta dela quando ele percebeu que ela estava falando a verdade.

—Sinto muito, — disse ela, controlando a emoção. —Eu sei que você ainda está triste. Quer dizer, eu sei que ainda é difícil para você. Eu não tive a intenção de agir como se tudo estivesse melhor. Quero dizer...

— Não se desculpe, — ele interrompeu. — Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Eu me sinto muito melhor do que antes. Fico feliz de ser... ser eu novamente também.

O lugar no lençol em que eles estavam tinha ficado bastante úmido. Ele teve energia suficiente para rolar e de costas, puxando-a com ele. Ele ficou confortável novamente. Sentiu seu peso suave e quente sobre ele, um fardo e uma bênção.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Isabella finalmente levantou a cabeça.

—Você quer se casar? — Ela perguntou, ajustando-se de modo que ela estava apoiada em seu peito.

— Uh, eu odeio acabar com sua empolgação, mas não é que um pouco redundante. Você já está usando meu anel.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

—Eu sei. Mas nós nunca vamos encontrar a data perfeita. Você não quer ir em frente e fazê-lo? Em breve, quero dizer. Em um par de semanas. Eu não preciso de um grande casamento extravagante, de qualquer maneira. Eu só quero que meus pais e Alice estejam lá.

—Isso soa quase perfeito para mim. Quanto mais cedo melhor. — Ele levantou a cabeça para beijá-la.

Então ele pegou sua mão esquerda. Beijou a palma da mão. Virou-lhe a mão para beijar o anel.

Ela balançou a cabeça em diversão, mas seu olhar era mais suave do que qualquer outra coisa.

—Sabe o que eu acho?

—O que?

—Eu acho que você é um perfeccionista disfarçado.

Sua boca se contorceu em um sorriso reprimido.

—De onde você tirou essa ideia? Sra. Descontraída. Esse sou eu.

Ela começou a segurar seu riso.

—Então talvez não seja uma informação nova. Você sempre se dedicou em fazer tudo tão bem quanto você poderia. Mas eu só percebi que você está esperando para ser perfeito em nosso relacionamento também, e talvez seja por isso...

Ela parou, mas ele sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

Para ela, ele queria ser o amante perfeito, o parceiro perfeito, o futuro marido perfeito, e ele estava sempre aquém.

—Então talvez você não possa ser perfeito e quebrado ao mesmo tempo, — concluiu finalmente. —Mas você é perfeito para mim.

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Ela inclinou-lhe um olhar irônico.

—Muito sentimental?

—Só sentimental o suficiente. — Ele a colocou de forma mais segura em seus braços, dando um beijo contra seu cabelo. —Porque você é perfeita para mim também.

—Você acha que... — Ela não terminou a pergunta.

—Eu acho que o que?

—Nós não somos perfeitos, mas eu acho que estamos nos dando muito bem com a nossa relação, especialmente levando em conta tudo com o que estamos lidando. Mas eu acho que nós poderíamos fazer ainda melhor. Se você quiser usar suas tendências perfeccionistas de uma forma diferente, talvez a gente pudesse fazer algum aconselhamento. Não é porque algo está errado conosco ou que não temos um bom relacionamento, mas apenas para que possamos fazer melhor sobre... sobre conseguir falar sobre as coisas.

Ele poderia dizer a partir de seu tom ansioso que ela estava preocupada que ele estaria ofendido com a sugestão. —Isso não é uma má ideia.

—Sério?

— Por que não? Estou sempre pronto para fazer o melhor.

Aconselhamento não era nem de longe a sua coisa favorita no mundo. Na verdade, ele poderia muito bem odiá- lo. Mas ele faria muito mais do que isso para Isabella, para eles.

Ela se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo duro.

—Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo.

—Bom. Porque eu te amo muito. Mas não pense que eu não percebi que você está tentando roubar minhas falas.

Ela riu e deixou-se cair em cima dele novamente.

— Não. Sua linha não tem o 'eu' e você sempre diz isso cinco vezes.

— Ah. O meu erro. Então você conta?

—É claro, eu conto!

Ele riu desinibidamente, a liberdade pegando-o de surpresa.

Eles estavam deitados em silêncio por um bom tempo.

Em seguida, Isabella disse sem pensar:

— Agora eu tenho que comprar um vestido novo para o casamento.

— É sempre bom olhar para o lado bom.

— Ah, e você pode usar seu chapéu de Indiana Jones! Seria o gesto romântico perfeito para provar que você me ama.

Ele fez um som rosnando.

—Eu acredito que eu disse antes que eu te amo além do escopo da existência, mas eu não vou usar aquele chapéu.

Ela riu muito tempo sobre o tom perturbado, até que ela cochilou novamente.

Ainda não era madrugada, e o mundo ainda estava escuro.

Seu pai estava morto, e isso não iria mudar.

Ele tinha um relacionamento quebrado por tantas coisas, e eles nunca iriam se reconciliar.

Mas havia um tipo de graça no mundo que Edward nunca tinha entendido antes.

Ele se resumia a apenas isso.

O amanhecer viria eventualmente, e que foi quebrado poderia ser consertado.

FIM

_**Esse careca é um sonho!**_

_**Amei dividi-lo com vcs.**_

_**Obrigada a todas que comentaram.**_

**Quero pedir desculpas por não ter atualizado VCB ainda, é que meu horário de trabalho foi estendido**

**e como ela é um pouca mais difícil de adaptar, deixei para o final de semana. Amanha a tarde posto o penúltimo**

**capítulo e no domingo pela manha o último. Combinado?**

**beijo grande e até**

_**Psiu? Beijo garota! Obrigada ;)**_


End file.
